


This Is My Servant, Whom I Uphold

by sebastian_stern



Series: Tikkun olam / To Mend the World [1]
Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bondage, Branding, Canon-Typical Violence, Crucifixion, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Gun Kink, Impact Play, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Oral Sex, Sex for Favors, Sexual Abuse, Spit Kink, Swordplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 83,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_stern/pseuds/sebastian_stern
Summary: Raidou Kuzunoha has a new case in the Vortex World, a demon-infested hellhole. Someone has stolen an old menorah from his client. As compensation, Raidou can claim the thief and use him in any way he wants. Things get complicated when he meets Naoki. Raidou is mad about the handsome demon boy, who is none other than the mighty Hitoshura, the Demifiend—and also the thief. But Raidou has a strong will. And rope. And chains.A rewriting ofShin Megami Tensei: Nocturnewith Raidou & Demifiend as a Master/slave couple—and a Pegoryu sequel in the Persona 5 Royal universe, titled “I Am the Alpha and the Omega.”The summoner held his chin and put his hand around his neck like a claw. “You thought I was going to make you mine right here... You’re so eager, boy.” Raidou kissed him gently. “Be more careful. If you lower your guard like that... Who knows. I’ve heard there’s an evil summoner on the prowl. He preys on cute, innocent demons, locks them up, and tortures them,” Raidou said, winking. “But I’ll keep you safe from him. I want you all for myself.”Naoki didn’t know how to answer. He managed to pull a smile. “Thanks.”
Relationships: Hitoshura | The Demifiend & Kuzonoha Raidou XIV, Hitoshura | The Demifiend/Cú Chulainn (Shin Megami Tensei), Hitoshura | The Demifiend/Kuzunoha Raidou XIV, Hitoshura | The Demifiend/Raja Naga, Hitoshura | The Demifiend/Thor (Shin Megami Tensei), Kuzunoha Raidou XIV/Cú Chulainn
Series: Tikkun olam / To Mend the World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148066
Comments: 32
Kudos: 40





	1. God saw that the light was good (Genesis 1.1)

**Author's Note:**

> **There are specific warnings for each chapter.** Let me know if I miss any. I have included copious notes at the end of the story in case you are interested, especially regarding the issue of consent and BDSM.
> 
> RECAPS (if you're looking for the "good bits") / **INCLUDES SPOILERS (duh!)**
> 
> 1\. Raidou arrives at the Vortex World  
> 2\. Raidou explores; Naoki/Demifiend/Hitoshura reminisces  
> 3\. Raidou and Naoki meet at the “bathhouse”  
> 4\. Naoki challenges Loki; Raidou gets a tip about Naoki’s whereabouts  
> 5\. Naoki and Raidou have a date of sorts at Nyx’s lounge; things go awry  
> 6\. Raidou and Naoki get serious in Nyx’s backroom / **smut ++, kink ++**  
>  7\. Raidou and Naoki have a morning tryst and say bye (for now) / **fluff +, smut +, kink +**  
>  8\. Naoki has an electric rendezvous with Thor at the Mantra HQ / **smut ++, kink ++**  
>  9\. Naoki and Raidou fight in Ikebukuro  
> 10\. Naoki carries on, and Raidou... He does, too! / **smut**  
>  11\. Naoki looks for demon warmth in odd places; Raidou muses about love / **fluff +, smut**  
>  12\. Raidou and Naoki get back together at the hospital, but... / **fluff +, smut +, kink +**  
>  13\. Raidou makes a final ambush to confine Naoki, but...  
> 14\. Naoki wakes up in chains in an undisclosed location and meets his new Master / **kink ++, smut ++**  
>  15\. Raidou decides to leave a lasting impression (ahem) on Naoki / **kink ++, smut +, fluff +**  
>  16\. Raidou “lends” Naoki to one of his demons, an old ally of the fiend / **smut ++, kink ++**  
>  17\. Naoki learns more about Cú Chulainn’s fetishes / **kink ++, smut ++, fluff**  
>  18\. Raidou has some new training ideas for Naoki and receives a message / **kink ++, smut ++, fluff**  
>  19\. Raidou tests Naoki’s ability to keep quiet / **kink ++, smut +, fluff**  
>  20\. Raidou makes a final attempt at confining Naoki / **fluff ++, kink, smut**  
>  21\. Naoki faces an old frenemy; Hitoshura and Raidou kick some major ass, and then... / **kink ++, smut ++, fluff +**

So this was it. The Vortex World. Gouto and Raidou arrived in front of a large hospital, visible in the distance. According to their intel, the target had recently left the building.

“Well then. We made it. This might sound odd to you, but I’m not sure we ventured that far. This is Shinjuku, after all,” Gouto pointed out.

The summoner looked above. The sun was shining—or a different star, reminiscent of it. It had a certain dead pallor, like a sickly full moon, but it seemed to be the only light in the sky, at least that time of the day... Provided there were days and nights in this world: there was no way to tell yet. Far away, he could make out the silhouettes of what seemed to be temple gates. Other than that familiar sight, the world was a desolate and unfinished landscape: red pools scattered on a desert that reflected fiercely the dizzying light from above.

He felt it and held on to the tip of his hat.

“Raidou, I would rather not look straight into that sun. We do not know if it’s safe. But man, if this is the future... Well, we better carry out the mission as quickly as possible and return home. I bet that even a loner like you misses the crowds there.”

Gouto was right. Seldom was he wrong, that cat. “Where do we start?” Raidou asked him.

*******

The summoner had listened patiently to his client.

“It will be a straightforward mission. Once you get to the Vortex World, you must seek a demon. We cannot tell you who he is at this point, but we will help you identify him when the time comes.”

A menorah materialized in front of the lady.

“This is Da’at, one of the eleven menorahs that my young master keeps as a family heirloom. It might not look like the most valuable jewel to you, but we do request that you guard it well. You see, the demon that you must seek stole Malkhut, the menorah of Kingdom, another prized item in my master’s collection. While its thief might not be the strongest foe, we thought we would entrust this task to someone with the proper qualifications. Your name has traveled far, Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, demon summoner. Da’at, the menorah of Knowledge, befits your fame as someone who can put his wisdom into action.”

Raidou was not good at accepting praise. He nodded slightly.

“The flames of Da’at shall flicker when you approach the demon that carries Malkhut. The world where this thief dwells is a young one, teeming with demons—quite different from Earth. However, it is also small: you are bound to cross paths with your foe sooner or later. You do have two reasons to complete your work without delay: firstly, the Vortex World is waiting to be destroyed and remade by a strong will, one that has yet to emerge. Should this destruction happen prior to the fulfillment of your duties, both Da’at and Malkhut will be lost. Secondly, the demon you will be opposing will grow more powerful as the Vortex World approaches its due date.”

“It seems that the mission won’t be that simple, after all. We’ve received details of your compensation. Have you left anything out of the picture?” Gouto tried their luck. Due diligence, as always. “I’m afraid our world needs Raidou’s services even more than the Vortex World.”

The Lady in Black crossed her arms, hesitant to give an answer. The Young Boy whispered in her ear. “Such a bold proposition, master,” she chuckled. “But it only seems fair.

“Lord Raidou, we have heard of your power to confine demons. While normally such creatures would not be able to leave the Vortex World, your skills should prove valuable in doing so. Thus, any demons that you can defeat and confine will be yours to take back to Earth and use in keeping the peace.”

“Does this include the thief?” Gouto showed sudden interest.

“Precisely. Your duty is to best this demon in a fair battle, take the menorah, and return it to us, along with the one we have lent you. Once you complete these three tasks—all three—you are free to claim him and use him in any manner that you see fit.”

Raidou’s spirit had soared after striking the deal. Jackpot. There was nothing like the promise of spoils to lighten the burden of another shady mission. And yet, arriving at the desolate expanse of the Vortex World immediately dampened his expectations.

“We’ll get the lay of the land first.” Gouto paused and looked around. “What a dump. It better be some mighty demon, this thief.”

*******

“Master, is this a promise that we can keep?” The Lady in Black frowned.

“Dealing with humans is always a gamble. But as they say, ‘nothing risked, nothing gained.’ At the very least, this will be entertaining. Let’s watch. The Conception is about to begin. The ‘thief’ will soon be born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are welcome.
> 
> In Chapter 2, Raidou gets the lay of the land, while Naoki tries to punch his way forward.


	2. Never again will I doom the earth (Genesis 8.21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on "This Is My Servant," Raidou and Gouto get to the Vortex World with a new case, after negotiating their due compensation for the job. Ah, and the end of the world just happened.
> 
> In tonight's chapter, Raidou and Gouto hear about a strange demon with green tattoos from a friendly Jack Frost as they approach Shibuya. Meanwhile, Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend recalls a heart-to-heart with Chiaki. And there's a silent cameo of a certain track team boy from Persona 5. Best boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet: the boys haven't even met.
> 
> No significant spoilers.

The wind, the sand, the red pools, and Kagutsuchi, that ailing pallid moon lording over the wasteland that the Conception had left behind—it had to be home for some creatures nevertheless. In their first few days working on the case, Gouto and Raidou decided to explore the nearest reaches of the Vortex World and start finding demons to help in their quest, in hopes that the light of Da’at, the menorah of Knowledge, would lead the way sooner than later.

They noticed soon that their presence in this world was known by some demons. The meekest would flee on encounter, unable to withstand Raidou’s offensive, or terrified at the prospect of being confined into his kuda _,_ the famed summoner tubes he carried on his chest. For other demons, especially the anthropomorphic ones, this made Raidou more of an enemy: a slave driver, a heartless tyrant, an existential threat to demonkind. _A very unfair assessment,_ _I must say. I take good care of my demons_ _._ A smaller number approached Raidou in a more friendly way, perhaps ignorant of his mission, or interested in joining him. Some of these seemed attracted to his poise and his mysterious attire. _It must be the cat_ _too_ _._ _I’m not that handsome_.

Demons could become loyal allies once subdued and confined, but Raidou saw them mainly as either enemies or dangerous tools that one had to handle with care. Despite that, the Vortex World was not the Dark Realm of the Imperial Capital: this place, barren as it might be (or precisely because of it), was ruled by demons. There were no humans in sight, and the souls that dared to roam about were left to their own devices. As one would expect, the Vortex World demons were going about their lives, pursuing their own interests, thinking about their future and their dreams—if demons had such things. That was the case of this one Jack Frost they met.

“You’re looking dapper, hee! Much better than some other demon I just saw, ho!” he said as he inched closer to Raidou’s cloak, its purple lining shimmering under the light of Kagutsuchi.

“Nice compliment. Was this demon poorly dressed?” Gouto tried to manage the scene, and perhaps get some information from the demon.

“Well, he had shiny green marks all over his body, hee! And some weird shoes, ho!”

“Ha. Probably some freakish creature.”

“Not sure! He-e actually looked a bit like your master, save for the clothes, ho!”

“He is a close friend, _not_ my master. A human as well. I am more of... an interpreter, so to speak. My friend prefers to save his words.”

The Jack Frost was amused at the pair. “Hey, mister kitty, your human looks tired, hee! Are you two heading to Shibuya, ho?”

“Shibuya?!” _Now Raidou_ _i_ _s_ my _human_ _, it seems._ _How funny_ _._

“Over there! Come visit my store, hee-ho! I’ll make you a sideburn discount, ho! Make sure to rest at the Fountain too, hee.”

Whatever Shibuya had turned into, it was “over there.” It had survived the calamity that had destroyed this world. More buildings, more dust, the crumbling skeleton of a city, and a pushy demon merchant who was trying to lure them there. Did they have a choice? Somehow, entering the Vortex World had sated their hunger, and their thirst had vanished, but Raidou’s battle wounds would not heal themselves.

“Come on, human. Follow your catlord,” Gouto said. Raidou grinned.

*******

Shit didn’t usually just happen to Naoki, but this time it had. Like, big time. Imagine that one day, you get to the hospital to visit your teacher and bam: the Conception happens. Just like that. Loud thunder, crazy flashing lights, and then the Earth (or was it only Tokyo?) wraps itself around some odd star. Fucking sci-fi stuff. Total doom. A gazillion dead, give or take. But hey, you get to watch.

And what a cast of humans had survived to tell the tale. There was Hijiri. Thank freakin’ God for his intel services. Then the classmates. Chiaki was busy brooding by herself, feeling frustrated. Isamu was M.I.A. He could be a pain in the ass, but Naoki had a soft spot for him. Then the adults. Hikawa was probably the one running the Assembly of Nihilo, scheming to destroy more lives than he already had. And Miss Takao, Yuko, “the Maiden,” the one who had given Naoki a front-row ticket for the end of the world, was now a cog in that asshole’s plans, for all the boy knew. Five humans. Five and a half, if he counted himself. There had to be more, but he wasn’t sure that they’d be sane at this point.

Naoki himself had felt miserable at the beginning: everyone he knew was gone, except for a few friends, and some people he couldn’t be bothered to care about. His new demon body, resilient as it was, felt alien for days after waking up in the hospital. Sometimes he would pat himself just to feel that both the hand doing the patting and the flesh being touched belonged to him. But he had also gained something: power. Becoming a demon had allowed him to punch his way forward, and to feel that he was part of this world, no matter how fucked up the place was. “I’m stronger now,” he’d said to Hijiri. He repeated it to himself every time he felt the magatama lodged inside his body, the source of his demonic power.

Of course he was. He would find a way back. And he had allies: it had been sweet little Pixie keeping him out of trouble, cheering him on. _My_ _platonic_ _demon_ ~~ _faghag_~~ _girlfriend,_ Naoki thought. Wasn’t he more demon than human now, after all? Would he have to pick sides already? He knew he could: he’d done it not too long ago.

*******

After talking with Chiaki in the Shibuya club, he remembered one of their last conversations, just weeks before the Conception, shortly before Valentine’s Day. In a Shibuya café, of all places.

“I felt like I needed to tell someone. I don’t know why.” _I_ _actually do_ _. There’s that fake blond boy from the track team I keep checking out in the locker room,_ _and I think_ _I might just go for it one day,_ _see what happens_ _._ _Hopefully, he won’t punch me too hard._ He glared at his cup of coffee for a second, but then gathered his wits and looked Chiaki in the eye again. _This is when she slaps me._ He wasn’t gonna run from that.

“Naoki. Wow, I... I’m happy that you trust me so much,” she said, chewing her words.

“You know how they say that we’ll start dating soon. The school’s golden boy and his classy girlfriend.”

“The crown prince and his princess, I’ve heard. Hmph. Well... I guess that was never gonna happen. You’re too confident for me to date.” She looked up and smiled. “We would be at each others’ throats. I’d rather pick a guy I can handle.” Both laughed. “I mean... I do like you. You _are_ quite the golden boy,” Chiaki said, with the slightest tinge of a blush.

“I guess. If only it was easier to find somebody at school...” Naoki looked down again.

“Hey, Naoki,” she raised her voice, making him lift his gaze. “I’m here now. Talk with me. You’ll find your golden boy somewhere. The world is bigger than our school.”

“You’re right.”

“I mean, come on. You’re so handsome! Who in their right mind wouldn’t want to take you home?!” _Wow._ _She hasn’t given up yet._

If only there was a home to be taken to these days. Fuck the golden boy, the crown prince, his copycat boyfriend. Even the track team blond hottie. Fuck all.

[Cue romantic music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCx-Lep2y6U>].

*******

In the Vortex World, love was pointless. Sex seemed impossible ( _unless I try bringing Isamu to my side, but_ _not gonna happen_ ), no matter how much he wanted it, like anyone his age. Brooding about that—about anything else, really—was a waste of time. Chiaki would soon realize too.

At least he had stuff to do. The team kept fighting a bit more around Shibuya, every demon vying to impress their new leader, Naoki trying to build a better pack of bastards to head to Ginza, sneak into the Assembly of Nihilo, bash Hikawa’s brains in, and find Miss Takao. Revenge is always good, no matter how cold you get it. Still, every encounter was a risk. No party was big enough to handle this land, where the weak were prey, the strong were merciless, and the smart were trying to sweet-talk their way out of trouble. No brooding. _Whatever._ _It’s just like_ _high school._ _And I made it there._ _I’ll make it anywhere._

He wondered why he, of all people, had been given a chance to make it. But he wasn’t going to throw it away. _I’ll live. I have to._ _I’ve been told to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are welcome.
> 
> In Chapter 3, Raidou and Naoki/Hitoshura share a moment at the bathhouse—er, the Fountain of Life. First impressions are quite the treat.


	3. The two of them were naked, yet they felt no shame (Genesis 2.25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on "This Is My Servant," Raidou and Gouto learn about a strange demon with green tattoos. Meanwhile, Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend recalls a heart-to-heart with Chiaki.
> 
> In tonight's chapter, Raidou arrives at the Fountain of Life, the Vortex World equivalent of a sauna, where he meets a very handsome, charming demon with green tattoos all over his body and a damn fine ass—excuse me, a shapely derrière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First 100 hits, yay! Let's celebrate with some nakedness and innocent flirting between Raidou and Naoki/Demifiend. And a kinky foreboding.

It was an eerie place, but not in a bad way—for a change. A handful of ponds sprouted from the desert, like an oasis, some of them set apart by low walls, all scattered around a central pillar. It was quiet, except for two or three of the ponds on the western side. The Lady of the Fount presided over her realm, calm, serene, healing all those who came to her shores, provided they had the macca to pay for it. _Same as everywhere_ _._ Raidou and Gouto stepped into the Fountain of Life and headed away from the other group.

“Finally. Well, we might not get any sake to celebrate progress, but a nice bath will help us continue. Help you, that is. You must be sweaty.” Gouto licked his paw calmly. “I will go for a little walk. I could try and chat up some of those demons. They might be more friendly than the yakuza dudes in that Fukagawa bathhouse you go.” Raidou looked at him. “Don’t worry, kid. I’ll keep an eye on you. Just don’t start any fights.”

 _Fine by me._ Raidou undressed and entered the pond. He felt somewhat vulnerable: it wasn’t his habit to visit a bathhouse when wounded, but in a way, it was better than back in old Tokyo, where you never knew what kind of people you would meet at the ofuro. He settled in and closed his eyes for a few minutes, relishing the warmth of the emerald water, the healing, the first genuine relief he had felt in days. He decided to take off his hat and dove in for a bit, opening his eyes beneath the surface, letting time pass. The cold, bland light of Kagutsuchi turned into sparkling green columns inside the pool, the same color as those bright marks on the legs of—a demon?

**[Cue crush music: “Nature Boy,” by Wild Beasts<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6II0oDLOWA>]**

He came out and wiped his eyes. Barely two meters away, on the other end of the round pond, there was something that looked like a man leaning confidently on the edge, the water up to its waist. To be precise, he must have been more of a teenager, perhaps even Raidou’s age, with a lithe and trim build. He had raven hair, short but full, somewhat spiky. His eyes were large, expressive, almost as if he was wearing mascara, their color a light shade of golden—beautiful, but definitely not human. Black, geometrical tattoos covered its entire body, underlining its muscles, the silhouette of each stroke glimmering in shades of green, turning bright blue when the demon rubbed water on its skin. Two large tattoos went from his chest toward his back, hugging his rib cage. Another set of marks started in his abs. A large, raindrop-shaped one encircled his navel and went down to... Raidou looked away, embarrassed. It was bad etiquette to stare in the bathhouse, but the creature did not seem to mind being stared at. In fact, it got closer to Raidou.

“Hey, sorry to bother you... You aren’t Isamu, are you?” _What if he turned into something else, like_ _I did_ _._

The casual language shocked Raidou. But then again, each demon had its own ideas about manners. Gouto was too far to mediate. _It will be fine._ “I’m afraid I do not know any Isamu.”

“Oh, never mind. Nah, it’s just that I saw you from behind and you were wearing that thing.” The creature looked at the pile of clothes nearby, topped by Raidou’s hat. “I’ve mistaken you for the wrong person. Sorry!” _Everyone wears a hat around here._

“Oh, that’s unfortunate. But allow me to introduce myself. My name is...” ...perhaps he should skip his title, lest he raise suspicion. This demon seemed friendlier than average. “Jōhei. May I ask yours?”

“You sure are polite, man. I’m Naoki. Nice to meet ya, Jōhei.” He grinned, inadvertently showing his right side fangs, but smiling with his eyes.

“ _His_ eyes, it’s a guy,” Raidou said to himself. He felt disoriented: the creature did not fear him, nor did he seem to pose a threat, except for the blood caked under his claws, dissolving in the water. His golden eyes were sizing him up nonetheless. Or was he checking him out? He knew how things went down in the bathhouse, even when they weren’t supposed to. It didn’t always bother him, but he didn’t want to misread the demon’s intentions.

Naoki noticed that the guy was embarrassed, but probably not afraid: there was a katana with traces of blood sitting by the pile of clothes. He had a handsome face and his language was a bit too formal, almost like he was a nobleman or something. But this guy was no pushover. _It’s those sideburns._ _And damn, he’s fit:_ _chest, six-pack, everything. Track boy Sakamoto-kun is a wimp_ _next to him_ _._ He had been fighting. Why else would he need to stop by the Fountain? “Hm. You’re not Isamu, but you totally look like a human. Well, that makes six.”

“Six humans?”

“You haven’t seen any humans around, right?”

“No. I almost thought there were none left.”

“Nah... It’s complicated. But perhaps it’s for the better. This world is no place for humans.” _But heck, first Hijiri, and then this_ _kid_ _._ _Others_ _outside the hospital must have survived_ _then_ _._ Hitoshura looked at Jōhei after his comment and felt negative emotions slowly stirring in the human. Anxiety, discomfort. _That must be magatsuhi:_ it finally clicked. The sensation alone made him feel that he could overpower the man. But what was the point?

“Hey. Chill. We’re in the springs. It’s cool that you’re human. I might be a demon, but it’s not like I would do anything to you. I mean, anything bad,” Hitoshura said with an honest smile, hoping to clear the air.

Raidou realized that the demon had... smelled his feelings, for lack of a better word. His fear: demons can smell it. Fear of being in the presence of an unknown demon, fear of the uncanny likeness of this creature to any high-school boy. Even more so, he felt the fear of dealing with demons who showed kindness to him; demons that might be warm, cheerful, charming, flirty, much unlike many of the people he met daily through his job. He put a lid on his feelings. Better to hide them from demons. Better not to take the bait.

The demon turned around and stood to talk with a Pixie, who whispered close to him. Raidou saw something that looked like a horn protruding from the nape of Naoki’s neck. Square marks stretched from his shoulder blades to the small of his back, framing his slim waist. Another one, shaped like a flame, started on his Venus dimples, then went down to his round, firm, ~~inviting~~ butt cheeks. The demon smiled as he chatted naked with the Pixie: handsome, carefree, innocent, at home in this blissful Eden, surrounded by desolation. The contrast felt insulting.

Raidou begged for Naoki to turn around, just to have an excuse to stop staring: he eventually did, leaning on the edge again.

“Do you like my tattoos?” _Caught you looking there,_ _babe_ _._ “Well, they’re not painted on, they’re more like... You know when your cheeks turn red? Well, these change color sometimes too.” Hitoshura wanted to stress that part: his body wasn’t human. _I’m stronger now_. And yet, he knew that it would be good to keep tabs on every human he saw, friend or foe. _At least on this prince-charming stud._

Raidou tried to come up with a nice compliment. _God,_ _do not_ _let me blush now._ “Well, they are very striking. They might be natural, but they still look very good on you.”

“Ow, thanks.” Hitoshura scratched his horn. His marks flickered light blue for a moment. _Hm,_ _he wasn’t lying,_ Raidou thought. The demon looked into the distance as if someone had waved at him.

“Oops... I need to go check on my party.” He jumped out of the pond. “I’ll come back in a bit.” He stood out naked for a few seconds and wiped some of the water with his hands, the harsh light of Kagutsuchi making his pale skin glisten. Then he walked away to the ponds on the other end without getting dressed so that his body would dry off. Or just to flaunt it. Raidou gulped. _Shameless._

“Hey, gumshoe! Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, demon charmer! Snap out of it.” Gouto finally appeared.

“I’m sorry. I had no reason not to be courteous.”

“Courteous? Here I am, busy doing recon work, while you _flirt_ with frisky teenage demons. What is this, a high school club? You do know that demon confinement doesn’t work like that, right?”

 _If only._ That damned cat was right again. “He was harmless, anyway.”

“Hm. You don’t know that. This demon is the one that the Jack Frost was talking about, right? He must be a rare one. He lacks modesty, too.”

“He’s a demon, after all... Let’s get ready to head out. Do you mind leaving while he comes back?”

“Really? Oh well.”

Raidou dried himself off and put on his clothes: the pants, the dress shirt, the blazer, the cloak. He regained composure with every piece of clothing. Just as he was adjusting his hat, he saw Naoki approaching in the distance. He angled his head so that the brim would cover his eyes. Naoki greeted him when passing, reached for his clothes, and got dressed in an eye blink. Shorts, shoes, that was it. Quite the skimpy outfit for Raidou’s taste—not to mention that his tight black shorts, ~~clinging to Naoki’s~~ ~~perfect~~ ~~ass,~~ left nothing to the imagination. _Stop_ _staring,_ ~~ _for f.._~~ ~~ _._~~ He propped his hand on the katana under his cloak, fixed his pants, and stood upright.

“Wow, you look amazing on that. Right out of an anime or something.” Raidou’s cloak floated in the breeze. Naoki felt naked in comparison. He also saw the katana, the gun, and something that looked like a cartridge belt on his chest, but he had seen too much lately to make a fuss about it.

“Oh, it’s just a uniform. Thanks for the compliment.” Raidou was flattered, but the outfit kept his feelings in check. _What would I do without the hat._

“Gotcha. Like high school, right? Never seen one this cool before. It does look too warm for my body, though.”

“I see. Well, you wear your clothes just fine,” Raidou said, attempting to pull a smile. _Very fine._

“Heh, heh... thanks. Welp, we gotta head out to Ginza. But I’m sure I’ll see you sometime. It’s a small world. Later!” Hitoshura winked at the summoner. _Did I do well?_ _Was that too much_ _?_

Raidou tipped his hat, this time looking the demon straight in the eye. “Farewell, Naoki. Until next time. I’ll be looking forward to it.” He saw the demon’s cheeks reddening softly.

*******

“Oooh, Naoki! I think you grabbed the attention of that uniform boy,” Pixie giggled.

“Ha! You jealous?”

“Hee, hee... No, I know I got you no matter what. But he was soooo into you. I sense these things.”

“I know, I know you do. Such a handsome guy, don’t you agree? Very intense, though. And all that fancy getup. I bet Chiaki would like it.” _We’d be competing for him, that’s for sure._

“You should dress like that! Other demons will respect you a lot more.”

“What? Why you don’t respect me? Am I too weak and flabby for you?” Naoki said in a tragic voice, smiling at Pixie, who sat on his shoulder; they laughed.

“My apologies for barging in, but I must inquire about this encounter. Sir, did you notice anything peculiar about that young man? Anything... Suspicious?” asked Datsue-Ba, spoiling the fun.

“Well, he was well armed, but he’s a human. I felt he was afraid at some point, too. Then again, that’s normal. Suspicious... Dunno. The sideburns?”

“That’s not it. That man was... a summoner—I believe that is the appropriate word.”

“Summoner? Like Hikawa??!”

“Well, no. Thankfully. He does not simply summon demons: he carries them around.”

“Oh. Same as me, then.”

“Well, you are a strange demon, but still a demon. _We_ travel with you. See, Sir... Those tubes that the man had on his chest... They contain the souls of vanquished demons, which he owns and uses in battle as tools for his protection. Some think that those poor creatures are nothing but slaves, confined and deprived of their will.”

 _Shit._ The revelation startled Naoki, but he rolled his eyes. “Pfff. Are you worried about me?”

“A summoner! That young?! I don’t know about that old hag, but I _am_ worried, Naoki! Do you want to be a slave to some weird human boy? For _ever?!_ That’s scary!”

“Come on. Why would he... ‘confine’ me, you said? And how would he—wait, you really think I’m that weak? He can’t just brainwash demons into joining him.”

“Sir Naoki... You might be right, but please consider my advice. Even someone like you will never fully understand the will of a human.”

“ _Sir” this, “sir” that. Hate it._ “I _have_ the will of a human. Thank you.”

“You are among us now. Your soul will shift. The darkness in the heart of a human is darker than any demon of chaos. Its light is brighter than that of the purest angel. And yet, in either case, his soul remains a riddle to everyone—particularly to us.”

“Hmph.” _What about me? What the fuck am I?_ Hitoshura wondered. _“You are Hitoshura. The Demifiend. The Chosen One.”_ _So what._ _No one knows that_ _yet_ _._ _Am I_ _banned_ _from hitting on this guy, then? In this world too?_ He’d had enough of that shit for a lifetime. But the summoner thing did sound scary. _What do I do_ _now_ _?_

It was definitely the wrong time for those questions. He might never see the guy again anyway. They moved on to Ginza, and tried to move on. _Miss Takao_ _, wait for me._ _I’ll save you and we’ll just go home._ _I’ll figure out how_ _._ _I might bring somebody along._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are always welcome.
> 
> In Chapter 4, Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend hits a fancy lounge in Ginza, takes on Loki for a drinking challenge, and stays the night to savor his victory. Meanwhile, Raidou gets a tip and pays a visit to the hardware store. Go figure.


	4. But lays an ambush for him in the heart (Jeremiah 9.7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on "This Is My Servant," Raidou and Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend meet at the bathhouse and both like what they see—especially Raidou.
> 
> In tonight's chapter, Naoki needs to challenge Loki at Nyx's Lounge in order to get ahead. Meanwhile, Raidou plans what to do with his favorite demon boy when he sees him again—quite literally, he lays an ambush for him in the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Harvest Moon! Only implied smut tonight, along with plenty of coarse language (it's a bar!).

And on they went, to Ginza. Naoki and his crowd didn’t find Miss Takao, but at least they found the last goddamn bar on ~~Earth~~ the Vortex World. The demon had never craved a drink more than these days, but now that he was allowed, he’d have to push through. _Crap._

“No shit the Assembly of Nihilo is off-limits. Those people are some uptight assholes.” Madame Nyx ran her Ginza lounge with an iron hand in a velvet glove, making customers happy, keeping an eye on troublemakers, stocking on gossip. Pretty but lethal. That mouth, too.

“I _need_ to get in. There’s someone I have to see there. Is there anything you can do to help me?” Naoki begged.

“You sound earnest, kid. But I can’t risk messing with Hikawa and his crowd. Still... You should try to speak with Gozu-Tennoh in Ikebukuro. He leads the Mantra Army there... Nothing but a bunch of maniacs if you ask me, but they hate the Nihilo with a vengeance.”

“Ikebukuro.” _Perfect_ _timing_ _for_ _a_ _retro_ _games hunt_ _._ “How the heck do I get there?” Probably not on the subway: Naoki had started to realize how transportation worked in this new Tokyo. No crowded morning rides to high school. Not that he missed those, though.

“If you head south, you’ll find an abandoned underpass that leads there. Some souls say it smells like shit. On top of that, it’ll be dangerous, but I see that you got your squad.”

 _The sewers._ _Neat_ _._ “Thanks, Nyx. I owe you one.” Naoki winked at her. He knew how to please.

“That’s Ma _-dame_ Nyx to you, boy toy,” she joked. “Of course. You’re sweet. Come back whenever. Alive.”

 _No shit._ Naoki left the lounge and started getting ready.

“Wow, such a cute demon boy!” a soul in a ponytail noted.

“Well, he’s adorable and he’s got some ass, I’ll give you that. He’ll go places. But those twinks don’t have much of a brain. I’m too old for their crap.” Nyx wasn’t that easy to charm. _Let’s hope he doesn’t get into trouble._

“Of _course!_ It’s me that you fancy, right? A gentledemon. Fuck those twinks,” Loki cackled from a corner table.

“Shut your fucking trap. I’d fancy that you closed your goddamn tab,” Nyx retorted, pointing a knife at the trickster demon.

*******

“We were so scared! Everyone thought you were a Mantra demon... But I knew a handsome one like you couldn’t be one of those thugs.” The manikin store owner winked at Hitoshura, who was flattered, but getting antsy by the minute.

“That’s sweet, but... How can I get to Ikebukuro from here? You must know.”

“I do... But the Mantra demons are barbarians. Even for demon standards.” A manikin wouldn’t know. They are weak, twitchy creatures, forced to live in the sewers of this shithole world. Everything is a threat to them. _Would it_ _be_ _better_ _if I was to_ _o? ‘_ _Cause I could._

“Listen... I have no choice. I’ll deal with them. It’s just that your freakin’ guard won’t let me pass,” said Hitoshura, trying not to sound too angry. Manikins reminded him of humans too much. They didn’t deserve attitude.

“Oh dear. Perhaps you should chat with my friend at the antique store in the next tunnel over. He’s actually friends with the guard.”

“OK. I’ll try. Thanks for the tip.”

“Good luck, cutie. Don’t scratch that pretty face of yours,” said the store owner, blowing a kiss.

Hitoshura smiled and left. _I_ _hope_ _not. It’s_ _been_ _great help thus far._

The “antique” store was spooky: its shelves displayed random everyday objects from all over Tokyo, like relics of a dead world. _Oh, wait,_ _fuck—i_ _t is dead._ He wasn’t, but he still got the impression that the store owner would happily put him in a glass tube if he revealed he’d been born before the Conception. “ _But you were born again._ _You belong here._ _”_ _That’s bullshit._

“So, you wanna get through to Ikebukuro, eh? That’s cool, yo. See, I don’t get out much of this fucking tunnel, so a demon like you might help me get shit for the store. You look all pretty, but I bet you... like, fight and shit, right?”

“Yes. I mean, you have to. The way here is crazy, man.” _Butch it up, Naoki._

“I figured. Thing is, I need some money.”

“How much? I’m not rich, but...” _Pretty won’t always cut it._

“Nah, not macca. Human money. Yen, they called it. I heard some demon in Ginza had a yen bill laying around. Can’t find any these days.”

Back to Ginza! He did a mental facepalm. If only he had some crumpled bill in his pockets. If only he had pockets in his shorts. If only they had left his hoodie on when turning him into a demon, instead of going for the shirtless look. Oof.

“Bring me the bill, and we’ll talk. I like your style and all, but there ain’t nothin’ free in this world, you know?”

 _I know, bastard._ “That’ll be a breeze.”

_*******_

“Holy fuck. You’ll really do anything for that Yuko girl, eh?”

“It’s Miss Takao, and she’s older. And Nyx... It’s not like that with her, for chrissake. She’s my teacher.” _This isn’t some hentai manga._

“Nah, you should trust him,” High Pixie grunted. “He’s got his _other_ goals. Know what I mean,” she added, making a blowjob gesture.

 _What’s_ _gotten into_ _her?!_ Ever since evolving, High Pixie was throwing shade left and right. Naoki didn’t comment. “Just let me challenge Loki, Nyx. Please. I freakin’ _need_ that bill.”

“Oh, whatever. You always get what you want. But you better know when to stop with this dude. Alcohol has no effect at all in him. He’s just an asshole. Watch your back.”

Loki, “that purple s.o.b.,” waited for Hitoshura to come back to the table. The boy arrived carrying two glasses with ice, two bottles of Japanese whiskey, and an hourglass. “You’ve got guts, kid. Nyx! I got this one.” He threw a gem at her.

“You’re paying with these again? Scum.”

It wasn’t Naoki’s first drink. His family was chill, but he hadn’t tried to go and get drunk. He hadn’t been that much of a problem child. Did demons get drunk, though? _I’m about to know._ _Weeeee_ _._

The challenge started: Loki downed the drinks like mineral water, while Hitoshura felt every drop going down, even if it was mellower than he expected. The trickster demon was getting louder and more annoying, but even Hitoshura could see that it was an act. They turned the hourglass for the tenth time.

“Daaaaamn, boy. Who would think that a pretty face like you could down these that fast?! You’re trying to grow chest hair or something?” Loki grinned. Hitoshura pretended he hadn’t heard him.

“You know what? You win,” Loki said, slamming the table. “Take the fucking bill. It ain’t worth shit, so you might as well have it.” Loki produced a 1,000 yen bill from... His crotch? Hitoshura didn’t care. Beggars can’t be choosers.

“Don’t get killed, champ. Also, say hi to my brother when you get to the Mantra HQ. Tall, brawny motherfucker. Long hair. Cool arm tats. Carries a hammer everywhere.” Loki stared at the boy. “The Mantra are always looking for new members. I’m sure you’ll catch his eye. Anyway, I’m off.” Loki got up and headed towards the door.

_Ah. OK then. I’ll catch his eye. That’s been happening a lot lately._

“Loki!! You better get me some real money real fucking soon. That gem doesn’t even cover your room rental.” Nyx was furious.

“Fuck you very much!,” Loki chortled. He reached for a glass and smashed it on the wall across the entrance. A soul ducked for cover, out of habit.

“You know I said no fights, you piece of shit! Get the hell out, _now!_ ”

Loki ran out the door, hee-hawing. “Hold on to the whiskey and stay away from the broads, boy!”

“Good fucking riddance,” Nyx sighed.

“Amen, sister” High Pixie chimed.

“Never a dull day here at Nyx’s,” a giddy soul said. “That’s why I keep coming.”

Hitoshura was just sitting down, starting to feel a mild buzz. He didn’t sit much these days. His mind wandered, first into the past: Yuko, Isamu, Chiaki. Would they still be alive? They better be. At least for now. Then it looped back closer to the present, to another human. Jōhei. Prince charming. His awkward flirting. Jōhei’s eyes fixated on him. Was Naoki his prey?

He was getting horny, and ~~perhaps, possibly,~~ maybe ~~but not yet,~~ ~~why not?~~ getting drunk. Kagutsuchi was full. He decided to stay the night. It was too late for the subway, anyway.

 **[Cue nightlife melancholy music: “** **It Can’t Come Quickly Enough” by the Scissor Sisters;**[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSqbHvIBYGw**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSqbHvIBYGw) **]**

*******

Raidou and Gouto had made it to Ginza without much incident, but without much success either. There were no signs of the thief, and no new leads to follow. The case was stalled: time to keep moving and asking around. Where was Narumi when they needed him the most?

The cat looked at a grand brick building, almost intact. It was Western architecture, but it had a familiar look. “It seems as if all of Tokyo was here in some form. At least this will probably be fancier than the last area. Good old Ginza. Good thing you’re dressed to impress.”

As they approached the entrance, Loki came out the door, looking left and right. Raidou reached for his katana right away. _Is this it?_ The trickster demon saw him and smirked.

 _Well well well._ Loki remained calm, despite Raidou’s fighting stance. “Look who’s here. Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. In—the—flesh. What’s a known quantity like you doing in this hellhole? Narumi’s got some demon-possessed chick here?”

The summoner relished the recognition, but he didn’t relent until Gouto intervened.

“You should listen to that cat, gumshoe. He’s smart.”

“Why aren’t you fighting us, Loki?” Gouto wondered.

“Hmph. It’s not like you would win. But I got other priorities. I’m out to make some money.”

“Good luck, pal. You’re barking up the wrong tree. Let’s get a move on, Raidou.” Gouto turned his back to the demon.

Loki had an idea. “Hey, what’s the rush! Wait a minute. I got a tip. An easy mark for my detective boy here.”

“Ha. Spill it.”

“Thirsty for info, eh? I bet you two don’t have a fucking clue about this world. Let’s start with 5,000 macca.”

Gouto knew they had more money, but he played along. Loki would want that. “No way. 2,500. And you’re lucky Raidou doesn’t turn you into mincemeat.”

“Oooh, kitty’s got claws. 4,000.”

“3,000.”

“3,500. Look: the sooner you settle, the easier the mark.”

Raidou reached for his pistol. _It’s showtime_ _._ “Stop!” Gouto shouted. They paused and checked Loki’s stance. He was unfazed. _This_ ~~ _fucker_~~ _just_ _wants_ _to play_ _with us_ _._ “3,400. Last word. Or else...”

“Eaaasy, tiger.” _Ha_ _. That’_ _s_ _more than_ _what I need._ “Deal.” Raidou looked for the money. Loki saw that there was more in his belt, but he was satisfied. _Well played, cat._ “Nooooow we’re talking. You’re lucky. Just enter the building, make a right, go straight ahead, down the stairs, then take the second left: Nyx’s Lounge. Literally, minutes away.”

“A lounge?”

“Wow. It really is your first time here. It’s a bar run by Nyx, of all people. The place to be around here. I’m a regular. I even rent a back room at the joint.”

“Are you on commission? Will they give us free drinks?”

“Chill, pussy. Anyway: I just saw some cool brand-new demon there. Smart, cocky, young guy, your age or so. Pretty face. Skinny, but fit. Looks like a twink. With sick green tattoos all over his body.”

Raidou’s eyes popped. Thank God for the hat.

“Never seen this kid before. Never. And I’ve been around, you know... So he must be fresh meat. For what I’ve seen, he seems a bit reckless and he’s a little drunk, so he’ll go down easy. Get him out of the bar, make sure he’s alone, kick his ass, and bam—new goodies, ready to train.”

“You make it sound easy,” Gouto said.

“Gotta say, though... I talked to him for a while and couldn’t really figure him out. The dude knows something. Not that boss here ever confides in his demons, right?”

Raidou frowned. He felt disgusted at Loki, but selling out someone was in his nature. Yet the prospect of confining Naoki sounded appealing, for reasons he didn’t want to dwell upon. _“Is that_ _what you do with_ _us_ _demons_ _?_ _Is_ _it_ _in_ _your nature?_ _” “I_ _have to do_ _it. I_ _must_ _become stronger_ _in this world_ _. I_ _must_ _confine_ _you,_ _boy_ _._ _Submit_ _to me_ _._ _” “_ _As you wish._ _I am at your command_ _, master Raidou_ _._ _”_ Now that he was close, he could not stop thinking about the boy. He had ideas: wild horses racing in his mind. Or he could just convince him to fight on his side, without confining him. At least he could talk, which many demons couldn’t. ~~Even better, he could try to~~ ~~______~~ ~~.~~ _D_ _on’t get eager, Raidou._

“Are you trying to lecture him? You, of all demons? Bastard.”

“That’s music to my ears! Nah, seriously. Raidou, you’ll go down in my Human Asshole Ranking if you don’t bottle this pretty boy. Do your thing. And look, he’s new: even if he turns out weak, you can always sell him. You must know places where he’d fetch a good price.”

“What would you know about higher purposes, anyway,” Gouto said.

“Still friends, right?” _Goody-_ _t_ _wo-shoes_ _asshole_ _gumshoe_ _._ Loki grinned like a Cheshire cat and headed out.

“Thanks for the tip. Also...” Gouto waited until Loki was far enough. “I didn’t see the menorah reacting. Loki is not the thief. Strange. But let’s get moving.”

He didn’t need to be told that.

“I gather that you are interested in this demon boy. I noticed,” Gouto said.

“Well, of course. It’s a new demon.”

“Sure he is. Look, I don’t want to meddle, but... don’t do anything stupid. Remember that we have a case to work on.”

“Trust me, I won’t.”

“Good. I’m not sure this tip will lead us anywhere, but a bar will be a good place to make progress. Let’s mosey.”

They accessed the building. Before heading to the lounge, Raidou stopped to buy supplies: rope, handcuffs, your usual detective gear. It pays to prepare.

 **[Cue “let’s go get him now” music: “Shadowplay” by Joy Division;<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Uab_pyt_G4>** **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are always welcome.
> 
> In Chapter 5, Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend and Raidou have a heated exchange at Nyx's Lounge. The summoner has set the trap.


	5. Men speak lies to one another (Psalms 12.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on “Twin Peaks,” er, “This Is My Servant,” Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend challenges Loki at Nyx’s Lounge in order to get ahead. Meanwhile, Raidou plans how to (literally) handle his favorite demon boy when he sees him again.
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Naoki and Raidou have a tense exchange at Nyx’s Lounge, and the summoner makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji was tied up (HA... ha) with another fanfic I published this week, but I convinced him to make a cameo of sorts. The P5 cast is in such high demand in AO3.
> 
> No spoilers. No actual smut yet, but we're on the verge of it. Some language and alcohol use. TGIF!

Hitoshura was sitting in a corner booth, far away from the door, gazing at the patterns on the wall. _Times like this I miss my cellphone._ The teenage demon was waiting for the liquor to hit fully, wondering where the heck had all that booze come from. High Pixie was schmoozing, as usual, the social butterfly that she was. Demons do their thing and stick to it. Humans sit and think instead, as if they had all the time of the world to figure themselves out. Idiots.

The lounge had gotten more crowded, plenty of souls and some demons here and there. Soft, jazzy music. Most of Hitoshura’s team stayed out, but he felt that was OK, even if he was a bit tipsy. Nyx kept a tight lid on bar brawls. Not that they happened often in Ginza lounges, as far as Naoki knew. Too stiff. _Not the most happening first night out. We should’ve gone to Shinjuku._ But one can never tell: the night was young, and he was younger. There had to be some hot demon daddies to make out with.

**[Cue 1930s lounge music: “Midnight, the Stars and You” by Al Bowlly and Ray Noble & his Orchestra; ** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0BICkQWprQ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0BICkQWprQ) **]**

The door opened slowly, and a teenage boy entered, followed by a black cat with green eyes. The young man was wearing an odd uniform, neither police nor military. Some people in the crowd whispered.

 _I should’ve opened a fucking daycare._ “Welcome.” Nyx was always courteous with new patrons. Then she took a closer look.

Hitoshura almost jumped off his seat. His marks flashed a bright shade of aquamarine. He tried to focus, but that day Kagutsuchi was full, messing with his nerves. And then, there was the liquor. It must be the liquor. _Prince charming from the hot springs. The summoner stud. The “slave driver.” What. The. Fuck._ Had Jōhei followed him? He must have. What for? _Take a wild guess, Naoki. You can do this._

Raidou played it flawlessly. He reached the bar, gave a glance at every table as regulars do, and then (only then) tipped his hat at Naoki. This was the bread and butter of detective life. Meanwhile, Gouto talked with Nyx perched on top of the counter.

“I know you two. I’ve heard about those tubes. Who the heck are you looking for?” She was bothered, to say the least.

“We just happen to be passing by, looking for intel. We need to find someone, but we still need a solid lead.”

Nyx scowled at them. “I don’t trust you. You’re only trouble.”

“You have nothing to worry about. We know that the demon we’re looking for is not in here. Besides, we have no intention of starting anything at a lounge. This is a fine neighborhood.”

“Whatever. What will it be? If you’re going to be snooping around, I might as well make some money out of you. And have the boy here order,” she said, pointing at Raidou. “He’s got balls to show up in this demons’ nest. I’m sure he can handle a drink or two. So?”

“I’d like a soda, please. Whichever flavor you recommend.” Raidou wanted to stay sharp.

“Nope. He’ll have the same thing that the green demon boy is having.” Gouto took the lead. “You might as well get some liquid courage, Raidou. Help you dial up that manly charm of yours, y’know.”

Nyx still didn’t trust them, but she produced a glass filled with ice and a bottle of whiskey. “Don’t mess with my customers.” Raidou dropped 2,000 macca and told Nyx to keep the change. “Well, well.” She collected the money promptly. “Make it rain all you want. I will still keep an eye on you.”

Gouto and Raidou ambled confidently toward the corner booth.

“It’s a small world indeed. We didn’t expect to find you here: boys your age don’t gravitate to Ginza. But I assume you weren’t expecting us either. Unless this is an ambush.” Gouto smirked, wagging his tail. Hitoshura wanted to tear that smarmy cat to shreds. Raidou noticed and made a gesture to his mentor. “Hm. I’ll be around if you need me. You two have fun. Kids these days can’t take a joke.”

Raidou composed himself and gazed at the demon while setting the bottle and the glass on the table. He looked around and felt in the right place, ready to start the negotiations. _And whatever comes next._ “Long time no see, Naoki. Fancy meeting you here.”

Naoki looked at him in full armor: the cloak, the belts, the patent leather shoes, the gun, the katana. Dressed to kill. The fucking tubes, too. _Heck. There they are. And you can’t read him at all. But perhaps he can’t read you either._ Raidou sat close to him, but not too close.

“Same same, Jōhei. I’m just making a quick pit stop.” He raised the glass, looking at the summoner.

 _I haven’t responded to that name in a while._ Raidou spaced out but soon realized the faux pas. He poured some whiskey and raised the glass. “I’m sorry. We’re not supposed to be doing this, after all!” They toasted, looking at each other, nodding slightly.

 _We’re not supposed to be doing what? I’ve heard that line._ But really, they weren’t. Two high school boys don’t hang out all cozy like that, at least in public. He remembered the many pick up lines he had rehearsed to finally meet Sakamoto-kun out of school, and the track team blondie’s potential answers:

_**NAOKI** : “Cool running shoes, dude. We should go for a jog sometime. You could teach me some track moves.”_

_**SAKAMOTO-KUN** _ _:_

 _a)_ _“_ _Sure, man_ _._ _You got a place you go run?_ _”_

 _b)_ _“_ _You bet. Seen you running in the field, you got good legs.”_

 _c)_ _“_ _Moves, ha?_ _Where_ _do_ _you train that hot booty, babe?”_

_**NAOKI** : “I go to Inokashira Park at dusk all the time.”_

_**SAKAMOTO-KUN:** _

_a) “Wait man, but that’s like, for couples, right?”_

_b) “The park? Nah. Let’s jog around school, then we’ll hang out at my place. *wink*”_

_c) “So you like the outdoors. Fine by me. I’ll teach you some moves anywhere. *slap on the ass* But don’t complain if you can’t run after that.”_

But no, that wouldn’t work. Raidou was a lot more polished than Sakamoto-kun, that’s for sure. No raunchy stuff. No need to get all discreet either: the guy was devouring him with his eyes. Which reminded him: he was going to be trouble. _“A bad boy. Just the kind that makes you melt.” Nope, not really._ He’d have to choose his words carefully. “And what brings you two here?”

“Gouto and I are just working on a case. I didn’t picture you as the drinking t—”

“Working, eh? Are you working right now?”

“Hm. No, of course not. Gouto might be. I’m here, having a good time with you.”

 _And he says it all cool like._ Naoki tried to stay cool himself. “That’s sweet.” He scratched his horn. “So... You’re surviving, I see. I’m glad.”

“I am too. Thanks.”

“This world is so fucked up. I mean, for you. Being a human. I can’t even imagine.”

“I have my ways. I’m not unarmed.” He tapped the handle of his katana.

“Aha. So you’ve been fighting those demons, right?”

“Yes.”

“Chopping them up with your katana, samurai-like...,” Hitoshura said, trying to pull a funny voice. More than staying cool, he started feeling feisty. Come on, they couldn’t avoid conflict forever. Something inside him was itching for it. It would be so easy ~~and fun~~ to start some shit, instead of wandering into the flirting zone again.

“You forgot about the pistol, heh... Of course I use my katana. It’s dangerous out there. You must be a great fighter to fend for yourself, without weapons. Then again, demons are... Well, you know. You must be strong, that’s what I mean.”

“Thanks. You don’t look like a softy yourself.” Hitoshura propped his elbow on top of the seat and turned his head toward the summoner. “Talking about softies... Jōhei, on the way here... Did you find anybody? Any people.”

 _Yes: you. I’m on to you. You better be ready._ “No. No humans, that is... But I came here thinking I would.” He did not mention Loki, of course. He wasn’t human. “I’ve only seen demons. None of them were too different from the ones that live where I usually work... with some exceptions.” He went into more detail about the days that had passed since they last met. He didn’t tell lies: only partial truths. Naoki chimed in, talking about his own fights, about Hikawa, Nihilo, the Vortex World, and so on. No lies either. Every soul in Ginza gossiped about that stuff, anyways.

Jōhei’s story, vague as it was, got Hitoshura angrier by the minute. He could’ve been one of those demons that got in the summoner’s way, right? Was it better to be “an exception,” as he seemed to be? The liquor mellowed him somewhat, but it also lowered his inhibitions. They had to have some serious talk. He got closer and shot.

“That sounds like a helluva lot of work. Have you confined any good prey? We got some top quality demons here in the Vortex World that you could whip into shape. You must be really excited,” Hitoshura said, raising his voice.

Raidou paused, crossed his arms, and looked away for a second. _Is he scolding me or begging for it?_ “Listen Naoki, I _assumed_ you knew that I—”

“Hmph. Well, I guess I don’t know shit about nothing.” He really didn’t.

There was an awkward silence. “I apologize if I didn’t make that clear enough. I don’t know what you’ve heard about me, but the fact of the matter is that I didn’t come to this world just to confine new demons. I’m a demon summoner, that’s all there is. Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is my title.”

“Oh, that’s new. The name, I mean. I can rest easy now. I know _aaaall_ about you,” Naoki said, his mind racing. Hanging out like this: _that’s_ what they weren’t supposed to be doing. This guy was a demon summoner. Proud of it, it seems. A true professional. Naoki was a naive demon. Had he made a pass to the wrong man? But even if he had, was he being too hostile now? Raidou did seem interested. And hot as fuck. But then... “I’m sorry... Raidou, I’m just...” _I should leave. This is gonna get bad._

The summoner saw that the demon was resisting: not in the ways that demons usually resisted confinement, but just as someone who tries to guard himself against others. He had done that before in his own way; everyone did it sometimes. He would not allow Naoki to do it tonight. He took a deep breath and grabbed the demon by the chin; firmly, but without showing aggression. “Naoki, are you afraid of me?” he asked, separating each word, getting closer to the other boy.

Hitoshura’s heart started galloping. The summoner was upping the ante. “Jōhei, I-I... have no reasons to feel that way. You’ve done nothing wrong. In fact, I...” _Say it, for fuck’s sake. Say the fucking thing already or shut up. It’s obvious. “_ I find you... really handsome. But I don’t know who you are yet... Shit, I don’t know who I am.” He leaned forward, feeling the liquor.

 _Good. It’s working._ “The last part... That I can’t tell you. I know next to nothing about you. One thing I did notice... I’ve never had this kind of conversation with a demon, and I’ve met many. I like it. And you truly are a handsome demon.” After the compliment, he decided to turn the tables. “Look... we could change the topic if you want. Your life, for instance. How is high school?” _Touché._

The blow took a few seconds to land, but eventually Hitoshura realized its implications. “H-high school. Fuck that.” He reclined until his horn hit the backrest and took a deep breath. “Think what you want,” he puffed.

“I’m wearing a high school uniform, indeed. _You_ said it.” He got close enough for their knees to touch.

“Funny. We didn’t carry weapons in my old school.” _He got me. I’m stupid._

“Heh... Naoki... Don’t worry. I sensed something human in you from the very beginning. But I do believe that you are a demon.”

“Raidou, I... Do we need to get into the details? Is there a demon test I gotta pass?”

“Not really. But if we’re going to be getting along, or something more... you can’t lie to me like that. You were afraid, weren’t you? I accept that. You don’t need to hide it.”

 _So it showed. And he “accepts it.” Which means that I should be afraid. Good to know._ Raidou’s voice sounded distant. Hitoshura felt somewhat dizzy. Something was rushing up his throat, but nothing came out. _Hell no, I can’t puke my magatama._

“Naoki? Are you feeling alright?” _Uh-uh. Not now, boy. No skedaddling. Not from Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV._

“I think I...” He started dry heaving on Raidou’s lap. The summoner covered it with his cloak, but it was just dry heaving. Thankfully.

The sound didn’t go unnoticed. High Pixie came to the scene, and so did Nyx. Hitoshura was panting, Raidou’s hands on his hair.

“Oh shit, I should’ve seen this coming. Hey! Naoki, honey! Are you OK?” yelled Nyx.

“I... I am... I just need some air... And... lay down for a bit.” He closed his eyes.

“Naoki! Are you sure you’re OK?” Raidou tried to look concerned—not that he wasn’t.

“The back room. Put him in the back room. I don’t give a damn if that Loki bastard is renting it.” High Pixie helped in a pinch, as always.

Hitoshura was no longer dry heaving, his head now resting on Raidou’s lap.

**[Cue club shenanigans music: “Rescue, Mister” by TR/ST;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuS_RDjznBQ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuS_RDjznBQ) **]**

“He seems to have fallen asleep,” Raidou confirmed, as he ran his fingers through the boy’s raven hair. Despite all the drinking, his face had a peaceful, almost angelic expression.

“Well. I guess it’s better than nothing. I’ll unlock the room. That asshole hasn’t paid rent in a while, and it ain’t safe to let the boy sleep here. We’ll lock, wait for a couple hours. He’ll be alright,” Nyx said. “The bar will quiet down by then.”

Raidou and Nyx carried Naoki’s limp body and laid it on the bed in Loki’s room. The demon boy growled and turned on his side with his eyes closed, somewhere between sleeping and waking. Raidou and Nyx headed back to the door.

“I will look after him. It could be bad if he passes out,” Raidou offered in a hushed tone.

“You?!! You little shit!!”

There was an awkward pause. High Pixie, Nyx, and Raidou were looking at each other. Gouto watched from a distance.

High Pixie conceded. “It’s fine, Nyx, I know the story. Sideburn kid here is just thirsty for our boy.”

This time Raidou couldn’t avoid turning red, but that worked in his favor.

“Look: he fancies you. But you better wait until he wakes up,” the fairy added, further embarrassing Raidou.

“Fine. Now listen, Romeo. You lay a finger on this boy while he’s drunk or asleep, you’ll have hordes of demons chasing you out of here. That is if he doesn’t chew at your jugular first, which could happen. It’s full Kagutsuchi tonight. Demons get rowdy, especially the young ones. He will too, no matter how pretty he looks when he’s sleeping. Long story short, no one messes with my patrons and leaves unharmed. You’ve been warned.”

Raidou nodded. _Full Kagutsuchi. That means... Hm. I should have guessed. Plan A is off._ “All I want is to make sure he is safe and sound.” He opened the door to the room. “Stay out of this. I’ll cry for help if I need to,” he whispered to Gouto. “Don’t give me that look. It’s got nothing to do with the job.”

Raidou closed the door behind him and saw the glimmer on Naoki’s back, his marks moving in sync with his breathing. He smirked and tapped on the handle of his katana. _Check._

**[Cue “kinky yearning” music: “Tear You Apart” by She Wants Revenge;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixw_bLVUL34** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixw_bLVUL34) **; somewhat questionable lyrics, but in line with the upcoming chapter]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are always welcome. Yell on.
> 
> In Chapter 6, Raidou finally gets his hands on his demon boy. And a lot more than that. Naoki tries to please the summoner. Or else...


	6. And a man wrestled with him until the break of dawn (Genesis 32.25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on “This Is My Servant,” Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend and Raidou have a tense exchange at Nyx’s Lounge, and the summoner takes a bold step.
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Raidou finally takes control of his demon boy. And hoo boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a cold week: the first snow in my neck of the woods, the heating on, the usual winter drill. Meanwhile, in the Vortex World things get downright steamy between the summoner and his favorite demon boy. Let's toast to life and to these two beautiful creatures.
> 
> That said, BEWARE: bondage, domination/submission, discipline and sadism/masochism to follow, including light blood play. Most of it is at least partly non consensual.

Raidou sat on the edge of an armchair in the corner of the room. He had a full view of the space, and his hand was ready to wield his katana at a moment’s notice. He’d taken the precaution of leaving the lights dimmed just enough. First, he had realized that confining the boy that night was out of the question: Kagutsuchi was full, and fighting him in the back room would alert everyone. He had to flesh out his other ideas. Then he feared falling asleep and finding an empty bed or a feral demon gnawing at his neck. As a result, he didn’t doze off for a second during the time that he waited.

So far this job had been meaningless, but the meeting at the Fountain had changed everything. He wanted to know who this demon truly was, and what did he want. He wished to know what was it that he _himself_ wanted from Naoki—if that was his name. And frankly, he needed to get the boy off his mind. The menorah thief could wait. This was one of those rare occasions in which life took priority over the case at hand. _It’s showtime._

**[Cue “** **you** **ain’t** **getting out of this** **” music: “De aquí no sales” by Rosalía;<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ft01tpkLdjE>]**

Hitoshura’s eyes were wide open in the dark, the sleepiness gone, his senses sharpened. The smart-ass summoner had bought the act, but he still had the guts to get in the room. _I think I might have lured him here. Ouch._ Naoki knew he was being watched closely. He also felt Raidou’s cautious steps as he approached the bed, and his anxiety thickening the air around him. He sensed something else: not a lethal danger, but a hint of poison, an evil intent that stirred beneath Raidou’s neat façade. It was clear that they weren’t going to cuddle. He remembered Datsue-Ba’s stern warning about the summoner. If it came to a fight, Naoki would fucking smash his skull. _Come try me._

As he was coming closer to the bed, Raidou’s gaze lingered on the demon’s body, curled up on his side, breathing peacefully, like an angel. His unkempt raven hair. The green lines on his back. His perfectly round buttocks, wrapped in those tight black shorts, ~~begging to~~ ~~be~~ ~~groped~~ ~~and~~ ~~____~~. His eyes, a strange shade of— _wait,_ _what?_

“Well hey, boss.”

Raidou should have known better, but he was prepared for these situations: before Naoki could even move a finger, he pushed him onto his belly with his knee and pressed his gun firmly into the back of his neck. “Arms behind your back. _Now._ ” He swiftly cuffed the demon’s wrists. Restraining supplies are a must for any detective.

The summoner’s brisk move caught Hitoshura by surprise. He tried to keep his temper, but he was altered by the magatsuhi coming from Raidou. That and the full Kagutsuchi made him want to throw his captor on the ground and tear him apart. Fucking eat his guts raw. And yet, the cannon pointed at him and the handcuffs left no room for shenanigans. _Is this how he_ _confines_ _demons?_ _Gimme a break._

Something odd was happening with Naoki. He had bared his fangs, and he was growling against the pillow like an animal, but Raidou saw that he wasn’t attempting to fight him. It looked like he was fighting himself instead. At that moment, he realized the need to convince the demon that he wasn’t a threat—the need to lie to him before the creature went berserk.

Hitoshura regained enough composure to make a plea, his voice still gruff at the beginning, then softer, more human. “Please, calm down. I am not your enemy. I am not going to hurt you.” _Do it_ _now_ _,_ _asshole_ _. Blow my fucking head up._ He bit his tongue hard enough to bleed. “Please, Raidou. Don’t do it. _Please._ ”

Raidou noticed a small fleck of red on the pillow. Twisted as it was, the fact that Naoki was coercing himself into begging for his life turned the summoner on. He seemed to have overpowered the demon, which might not have happened in a fair fight. “Don’t do what? Shoot you point-blank? Are we on the same page? I think you’re the one who needs to calm down, boy.” He moved the cannon from below Naoki’s horn to his upper back, shoving the demon’s head into the pillow as he pointed the gun away.

Hitoshura hissed and arched his back when he felt the barrel on his skin. Raidou had forgotten about the ice bullets he’d loaded, but he continued rolling the weapon down the boy’s spine for fun until he reached his tight, tight shorts. Naoki’s hiss turned into a soft moan once his warm body got used to the ice-cold metal—and once the cannon was no longer a threat.

“You’re easier to tame than most demons.” The boy’s body was strong, but also smaller and more delicate than Raidou’s. It felt compact, almost as if it could literally fit into one of the summoning tubes. He chided himself for the thought. Confining a half-demon (he was sure about it now) was morally problematic. Confining a demon that he had not defeated was dishonorable (and impossible, as far as he knew... _Perhaps I should check with Victor_ ). And yet, it was far from being the only dishonorable thought in his mind. The possibilities were endless.

As he got closer to Naoki’s body, warmer than that of any human, he felt the demon’s backside rubbing on him, and he heard the soft moans of the creature. A hot current surged through his throat, up to the top of his head, then down to his limbs. His grip on the demon’s soft hair closed into a fist, and he pulled him back in one sharp tug. The demon resisted, only to let himself be handled as soon as the summoner started biting down on his neck: Naoki understood that language. “That’s more like it. Good boy.”

Naoki was no longer feeling anxiety or fear coming from his kidnapper. Lust had taken over, big time. It wasn’t as easy to read that emotion with his demonic powers, but the raging hard-on grinding on his butt made it clear. Heck, he was getting there too. _OK._ _Is that_ _all you wanted_ _?_ _Then_ _ride me_ _._ _Fuck my brains out and let me go._ _I’m fine with that._

But it wasn’t that simple. He felt something harder against his back, this time cold and sharp.

“You better be nice to me. Can you feel this blade? It could slash through your guts before you even notice, demon boy.” Raidou tested his victim, but Naoki was too horny to feel threatened.

“Well, summoner, is that the only thing you want to put in my body?” The sudden innuendo embarrassed Raidou, only because it was true. But also unacceptable. He pulled the demon by the hair again and choked him with his other arm.

“You have no idea. Be careful with what you wish for, brat. Also, is that the way you address a demon summoner? Where’s the respect you owe me?”

“But I’m not your fucking pokem—”

“Stop blabbering. I will not take _any_ lip from you, demon boy.” He tightened the hold on his neck.

“I am s-sorry... Sir,” he muttered, gasping for air. Was that the right thing to say? _This guy is_ _not joking. He’s_ ~~_trying to get_~~ _getting_ _into my head now._ _And fast._

“Not bad, boy. You learn quick,” Raidou said, while releasing the grip and licking the demon’s ear. Naoki had always hated being bossed around, but his kidnapper’s words, his tongue, and his way of tapping his butt made his erection almost painful. The same could be said of the summoner, as his dick had been squashed against Naoki for a while now.

Raidou reached out for one of the measures of rope he had purchased. Hitoshura tensed and wiggled as soon as he felt the rough hemp on his skin. He’d never been restrained like that, but this wasn’t the kind of rope pervs use to tie their partner to bed during sex. It was more like something from a detective movie, a questioning scene of some sort. He kept fighting until Raidou unsheathed his katana a few inches: the sound made the demon stay still, his head down, his ass up, his wrists still cuffed behind his back. _He_ _could_ _just_ _tie me up and_ _chop my head off._ _But it seems he’s not up for it_ _._ Naoki knew he should be scared, but the second the coils started looping around his wrists, the fear morphed into something he’d never felt.

Raidou started tying up the demon’s forearms; he only removed the handcuffs when he was ready to finish the knots. Once the arms were firmly secured, he started taking off his clothes and pondering how to make the demon defenseless. _Simple._

He took off Naoki’s sneakers in one swoop, then his shorts, this time struggling a bit. Feeling naked, the demon pulled his legs away from his captor out of instinct, which offended Raidou: he picked up his belt from the floor, folded it, and whipped the boy’s ass four times as hard as he could. The demon suffocated a scream on the pillow. “Let me be clear, boy: you’re mine now,” he whispered in Naoki’s ear. “You can obey me and enjoy, or you can keep fighting me...” he whipped him again. “... and make this hell for yourself. You gave me the idea.” He then seized the boy’s ankles and secured them to the corners of the bed. Just as before, he knew that his victim could still break free if he panicked. Instead, the creature was moaning louder and biting his lips every time Raidou tightened the coils around him.

Raidou stood back for a second, checked the ropes, and decided to add the finishing touches, just to be on the safe side. He tied the demon’s upper arms to his chest and gagged him with another rope. He crowned his work by putting on a metal collar on his boy: it seemed a bit small in the shop, but it fit just right below his horn, hugging his slender neck. He attached a chain leash to the ring and locked the collar.

The sound of the padlock clicking made the demon squirm. A part of him was appalled. _What am I_ _now_ _, a fucking dog?_ But there wasn’t much he could do, other than waiting for the guy to be done ~~and behaving like~~ ~~his~~ ~~good little~~ ~~demon~~ ~~pet.~~

“You look so much better bound and collared. You were made for this, demon boy.” Raidou, now fully naked, threw himself over the helpless body. His hands traveled from Naoki’s lips ( _careful with the fangs_ ) to his neck, from his chest and his nipples to his arms, down to his belly, then to his crotch, guided by the marks’ eerie glow in the dimly lit room, probing everywhere, licking the sweat from that fresh body, indulging in the new experience. The creature beneath the summoner was a demon: the marks, the horn, the sharp fangs, the hard claws, and the faint smell of blood on his hands left no room for doubt. The same went for his behavior, squirming, squealing, growling like an animal. And yet, his body was familiar: Naoki was a man in all the ways that mattered for pleasure. And what a splendid, graceful male body he had.

*******

Naoki was getting into his headspace quickly, especially after feeling the collar, but he couldn’t forget the fact that this was going to be his Official First Time—the summoner had started probing his ass. He had little experience with guys: no more than some occasional kissing and petting with boys his age. All of them were “experimenting,” and most were too shy to take the initiative. He thought he jacked off and touched himself just as much as every male teenager he knew—he felt he needed it. However, he had been wanting to have actual sex with a man for a while in his previous life. He had no qualms about it: it would feel cozy, natural. It was the right thing to do. He had the script already.

_It’s gonna be a camping trip. We’ll take an evening jog, shower together, then we’ll light a bonfire after dinner. We’ll sit real close. I wanna feel my man’s clean, freshly-showered body. A body like mine, fit, strong. A body I know. We’ll share a small tent. I mean, who’s got money for a cabin stay anyway. I’ll cozy up to him, start kissing him, all lazy and casual. Then we cuddle, getting naked real slow. Getting hard. That’s when I rub my body against his (or vice versa, it’s cool either way), and we end up doing a little 69. Next thing you know we’re making love, looking at each other in the eye, taking our sweet time so that it doesn’t hurt. With a rubber. Duh. Safety first. I mean, he might squeeze my butt when he’s close, but that would be it. Who would I pick? Oh, Sakamoto-kun, the cute fake blondie from the track team. He really did check me out a couple times in the locker room, I swear. Poor Ryuji is a little dumb, but that’s OK. I can tell him what to do._

Naoki tried to recall his fantasy during “foreplay”: that is, as Raidou held him at gunpoint, choked him, demanded “respect” from him, teased him with a katana, tied him up, stripped him forcefully, and whipped him with a belt for attempting to resist a guy who had the ability to seal him into a tube. Or worse. _He_ _could be h_ _alfway there,_ _you don’t know_ _._ By the time that Raidou locked his collar and started feeling up his sweaty body like the demon was his property ( _pretty much,_ _don’t you think?_ ), Naoki was so turned on that the tent had burst into flames, blondie and all. _Poor Ryuji is toast._

As for Raidou, he hadn’t had sex with demons nor anything serious with a guy (except for the odd dalliance at the bathhouse), but he had all he needed at his fingertips. They were both men (mostly), both were warriors. _E_ _ven if this_ _boy_ _here is_ _behaving_ _like a_ _n animal in heat_ _and_ ~~ _blushing like a virgin girl_~~ ~~.~~ He knew how to get what he wanted from the demon boy, how to please him if he behaved well, how to discipline him if he didn’t. So far he had been fairly obedient: therefore, Raidou reached for Naoki’s dick—a good eight inches, perfectly human except for the marks—, but the demon’s loud moans meant he was ready to come anytime. ~~_This filthy, slutty bastard_~~ ~~ _is having a_~~ ~~ _ball_~~ ~~ _already._~~ ~~ _What a perv_~~ ~~ _._~~ He decided to milk some of the precum and mix it with his own to get his cock ready, and then massaged Naoki’s ass with oil. He started rimming him, tasting the acrid sweat streaming down his back, but as he was doing it, he figured that his dick would fit snugly between Naoki’s cheeks. That was too good to pass up. The demon noticed and moved his ass up and down Raidou’s length, making him drive his nails into Naoki’s butt as he tried not to cum. _If_ _these were_ _his claws on me, I’d be bleeding now._

The creature below Raidou was entranced. The summoner was fingering him again: he seemed to be unusually flexible for a man who was probably a virgin. _Are demon bodies more elastic_ _down there_ _?_ ~~ _Or perhaps he’_~~ ~~ _s_~~ ~~ _a whore, after all._~~ He noticed that the demon was hissing, begging again, muttering words suffocated by the rope gag: it sounded like “please, Sir.”

Raidou hesitated: taming, teasing, and threatening this demon was incredibly satisfying. But he knew that fucking him would feel even better. He pulled Naoki by the leash, arching the demon’s back, speaking into his ear. “I’ll show you who’s in control here, demon boy.” Aroused and lubed up as his captive was, Raidou still had to proceed carefully. He started fucking the demon with circular motions, feeling Naoki’s ass muscles tightening and sending waves of pleasure through him. Once he was all in, he pulled out, then pushed back in slowly, now with more ease. Naoki was still tight, but he showed that he was ready to go faster. Raidou obliged and started to thrust while keeping his hand firmly in control of Naoki’s upper body. The demon boy was sweating, drooling, unraveling. Raidou released the grip, letting him drop on the bed, and put his arms on the sides, hovering over him, penetrating him even deeper. The angle made it so that the top of his dick received more pressure, which drove him near the edge. After a few minutes, he lost his balance and fell on top of the demon, both now laying flat on the bed as Raidou kept pounding.

Naoki was rubbing his dick against the mattress, edging constantly as he felt the weight of the summoner over him, slick with sweat, his warm breath on his neck. Raidou latched onto the rope around his chest firmly. “Boy, careful with those moves. Your Sir comes first. Always.” It didn’t take much longer. Raidou bit hard into Naoki’s shoulder in order to avoid making too much noise, and the demon felt the summoner’s cum gushing into him, his teeth sinking deeper with each one of the final thrusts. The boy’s dream script was now reduced to ashes.

Raidou was satisfied, feeling that he had claimed the demon, but there was something left to do. He pulled out, got in front of Naoki, and propped him up by the ropes to have his dick exposed. Hitoshura could barely hold the summoner’s gaze, but he could tell from a brief glimpse of Raidou’s eyes that he was more than just horny—after all, he’d come already. The summoner wanted to make him come as a way of showing his mastery over a demon’s body. And it worked: it took merely four tugs for the boy to scream at the top of his lungs—the sound muted by Raidou’s left hand over the gag—and to fill up the summoner’s right fist.

Raidou saw that Naoki was going to collapse on the bed, exhausted: he inched up to him, undid the gag knot, and kissed him, plunging his tongue deep, holding his head back with the leash, tasting salt and blood. The demon was panting and giggling, giddy after the release. Raidou’s demeanor was more earnest, as he started to ponder the implications of having wild, passionate sex with someone who was, in many ways, a demon. _It’s_ _just_ _a way of subduing him._ He looked at Naoki straight in the eye after the kiss, caressing his lips, and he understood that he’d better leave the talk for tomorrow. His captive was spent, dazed, and probably confused by the way he’d been handled, but he looked happier than any demon Raidou had ever owned.

**[Cue joyful post-orgasmic bop: “Bliss” by Muse;<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMqsWc8muj8>. Or any of the chill ambient tracks from SMT III].**

_Heck, this guy._ ~~ _I just wish he kept me collared for good. I’m done with playing the hero_~~ ~~ _for everybody_~~ ~~ _._~~ His arms were tingling, his shoulder was bruised, he was sore as fuck, and he needed a thorough scrub. But he felt blessed. He kept that feeling to himself, hoping that his body would tell the tale. _B_ _rain can’t talk feels now._

Raidou untied him. Naoki moved his arms to the front to get the blood flowing, then curled up on his side and pushed his body against Raidou’s in a way that made it easy for the summoner to spoon him and keep holding the leash. Raidou seized the demon confidently by the waist: despite the abuse, the threats, and the whipping, the boy was happy to let himself fall asleep in the summoner’s arms. Even more than that: he turned his head back for a kiss, purred softly, and dozed off.

Raidou wanted to do the same, but he took a minute to size the demon’s wrists, his ankles, his collared neck, gently girding with his fingers every vulnerable junction of his body as if he was casting a binding spell. He was unsure about what Naoki was, or who he was, but he made a silent vow to himself: “I swear I will make this boy my demon, whatever it takes. Or I’ll die trying.” _Careful, Raidou. A Kuzunoha summoner never swears falsely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are always welcome. Smut is hard to write.
> 
> In Chapter 7, Raidou and Naoki find a way to deal with morning wood, have a meaningful conversation, and part ways. Will the summoner chase his prey?


	7. An iron collar was put on his neck (Psalms 105.18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on “This Is My Servant,” Raidou collars Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend for the night and has his way with the demon. All the way.
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Raidou decides to leave the collar on for a bit and tests Naoki’s skills, all before parting ways. More or less. You can never quite take the collar off the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! On this day, 12 years ago, the Chronicle version of SMT III saw its release in Japan. It'll be only a few days more to have the remaster. Anyways: it's been another cold week around these parts, but things are so hot in Nyx's Lounge that Naoki is almost overwhelmed.
> 
> No spoilers, but quite a bit of smut and kink/BDSM, with mildly dubious consent. Some sweet fluff too. Also, Raidou is an asshole, even if Naoki seems to enjoy that.
> 
> Also, credit to Spanish playwright Federico García Lorca for coining the phrase "the dark root of the scream," "la oscura raíz del grito." His work is the gift that keeps giving.

He opened his eyes in the dusky room. Ever since becoming a demon, he drifted in and out of sleep almost at will. A faint light was coming in through a row of glass blocks on the wall that faced the corridor. There were his marks too: they did glow in the dark. _So cool._ He caught a whiff of incense and polished wood, smells from the old world that emanated from Raidou’s cloak, which the summoner had put over them. Hitoshura had enough with his body heat, but he enjoyed the feeling on his skin.

He rolled over and heard his chain clinking, breaking the silence: he had no way of taking it off. The man who was holding it (and him) was close to waking up. His face looked pretty, almost girl-pretty: the velvety skin, the silky hair, the long eyelashes, the thin lips. His pointy sideburns were the only exception. Just as the demon was staring at him, Raidou opened his eyes and returned the gaze. “Good morning, Naoki.” He pushed out the cloak and crawled on top of the demon, caressing his chin, probing his half-opened mouth with his fingers. The awkwardness of their first encounter was gone, at least on Raidou’s side.

“M-morning. So sorry I woke you up,” said Naoki, stretching below the summoner like a cat.

“Oh, don’t be. I put this on you for a reason.” He tugged the chain lightly. _Clink._ “How are you feeling today?” he asked, slowly rolling the slack around his fist. Naoki’s eyebrows rose.

“I’m good. Yesterday was... strange, though.”

“I can see why. But you enjoyed yourself, didn’t you?”

“I sure did, but... why did you start with... Never mind.”

“The gun? Well, you’re a demon. I had to protect myself. But you turned out to be a very-good-boy,” Raidou said, separating the last three words as he played with Naoki’s lower lip. “I didn’t even have to pull out the heavy gear.” The boy turned beet red. “How about the hangover?” Raidou asked with a wink. “Nice act. Did you think I would just let you go?”

“Sorry... I just felt... I needed some space.”

“I’m glad I made you change your mind.” He kissed his boy on the cheek. “Why did you drink so much, though?”

“Oh... That was just a challenge.”

“Ah. With me?”

“No. You really didn’t drink that much. Someone else.”

“Who?”

“Don’t be nosy!”

“I could have brought you a yen bill from Tokyo.”

“You were snooping on me!!”

“I think I did more than snoop on you yesterday, wouldn’t you agree?” He pinned the demon’s wrists on the sides of the pillow.

 _This boy is trouble._ Both Raidou and Naoki were hard: morning wood. Raidou rubbed his crotch against the demon, who was somewhat shocked: he didn’t expect the summoner to behave like that the day after. “Shouldn’t you be working on this, boy?” Raidou asked, humming on the skin right above his captive’s collar.

“Mmmmhhh... Sorry, I... Aaah... wasn’t sure if you...”

“No, don’t apologize. I’ll be happy to tell you what to do. Unless you want me to tie you up again and do my thing. Is that better, boy?” Raidou asked in a playful voice.

 _Please, please, don’t answer “yes,_ _Sir._ _” Don’t_ _give in._ The demon turned red again. “I, I... Raidou... is it OK if I suck you?”

“About time. I’ve been wanting to claim that mouth of yours too. Also, have you forgotten how to address me?” Raidou said, twisting Naoki’s right nipple.

The demon hissed, his dick twitching. “Sir! May I suck you, Sir!” He gave in.

Raidou got up and stood next to the bed. “Let that be my command. Kneel and get to work, boy.” The order was no joke. The demon obeyed, feeling a tug on his leash: he wasn’t sure what was best, so he started gently kissing Raidou’s tip; then he swirled his tongue around the full length, applying pressure on the underside; he continued by licking all the way back to the tip. _This feels_ _good_ _._ He was enticed by the feeling of Raidou’s hands grappling his head, by the view of the summoner’s taut body from that angle. _I’ve never seen a man like that_ _._ He tried not to lose focus as he swallowed, shaping his lips carefully to cover his fangs. The summoner grunted as the demon’s mouth slid down, but Naoki had to stop halfway, feeling that he was about to choke.

Raidou noticed it. “Hm. Gag reflex, boy? Show me that mouth.” Naoki obeyed and opened wide. The summoner’s hands explored it fully, trying to see what was like inside that part of a demon: no surprises. He smacked him on the right cheek.

“S-sorry, Sir...,” Naoki said, looking down. “It’s too big.”

“That doesn’t matter, boy. You’re going to have to get used to it. All you need is practice and proper training, and that happens to be what I do best with new demons like you.” Raidou grinned. “Get back to it. Don’t be lazy.”

Naoki restarted, going down as far as his throat allowed, focusing on Raidou’s head, using his right hand to make up for the gag reflex while discreetly using his left hand to jack off—which he needed badly. He expected Raidou to prevent him from doing it, but ~~his Sir~~ didn’t seem to care. _As long as I don’t come, I guess._ The summoner’s cock was throbbing faster, in sync with his heart. After a few minutes, he tugged Naoki’s leash harder, pulled his dick out, and sprayed his load all over the boy’s face. The demon closed his eyes but licked his lips so that he could taste ~~his Sir’~~ ~~s~~ a guy’s cum for the first time. It had a mild flavor, not bad at all. Raidou forced some of it into Naoki’s mouth with his thumb, which drove the boy over the edge. He came loudly, trying to muffle his moans on the summoner’s hand, biting down on the thumb.

He didn’t doze off this time. Raidou reached down for a kiss and fondled his hair. “You need to learn to not touch yourself, but... You’ve got skills I had yet to see in a demon. Good boy.” Naoki felt a bit humiliated. That was another reminder of a fact that he couldn’t overlook: at this rate, he would soon become a tool for the summoner, either for pleasure or for combat. His bossy attitude, all the talk about skills, about training: _t_ _hat_ was the hint of venom he’d sensed the night before when Raidou wielded his gun and his katana—it had nothing to do with trying to kill him.

The summoner’s desire to control him was poisoning Naoki’s body, even before they fucked—sex was just part of the process. But it wasn’t poison, because it didn’t kill. Instead, it worked like a magatama: he knew that feeling. He had enjoyed the sex, that’s for sure. He wanted Raidou’s body so bad: the dazzling look, the pretty face, the rock-hard abs... that gorgeous cock filling him up. That had been a bit painful, but he’d enjoyed every minute of the ride. Letting this man fuck him felt just right.

But then there was the rest. Every time Raidou called him “boy,” every time he punished him, manhandled him, tightened his ropes, pulled his hair—stuff that he would have called abuse not too long ago. _He’s got me collared like_ _a pet_ _, for chrissakes._ Things that reminded him of the bullying that some of his classmates suffered. Stuff that people shouldn’t do to each other under any circumstances, and that he would never allow others to do to him. Until now.

A parasite: a dark magatama, writhing inside him, nesting, hatching, blooming, crawling down to the root of his desire, up through the tender veins of his new demon body. Every inch of it screamed to be forced, restrained, disciplined, defiled, broken by the summoner. It was just a matter of time until the magatama took over his soul too. _The dark root of the scream._ He’d read that somewhere. Where?

And then, it would all go dark.

*******

While the demon recovered, Raidou got dressed and sat on the bed with his back resting on the headboard. Naoki pictured a cigarette in his hands, something out of a black-and-white noir flick. He felt suddenly drawn to him for no reason. He couldn’t help but jump onto the bed and put his head on the summoner’s lap, nuzzling his face against his thighs, his nose between his fingers, smelling those hands that had given him pain and pleasure. _My man._ ~~ _My Sir._~~

Raidou grabbed the leash and threaded his fingers through the demon’s raven hair as soon as he felt the weight, as if he’d been expecting him to be there, the way one expects a pet to behave when his owner sits on the porch after dinner, distracted, a cup of tea in the other hand. Sometimes, the summoner was gentle, especially when his demons showed loyalty. _My_ _demon. My_ _boy._ ~~ _My property,_~~ ~~ _soon enough_~~ ~~ _._~~

**[** **Cue Peter Murphy’s “A Strange Kind Of Love”;<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3Cy7B9x0qk>; self-explanatory]**

“Raidou, why did you come here?”

“Heh. Isn’t that obvious?” he answered, as he ran his hand down the naked demon’s back. _Clink, clink._

“I mean... To the Vortex World.”

“I’ve been tasked with a mission. A case I must solve. That’s all I can tell you, as you can imagine.” He paused, playing with the chain leash. _Clink._ “Unless you choose to join me.”

“Was yesterday night part of that mission? What was that for?” Naoki asked, trying to sound more curious than prying.

“What’s _that_ question for? Does it matter if you enjoy it?”

“I guess not. But...”

“Well... What can I say: you’re prettier than any demon I’ve seen here. Than most humans I’ve met, for that matter. I came here, I saw you, I wanted you... So I took you.”

“Oh... Thanks.” His marks flickered blue for an instant. “That only explains why, though. I asked what _for._ I mean... We could have just cuddled. I want you too. _”_

“ _Just cuddled”?!_ “Don’t be nosy.” He mimicked Naoki’s accent. “You’re a demon: it’s natural for me to dominate you. As for its purpose... We can find out, don’t you think? If you accept me as your summoner....” he looked into the demon’s eyes, both holding the gaze this time, “...you can help me with this case. We can spend more time together. You’ll understand my goals. You don’t know me yet.” _Or I can_ ~~ _keep you here_~~ ~~ _bound and gagged_~~ ~~ _and use_~~ ~~ _you whenever I please_~~ _._ “I bet you don’t know much about this world, either.”

Naoki smiled. “Look who’s talking, Lord Raidou know-it-all—”

Raidou tugged the demon’s hair. “Watch that mouth, demon boy,” he said, half-jokingly. “I don’t belong here the way you do. I could use a—”

Someone knocked at the door. “Hey, kids. Loki’s coming back soon. Also, there’s a cat asking for you, detective,” High Pixie said.

 _Great timing. Just when I was going to pop the question._ He tapped his boy’s butt. “Get dressed, Naoki. Let’s not be a burden. Nyx has been good to us.”

Naoki obeyed and got on his feet quickly. He put on his shorts and his sneakers, stretched, and opened the door. Gouto ( _of course_ ) and High Pixie were waiting.

“Good day, Naoki. Sorry to interrupt your... rest. Raidou and I must continue our investigation.” Raidou looked first at the cat, then at Naoki. He smiled and walked towards the door.

High Pixie entered the room and sat on Naoki’s right shoulder, as usual. She saw the demon’s matted hair, the bruise from Raidou’s teeth, the collar, the traces of blood on his lips.

“Wow. Some number he did on you. I reckon you like it rough, don’t ya? I mean, we could hear your moans from the bar, but heck. Also, what the fuck?” she said, touching his collar.

It dawned on Naoki: it was still on. At least she knew it was just a sex thing, right? He scratched his horn, smiled at the fairy, leaned out the door, and called Raidou discreetly. He’d take it off.

_What if he doesn’t, Naoki? ~~Worse. What if he does?~~_

*******

“So you’re trying to find your friend. And you will be going to the Mantra headquarters first, correct? It might be a good idea to swing by, Raidou. I gather that these Mantra folks have connections. They’re the yakuza of this place.”

“I can’t ask you to team up with us, though. It will be dangerous. If you want to get to the Mantra... Please stay behind us: it’ll be safer. There are too few humans in this world,” Naoki said, looking at Raidou. “We can’t lose any.”

“I wasn’t asking to team up with you,” Gouto replied. He looked up at his friend. “Well, this is where we split ways then—for now. I will leave you alone for two minutes.”

Gouto left. Naoki was looking at the ground.

“Are you _chasing_ me?” he asked, trying to sound calm.

“I’m not. I don’t need to. I had you on a leash, didn’t I?”

“Thanks for releasing me.” _It took me a while to ask for it._

“You’re welcome, but... do you want me to chase you? You’re making it easy.”

“Raidou... I’m so sorry. I’m not avoiding you. I really want to see you again. In fact, I’d be sad if you were... in danger.”

“I’d say the same.”

“But this is my fight. I want to protect my friends. And I need to figure out a way to get home before it’s too late.”

Raidou got closer to Naoki. _And I need to figure out a way to get_ you _before you do it._ The demon’s heart was beating faster. Raidou hugged him by the waist. The boy moved his hands forward to reciprocate, but the summoner grabbed his wrists and put them behind Naoki’s back, getting even closer. The demon shivered. Raidou put his right hand inside Naoki’s shorts, groping his ass.

“Raidou, please, not here...”

Raidou chuckled and put a folded piece of paper in Naoki’s crack. “I found this crumpled on the floor as I was reaching for my belt yesterday,” he whispered in his ear as he smacked the demon’s butt. “It’s a good thing I punished you, isn’t it?”

Naoki hadn’t forgotten the beating. _Rub it in, by all means_ _._ He took the paper: it wasn’t a love letter. It was the 1,000 yen bill. _I’m an idiot._

The summoner held his chin and put his hand around his neck like a claw. “You thought I was going to make you mine right here... You’re so eager, boy.” Raidou kissed him gently. “Be more careful. If you lower your guard like that... Who knows. I’ve heard there’s an evil summoner on the prowl. He preys on cute, innocent demons, locks them up, and tortures them,” Raidou said, winking. “But I’ll keep you safe from him. I want you all for myself.”

Naoki didn’t know how to answer. He managed to pull a smile. “Thanks.”

*******

As soon as Raidou and Gouto were gone, Hitoshura asked his team to leave him alone for a bit. He sat down on the floor, hugging his knees, and took a deep breath. He felt his temples pulsing and shook his head. _I’m cursed_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are always welcome. Yell on.
> 
> In Chapter 8, Naoki arrives at the Mantra HQ and has an unexpected, stormy tryst with an iconic SMT demon.


	8. David quickly run up to the battle line (1 Samuel 17.48)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on “This Is My Servant,” Raidou and Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend have some kinky morning sex, and the summoner agrees to let his demon run free. For now.
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Naoki has a showdown with Thor, but things don’t go the way they were supposed to go with his... client? Ahem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This is Halloween, This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night...”
> 
> It is almost Halloween indeed, there’s a full moon, and things are pretty bonkers out there... Thankfully, tonight’s chapter features a masked, horny, Scandi-candy demon, and a cheeky floating pumpkin to add a bit of humor to your evening/morning/whatever, dear reader. Talk about spooky.
> 
> Big boy Thor (big in every sense, if you catch my drift) and Pyro Jack are here to celebrate the release of SMT III Nocturne HD in Japan, along with the anniversary of the first release of Shin Megami Tensei back in 1992. A toast!
> 
>  **Warning:** this chapter features examples of extremely dubious consent, allusions to torture, forced prostitution, and otherwise very questionable stuff. Poor Naoki.

Hitoshura and his team went back to the Great Underpass of Ginza, in search of a path to Ikebukuro. Raidou and Gouto had stayed behind—kind of. It didn’t feel like it. The demon kept daydreaming about his night with the summoner. Not so much about the sex or the orgasms, all fuses blown for a few seconds. That was a first as a demon, fine, but he’d had orgasms before. Plenty. He was more than ready to “be” with a guy, he knew he would enjoy it, and he had.  _Enjoy? It felt so frickin’ good._

It was something else: the dark magatama that stirred inside him as soon as he felt Raidou’s touch. His hands were softer than Hitoshura’s; his muscles less powerful, at the end of the day. But the minute he’d collared him, the demon had surrendered. He had nightmares about it, of course. In one, Raidou tied him up and cut him into pieces; he then licked the blood from his sword, absent-minded, amused by the carnage. In another, the summoner confined him and turned him into an empty shell, a mindless killing machine that slaughtered friend and foe alike; a tool that Raidou would use until broken and then trade or discard.  _His little pokemon._ These nightmares caused him more dread than any of the familiar horrors of the Vortex World—he wouldn’t dare tell anyone, though. The daydreaming threw him out of focus instead, as if he had withdrawal symptoms from that total surrender. It took a lot of effort to hide that in battle.

*******

Good thing is, all kinds of shit were keeping him busy. As soon as they entered the warehouse that led to the underpass, Naoki noticed that it looked... Well, very different from the last time.  _Oh-oh. This is like the hospital._ He’d been  ~~ called ~~ teleported to the principal’s office again.

He looked around the red walls and saw a peephole; he peered into it. The Lady in Black and the Old Man, good old Lucifer, were on the other side, standing on a stage decorated like an old mansion, surrounded by the bright eyes of demons hiding in the box seats. Who was watching whom?

_Hey Lou, wassup?_ No, that wouldn’t work. Hitoshura recalled  ~~ his Sir ~~ Raidou’s “gentle” training in how to properly address one’s superiors. He might as well make the most of it. “We meet again, Sir. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“The pleasure is ours, Naoki. You needn’t be so polite. We have been paying attention: you are making good progress,” the Lady in Black said, smiling.

Naoki nodded.

“Since we called you here, you might be wondering whether you should be worried. Fret not: it is our fault that we failed to provide you the necessary tools for your quest.”

_What do I get now, energy crystals? Some new shorts would be nice too. These are gross. The next dude that gropes my ass will get stuck._ ~~ _Raidou will be mad._ ~~

“Allow us to endow you with one of our most prized jewels: Malkhut, the menorah of Kingdom. It will help you find the terrible fiends that stole the other menorahs. As the time for combat nears, Malkhut’s lights will flicker before your eyes.”

“I appreciate your help.”

“We hope that you keep Malkhut safe until the end of your quest: you will return it to us once you have recovered all the other menorahs.”

“I will try my best.” _But not die trying._

“You have great courage, Naoki, but you are still a young demon. At some point in your journey, you will feel that your power is insufficient to face the perils ahead. Should you falter, remember the menorah that you hold: Malkhut represents the Kingdom, but is also symbolizes the moon—the one that orbits around Earth. Just like the moon, just like Earth itself, the bearer of Malkhut does not possess a light of his own: he can only reflect that from other sources.”

“Does that mean that I must... learn from others?”

The Lady in Black smiled. “You have a sharp intuition, Naoki. Your power will grow mightier with each battle, with each victory, with each new ally that you make: by the end of the quest, it will stand unparalleled in the Vortex World. At that point, your Kingdom shall come, as long as you remain humble on the way and you let yourself be guided.”

_To be humble, to be guided... So, should I let Raidou put me on a leash again? Hm._

“Treasure these words, even if you don’t understand them now. Farewell, Hitoshura.”

Curtain fall. Naoki exited the room using the only door available, and he returned to the Vortex World. He wondered about that “learning from others” part. Could he learn something from Raidou? Would the summoner help him in his quest if Naoki tagged along? Would it be OK to let Raidou take the reins (literally)?  _Or am I just making excuses_ ~~ _to be his bitch demon boy,_ ~~ _no matter the consequences?_ The thick air in the underpass didn’t help clear his mind.

*******

“Master... Shouldn’t we have warned our demon about his acquaintances?” the Lady in Black asked, worried.

“I am not so sure, my dear. That would mean toying further with the destiny of humans... Their chance encounter should not change our plans. And this will be a glorious showdown, regardless of its outcome,” the Old Man said, playing with his cane.

*******

Raidou and Gouto set out to follow Naoki’s path from a distance. The summoner had been brooding since they left Ginza. He wasn’t the most outgoing person, especially when working on a case, but his demeanor was a bit more taciturn than his usual cool, collected detective act.

“So, did you learn anything new from the demon?” Gouto asked.

“Not much, beyond the fact that he claims to have a human soul. And his immediate plans, but you knew those already.”

“I figured as much. His interest in those humans... It seems as if they were all engulfed in the Conception. But they must have remained human... unlike him. We’ve seen cases like that. At any rate, he turned out to be a peculiar demon indeed.”

“Hm.” Raidou blushed slightly.

“Raidou... Can we address the elephant in the room?”

“Go ahead.”

“During all these years, you’ve been bested by demons more than once, but you’ve never fallen for a demon. And it’s not because they haven’t tried, mind you. The only difference is that this time it worked. You f—”

“Do you think I’m some schoolg—”

“Head. Over. Heels, Raidou. Like a fool. You know I trust you, but you need to keep a cool head and focus on our current case.”

“So you believe that he’s got the upper hand, as if he had charmed me or something. Don’t get the wrong idea. He will make a steadfast ally, that’s all. I intend to bring him to my side as soon as I get the chance. I’ll reason with him first, but I’m ready to force him to submit if he hesitates.”

“I know you are. I saw your little handiwork with those ropes. And the collar. I think he must’ve gotten the message,” said Gouto with a wide grin.

Raidou lowered his head.

“No, seriously. Raidou, I’m not going to lecture you about sex, regardless of whether it’s a guy or a gal. I’m older than you, but I’m not your mother. I do think you can break the boy’s will with your methods, but be careful about how much you get involved with him. As they say, ‘the road to hell...’”

_I’ll go to hell and back if that’s what it takes to get him,_ thought Raidou.  _I’ve sworn by it._

*******

Crossing the underpass was a bitch this time. The flames of Malkhut started flickering wildly, a hole opened on the ground, and Hitoshura fell to a strange place—stranger, that is. Definitely not old or new Tokyo. The first fiend was a skeleton bullfighter wielding a rapier.  _I’ve had my share of swordplay. But this kind... A bit too crazy for my tastes._

Matador was no joke: he hit harder and faster than anything they had encountered so far, but Hitoshura and his team eked out a win.  _¡Olé!_ He took the fiend’s menorah and, as always, the group healed up and pushed forward. If all fiends were going to be like this one, he would come up on top. Even better: his success would help him put a lid on his thoughts about Raidou.

As soon as he was back in the underpass, he heard a voice from above.

“Naoki... Well done. As we expected, the fiends are being drawn to Malkhut, but you defeated the first one promptly. If at all possible, would you mind bringing the menorah that you recovered to us? We will give you further instructions for your quest. We look forward to seeing you soon.” The voice vanished.

_No pressure._ He was genuinely intrigued by this quest, but right now he felt that the priority was to get the heck out of the underpass. He needed some fresh air.  They resurfaced in a cemetery, of all places.  _Well, it seems some people get to rest in peace here after all._

Ikebukuro didn’t look familiar at all, but Naoki had learned to stop comparing this world to its former version. They entered a run-down mall that had clearly been ransacked: there was the odd oni here and there, some of them in mobs, probably looking for someone to rob, harass, or kill. Hitoshura was grateful for his posse, but they still had to fight some assholes with a death wish.

**[Cue “Happy House” by Siouxsie and the Banshees;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37PKcsvD0hg** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37PKcsvD0hg) **; cause the Mantra are such happy people]**

It was easy to see where the Mantra headquarters were: a huge office tower in the center of the mall, visible from a glass-covered atrium.  _Salaryman hell._ The space around it looked imposing and slick: a huge stairway lined up with large stone blocks forming ramparts, softly lit by torches every six feet or so, faint strands of magatsuhi floating everywhere like red fireflies. Almost dreamy, like some weird video game with a medieval theme. Except for the trails of blood.  _No, wait: that fits right in._ A few manikins were hanging out by the large stairway leading up into the main building, looking unfazed.  _Posers._ As he was running upstairs, they warned him to stay out: the Mantra had the habit of arresting and torturing any intruders. Before he even considered turning back, he heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the gate. He rushed to open it.

Right across him, by the main door, he saw his classmate Isamu pleading with a demon that carried a large hammer. _“Tall, brawny dude. Long hair. Cool arm tats.” That must be the guy. If he’s half as fucked up as his brother, we’re in deep shit._

Isamu already was, that’s for sure. “N-Naoki... Is that you? You gotta help me! Miss Takao is—” Thor threw Naoki’s friend against a column, and put his enormous hand on the boy’s forehead. A bright red light started flowing out of him, as Isamu’s limp body twitched. Naoki was ready to intervene, but one of his teammates stopped him. When the Thunder God was satisfied, he looked straight at Naoki. Hitoshura bared his fangs fiercely, resenting Uzume’s grip, his blood boiling. “Naoki... You will not be able to save him here,” she said. Rightly so.

A mask hid Thor’s face, but it was easy to tell that he was inspecting his rival carefully.

“Hmmm. You bet I’ll take him,” he mumbled. “You’re not one of our demons, are you? I’m Thor, second in charge of the Mantra army. I’ve never seen you around. Trespassing into our base is a crime. You’ll be put in jail until the trial: it’ll be up to you to prove your innocence in it and get out.” He paused. “Blah, blah, bullshit. That’s the standard procedure, but you... You get the VIP treatment.” Thor looked left and right. “Lock the boy up immediately. He goes straight to _my_ cell. Send the rest to the basement,” he ordered.

“Really, Thor? But you said we...” an oni complained.

“No buts. You don’t call the shots here. Do what I say and you’ll get to watch. You better be thankful for that.”

“OK, boss.”

“Seriously. He’s mine. You make a dent on him, I’ll drop you off from the top floor. No chains either.”

Naoki was furious, but he surrendered. After all, the Mantra were letting him in, and it looked like they weren’t going to kill him right away. He needed to focus: play it Metal-Gear-style, rescue Isamu, find leads to infiltrate the Nihilo base, stay alert at all costs. Two onis cuffed him, hooded him, lifted him effortlessly, and carried him into the building. After what felt like a long walk, a heavy gate opened, and he was dropped on the floor. The onis removed the hood and the handcuffs while pointing at his back with their clubs. Another one was staring at him from the door, wiping the drool from his mouth with his forearm. “Thor is a lucky bastard. Enjoy the ride, pretty boy. We might get seconds.” The two onis that had carried the prisoner spat on him. The door slammed shut behind them.

The cell was roomy, with tall ceilings. The walls and the floor were all made of stone: cold to the touch, but looking warm thanks to the torches’ soft glow, just like the entrance to the base.  _A cozy cell._ There were no proper windows, only slits on the wall that allowed to peer in from the outside. He could picture the onis’ eyes through them. There were two Saint Andrew’s crosses on the wall opposite the door, by the corners. Some tools were hanged on another wall above a large table.  _Tools? Hm._ Blood was dripping from a thin, long knife; it decorated the tabletop; it was drying up on the floor and on the space between the wrist shackles on the crosses: a stern warning. There was also a large throne engraved with runes, with more blood on the handrests. Naoki had stopped noticing it, but the whole place smelled of tar and  _reeked_ of magatsuhi. He could hear sobs, mechanical sounds, and the odd scream coming from below.  _It could be worse. At least they didn’t restrain me. What were they thinking?_ He checked the tools, but none of them looked solid enough to fight Thor. He would have to endure whatever torment he was going to put him through, or attack using just his body. David vs. Goliath 2.

A few minutes later, he heard steps outside. It had to be him, and perhaps three or four oni. “You stay here, eyes peeled. If the bitch tries something, you know what to do.” The door opened. Thor stepped in, carrying his hammer and a burlap sack. He was more than twice the size of an average human, but Hitoshura stepped back, tensed his body, and took a fighting stance.  _I’m not going into that sack. It’s now or never._ Thor didn’t move, but he must have been grinning beneath his mask.

“Cocky as fuck: my type. Like that friend of yours. Isamu, was it?”

“What the fuck did you do to him?”

“Calm down, boy. He’s locked up downstairs, recovering from that tumble. He’s got magatsuhi to spare. He’ll be fine. He’s more useful to us alive than dead.” Thor gripped his hammer. “You, on the other hand...”

Hitoshura plunged headfirst, enraged.  _I will not go down easy_ . Thor dodged his blow, grabbed the demon by the neck like a chicken, and threw him on the ground, holding down his head. Mjölnir, Thor’s hammer, came down inches away from Naoki’s face, making the walls tremble, leaving a crack on the floor. A small flint scratched Naoki’s forehead. The demon froze.

“Dumb half-breed twink bitch. Can’t you get the joke? I don’t need this.” Thor threw his hammer to the side, hitting a wall. Someone chuckled outside. Thor dropped his body over Naoki, who was almost unable to breathe.

“Let me tell you how this works. This is the Mantra headquarters that you’ve broken into. You’re either stronger than us or weaker than us. If you’re stronger, beat three of us in the trial, and then you’ll be free. Heck, we’ll even let you talk with Gozu-Tennoh. Join anytime.” Thor paused.

“But if you’re weaker, you get three options. You can be fed alive to our pretas after losing the trial, die fighting, or get tortured to death by me. The latter happens when you are a Nihilo spy. No more jail time, though.” Thor moved Naoki’s arms toward his small back, reached for his sack, and tied the teen’s wrists together with a measure of rope. The familiar feeling aroused Naoki, but he fought it all he could. _Oh fuck. Not now._ “That all?” he managed to sound defiant, his marks flaring up.

“Oooh, look at tattoo boy. Hey, yours are almost cooler than mine,” Thor admitted. He started groping Naoki’s butt. “There’s a fourth option, now that you mention it... Just like your friend, you might still be more useful alive than dead. You see, we got a lot of soldiers in here that could use your services.” He pointed at the walls. “You don’t always get lucky with intruders, but this time we got a cute, delicate one. For free! No army is complete without its bitch boy to abuse.”

_Confirmed: pretty hurts._ “What the fuck you g—”

Thor twisted his arm until Naoki screamed. “Boy, you are fucking clueless. You think I’m going to let you go to waste with the onis?” He pressed his crotch against Naoki’s butt and opened the two snaps on the black shorts. He took the demon’s sneakers off, pulled his shorts down in one tug, and threw it all aside. “That’s some tight motherfucking pants you were wearing.” Naoki heard another snap and felt something hard and long on his back, followed by something cold and hard on his neck: a collar with a chain leash.  _I see everyone has one of these sets at home. You gotta keep your enemies closer, right?_ “Look what you’ve done: I’m all hard. You better not be showing the goods for nothing. So, what will it be? Should I take you by force, then get you on the table and flay you alive? Or are you gonna behave and please daddy Thor like a good bitch?” Thor whispered while licking his ear, looming over him like a storm cloud.

_Oh no. Oh. No._ “I’ll-I’ll p-please you... S-s-s-sir.”

“Attaboy! Damn, you know your lines.” He spanked Naoki so hard that he made the demon roll over. “Keep up that professional conduct and this will be a joyride.”

**[Cue obvious rough sex music: “Sin” by Nine Inch Nails;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEWdjtMmqGo** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEWdjtMmqGo) **]**

Thor lubed up his cock and Naoki’s ass. His fingers, each one the size of a large dick, looked for an entrance. Naoki took a deep breath. So far it wasn’t too bad. He had to pull through: he’d run out of options. He slowly managed to fit the ungloved fingers one by one, large but not too rough. He was starting to gasp.

“Breathe, boy. You’ll never find cock this good, I’m telling you.” Thor raised Naoki’s ass, tensed his chain, and started pushing his dick in. Naoki’s eyes widened, his heart pumping faster, his moans shifting to a higher pitch. Thor’s head was firmly pressed against his entrance, stretching it, but it wasn’t going to work; the demon felt that Thor would tear him apart if he went in. He started shaking and sweating profusely, feeling that he was about to pass out. “No, don’t... Please, Sir... I beg you, have mercy with me, Sir...”

To his surprise, Thor relented, more disappointed than furious. “Shit. I should have guessed you were a tight-ass bitch. Next time I’ll have the onis break you in. Nothing like virgin boypussy. So hard to get, though. But right now...”—he got close to Naoki’s ear—“...hearing a tough boy like you sobbing like that is just making things harder, you know what I mean?”

“Thank you, Sir.” _If he realizes you’re not a virgin, you’ll end up in that sack. You better think of something to keep this brute happy real fucking quick._

Thor reclined in his throne and pulled Naoki by the chain, bringing the boy to his crotch. Thor’s cock was the size of Naoki’s forearm, glistening with precum and oil. “This is your last chance. Get to work, bitch.” Naoki hesitated for a second, looking at the blood on the armrests from the corner of his eye. Thor smacked him. “What the fuck is wrong with you? It’s cock. Don’t tell me you don’t know what to do.”

Naoki didn’t know. He couldn’t swallow the entire length, so he attempted to take the head in his mouth, like biting an apple. It smelled like tar and had a tinge of static. He prayed for his fangs not to bother Thor, but his skin seemed to be quite tough, even down there. After sucking for a couple of minutes, he opened his mouth all the way and moved up and down the rest, pressing hard with his tongue. He just closed his eyes and thought of a salty popsicle. He felt Thor yanking his chain.

“Boy, are you here all by yourself? You never had a whore suck you off? You’re supposed to look the fuck up: makes the client happy. Selfish bastard.”

_No, I haven’t. But I’m so glad to learn the tricks of the trade._ He tried anyway: he opened his eyes wide and looked at  ~~ his client ~~ Thor intently. The Thunder God was happy, moaning every time Naoki’s mouth went down, but there was no way that the demon could make him cum at this rate.

Fortunately, Thor didn’t lack initiative. “Let’s get down to business.” He grabbed Naoki by the hair and smashed him on the floor just like he’d done before, propped his ass up, and started tying up the rest of his body: first the shoulders, then the hips and the shins.

“Now it’ll fit just right, boy. You’ll make a great fuck puppet, all tied up. You’re lucky I don’t turn you into a glow-in-the-dark cocksheath.” He angled his dick to reach between Naoki’s thighs and started thrusting, grunting loudly. He rose while grabbing the boy by the waist like a doll. He pulled his chain and reached for Naoki’s crotch, noticing a full hard-on. “You filthy boyslut. I bet you broke into HQ just to ride my cock, ha?”

 _Well, not exactly. “Lie, you dumbass.”_ “Yes, Sir...” He _was_ hard, no question about that. Thor’s cock was long enough to rub Naoki’s with every thrust. And then all the talk. He tried his best to keep it down, but there was no point. ~~Other than a pang of guilt about Sir Raidou not being the one holding the leash, using him like his bitch again.~~ _No fucking way, Naoki. Don’t go there._

Thor’s grunts became louder. He shifted Naoki’s position, throwing him on his back. Thor knelt right above the boy’s face, sweat dripping from his mask, jacking off at full blast. Without a warning, he shoved his cock into Naoki’s mouth and came, howling loud enough to wake up the entire Mantra. Naoki tried to swallow but he felt it was too much. Thor pulled out right on time to coat the demon boy’s face with staticky fluid.

Naoki could barely speak or see, but he did hear Thor’s praise: “Much better, boy. Much better. You should try this more often if fighting doesn’t work. Being tied up suits you.” He cut the rope wrappings, taking the opportunity to grope as much as he could. “Do your thing, you perv,” Thor hinted. “I will see you at the trial. Use ice first, electricity second. And don’t get too cocky with me in the final battle. Unless you want me to open you up for good.” He winked. “Also, something you need to tell me?”

“Th-thank you, Sir.”

“Damn, bitch boy. You nailed it. I should just give you the fuckpet job. Anyway: Loki told you to said hi, didn’t he?”

_Oh crap. Well, I’m in one piece._

Thor left. Naoki jacking off in a frenzy, biting his left forearm, hating how turned on he was. He could hear some onis growling in the distance, but he couldn’t see them. He came loudly, almost crying.  _Whatever. Enjoy the show. Throw some yen bills while you’re at it, motherfuckers._

He cleaned up the best he could with the sack that Thor had brought and put it aside: leaving a mess in the cell wouldn’t matter much.  _They’ll mop the floor with the next victim anyway._

He saw a small key on the floor. He’d forgotten he had a collar on. Again.

*******

“Inmate! Enough of that. Get ready. It’s time for your trial,” said a Pyro Jack who was guarding his cell.

He was as ready as ever. He wished that his “arrangement” with Thor would have done away with the trial. And yet, kicking someone in the butt would be a welcome counterpoint to  ~~ his debut as a Mantra fuckpet ~~ keeping Thor company.

It all worked as expected: Hitoshura’s team defeated the first two enemies swiftly; Thor showed up after them, acting as if he was going to wipe them out, but one could easily tell that he wasn’t taking off his gloves. At a certain point, he left his battle stance and put his hammer on his shoulder.

“Let’s end it here. Well done, boy. I wasn’t expecting you to put up a good fight... Perhaps you’re even more useful than I already knew.”

“Hmph. What do _you_ know?” Hitoshura taunted the Thunder God, amused.

“You better watch out, you cocky tight-ass brat. Next time I see you I’ll split you in half.”

The demon knew exactly what he meant, and decided to stop there.

“Anyways... You’re a good sport. I’ll give you this: Murakumo.” Thor threw something small and round at him: a new magatama. Hitoshura’s eyes lit up. “Swallow it and it’ll help you learn new tricks. Also, that way you’ll always have me inside you, sweetheart.”

“Thanks,” Hitoshura said, and turned around. _Enough with the teasing._

Not really. As they left HQ, the Pyro Jack guard escorted them to the mall area of Ikebukuro. “Grrrr. So Thor made you his bitch for the day and let you out? That’s unfair, ho! Anyway... orders are orders, hee. You can now enter the Mantra anytime, ho.” The Pyro Jack floated back to HQ.

“Naoki, what was that pumpkin asshole tryin’ to say?” High Pixie said, crossing her arms.

The demon scratched his horn. “Oh... Thor just wanted a pet to play with,” he said, grinning.  _More or less._

All in all, Hitoshura was happy. He had gotten out alive and in one piece, and he’d be able to deal with the Mantra folks directly. After a quick visit to the Fountain of Life, he looked at Murakumo, the new magatama, and ingested it. He felt a strong rush of energy: it got him ready to fight on. He decided to return to the Mantra HQ as soon as possible. Strike while the iron is hot.

He opened the door that led to the atrium. The flames of Malkhut started flickering wildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are always welcome. Yell on.
> 
> In Chapter 9, Naoki and Raidou... Keep reading.


	9. You who from the Lord’s hand have drunk the cup of His wrath (Isaiah 51.17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on “This Is My Servant,” Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend is arrested by the Mantra and services Thor in order to (literally) save his skin.
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Naoki and Raidou fight in Ikebukuro. And then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, folks! I loathe to leave you with yet another cliff-hanger, given the state of things in politics out there, but hey—you will surely be able to tell how the next chapter of _this_ story is going to go. Remember that we're not even halfway done with these two lovely creatures. (I meant Raidou and Naoki, of course).
> 
> Also, +1000 hits for my stories here at the AO3, yay! Now I have a proper excuse for a sundown. Thanks to all those who dared enter the den of iniquity and cringeworthiness that is my writing.
> 
>  **Warning:** not much, really. Some implied smut, profanity, and yes, rivers of blood within canon-typical violence.

Raidou opened the kuda and Yoshitsune returned to it obediently after delivering an almost lethal blow. The fight was over and another oni laid unconscious on the ground. The summoner knew that Ikebukuro was enemy territory: it would be best to let the foe survive and spread the news. Soon enough, other demons would know they shouldn’t mess with Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. After all, most were scum not even worth confining—there was one, however, for whom he would go to great lengths.

Gouto and the summoner had followed Naoki’s footsteps until the demon went down the Great Underpass of Ginza, when they decided to take an alternate route. The Vortex World was bad enough on the surface: who knows what dangers lurked underground. They eventually saw a skyscraper in the distance: according to Heeho, the Jack Frost they had met in Shibuya—who seemed to be chasing them, just as they were chasing Naoki—, that was Ikebukuro. By then, Raidou had a fair grasp of the geography of this world, an inside-out version of the Imperial Capital. His client wasn’t lying: it was small, contained, sparse. It would be hard to miss or avoid somebody if one was paying attention. Naoki would fall into his net again, whether he wanted or not. ~~_Your collar is ready, boy._~~

After defeating the last group of onis, Raidou started running up the stairway into the Mantra HQ.

“Wait! Have you lost your mind?” Gouto said.

“What do you suggest instead? Sign up for a guided tour?”

“That isn’t funny, Raidou. We must keep a low profile. Everyone inside that building knows that there’s a human summoner doing the rounds. You can bet that there’s a price on our heads.”

Raidou was getting impatient, but... Yet again, the cat was right.

“We are detectives, not heroes.”

*******

“So what did he do?” Gouto asked.

“He turned himself in. They put him in jail, and they’re about to start the trial.”

“A trial? Do these thugs have a court system?”

The manikin smirked. “As if. No, I don’t think you would call it that... They’re probably torturing him for fun, and then he’ll have to punch his way out. It’s the Mantra justice. Trust me, that poor kid is as good as dead.”

Gouto looked at Raidou. He knew what the summoner was thinking.

Another manikin chimed in. “Who knows, though. A friend of mine got caught by the Mantra a few days ago and all they wanted was to squeeze his magatsuhi. It must be different with demons.” Somehow Gouto got people talking in ways that escaped the summoner. Naoki’s questioning had been the exception, but the methods that Raidou had used for that wouldn’t work with these manikins. _W_ _ho know_ _s, though._

“Hm. That building must be on high alert, then,” Gouto said.

“We _told_ ya already. Don’t be stupid. You two will be fine if you just stick around. They can’t be on their toes forever. After all, they catch trespassers all the time. Once they’re done with the boy, it’ll be business as usual.”

Raidou sighed, something he rarely did. Gouto took control of the situation.

“I see. I must say, you’re quite sensible folks. More than some humans I know,” Gouto said, looking at Raidou. “We’ll wait on the sidelines. It would be a good thing if someone tells us when the demon comes out... We can offer a nice reward.”

“Deal,” the two manikins said in unison. “Let’s talk about the details.”

 _That was easy:_ _these poor bastards can’t fight for money_ _._ “Excellent. You will find us past that door. We’ll wait in one of the abandoned rooms.” Gouto chatted a bit more to negotiate the price and started descending. Raidou didn’t. The cat turned his head, visibly angry. “Are you done pining?”

“Sorry, Gouto. This isn’t easy.”

“It’s the detective life. Look, if you don’t like it, you can quit. Storm the castle, kill the dragon, and rescue your demon prince. You know it’s my responsibility to keep you out of battles you can’t win. We’ll wait until he comes out, then we’ll find the best way to infiltrate and gather a few tips. Got it?”

“What if he doesn’t come out?”

“Then he wasn’t even worth confining, to begin with.”

 _He doesn’t understand what it’s going on._ Nevertheless, Raidou conceded, and both headed down the stairway. They turned left, went across the door that led out of the building atrium, and found a secluded spot: a small room with broken glass strewn across the floor, probably a store. The two remained silent. Gouto curled up on the ground. Raidou sat in a half-lotus in the opposite corner of the room, lowered his head, closed his eyes, and simmered.

 _I’m_ _sick and tired of this. The detective business, the hiding, the cajoling, all this double-faced_ _nonsense_ _. This cat, leading me_ _by the hand_ _as if I was a child._ _It’s sapping me._ _I could be_ ~~ _shagging_~~ _dragging_ _Naoki_ _along_ _and using his_ _powers_ _to find the thief instead. I’d_ _close_ _the menorah case,_ _take_ _him home, quit the detective agency, and start_ _doing things my way_ _._ ~~ _With a nice little demon_~~ ~~ _slave collared and ready_~~ ~~ _to use_~~ ~~ _as my bitch_~~ ~~ _whenever I want_~~ _._ _I’d finally have_ ~~ _someone_~~ _something I can call my own._ _“Is that what you want from me,_ _summoner_ _?” “Isn’t that what you want, Naoki?”_ After all, Raidou wasn’t so sure about his plans with the demon boy. All he knew is that he wanted to break into the Mantra HQ and claim him again, this time for good. His mind kept wandering for a while.

Something interrupted his meditation: a knock on the door. Gouto went up and told the manikin to enter.

“He’s out!! With his team!! I can’t believe he made it. This boy must be a prodigy. No one faces the Mantra and leaves in one piece. Some of my friends were saying he’s some sort of half-human freak... Nuts!”

Raidou got up swiftly as soon as he heard the news. Gouto was still salty, but at least they were on track again. The summoner called up Mokoi from a kuda, and the little demon started spinning on the floor, boomerang in hand. “G’day, mister! Long time no see.” The creature led the way and Gouto and Raidou followed behind. As they neared the door that led to the atrium, Raidou stopped in his tracks, with a puzzled expression.

“It’s showtime, Raidou. Let’s finish this,” Gouto said. But something was amiss: the flames of Da’at were flickering wildly.

*******

The flames of Malkhut were flickering wildly too. Hitoshura cracked his knuckles. _I’ve never been more ready. Bring_ _me_ _fucking Godzilla,_ _I’ll_ _march over its dead body._

For now, he marched towards the center of the atrium, looking up the stairway, and also at the door on the opposite side, scanning the space. He was expecting the ground beneath him to disappear the same way it had before the first battle, but then he saw... the fiend? A small bluish demon wielding a boomerang waltzed clumsily towards him. “Hey, mate! I’m Mokoi. Glad to meet ya! It seems my master wants to have a word with you. Won’t you lend us an ear?”

_What the heck is going on. This thing here can’t be a fiend._

Fifty meters in front of Naoki, the door on the other side of the atrium opened. Mokoi disappeared in a green flash, and Raidou and Gouto moved forward. Gouto’s expression was determined, while Raidou’s eyes were protected by the brim of his hat.

_Wait. No. It can’t be. No way. NO FUCKING WAY. Is he...?_

“Raidou!!!!???? What the fuck are you doing here?! I-I-I told you to stay behind.” Hitoshura’s voice was altered, but he still had some hope that this was a misunderstanding. It could be someone else carrying the menorah, someone they couldn’t see, another skeleton fiend waiting in his dominion.

Raidou stayed silent for a few seconds. He was struggling to make sense of the situation: he’d first met Naoki as nothing but a novelty, a demon he’d never seen in his career as a summoner, and one that seemed amicable and easy to bring to his side. Soon enough, he realized that his interest went beyond having him as an ally: he wanted the demon’s body all to himself, even if that meant confining a half-breed, even if it got in the way of the case. _~~Fuck the case.~~ ~~Fuck the boy instead (up the ass)~~ ~~.~~_ And now it turned out that defeating and confining this demon _was_ the case: everything fell into place. He didn’t want to fight Naoki unnecessarily, let alone kill him, but destiny had put this opportunity into his hands. It was better than any outcome he had wished for. “Gouto... I’m handling this boy. Take cover.” He looked up, smiling.

**[** **From the SMT III OST:[Show Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKqkPDAnvqs&list=PLm7EAh2SbstY3OVf1Cp_WRyCLa1X5W7mg&index=53)]**

“ANSWER ME!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU????”

“Naoki... You know you don’t need to be afraid of me. Put up a fair fight, return the menorah, and let me confine you. I do not need to choose between closing my case and taking you with me. I will do both things.” He spoke clearly and calmly.

**[Cue last judgment music: “Requiem: Dies Ir** **æ** **” by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart;<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePRZC_OulYc>]**

The demon’s eyes were staring blankly into the distance, and his breathing accelerated. His marks were shifting from light green to bright red: Naoki had never seen them do that. _He knew this. He fucking knew who I was. All the time. Lucifer knew as well. This was all a trap. I’ve been duped by all of them. I fell for it._ His marks turned to bright orange. His body felt both feverish and loaded with electricity as if the magatama was reacting to his emotions. Deep inside he knew best, though: this was just wrath. Fury. The most human of all emotions, taking over his demon body, engulfing it in flames, threatening to make him run amok.

“You KNEW who I was. You FUCKING KNEW ALL THE TIME!!! You LIED TO ME, you bastard!!! YOU DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME!!! I DON’T MEAN SHIT TO YOU!!!” His voice had become a shriek, but it also had a low frequency, as if the ground was shaking beneath him.

“I’d be sorry if that was true, Naoki, but it is not. You will learn the truth after you submit to me. Don’t make it more painful than it needs to be.” The summoner saw that the demon was out of control. There was no point in negotiating, but he didn’t want to make the first move.

“Raidou... I think it’d be best to leave this place for now. Naoki’s gone,” Gouto said, making an attempt at warning his pupil.

“Backing out of this? It seems that you don’t know who I am. Leave if you want. Get the hell out.” Raidou lashed out at the cat.

Naoki stood upright and tried his best to tame his fury. _Breathe in, breathe out._ _Don’t do anything that you_ _would_ _regret._ _He’s human, like you_ _._ He couldn’t be helped, but still. “Raidou, you’ve betrayed my trust. I will count until five. You have five seconds to get out the hell of here, save your ass, and return to wherever the fuck you came from. You don’t know what I’m capable of. I’ve killed countless things with my bare hands in the last few weeks. Do _not_ try me.” He pleaded. “Run for your life. RUN!!!”

Hitoshura started counting. _Five. Four._

“Are you refusing my offer? It seems that you’re the one that doesn’t care about me, then. Liar.”

 _Three. Two._ “RUN!!!”

“I will not step back. If you think I fear you... You don’t know me either. I’ll show you what I can do.” Raidou feared him, but he was determined to end this here and now, both for his sake and for Naoki’s. It was the honorable thing to do. He’d make sure the demon paid his insolence later—dearly.

_One. Zero._

Naoki crouched and howled at the top of his lungs. High Pixie came up to him, hoping that he would fight along with the team. Hitoshura blew her away with a fire spell. “Everyone. Get outta here. NOW. LEAVE!!!” He bared his fangs all the way, and his body started emitting electric waves, forming a fearsome aura around him. He plunged forward at lightning speed.

Raidou saw the demon’s onslaught and decided to wait and try a last-minute dodge. He had only an instant to react, but this would set the enemy off balance. He unsheathed his katana a few inches and tensed his arms and his legs, getting ready to step aside and deliver a fulminant blow on the demon’s back, continue slashing until his enemy was on the ground, knocked off, then conf—

As he lunged forward, Hitoshura sent a shock wave at the summoner. Raidou was overtaken by it, as if he had been smashed against a wall: it stunned him for a fraction of a second, exactly the time that it took for the demon’s blow to land.

**[Cue “Requiem:** **Confutatis** **” by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart;<https://youtu.be/fjtwyZAhCcs?t=6>]**

Raidou shuddered, heard metal snapping, and felt a million needles on the right side of his torso. Naoki’s arm pushed his body violently, but the summoner managed to not stumble and fall, absorbing the blow instead: a ghastly error. He tried to press his arm against the wound, contracting his upper body, preventing a torrent of blood from gushing out of his body, keeping his pain inside, as if he could go on fighting.

Hitoshura stopped after the lethal blow, landed on the ground, and bounced back so that he could charge for a second time, still berserk, like a war machine. He’d snapped Raidou’s sword like a twig, and the summoner was heaving, hunching, his body wrapped in his cloak, a teenage ghost in black sheets with his face turning paler every second. The demon hesitated when seeing him: he hadn’t fought back. Something was amiss.

Raidou tried to grin. _Unfathomable. He’s... No. This can’t be happening._ Gouto was approaching: he couldn’t hear what the cat was saying, but he gathered that he had to follow him—and he was right. The summoner felt weaker, lightheaded: time was of the essence. He noticed that two buttons from his cloak were lying on the floor, next to the fragments of the katana. He grabbed one.

“Naoki... I... I’m not good enough for you... Take this... as... a tok...” He threw the button at Naoki, who caught it with his right hand.

The demon grimaced when he saw his arm: it was completely bathed in blood, dripping to the floor, small rivulets running down to his elbow, staining the shreds of Raidou’s white shirt caught in his claws. A bloodstain formed below the summoner, as his cloak was soaked in it. “Raidou... I... Ra... No...”

Raidou stepped back, limping. He couldn’t hear Gouto anymore, nor respond to Naoki. He couldn’t move fast enough to find a secluded spot to heal: he had to keep pressing down on his wound. He managed to turn around and take a few drunken steps toward the door, following Gouto’s lead. But it was too late. He fainted. Blood started pooling under his body. _Disgrace. Raidou, you’re an utter disgrace. You’ve soiled the Kuzunoha name with dishonor. Worst of all: you have brought this on yourself._

**[** **From the SMT III OST:[Parting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oD-ONdNZT0&list=PLm7EAh2SbstY3OVf1Cp_WRyCLa1X5W7mg&index=63)]**

“RAIDOU!!!!” Hitoshura was feeling nauseous, a sudden blast of magatsuhi rushing to his head from the blood on him, on the ground, everywhere. He felt paralyzed, but he was able to get closer to Raidou’s dying body, protected by Gouto. Then...

The flames of Malkhut started flickering wildly.

*******

A gap opened in the ground beneath Raidou: Gouto and the summoner fell into it, and it closed as quickly as it had appeared. The flames of Malkhut calmed down. The fiend was gone. Naoki was alone again.

**[Cue “** **Fugue in C** **#** **minor BWV 849** **”** **(** **The Well-Tempered Clavier** **)** **by** **Johann Sebastian Bach, organ version** **;** [ **https://youtu.be/K0GMiOCn8Fw?t=232** ](https://youtu.be/K0GMiOCn8Fw?t=232)**]**

Hitoshura drops to the ground, a scared high school kid, moaning, shaking uncontrollably, trying to resist the effects of the magatsuhi, but still trembling, afraid of himself, licks his right forearm slowly, curls up in a ball, cries (shhh, in silence big tears stream down his face, their salt mixes with the taste of Raidou’s blood, sour sweet, bitter, not sex but sorrow, a cup of suffering), he keeps licking, body slowly giving up, horrified at his thirst, slurp, his marks going back to green. Calm. He drinks the wine until satisfied, nothing else would, scuttles into a corner, blood, away from it, sits on the ground, head down, bad boy, passes out, broken. Quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are always welcome. Yell on. Writing smut is hard, but writing something that resembles tragedy is even harder.
> 
> In Chapter 10, Naoki tries to find a reason to carry on, while Raidou...


	10. The righteous man holds to his way; he whose hands are clean grows stronger (Job 17.9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on “This Is My Servant,” Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend and Raidou have an unexpected showdown by the Mantra headquarters. Naoki wins, but at a great cost.
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Naoki tries to find a reason to carry on, while Raidou gets a new leash, er, _lease_ on life. _(Sebastian, you twat, it’s Naoki the one who gets leashed)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday the 13th, oh my! Since we did get a bit gory last week, there's not much left for this one. In fact, tonight's chapter is about good news, just like this week in the real world (I mean, good news to some extent). Stay safe and sane!
> 
>  **WARNING:** eh, not really. Just some filthy thoughts by Raidou, you know how he is. And some pretty raw realizations by Naoki.

After him comes the flood. Would it? Sorta. A red tide first, now turbid green: all around Naoki, cocooning him, warm like his hand inside a beating wound, his body spinning weightless, the wound now dead flesh, Naoki just a newborn crybaby, led by the hand back into his Father’s womb, the Lord of all Demons.

Another backstabbing son of a bitch.

Hitoshura came out of the pond. He’d dreamed about the day he was born as a demon: a cozy dream, none of the confusion, the pain, the dread he had experienced. No one remembers the day they were born. The fear of killing and being killed during his first few battles.

But that was gone. He was good now. He was back. The taste of Raidou’s blood had almost vanished, as well as the effect it had on him. Seemingly, his team led him to the Fountain in a state of shock, but he recovered quickly. His body could take a lot. He was a demon. Besides, he hadn’t been hurt in the fight with Raidou: all he wanted is to clean up and remove all traces of the fight.

His body was OK. His heart wasn’t. He’d done it: he’d killed a human being, and he’d gotten drunk on his blood—not that he could’ve done anything else at that moment. Demons did that with humans. All that “don’t eat me” pleading wasn’t bullshit. It was good that the summoner’s body disappeared.

Was Raidou to blame? Even if he’d betrayed his trust, could things have happened differently? He knew the answer: probably not. Even before the fight, he feared that Raidou and he would have no future together: they would eventually destroy each other, one way or another. He remembered Chiaki’s prophecy about a potential relationship with her: “We’d be at each other’s throats.”

Perhaps Naoki was the kind of boy that would never date anyone. _“Date. Really, Naoki? A demon ‘dating’ his_ ~~_Master_ ~~ _summoner? On a leash? Yeah, right.”_ If only he had track boy Sakamoto next to him. He would be prime dating material, given the circumstances. _But you don’t wanna date. What you want is someone to_ ~~_tie you up, pound you real hard, insult you, use you like a whore. You’re a perv._ ~~

Then again, why should he even try dating anyone in a place like this. There were no princes to date in hell. And the ones that were wouldn’t pair up with a wild beast like him. _Why did he, then? Just because he wanted to enslave me or something?_

Enough was enough. As soon as the team regrouped, he gave an order: none of them would ever mention Raidou again. If he had killed him, it’d be better to erase that memory. If he hadn’t, he’d rather feed the illusion that he was dead so that he could close the chapter. But he was terrible at lying, both to others and to himself.

*******

Raidou was floating, still weak, but no longer bleeding, apparently safe, suspended below the abyss he had fallen into and over a strange dominion: a Dark Realm that was unfamiliar to him. It wasn’t the one that lied beneath his Tokyo, and it wasn’t the Vortex World either.

**[Cue “Silent Shout” by The Knife;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uI1KXHJVO8** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uI1KXHJVO8) **]**

He fell on the ground softly, as if his body was made of feathers. He saw a desert landscape with hills, a canyon in the distance: somewhat similar to the Vortex World, but without buildings, roads, or any recognizable features: no place in Japan looked like this.

He vaguely recalled having seen a similar landscape in film: such dry, barren places were to be found mostly in the western reaches of America, across the ocean. However, the Vortex World itself had more than its share of desert. He might be closer than he imagined. Gouto was with him, but neither of them spoke, as if this was the logical outcome of the battle.

A skeleton dressed as a monk stood beside them—or was it a monk that had been brought back from the grave? In either case, Raidou knew this demon: it was Daisoujou. _So that means..._

“Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV and Gouto-Douji... This is a very unexpected visit, I must say. An untimely one, too.”

“ _Why are we here?”_ Raidou said, even if he didn’t speak.

“I am one of the fiends that carry the eleven menorahs of the Old Man. You have been defeated by another one of us—the one that attracts all the other menorahs. I was expecting to fight this young demon soon.”

“ _Does this mean that my mission has failed?”_

“Raidou Kuzunoha... I am afraid that your words and your actions have changed the course of events. Hitoshura felt scorned, betrayed; his wrath has taken his power to heights that no one could anticipate at this point. It is unfortunate that you had to face him so early.”

“ _Hell hath no fury like a... demon scorned,”_ he thought. _“Hitoshura? Do you mean Naoki?”_

“That is his human name. It seems that you ignore who he is... and you have paid the consequences of such ignorance. Lord Lucifer created him as a demon with the soul of a human in order to bring about the end of the Vortex World—as well as for other purposes that I cannot yet discern. Hence his true name.”

“ _Hm. He was no ordinary demon indeed. Why was I pitted against him? Why was I kept in the dark about it?”_

“Your intuition is quite right: Hitoshura does not resemble the sort of demons you are accustomed to fighting in your world. However, had he not been driven by fury, the battle would have been fair. But our Lord cannot control the feelings of this demon: only another human can sway his soul. And yet... you do not need to worry about your defeat, Raidou.”

“ _How come? I have failed, after all. I have been killed by my target in a single blow. This is humiliating.”_

“You fell into my domain on the brink of death. But I have been bestowed with the power to return you to the Vortex World so that you can continue your journey. My Lord has deemed that to be the right course to take.”

“ _I accept that.”_ He did, grudgingly. _“Under what conditions?”_

“I am not at liberty to negotiate that. I am merely following orders from my Lord. Among all fiends, you seem to have unique qualities, which explains His mercy.”

“ _That might be true. But they certainly haven’t helped me in battle.”_

“It seems so. And yet, being a human—unlike the rest of us—gives you the prerogative of influencing this world in a way that demons cannot. Being a summoner is an additional element in your favor.”

“ _I do not care about this world. I came here with a mission, and I intend to leave once it is complete.” And as soon I can take Naoki with me._ He felt the need of hiding that purpose, even if it must have been obvious to his client.

“You should not waste your power, Raidou. As a human, you are one of the very few that can decide on the fate of this world by developing a Reason and prompting its rebirth.”

“ _To what end? Is that an order from your Lord? I didn’t ask for such power.”_

Daisoujou lowered his head. “My Lord is aware of your intentions, but he cannot change them. Such is the mystery of the human will. At any rate, you will only need to fulfill the task that He assigned you before you arrived. Whether you pursue creation or not will be entirely up to you.” He looked intently at the summoner—or seemed to look at him with his sockets—and held his bell.

“By the power of Netzach, the menorah of Eternity, I shall give you the determination to persevere and carry out your designs, regardless of the path you choose to follow. Our Lord will always uphold his promise: Hitoshura, his most beloved creation, can still be yours if you so desire—as long as you honor your side of the contract.”

“ _I am ready to do so. I have sworn it on my life.”_

“So be it: I have taken your word. Summoner, you shall now return to the Vortex World. May the fortitude of Netzach light your way.” Daisoujou rang his bell, and Raidou and Gouto disappeared.

_I will not fail this time. You better be ready, Naoki._

*******

Naoki had no time to mourn Raidou. The trip to the Fountain of Life would have to do. He suddenly recalled the reason he’d been delayed at the Mantra HQ: Isamu. Plus, Yuko was still missing.

He stormed again into the building, even though there was no need to prove anything to anybody. As soon as he entered, he noticed demons behaving in strange ways around him. Some had seen him submitting to Thor, trading his honor (not that he gave a fuck about it) for his life, servicing him like a fuckpet.

That said, all of them knew one thing: not only had he won the trial, but he’d defeated the human summoner that everyone was talking about—that weird kid with the cloak and the cat—in one blow. They were nowhere to be found now. The demon boy was probably a freak and literally a cock-sucking bitch, but it was best to not mess with him.

“Wow, man. I saw you there with the summoner. Crazy. Look... I’m sorry our boys gave you shit. You deserve some kudos.” He recognized his face, even if all onis looked similar: this was one of the guards that had spat on him when he’d been taken to Thor’s torture chamber.

 _Let’s not get mad._ “Apology accepted. Did you think I was a wimp or what?”

“Well, you know, first impressions. You look like a... ‘twink.’ Ain’t that what Thor said?”

“Whatever. Don’t assume. I came here to see your leader.” Hitoshura went straight to the point. Naoki’s demon self suffered no fools.

“True! Well, word goes around that he’s been waiting for you. Gozu-Tennoh lives on the top floor. But feel free to check the rest of our base. No one’s gonna lay a finger on you. Unless you ask for it.” The oni winked at him.

“Not now. Not in the mood.” _I’m not that desperate._ He already craved what Raidou had given him, but now was the wrong time, and this oni the wrong guy.

He needed a lot more than a finger. ~~_Chain me to the wall and we’ll talk. Damn, I should have asked Raidou to pull out the “heavy gear.”_ ~~

*******

Before he headed all the way up, he went to the basement where the Mantra had jailed his team, as well as...

“Hey there...”

“Who are you... Wait... Naoki! It _is_ you, right? Those marks...”

“It is me... Damn, I’m so glad to see you’re still alive.” Hitoshura grasped the bars of Isamu’s cell. “I’m so sorry, Isamu... So sorry... Are you OK after what happened?”

“Yeah... I mean, all he did was suck up my magatsuhi, or whatever they call it. But I don’t know what’s going to happen to me now. This is some crazy ass place, man.”

“Isamu... Please hold on. I promise I will rescue you.”

“When?”

“I don’t know... But I will find a way to get you out of here.”

“Well... Only you can do it with your powers... I’m helpless here.” He was. He also smelled (?) helpless, which wasn’t great news. Demons ( _like you, Naoki_ ) feel that.

“I will be back. I promise.” Not much he could do either: even if he’d proven his strength to the Mantra, he couldn’t take on an entire army.

“I’ll make it up to you. But hey... Don’t get your hopes up, though.” He winked knowingly at the demon.

Naoki scratched his horn. “Don’t tease, you bastard.” At least his friend still had his attitude intact. He could take care of that in a minute. _But that’s not what I like._

“Heh... Also, you need to keep searching for Yuko. She’s been taken by Hikawa. She might be more important than me.”

 _I knew it. And she might._ “Don’t worry. I sure want to kick Hikawa’s ass myself. Stay strong. Please.”

“I will do my best, man.”

He wanted to give him a big hug through the bars, but he felt that it’d be too much of a risk to bond with him now. Not that they’d ever get together or anything... But he clearly felt that he was going to lose all his friends in this world, sooner or later. The only fix was to turn back the clock until everything was in its right place. To repair this world, broken beyond recognition. _Like me. “Broken how, Naoki? Care to explain?”_

He left the basement and dashed towards the elevator, then to the top floor through another set of stairs. They were right: Gozu-Tennoh was waiting. Another bigwig. A large, scary one at that. With one of those resonant, bad-guy voices.

“Well, well... So you are the cause of all that excitement in my ranks. I must say that you do not look like a powerful demon, but one cannot judge a book by its cover. Welcome, Hitoshura. What brings you to my presence?”

Did he imply anything by “all that excitement”? He didn’t seem to have the inside scoop. “Some of your soldiers told me that it was _you_ who wanted to meet with me.”

“Hmmm... It’s a small world inside the Mantra. That is correct. The rise of a new demon is a great sight to behold. And you could be a great addition to our army.”

 _What’s the job description, though?_ “Soooo... What do you offer in exchange for that?”

“I think we might have a common interest. Our commander Thor assured me that you are not a Nihilo spy. In fact, it seems that you want to reach their base to disturb their operations... Hitoshura, we are natural allies.”

He made a mental note: a good blowjob for the right guy pays off. Perhaps Thor wasn’t a crazy psychopathic motherfucker. Or perhaps he’d charmed the bastard. “You bet.”

“It turns out that my army is about to attack their headquarters: it is happening as we speak. If you join us, even in the rearguard... Your fame among all demons will certainly increase. And I will make sure that you accrue power.”

 _You gotta be shittin’ me._ Join the Mantra? What kind of perverted, crazy, sick, twisted fuck would accept these genocidal maniacs as teammates?

“It’s a deal, then. As long as I gain access to their base, I will fight alongside your people. At least until the assault is over.” _Fuck all._

“Excellent. I admire your resolution, Hitoshura, and I bid you welcome into our ranks. Now let’s not waste our time: we shall all proceed to the Assembly of Nihilo. They will be history soon. Only the strong can survive. Don’t you agree?”

Naoki nodded: that was a statement of fact. He wasn’t going to bow down to this god or whatever he was, but he definitely wanted to reach the Assembly as soon as possible. The Mantra were the wrong people to associate with, but it didn’t matter. Now that Raidou was gone, the faster he’d find Yuko, the better. _Run, Naoki. Run._

*******

“Raidou. Hey, Raidou! Summoner! Are you OK?”

“...Yes, yes. I’m fine.” He wasn’t. But he was alive, lying on a soft bed, wrapped up in his cloak, apparently free of injuries. He felt the right side of his body exactly at the point where Naoki hit. There was an odd sensation, almost like a phantom limb, but even his shirt was impeccable. Better than it had been before the fight. Not a scratch, despite the lethal blow he had received.

“You’ve been sleeping for a while.”

“Where are we?”

“You won’t believe this, but I think we’re back in the Shinjuku hospital: almost where we started.”

It looked like a hospital: more modern than the ones he knew, but still recognizable. The absence of windows probably meant that this was the basement.

“Well, it seems the sort of place where they dump you when you’ve lost your honor. He killed me, Gouto. That airheaded brat.” Raidou covered his face with his hands.

“Raidou...” Gouto shook his head. “I hear you. But you should look in the mirror.”

The summoner was alarmed by the comment. He got out of bed and stood in front of the tall mirror that hanged from the door. Without much thinking, he removed his clothes to check if there were any changes in him: everything except his underwear. He didn’t even think of Gouto’s presence. Raidou expected his body to look different after being rescued by Daisoujou: everything comes at a price. He soon realized the meaning of Gouto’s comment.

The old Raidou Kuzunoha was still there: intact, in all his glory. Not a dent. The body he had trained for so long, the same one that he was so proud of. He had been defeated, but some sort of providence had spared him not only from the grave but even from the battle scars or any kind of mark of his failure. He had been given a solid second chance, a free ride. As much as he hated that sort of mercy, resisting it would mean opposing his fate and losing Naoki for good.

His image also made him recall the last time he had been this naked next to somebody. His body was human: it was destined to be prey in the Vortex World, even if many demons were afraid of him and respected whatever power he had, or feared the possibility of confinement. His human flesh was vulnerable, and ignoring that would be reckless. He would die. He had evidence now.

And yet, there were demons in the Vortex World that wanted his human body. Demons that might gladly submit to him, do his bidding, not merely as combat tools, but as faithful companions. Demons that would get on their knees, look up, and beg to worship him. Demons that he could ~~collar, tie up, keep shackled and use as a worthless fuckhole~~ without remorse or excuses—for they craved his control as if it was part of the natural balance of this world. _And it is. Since I am a summoner and you are a demon, we are acting in strict harmony with our natures._ ~~_Right, boy? “Yes, Sir. Please, can I have another, Sir?”_ ~~

“Snap out of it, Raidou. It’s good that you flaunt your body, but...” Gouto said, grinning.

Raidou’s brief was tenting.

“Look, I get it. You’re at that age. I still remember my salad days, young one... Once in a blue moon, I do.”

“Sorry, Gouto. I feel it has been a while...”

“If you need some time alone, I can leave. I was actually thinking of doing some scouting. I’m not even sure that this is the same hospital we saw before.”

“Thank you. I could use some time by myself, that is true.” He was mildly embarrassed by the scene, but not ashamed of the fact that he was thinking about Naoki.

He would wrest him from this damned world, and put him to good use. ~~_What use, exactly?_ ~~ Not only because it was his _giri—_ his duty—to become more powerful and defend the capital, or because he had sworn by it. He would do it because it was his _ninjō_ as well—his goddamn will. For once, they were one and the same.

“Perfect. I will come back to the hospital... Soon enough. Don’t venture far or do anything stupid.”

“I would say the same to you.”

Gouto hissed and left.

In the meantime, Raidou did need to take care of some other things, not duty or will, but sheer physical urge. At least until ~~he could ram his big cock up his boy’s ass and chain him up to a wall and discipline the little punk with his belt and treat him like the greedy feral bitch that he is and then lock the door and leave the creature there and the next day~~

*******

Naoki raced to the terminal to get to Ginza before the assault on Nihilo was over. Once he finished teleporting, he realized that he’d been led to an unexpected destination. Yet again. He tried the doors, but they wouldn’t work. He was not in the mood for games. Not at all. There was a peephole, just like the last time, so he peered into it.

He was angry at the fact that Lucifer was playing tricks on him, but eager to lash at the bastard that had gotten him into this mess. The devil who knew full well that his creature was going to kill the only human that had made him genuinely happy in this godforsaken world. Regardless of the things that Raidou had in store for him— _if only you knew, Naoki._

Lucifer didn’t know that either, but he knew just about everything else. This time, it was him speaking.

**[Cue “Devil Came To Me” by Dover;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Yp3lc3PsjA** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Yp3lc3PsjA) **]**

“Son, I am delighted that you have decided to bring the first menorah to us. Unfortunately, you couldn’t recover the one held by Raidou... But you have reached heights of power that I would not have dreamed of. Congratulations.”

“ _Decided to bring”?! Fucking hypocrite._ Naoki was looking down, breathing heavily. He couldn’t get himself to say anything.

“And yet... I know how you are feeling now. Human emotions do not elude me, even if they often catch me by surprise. Your wrath matched the reckless pride of the summoner. One of you had to win: such is the law of life. The day shall come in which you will be freed from those emotions: you will act with a firm, unshakable will. Your hands will not shiver as they did before.”

“You can have your menorah and...” _No, let’s not say that._ “...take me back. I didn’t ask for none of this.”

“You did. Ever since you were in your mother’s womb, deep in your heart, you prayed that you lived, like every other human. So when the Conception happened, I created you, Son: you were in the right place at the right time. That same human heart is still inside you. Purify it of your human emotions, and you shall endure beyond the confines of this world.”

Naoki clenched his teeth.

“As for Raidou... You broke his yoke out of your own volition. Your hands are clean. Why then should you mourn his loss?”

He wanted to ask. He needed to know if the summoner was dead. Then again... _Why should I even keep thinking about it? Even in case I didn’t kill him... Part of me wanted to. He might have just been lucky that I didn’t succeed._ Demons kill people. He would have to live with it. Could he?

The Lady in Black intervened. “Naoki, do not look back. Pursue your quest: not only in the Vortex World but also in the Labyrinth of Amala. Each menorah will help you proceed further down. You will find all the answers you need in its deepest reaches.”

“You bet I will.” _Happy now? Now let me go._ Wrong time for speeches.

“May you prevail, Hitoshura.”

“We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are great to keep going. Yell on, folks.
> 
> In Chapter 11, Naoki finds someone that might help him carry on. But will he help the demon get laid? Meanwhile, Raidou is on the prowl for his boy again. The thirst!


	11. I sought the one I love—I sought but found him not (Song of Songs 3.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on _This Is My Servant,_ Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend tries to find a reason to move on without Raidou, while the summoner comes back to life and gets over his defeat.
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Naoki makes new friends in unlikely places, including a studly Irishman. Meanwhile, Raidou starts looking for his demon boy again. As FFVII’s Barret Wallace would put it, “there’s no getting off this train until we reach the station.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, we're officially midway through this ordeal. Expect things to go haywire in the weeks to come, hopefully in a good way. (I'm talking about the fanfic. The world outside is pretty crazy too, but let's be hopeful there too!).
> 
> Also, this happens to be the longest chapter to date. You've been warned.
> 
>  **BEWARE...**  
>  This chapter contains an instance of prostitution (and Naoki is a minor, although he's only partly human). It also has smut, mostly through mentions.

The Assembly of Nihilo was done for—or so it seemed. There were no demons left, other than the Mantra thugs, including Hitoshura himself. All the good loot was gone. He’d arrived too late, and his “army comrades” were mostly drunk (on who knows what) or otherwise high. But Naoki was looking around: he knew that Hikawa could still be somewhere. He had to pay.

“Death to the Nihilo!”

“Fuck yeah!”

Naoki passed by two onis who were cackling and toasting with a nondescript liquor.

“Hey you, pretty boy! Come join us,” said the taller one, who was sitting on a stone block, his club on the floor. “Let’s have some fun,” he said while wiping his mouth.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I got stuff to do.”

“Hey... C’mooooon, kid. Don’t play hard to get. I prefer them easygoing.”

Hitoshura took a closer look. It was the oni that watched him from the door of Thor’s cell. A somewhat good-looking, sleek dude. For oni standards. But still randy and annoying. He would have probably wrecked the prisoner’s ass if he’d been allowed to. “The hell you want with me, you idiot?”

“Wow, that tongue! Look... I know you, boy. I’ve seen you servicing Thor. He told us about you too. _Every_ thing. You’ve got some ass...” The oni was slurring his words, but not much. He tried to reach for Hitoshura’s arm; the half-breed raised his fist, which caused the oni to recoil.

“Will you look at this bitch. Ha! Cocky, like Boss said.” He elbowed his friend. Both laughed. “C’mon, handsome... Do your job, goddammit!”

“Job? The fuck you talkin’ about?” Soon after he said it, he remembered Thor’s “joke.” Had he taken _that_ job when talking with Gozu-Tennoh?

“ _The job,_ kid. Do I need to spell it out for ya? You’re doing the rounds to keep our men happy, aren’t you? Haven’t you been in any wars?”

 _Yes. It’s the job._ “Shut your trap. I’m not for sale.”

“Course you’re not. We _own_ you already. C’mere, you bastard. Daddy will teach you a couple things...”

The oni was at it again: this time he grabbed him. Hitoshura lunged at his stomach hard enough to leave him gasping for air. A simple oni was no match for the half-breed, no matter how buffed. His friend left the scene.

“S-sorry, man... No need to get mad, OK? We’re just trying to have a good time here... Chill.”

“Chill my ass. Touch me again and I’ll fucking kill you.”

“ _Your_ ass... Grrrr, come on, boy, don’t be like that... War ain’t worth it without a bitch to celebrate. I’ll be nice to you: I’ll pay. Name a price.”

Hitoshura looked at the oni. The red dude stared at him like he was really thirsty, and it was clear that he could kick his ass if things got rough. As for servicing him... His face was not pretty—he was an oni, after all—, but his body looked pretty good, muscles and all. _You don’t have to look at his face._ He didn’t know about the rest, but... Hitoshura could always use some items, more money... Or perhaps the oni had something else to pay for the services.

One thing was for sure: the half-breed could use some cock, to put it plainly. He’d tried to ignore it until now, but it was getting difficult. He was a teen demon fresh out of virginity. He also thought that it would help him get over losing Raidou. _As if that was an average one-night-stand, Naoki. As if._

“Listen... Let’s talk and see what you can offer.” He looked around: circular doors everywhere, mostly quiet rooms as far as he knew. “Follow me. But don’t you dare take your weapon.”

“That’s my boy. You got a name, good-lookin’?”

*******

Raidou couldn’t just sit and wait, or lazily touch himself until Gouto was back. He left the room and decided to inspect the floor where he was staying. Most enemies in the hospital were puny: so much that he didn’t even have to summon any demons. His sharp katana—newly forged, he assumed—was more than enough. He found a door that seemed to emit a strange vibration as if it led to an engine room of some sort. He heard a spinning sound on the other side. He was intrigued; he readied his sword and kicked the door open.

“Whoa! Take it easy, man!”

Raidou analyzed his enemy. It seemed to be a man some ten or twelve years older than him, wearing a fedora and a fairly unique jacket. He had long hair and a mustache. He seemed harmless, but Raidou didn’t put down his weapon. Hitoshura had seemed harmless at the beginning, and then... These days, he wouldn’t trust living entities to be what they seemed to be.

“Come on, kid! I’m unarmed! I’m not a demon, can’t you see?” He showed his hands.

He certainly didn’t look like a demon, and he didn’t seem to pose any kind of threat to a well-trained fighter. He wasn’t panicking, but calmly pleading with this aggressor instead, as if he was used to living this way. This act betrayed his helplessness. It reminded Raidou of the manikins and their cruel fate. He relented and examined him more closely. _Always making new friends._

“What are you doing here?” Raidou inquired.

“I could ask the same.”

“I carry weapons, you’re defenseless. And this is a dangerous place.”

“You think I don’t know? Still. Why are you in this hospital?”

The stranger might have been defenseless, but he wasn’t going to cower in fear. He had probably seen enough of the Vortex World, and he had survived. “I woke up here a while ago. I was just resting, then I decided to explore the area.”

“Not the best place to just rest, right? Wait—you _woke_ up here? Are you a demon?”

“I don’t think so. I’m familiar with demons, however.” _Intimate, even._

“Hm. I’m glad to hear. Come think of it, you don’t seem that special, despite your clothes. But demons come in all shapes and sizes.”

“What are _you_ doing here, then, if I may ask?”

“Oh, I simply wound up in this world by accident. Long story. I’m traveling around, trying to figure out a few things about the place.” He spun the terminal drum and looked at the intruder. He had no reason to be an asshole to him. “Name’s Hijiri. Nice to meet you.”

“Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. Demon summoner. It’s a pleasure.” Raidou bowed out of habit.

“Oh. I appreciate that. Sorry for my lack of manners. Not that anyone cares around here. Demon summoner, eh? I don’t know much about that, but I reckon that you must be looking for prey.”

“You could say so. But you are human, just like me.”

“That’s right. I’m afraid I won’t be too helpful for you.” He spun the drum again, distracted.

“Quite to the contrary. You can’t help in battle, but...”

Hijiri squinted.

“See, rather than looking for allies in general, I happen to be searching for one particular demon that ran away from me. Perhaps you’ve met him.” It was time to get on the case again.

*******

“The job” was easy as pie. The poor guy wasn’t bigger than Raidou, and he must’ve been afraid of his “bitch boy”: Naoki even asked him to fuck him harder at some point. It wasn’t a bad thing that he didn’t behave the way most onis did, but it made Naoki compare him with Raidou and his way of manhandling him. It wasn’t just a matter of muscles: it was easy to intimidate an average demon. Naoki was the exception: it took a summoner of Raidou’s caliber to make him submit.

The teen and the oni made some small talk after they were done. Naoki was resting his head on his client’s lap, horn stuck between his legs, just taking a few minutes to rest and recover. He wasn’t such a bad guy after all. _I hope he doesn’t get all clingy, though._

The oni was playing with his hair. The boy on his lap seemed relaxed. It’d been one of the best fucks he’d ever had. _This pretty boy would make a great pet. If he wasn’t so damn uppity, that is._

“Were you looking for Thor then?”

“Hell no. I didn’t even realize he would be waiting.”

“His brother mentioned you.”

 _I really can’t go incognito._ “It figures.” Naoki turned over. His horn was getting too warm.

“Everyone wants you. What about that summoner dude?”

Naoki frowned. “What about him?”

“What an asshole. Glad you gave him what he deserves.”

“...” _Did he deserve that?_

“And his cat. Frickin’ humans—all they want is to exploit us. You two must’ve had some serious issues. You were mad as hell.”

“Nah. Just a misunderstanding.” _“Isn’t that exactly what he wants, Naoki? To exploit you. To make you into_ _his little demon pleasure slave.”_ _“Yes,_ ~~ _but... I kinda ______”_~~

“Well, last time I had a misunderstanding with a fella I got away with a sucker punch. And he even serviced me later.” The oni winked.

“Do you want me to kill you too or what?” Naoki said in a studly voice.

“Just joking! Some temper you got, boy. But hey...” The oni got serious. “You sure you killed him?”

“I think so.”

“I wondered... I think I saw his cat around.”

 _WTF._ Naoki’s eyes popped, but the oni couldn’t see that from his position.

“Funny. Where?” he said, stretching.

“Ginza. Nyx’s Lounge.”

“Oh, yeah. Everyone goes to that joint.” _He must be alive. Gouto wouldn’t stay here without him. He_ is _alive. Holy fuck._ He didn’t know how to feel about it. “What was he doing there?”

“Dunno. Probably snooping around, that’s what cats do.”

 _True. Especially Gouto._ “I wish them well. Anyways...” he said, stretching a bit more, trying to look unconcerned. “I gotta head out. I wanna see the rest of this dumpster. Thanks for the goodies. They’ll be really helpful in battle.”

“Of course. Boy, you’re one hell of a fuck. Will you visit HQ sometime?”

“Well... I always charge for these things, you see?” _Liar._ “But bring me some sugar and we’ll talk, stud.” Naoki knew how to please. And that tip he’d gotten. It’d be good to keep track of this demon. He thought of printing some business cards. Thick paper. Embossed in green and black.

**NAOKI “HITOSHURA” KASHIMA**

Aka “The Demifiend”

_Demon Hit Man & Professional Escort (Full Service)_

_Twitter: @naoki_goldeneye_

He got dressed and left. His team joined him in a nearby corridor.

“Do I get a cut this time?” High Pixie taunted him. Naoki ignored the comment, and no further shade was thrown. They were getting used to having a horny teenage demon as their leader.

The Assembly of Nihilo was huge: Hikawa had to be lurking in some basement or something. But for a good while, Naoki didn’t think of anything other than the oni’s remark. Raidou had survived, no question about that. The gap he’d fallen into must had something to do with it. The summoner was searching for him. That was out of the question too.

He knew that the man wanted him. The way these things work, it would only get worse every passing day. He’d try to control him again, perhaps using different means. Any means necessary, he feared.

The question that Hitoshura couldn’t answer is what was he going to do. Would he wait for his Sir like a loyal dog, like Hachikō? Would he run towards Raidou ~~like his little demon puppy?~~ Would he flee from him? Did that even make a difference in the Vortex World? It wasn’t even worth saying goodbye to people here. They were going to bump into each other at some point. A part of him wished they did a lot more than bumping. ~~_Damn, if only he would have kept me on that leash so that I’d stop running._ ~~

*******

Naoki might have been born to be tied up and collared, as Raidou said, but Hitoshura was born to run. Fast. And he’d been tasked with running the show too. He found Hikawa hiding in the deepest reaches of the Assembly of Nihilo but failed to eliminate the scum. After that, he freed Yuko from that asshole’s “Nightmare System” weapon or whatever the fuck he’d set up at the Obelisk to fry the Mantra HQ. And then Yuko had been possessed by Aradia, some crazy-ass god, out of the blue. Naoki had met Chiaki and Isamu again: he wasn’t sure that they were his friends anymore, but he couldn’t get himself to stop them.

All his encounters went along the same lines: everybody praised his demonic powers and tried to bring him to their side, to their Reason, or gain his approval at the very least. They smelled power. The oni was right: everybody wanted him.

Everybody wanted to create their own place, to mold things according to their own ideas, to play God with this sad little excuse of a world. On account of being a demon, he’d been denied the possibility of having a Reason of his own and creating his world, even though he had a very clear vision: to return everything to its former state. No more, no less. He sensed that there was harmony in the world he lost and that it could be restored. If that wasn’t possible, he’d recreate everything. He didn’t know how, but he’d try.

And yet, that meant going back to being a human: one of those weak, cruel, miserable, backstabbing creatures that sired the Vortex World as if it had been made for their sake. A dark veil fell over Hitoshura after Raidou’s apparent death: at the beginning, it had a chilling effect on his demons, but soon enough he realized that demons were the ones carrying him through, thinking of him as one of them, for good or bad. The other (?) humans saw him as an outsider instead. Demons were the only ones that he could rely on, the only steady hand in this mess of a world. He had grown fond of his demon body, marks and all, while he mistrusted his human heart.

In the process, however, he’d forgotten something: the violent change of heart he felt after realizing the truth about Raidou could only happen to a human. His increasing hatred toward humankind could be, after all, a human trait. And as much as his demon body was drawn to Raidou’s yoke, he also wanted him as a human—even if “love” wasn’t the right word for it. Staying away from him was going to hurt more than any revenge that ~~his Sir~~ the summoner could exact on him, no matter how many lashes it entailed.

 _Actually, about the_ ~~_lashes, what if_ ~~ _No, Naoki. Just don’t._

*******

“What a strange world.” Raidou was trying to take it all in.

“Strange for you. It was home for us. But we couldn’t do anything about it.” Hijiri took the last drag. “It just went up in smoke.” He put out his cigarette on the ground. He reached for the pack and the matches in his messenger bag. “You sure you don’t want one? They’ll help you relax.”

“Thanks, I’m good. I have smoked a couple of times only. I’m fairly young.” He was tempted, but he wanted to stay as focused as possible.

“You don’t seem. Anyways. Why are you so interested in his world?”

“I didn’t want to ask him about it. It might... complicate things.”

“Hm. It’s true that Naoki doesn’t seem to talk much about that past. For me... I just don’t care.”

“You speak as if you have seen it all.”

“You bet. That’s how I feel sometimes.”

There was a pause. Hijiri was an observant individual. He could convey the feeling of his former world—the one destroyed in the Conception—with intricate precision, as well as the ideas and values that a boy like Naoki must have shared with him, both being inhabitants of Tokyo.

But the notion that Raidou and the demon had a unique relationship escaped Hijiri. Raidou knew that love between men was always a fragile thing, too often misread as close friendship or camaraderie and therefore looked over, but violently rejected when it resembled love between a man and a woman.

Raidou and Naoki’s “love” was neither. It was a kanji with multiple readings, but only some of those resembled the notion of love shared by most humans. After all, Raidou was not a regular man; Naoki was a demon whose humanity was slipping away. _A match made in hell._ Raidou wanted complete submission from his boy, both sexual and personal; having Naoki open his heart to him would add dangerous layers of meaning to their relationship.

By the same token, Raidou could explain his demon the reasons why the Imperial Capital would be an ideal place to pursue their relationship—not to mention the role that Naoki would have in defending its citizens. But that could weaken his grasp over the creature, already too powerful. Raidou had to strike a balance between his desire to control this demon (which he needed to do), and the need to captivate him (which he desired to do).

“But see, I can’t really help you with this.” Hijiri continued the conversation after a few more drags.

“With what?”

“Getting your boy, I mean. You want him bad.”

 _So he does know._ “He is such a wild creature.”

“Could be. But he’s not evil. He just needs direction. Meaning.”

 _I concur. Absolutely._ “Do I need a ‘Reason’?”

“That would surely interest him. He’ll be searching for one to get behind once they emerge. But if you don’t have the power to acquire one... You’ll have to find another way.”

“I have my ways.”

What ways, though?

*******

“I can’t believe that people of my kin are doing this.” Queen Mab, High Pixie’s descendant, shook her head. “I’m embarrassed.”

“Well Queen, I guess we have no alternative other than to fix this mess. I better get a nice cut of whatever they’re hiding in there.”

Yoyogi Park was in turmoil. Someone was barricaded inside with a powerful stone—the Yahirono Himorogi—and a stockpile of magatsuhi. He’d made the fairies in the park run amok. After getting a tip from Futomimi, the manikin prophet, Hitoshura arrived at the scene and found Yuko by the entrance. She tasked him with bringing the stone to her: he wasn’t too enthusiastic about it, but her former teacher seemed to be the only human whose Reason he could potentially support. And the only human who was making some sense. _And Raidou? Yeah, right. Whatever._

At the very center of the park, in a construction site, Hitoshura found the one responsible for making this crazy world even crazier: none other than Sakahagi, that deranged killer manikin he’d met in Asakusa. Exactly the guy he expected.

“Oh well, oh well... So it seems my little trap worked. Welcome, Hitoshura. It’s been a while since we first met. Happy to see you again.”

“I’m not. You’re fucking disgusting. What the hell are you trying to do? Skin a few more creatures for your coat?”

“Wow. Nothing personal on my end. Well, actually... Yes. I knew you’d come to the rescue.”

“Whatever. I have no time for games. State what you want and why should I spare your life. You’re messing this place up real bad.”

“Don’t worry. I know exactly what I want. My goal is to collect enough magatsuhi to rule over all demons in the Vortex World. It turns out that I got plenty already just by claiming this park and the Yahirono Himorogi. Or did you think that the demons here went haywire just because?”

“I know that there’s no ‘just because’ round these parts. So, what part do I play in your sick little plan? Fill me in. It might give me some additional reasons to wipe you out.”

“Calm down, boy. I could use your power too. I know you’ve been used by others before.”

“Think what you want. I side with the people who best serve my interests. But _you_ —you’re not making a good case.”

“Hmph. If you’re not sold... Perhaps we should play a bit with these knives...” he said as he licked the blade of his weapon. “Do you think I don’t know about your dalliance with that wussy summoner? You act all tough now, but you were his little demon lapdog. What a waste.”

That comment felt completely out of line. Something stirred inside Naoki. He wanted to tear the manikin to shreds, but this poor thing didn’t even deserve to see him mad; he merely grinned. “I think you just made a big mistake. I wouldn’t expect you of all people to be so reckless as to insult him in front of me. You know how dogs bite when someone messes with their master.” Hitoshura focused. His head started emitting a blinding aura.

“You think I’m going to chicken out?” Sakahagi got ready to summon a demon.

“Not really. It’s too late for that.” A burst of light came from Hitoshura’s hands: Sakahagi couldn’t determine its origin, just as if it was lightning, going from cloud to cloud with no one able to tell where it starts.

The whole room lit up. Most of the scaffolding in the area fell to the ground with a clangor. When the flash disappeared, Sakahagi was lying dead on the floor, a big gap opened in his torso, the skin around it completely charred. Hitoshura inched closer to his victim, breathing heavily, trying to channel his anger at the dead manikin, and only at it. “Think before you speak, you piece of shit.” He kicked the corpse down into a pool of magatsuhi. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

When he turned around, his team was waiting. He cracked his neck. _Don’t let these emotions get to you. It doesn’t help._ “Mission complete, folks. I’m sorry you didn’t get to kick his ass too...” He made it: he was able to focus his wrath and then go back to his demon self. Lethal, but also calm, collected—only humans let their feelings get the best of them.

Hidden in a corner of the room on top of some scaffolding, Gouto couldn’t believe what he had just seen and heard. The cat turned around to his companion.

“Thanks for the tip. That was quite the show.”

“You’re welcome, ki-hee-tty! You should tell your human, ho!”

*******

“We are appalled by these events. Lord Hitoshura, you have proven to be a noble demon, and a true hero for our kind.” Oberon, king consort of the fairies, crowned his apology to Naoki. He was embarrassed, no, _mortified_ by the behavior of his people.

“Just doing my job, that’s all. It was Futomimi who told me to come by.”

“My Lord... I hope that you shall accept our most sincere apology. But acts speak louder than words. It is with great pleasure that we will bestow you with our finest soldier. Come forth, son of Lugh!”

**[Cue “Triad: St. Patrick, Cú Chulainn, Oisin” by Enya;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdcDALa54f4** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdcDALa54f4) **; hackneyed, but an obvious choice]**

From behind Titania and Oberon, a demon appeared: a towering knight in white armor with purple ornaments in the shape of spirals, wielding a spear. His skin was pale, almost translucent; his muscles were chiseled like marble; his gaze was piercing but serene, and he sported a mane of silky, jet-black hair that flowed in the wind, crowned by a silver headband.

 _Who is this man? Or this demon? Goddamn, is he good-looking or what._ Hitoshura focused again, this time so that his thoughts wouldn’t show in his pants.

“So you are Lord Hitoshura, is that right? You have attained great fame among us fairies. My name is Cú Chulainn, son of the god Lugh. I hark from one of the lands where the sun sets: the Emerald Isle. I will be happy to serve you down the road, so that your journey may be a lucky one. I am at your command, my Lord.” The demigod took the knee. The demon in front of him looked like a human too: somewhat average, taut body but not too muscular, scantily clad, almost immodest. Not at all what he expected. _He is merely a lad now, this Lord Hitoshura._ He did have some beautiful green marks on his body.

“Oh... What can I say? I am thrilled. Really.” Hitoshura wasn’t expecting a gift of this sort. He didn’t know how to act in these situations either. He was just flustered. _I’m usually the one kneeling._

“So be it. Lord Hitoshura, we should be on our way. We shall repay all the evil deeds that we perpetrated under the influence of Sakahagi. May the Reason that you decide to uphold prosper, and thus your Kingdom come!” Titania bid him farewell with an elegant bow.

“Thanks. I hope all goes well for you too.”

The fairies dispersed. It was him and his team again: left to their own devices, but growing more powerful every day. Case in point, this Irish stud next to him.

“So... Cú Chulainn. I bet you have some cool moves, ha?”

“Lord... Why yes, of course.” Cú Chulainn was surprised by his commander’s casual demeanor. He would call him a punk, but he was meant to respect his commander. Orders are orders.

“No need for courtesy. We’re all cool in this team. Call me Naoki.” _Call me tonight._

“Grand! I mean, perfect. It seems odd, but I’ll try to keep things friendly... Naoki.”

*******

Later that same day, Hitoshura met Yuko again and brought her the Yahirono Himorogi that Sakahagi held. Just as in the Obelisk, Aradia possessed her. The god encouraged Naoki to “explore his own truth” and not to fear “the scorn, the ridicule” in his quest for freedom. _Are these people speaking in code? Is this about Raidou? What the heck does freedom mean anyway? Cause I’m not even supposed to get my damn own Reason._

That left him thinking for a while. Later at night, the team was resting close to a Fountain of Life, freshly healed, trying to catch some air before heading to the next destination. Naoki had lit a fire with his own powers, just as many other times. The sight of the flames calmed him, but it also reminded him of that camping trip with Sakamoto-kun that never happened. That other life that he could have had: finding a handsome boy to cuddle with, a golden boy he could someday live with as if they were close friends or brothers who fuck each other as equals. Rather than someone who would kidnap him, gag him, and chain him to a bed if given the chance, eventually turning him ~~into his boy toy, his well-behaved demon lapdog, all lubed up and ready for~~

 _Freedom. Am I free right now, with all this wishing for him to collar me, confine me, or do whatever the heck he wants?_ He looked up at Cú Chulainn. The other demons had dispersed and were resting, meditating, passed out. To each their own. Hitoshura knew that Cú Chulainn felt obliged to stay with his “Lord,” regardless of how tired he might be.

“Hey man... Have you served any other demons like me before?”

“I have not, at least since I entered the Vortex World. Especially not like you. I am one of Titania and Oberon’s allies. I simply offered my services willingly as a tribute for the fairies’ offenses.”

“Ha. But why serve me?”

“You’re the one that delivered us from evil. We are indebted to you.”

“Good point. So that’s all. You’re my... subordinate?”

“I am at your command... Proudly so. You know that your power is envied across this world. I wouldn’t serve just anybody.”

“It’s hard to accept, but... I guess I’m happy with that.”

Cú Chulainn looked at him with a clean smile. No hidden intentions there. Hitoshura gazed at him, thinking whether it would be cool to start something with an actual demon, given that humans had proved to be unreliable at best, backstabbing assholes at worst. _You should leave Raidou out of the assumption. Whether you call that love or not, you know that he wants you more than anyone else._ That was true. But Raidou wasn’t there. He wanted someone here and now.

“Cú Chulainn... May I ask you for a favor?”

“Of course.”

“Promise you won’t get mad.”

*******

They spent the night together. They slept on the ground, the Irish hero lying next to the green demon, fully clothed, at most hugging him by the waist, never brave enough to do more than that. Hitoshura had tried to snuggle up to him, hoping that his perky butt would do the rest—it had worked before. But Cú Chulainn was a demon: he had been assigned to serve under his command in battle, and anything beyond that would be questionable, beyond character. Whatever appetite for sex he had would not get above his duties.

Demons did their thing and their thing only. The same way that High Pixie had stayed by him in good spirits throughout their journey with no signs of ever betraying him (despite her nasty shade), Cú Chulainn would give his life for him in battle, but he couldn’t get himself to fuck Naoki’s brains out. Not that Hitoshura had asked directly, but he felt it wasn’t gonna happen, not in a million years.

That is, unless something changed in Cú Chulainn’s worldview. He showed absolutely no mercy nor respect toward enemies, going berserk at the start of every battle, cursing up a storm, hitting hard, and treating the losers like shit. But he changed back to normal once they had shared the spoils. Perhaps it was as simple as pissing him off, pushing his buttons.

It dawned on Naoki. Only a human heart can do that kind of gymnastics. Case in point, Raidou. He acted all sweet to attract the demon with his swagger; then he ambushed, collared, and abused him; finally, he cuddled with him and released him when Naoki requested it—which the demon didn’t really expect. The summoner courted him like a princess, used him like a whore, and made him feel like a rare treasure, all in the space of a few meetings. Now he was hunting him, that’s for sure, but the demon could be either his prey or his beloved. Who knows.

Hitoshura could no longer lie to himself. He had only the thinnest sliver of humanity left inside, but he craved the games that humans play to keep themselves entertained. He was every bit as fucked up as they were.

**[Cue “Wicked Game” by Chris Isaak;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aid2vMbCNP8** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aid2vMbCNP8) **; need I say more?]**

How couldn’t he. That feeling of cold steel on his neck, rope snaking around his wrists and his ankles, Raidou’s belt making his skin burn, Raidou’s hand defiling him, firmly but lovingly, Raidou’s dick making him moan. He craved it. It had only gotten worse after learning that the summoner was alive.

The dark magatama that was lying dormant somewhere inside him, in the dark root of the scream, was now dull and silent. Lost in the hollow shell of the human he once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are always welcome and help me get ideas. Yell on. And subscribe, why not!
> 
> In Chapter 12, Naoki and Raidou share a tender moment at the hospital. With some very rough parts: it’s just the way things are with these two. And then...


	12. Like a sparrow wandering its nest is a man who wanders from his home (Proverbs 27.8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on _This Is My Servant, _Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend makes new friends in unlikely places. Meanwhile, Raidou starts looking for his demon boy again.__
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Naoki and Raidou share a tender moment at the hospital. With some very rough parts: they wouldn’t have it any other way. But then, Naoki...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Black Friday, folks! I hope you did some nice shopping if that’s your thing: I’m sure there must be a bunch of Persona/SMT deals happening somewhere. I’m more in the Buy Nothing Club (not the least because I’m trying to finish the PS2 Raidou games plus SMT IV, which I already have). A solid video game backlog is a good thing to have.
> 
> And also, Thanksgiving. I know, I know: you might not live in the US (I’m not there right now myself), but giving thanks ain’t a bad thing.
> 
> Still: what a year. It’s definitely time to give thanks for the things we usually take for granted—family, friends, running water, and so on. But what the heck: among all the crazy things that have happened in 2020, I’m thankful for y’all, the readers. Anyone who clicked on my stories, whether you waited for the next chapter with bated breath, just liked them, were in the “meh” group, or even if you rolled your eyes and said, “tch, really?” I enjoyed writing them plenty, but getting to share them is a lot more fun—especially here at the A03 (thanks to them too!).
> 
> Anyways. **WARNING:**
> 
> (I’m sure Naoki isn't too thankful about what I got in store for him. But hey, you don’t get to be the twink king of Shittown without some hard times).
> 
> This chapter contains run-of-the-mill smut between Raidou and Hitoshura, plus S/M or discipline and punishment, all of it somewhat dubiously consensual.

“So he’s alive _and_ kicking... Good to know.”

“You don’t even seem surprised.”

“Why would I be? A demon of his caliber will likely survive everyone living in this world. We were told that. I don’t think he would even bother to fight me at this point.”

“If we are to believe Daisoujou, then you are right. But you can’t give up now. You have sworn it on your life—to Lucifer, no less.”

“I have.”

“Besides... Naoki wants you. That is the reason he got riled up when speaking with Sakahagi: the manikin demeaned you. That boy feels _proud_ of having serviced you.” The cat paused. “I wonder what’s wrong with him.”

“So you are not proud of servicing me?”

“Perish the thought. I’m your tutor, not your... Argh.”

Raidou smiled.

“It’s not funny, you brat.”

“No... I’m smiling for a different reason.” Even in the distance, his boy remained loyal in his very own way.

“Let’s get back to the matter at hand, Raidou. After seeing what I’ve seen, it’s obvious that you would lose to him again if you try to fight him as a summoner.”

“But that’s who I am.”

“That’s right. And you should be proud of who you are. But it might be in your best interest to put that aside the next time you see him. You know the rules: confining a demon that is more powerful than you is dangerous.”

Raidou was sitting on the hospital bed, pondering. Had he ever succeeded at truly _convincing_ a demon, at swaying their will rather than simply beating them up into servitude?

“Remember when we met Kaya? That demon-possessed girl? She was quite a unique case. Naoki might have more in common with her than you think. Your weapons and your demons will not help you this time. You need to approach things differently.”

“I hope I’m reading you correctly. Are you suggesting that I try to collar him again?”

“To be honest... I have qualms about egging you on to do that kind of stuff.”

“‘That kind of stuff?’ Are you judging me for it, then?”

Now it was Gouto who was embarrassed. “My apologies, Raidou. It is just...” He sighed. “I have a hard time understanding why you did what you did.”

“I don’t. It came naturally. To have this powerful, handsome demon kneeling next to me, resting on my lap, loyal like a dog... So... fulfilling and—”

“Oh-oh. I’ve started something. Look, Raidou... let’s phrase it like this: it’s clear that you can do what you need to do using methods that you find appealing. That’s copacetic for both of us, isn’t it?”

“But of course. And you managed to be right once more.”

“Did you expect otherwise?”

“No. But... Apart from Naoki, did you see anything else of interest around?”

“Brilliant segue. I did notice something when walking down the hospital corridors...” He returned Da’at, the menorah of Knowledge, to the detective. “I think we should wait here. It will get busy.”

*******

“Naoki, treating you that way now... I could only do that with the enemy. Men captured in battle, you understand?”

“Nah, I get it.” _The hell I do._

“If at all. That kind of behavior towards my commander is unacceptable. It would be degrading for you.”

“Sure, I understand that.” _So he thinks he’d be raping me. And I didn’t even ask for ropes or anything._ It was almost a joke to talk about guys in the military getting in on. But whatever army Cú Chulainn had been in wouldn’t accept that. And yet, he didn’t freak out.

“I sure like you, Hitoshura. You are a strong warrior.”

“Thanks.”

“And I believe it’s fair to say that you are a handsome young man. The first time I looked at you, your skin reminded me of my homeland. The Emerald Isle.”

“Heh... Of course, you’re Irish.” Naoki flickered blue and scratched his horn. It was the most he could get from his demon. But he’d take it.

 _At least he doesn’t want to punch me. And he didn’t call me fucking faggot or anything of the sort. Sakamoto probably would. “I don’t know about a punch, but I’m sure you wouldn’t mind a nice slap from the blondie, right Naoki?”_ No, he wouldn’t. He liked it rough, and if Sakamoto was the thug he was rumored to be, perhaps he’d get into the game.

Naoki was at peace with that, even if he’d never suspected he’d like sex that way until meeting ~~his Sir~~ Raidou. But it was clear that his sex life as a demon was always going to be the same: as long as he was on top, as he was destined to be, no demon would dare touch him, let alone “force” him, beat him into submission, or collar him ~~like the little obedient slave he’d been to his Sir Raidou,~~ if only for a night. At the same time, as soon as he let his guard down and agreed to a little bit of play, he would become a puppet of whoever he was with. Cause demons do their thing. Humans are something else entirely. Especially...

Where was Raidou, anyway? He knew that this world was small. If the summoner was one of the “menorah thieves,” one of the fiends... Would Lucifer know his whereabouts? It seemed like the best place to start. He had to return to the Labyrinth of Amala to ask Uncle Lou, but he needed another menorah to enter the Third Kalpa. He’d learned that another skeleton fiend roamed the Shinjuku Hospital: time to turn him into bone broth and get on with the quest.

*******

She felt it as soon as Naoki entered the terminal. “Master, it’s going to happen again,” the Lady in Black said, shaking her head.

**[Cue “Human Behaviour” by Björk;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ml8KDumTO0** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ml8KDumTO0) **; cause these two are always watching]**

The Old Man was swishing his drink, admiring the golden sheen of the liquor—the color of his son’s eyes—, gazing at the syrupy tears that glazed the fine glass, almost meditating. “My goodness, this wine is just... heavenly. I mean it in a good way.” He chuckled and sipped. “I think I should get another crate the next time I visit.”

“You do not seem concerned, Master.”

“Why should I be?”

“The whole scheme hangs on your demon winning. His future is in peril now.”

“Not at all, my dear. It will be just another test for him. The more he strives to succeed, the better he will serve me once all is said and done.”

“What if one of them dies this time?”

“There is nothing to fear. If Raidou dies, there will be another candidate to take his title. Taishō-era Japan is teeming with summoners eager to help. Foreigners, even. If Naoki dies at his hands, which is unlikely... Then I might be interested in recruiting Raidou instead. Thus far he has disappointed me, but the tide might turn soon.” He swished the glass again. “He’s a tough young fellow.”

“I hope you are right, Master.”

“Very handsome, too. Don’t you agree? At any rate... I appreciate your concern, but you needn’t be so worried. Pour yourself a glass, my dear. This sherry will not last forever, but it will sweeten the wait.”

She hesitated, but she joined him. _I could use a drink._ The wait was truly killing her.

*******

The flames of Malkhut were flickering wildly.

They had defeated another skeleton fiend, one of the death riders, and Naoki wanted to get to Amala as soon as possible, but there they were, the goddamn flames flickering, fucking twice in a row. He’d been told that there was a fiend in the hospital, but two of them? _Gimme a break._

He ordered the team to scour the hospital floors. The demons in the building were weak, miserable creatures: most didn’t even dare confront anyone on Hitoshura’s side. The mere sight of Cú Chulainn walking up and down the corridors carrying his spear made every living thing scurry in the corners. Hitoshura decided to stake out the lobby. Whoever tried to escape would have to walk over his dead body. _Good luck with that, folks._

But then, he took a trip down memory lane. That’s where it all had started. That’s where Chiaki had leafed through Ayakashi Monthly, that random magazine with its stupid story about that sicko cult and all that preposterous occult bullshit and all that crap. Much to their chagrin, all of it was true. Twenty minutes later, Naoki was sitting on a hospital bed, dazed, stunned, shirtless, but thankful for keeping his favorite shorts. Perhaps they were a bit too skimpy for this world, way too tight, especially for walking around the Mantra HQ with all the onis wanting to pound him. Thing is, they were—along with his sneakers—the only thing on him that tethered his body to Earth. His soul did too, but it was less and less human each day.

He needed to go back before it was too late. He had to. With or without Raidou, Chiaki, Isamu, or Yuko. He was afraid of losing what he had now, demonic powers and all, but he would give it all up if that was the price for repairing the world. _“All of it, Naoki?”_

And just like that, the flames of Malkhut flickered for the third time. He could go to battle alone if needed. Those fiends were all bark, no bite.

Across the room, the sliding door opened. It was a small, weird, bluish demon with a strange accent, one he knew already—Mokoi.

 _Oh-oh._ Hitoshura tried to keep calm. This time he would fight with his head on his shoulders. He had seen plenty in the last few weeks. He was no longer a naive demon. Things will work out. _But God, don’t let it be Raidou again. I don’t know what I’m going to do if it’s him._

**[Cue “Heavy Cross” by Gossip;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mQVljB7JGw** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mQVljB7JGw) **]**

It was. Raidou and Gouto. The summoner running toward the door, his katana ready to go. Gouto behind him, panting. “Raidou, slow! Don’t rush into battle!”

The summoner stopped in his tracks after entering the lobby. Hitoshura simply stood up on the spot where he was sitting, near the elevator. They looked at each other for a minute, perhaps five, half an hour maybe. Neither of them had a clue about what was going on in the other’s mind. Raidou seemed more ready to fight than Naoki, but he wouldn’t make a move. The demon felt his rival’s (?) growing anxiety, a slow stream of magatsuhi.

“Naoki... I’m glad to see that you are alive. And happy to stumble upon you.”

“Raidou...” _You knew this was gonna happen._

“Well then. Shall we do a rematch?”

“What are you talking about?” The demon sounded disconcerted, more than angry. “Y-You can’t be serious.”

“Am I not a rival worthy of you?”

“That’s not it. I don’t want to fight you, Raidou. I... I just can’t do it.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“Because I can’t believe that you wanna _fight_ me again, Raidou. It’s not about me winning or losing...” The demon turned his back at the summoner and smashed his fist against the wall. “Is that all you want? The goddamn menorah?” Naoki wanted to avoid a fight at all costs. He was afraid of what could happen to him. He might end up eating Raidou’s corpse or some godawful shit.

“Naoki. Look at me. It’s an order, boy.”

Naoki obeyed. He played along, knowing full well that this was no game. It had never been. It would never be, no matter how well they played it.

Raidou threw his sword against the wall on his left, and then he did the same with his gun. He dropped the kuda holster on the floor. “I’m willing to take a risk. I know that you can kill me if you want. But I will trust you today.”

“Raidou?! Are you just... quitting?” He never would. This had to be a ruse.

“No. I’m commanding you to come to me. I know you can submit to me as a demon. If I mean anything to you... come here. Do it, boy.”

Naoki caught a glimpse of a smirk on Raidou’s face and saw that Gouto was as surprised as he was. This kind of ambush was not what he expected. He had no clue what to do, but he advanced slowly towards the summoner, mindlessly drawn to him, just as he had been when they woke up together at Nyx’s Lounge. The same way that bees are drawn to honey. Better said, the way a loyal pet seeks his master’s hand when it’s open and ready to scratch him behind his ears. Raidou simply stood up, his eyes following every movement of the demon, and waited.

Naoki got closer to Raidou. When he was next to him, he knelt, snuggling his face against his cloak, inhaling the faint smell of incense that he had missed since they first had sex, shivering a bit, almost sobbing. “I’m so sorry, Raidou... So sorry.” Raidou was moved. It was good that the demon couldn’t see his face—he didn’t want to show weakness. But he knew what to do next.

“Good boy. You’re a good boy, Naoki.” He propped the head of his demon and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, inviting him to stand. “My boy.” Naoki’s gaze was confident. He might have been angry just before, but now he was acting out of his own will, conscious of who he was, and of who the summoner was as well.

However, Raidou had an itch to scratch. He grabbed his demon by the hair—that luscious raven hair—and started kissing his neck slowly, pressing his tongue on that warm skin, eliciting soft moans from the creature. _Don’t get too eager, Raidou._

Naoki was flustered, but still in control of his emotions, his marks shining a gentle shade of blue. “Raidou... You’re alive. Damn, I can’t believe how much I missed you.”

The summoner held his demon by the chin again and embraced him. “Well. There’s no need to miss me anymore. Your Sir is here. And unless you fight me... I will never let you escape this time, boy.”

The demon tensed his body, Raidou’s cloak feeling like a shroud all of a sudden, his embrace a death grip. The dark magatama stirred for the first time in a while, and Naoki had forgotten that feeling.

But this time he knew what to expect. He reciprocated the embrace.

“Raidou... If I can still call you that. I want to talk with you.”

“We will talk. All I want you to know right now is the nature of my intentions, boy. I am not hiding that anymore.” He paused and gazed down at the demon. “I’m a summoner. You are a demon. Regardless of our feelings... You know that I cannot treat you as if we were equals.”

“I understand, Sir.” The magatama jumped. He was getting back into his headspace.

 _Excellent._ “Good. Let’s go to my room and talk.”

“Oh, Sir... I need to gather my team first. They were looking for a fiend in the hospital.”

“Heh... I guess you beat them at it, then.” _You found the evil summoner, boy._ “I will help you. There are plenty of rooms here where they can stay while we talk.”

*******

After letting the team know, Naoki and Raidou were ready to do whatever they were going to do in privacy. But then the demon remembered something.

“One last thing, Sir: this here... is yours.” The demon smiled, blushed lightly, and produced a button: it was identical to the ones on Raidou’s cloak. _This is so... schoolgirl-like._ “I... You told me to keep it. So I did.”

The summoner took it and kissed his boy’s hand, the same one that was bathed in his blood not too long ago. He embraced his demon, almost clasping his arms around him, one hand going down, but he didn’t say a thing.

Naoki felt the urgency, the... affection. Love? Who knows. _This is the way he feels._

Raidou grabbed him by the waist and led him to the room. They had to have a talk, that’s for sure. A quick talk.

*******

Naoki knew what was going to happen. If the summoner didn’t love him, it was clear that he still wanted him badly. He’d keep him by his side anyway he could: with gentle encouragement whenever Naoki accepted his place, restrained and with harsh discipline if the demon attempted anything at all—or whenever Raidou felt like it. This was just a truce. He’d take it, though: this one night.

The idea of leaving Raidou behind was painful, but he didn’t have much choice if he still wanted to get home. There was no middle ground with this man.

“So... You intend to leave. Have I understood correctly?” Cú Chulainn wanted to make sure. This was strange. Why didn’t he finish the summoner?

“That is right. If you see me coming out alone... You’ll have to prevent the summoner from stopping me. He’s powerful, but he’ll be caught by surprise. He might not even attempt to fight you, who knows.”

“Now... Can’t you guess what he wants to do?”

“I can’t. And I’d rather not ask him. Remember that he’s a human. His heart is veiled, ain’t that what they say?”

“I’ve heard it indeed.” _You are some cagey kid yourself._

“You’re a brave hero, Cú Chulainn. I wish you luck. Remember that I will be coming back from the Third Kalpa soon: if all goes well, I’d like to have you on my team again.”

“I would be happy to do so, boss. I would do anything you command now. Unless you... Well, we have talked about that.”

Naoki scratched his horn.

*******

Raidou wanted a rematch, that’s for sure. He undressed down to his pants, got his boy naked, and put him on a leash as soon as they entered his room. He then tied up his upper body, hands to his back, and forced him to lick his shoes, crop in hand.

The demon obeyed promptly. He wanted this. He was hard, breathing heavily just to make the ropes tighten around his body, resisting the summoner just to feel the crop on his skin. The praise that Raidou whispered in his ear seared his brain, making him go back to that first time and that burning feeling of submission that he’d craved.

The summoner had recovered his katana and his pistol. He wouldn’t harm the demon, but he knew that they were an easy way to keep him on his toes. Following the outline of his marks with the blade of his sword was just too entertaining.

“I see you are still behaving like my little demon boy... You are so delightful, Naoki.”

“Thank you, Sir. I _am_ happy to be your boy.” He was, even if he knew he was going to leave.

“Very nice. However...”

Naoki looked up, a bit puzzled.

“I think we should still do a rematch, boy. On my terms.”

“S-sir, I... don’t want to fight you. Please, Sir...”

“Hmph. Did you think it was going to be that kind of rematch? No. There are more appropriate ways to handle a demon when he’s been disloyal to his summoner.” Raidou put his hand on his belt buckle.

“Before I take you, I will teach you what happens when you disrespect your Sir. It won’t be fair retribution, for you’ve done much more than disrespect me, but it will give you a taste of the discipline that I’ll use with you as soon as you become my demon fully.”

Raidou saw that Naoki’s expression had changed, and he was starting to recoil. The chain tensed.

“Heh... You forgot about that. This is why it’s best to keep wild boys like you on a leash. But trust me: you have nothing to fear. If you obey, we will be done soon, and you’ll get to have your Sir’s cock again. So don’t resist.”

 _It will be OK, Naoki. He’s not going to kill you._ He got closer to the summoner, still kneeling, showing that he was ready to take his punishment, that he trusted him.

“Put your head down to the floor, boy. Ass up. Spread those legs.” Raidou stepped on his neck. “Good boy. I will not put any more restraints on you... Unless you force me to. Stay put.”

Naoki did. He heard Raidou’s belt sliding through the loops. The summoner hit the floor once. The demon did not recoil when hearing that sound.

Raidou started hitting his boy—hard. Harder than the first time. He belted the demon methodically: first his butt cheeks, then his thighs, his calves, the base of his feet. Naoki breathed heavily and whimpered, trying to take it all in, to avoid any behavior that would displease his Sir. Raidou inched up to him once he was done. Had it been fifty blows? A hundred? It was difficult to say. No demon would ever accept this kind of treatment. Much less...

“That’s what I like to see.” The summoner grabbed his crotch violently. His demon was still hard. He had to be in pain, but that wasn’t the only thing he felt. “Turn around, boy. Kneel and look at me.”

Naoki did. His entire backside burned, and he had a hard time controlling the tears, but he acknowledged ~~he’d wronged his Sir and deserved this~~. Something in him, however, had not capitulated.

All of a sudden, Raidou slapped him on the face. A strong slap: it might have made him deaf if his body was human. “Never _ever_ again raise your hand against your Sir. Under no circumstances. But if you dare... Make sure you’re brave enough to kill him.”

“I understand, Sir, and I apologize. I promise it will not happen again, Sir.” Naoki bowed down all the way, his face on the ground. Deep inside, he was truly sorry about having nearly killed Raidou, which allowed him to make a sincere apology, even though he was fully conscious that he couldn’t stay in his submissive headspace for much longer. Something was pulling him away from the summoner. But that didn’t register in his behavior.

“Good boy. You should be thankful that you’re getting away with less. That shows how much your Sir wants you.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Get back in the position you were before. I will take care of you.”

Naoki complied, and he felt the summoner’s hands applying something cool and minty that stung for a second but helped ease the burn. In a few minutes, his skin was almost back to normal, while the soft hands of the summoner rubbing his backside had made him stay hard.

Raidou was hard as well. He thought of doing some more foreplay, but he just wasn’t in the mood for it after the beating. He lifted his boy and transferred him to an operating table, where he’d have easy access to Naoki’s ass. He probed it: one finger, two, three, four fingers. Luckily, his boy was still as flexible as the time they first had sex at Nyx’s. And just as eager.

He lubed himself and went in without warning, Naoki gasping, not in pain (it obviously didn’t match the belting), but in pleasure, with a prolonged moan coming right after. Raidou’s entire body was laid over the demon, penetrating him deeply, making him forget about the torture he’d been submitted to before. Naoki remembered how skilled was the summoner at doing just that: being sweet and vicious almost at the same time, showing that he could wrest emotions out of Naoki at will. No demon was going to give him that, ever. As a demon, only a summoner could ever read his body so accurately. _I’ll miss this._

They fucked without words this time, no dirty talk, no orders, no teasing. The situation felt too urgent for any antics. Nevertheless, Naoki made sure that his Sir was ready to come before him, squeezing his ass, feeling the tension on Raidou’s hands, trying to sync up to this body he wanted so badly. This time Raidou didn’t bite him: he grunted loudly as he grabbed his hair, and did the last few thrusts slowly, almost stopping when he got to the point of no return, only to restart when he filled the demon up. He immediately took care of him, his hand teasing his cock, happy to realize that Naoki had been waiting. “Come for me, boy.” That’s all it took to make his demon explode.

Naoki was still tied up, but they cuddled for a bit, both bodies sweaty and exhausted. The demon had more reasons to be tired, so the summoner carried him in his arms to the shower in a nearby room. It felt strangely romantic and embarrassing at the same time, a bizarre end to an evening that had started with Naoki prostrating before his Sir.

*******

They were both naked in bed—a rare occasion. Raidou was hugging his demon by the waist, planting soft kisses on his neck, trying to be as sweet as possible. Naoki was taciturn, something unusual for the demon as far as Raidou could tell. The summoner knew there were reasons for this: the simple fact that he made clear his intention of bringing the demon to his side by turning him into his slave, to put it plainly. But also the fact that he wasn’t going to force him outright, that he wanted the demon to consent.

That night they would sleep on two twin beds joined together—the best that the hospital floor they were in could offer. Raidou decided to not collar him overnight, nor to put any chains on him. He didn’t take any measures to guarantee that the demon couldn’t escape. As much as he was aware of this, he trusted Naoki and expected him to behave—partly because of that proof of trust.

“What’s on your mind, boy?”

“Nothing, Sir.”

“We needed to talk, didn’t we?”

“I know, but... Can we talk tomorrow? I just want to... fall asleep in your arms tonight, Sir.” He snuggled up against Raidou. “Sorry for being so... You know.” The summoner wouldn’t object to that.

“We can do that. Still... Have you considered my offer again?”

“Yes.”

“And well?”

“I cannot commit to it yet, Sir... It’s a big decision. But I want to spend more time with you. I want to learn about your world if you’re going to take me there.”

“I understand. I’ll be happy to clear your doubts. You do know that there will be a day when we have to make decisions.”

“I’m aware of that, Sir.”

“Well. Let’s get up bright and early tomorrow and see where we should go next. I can give you a few more days to decide before I confine you.”

“I appreciate that, Sir.”

Something felt cold and insincere in Naoki, compared to their first time. However, Raidou had tried a more coercive approach before and it hadn’t worked, so it was time to let the demon act on his own. He’d come to his senses. If not, the summoner could always whip some sense into the boy. A few more days would help.

*******

Naoki closed his eyes, but he didn’t sleep. Not for a second. He monitored the summoner’s movements carefully, even his breathing. He expected him to be a bit less vigilant this time, but not to the extent of not restraining him at all. Nothing prevented him from leaving his bed quietly and without being noticed. That is, unless Raidou was alert. And he didn’t seem to be.

He still hesitated. Here they were, cuddling like lovebirds, this man that supposedly considered him a plaything now resting next to him. _“But he ‘disciplined’—that is, tortured you.” He’s rough. But my body wanted it. I can’t help it._

This was a betrayal of Raidou’s trust in him. Plain and simple. The summoner would be furious afterward, and for a good reason. But that was OK. At the end of the day, Raidou could do nothing but count on the demon accepting his yoke peacefully. If he tried to break it, it would not hold.

He cleared his mind, remembering the night at Nyx’s Lounge in which he reacted too late. He tried to focus the way they did in soccer training, or before a match—it had been a while. He got up stealthily, helped by the fact that they weren’t sleeping on the same mattress, and their bodies had disentangled during the night. He knew where his clothes were, and he’d left his other belongings with the team. They were waiting for him closer to the hospital exit.

He stopped thinking about the consequences of his flight so that he could execute his plan flawlessly: he tiptoed on the slick floor of the room, picked up his shorts and his sneakers, and took a deep, silent breath before opening the sliding door, which would unavoidably make some noise. Something stirred in Raidou’s bed when that happened. He might not have been particularly alert, but he was a light sleeper.

Naoki didn’t even turn around to look. He nodded goodbye to Cú Chulainn, clenched his teeth, and ran. That had been his thing in soccer. A midfielder. Running up and down. And it was the same now: demons do their thing. Meters away, he heard Raidou’s screams getting louder, and then the swoosh of a spear.

He gathered his team quickly, left, and kept running nowhere. No one to pass the ball, no goal yet on the horizon.

**[Cue “Love Will Tear Us Apart” by Joy Division;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=674KGKRQBPE** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=674KGKRQBPE) **; but will it or won’t it? Stay tuned]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, bookmarks, carrier pigeons, smoke signals: all are welcome, all help me get ideas. Yell on.
> 
> In Chapter 13 (ominous number), Naoki and Raidou meet again, this time in the Labyrinth of Amala. Get ready for a lot of drama.


	13. A sword has been whetted and polished (Ezekiel 21.14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on _This Is My Servant, _Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend and Raidou share a tender moment at the hospital. With some very rough parts: it’s just the way things are with these two. After their tryst, Naoki flees from his Sir.__
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Naoki and Raidou clash again, this time in the Labyrinth of Amala. Life-or-death decisions follow the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TGIF, folks! As of today, I can confirm that the draft of _This Is My Servant_ is complete. However, I will only edit and release one chapter per week. I can’t do that “no beta, we die like men” thing.
> 
> And on the outside news section, _Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers_ (try saying that three times in less than ten seconds) will release in the West in February 23, 2021—just in time for the second part of this story. I haven’t played P5S, but who knows, I might take some cues from it.
> 
>  **WARNING:** this chapter contains canon-typical violence and Raidou behaves quite cruelly with Naoki. Also, after this chapter we will have a few heavy BDSM scenes—I’ll make sure to update warnings as needed. Last but not least, the chase presented here follows the one in the original game, so there are mid-game spoilers, but the denouement is very different.

He was gonna be OK. He knew what he had to do. Every human in this world was trying to attract a divine sponsor for their Reason. Hikawa was probably closer than anyone, as he’d been on top of things since Hitoshura arrived in the Vortex World. Isamu had lost his marbles and was now in the Temple of Amala, trying to gather the magatsuhi that lied dormant there. Chiaki’s Reason had just emerged in the old Mantra base.

Shijima, Musubi, Yosuga: the three Reasons were gathering steam. Naoki would be the judge, but Yuko was still waiting for Aradia to reveal its Reason to her. Raidou seemed to be the only one who lacked a plan: he had wasted his time playing cat and mouse with Naoki. The demon knew it was too late for  ~~ his Sir ~~ the summoner to get back into the game—or to get his boy back, for that matter.

Hitoshura wasn’t worried about Hikawa: in fact, he would crush him as soon as he had the chance. He felt sorry for Isamu and Chiaki, but he figured that they were heading the wrong way: they wouldn’t win. He was waiting for Yuko to have a more solid Reason, something that he could get behind. But it was doubtful. As for Raidou... There was no point in mourning over their relationship. He’d never be anything other than his Sir: submitting to him would mean giving away his freedom and the slim chance he had of getting back his Tokyo, the only home he could return to. He’d be OK without him.

Right?

*******

The kuda’s green light dimmed as it closed slowly. After a tough fight, the mighty demon Cú Chulainn—Hitoshura’s companion—was now under his command. Raidou imagined that he would make a reluctant ally at best, but he didn’t have to worry about that now. Until he decided to release him, the hero would do his bidding without complaints, and his loyalty would steadily increase. Once confined, demons were easy to handle. It was just a matter of time.

The rush that came along with battling such a powerful foe was a blessing: it allowed Raidou to immediately unleash the rage that followed Hitoshura’s escape. But now he was alone, standing naked and vulnerable in the hospital room. He had failed in closing his case once again. As a consequence, the thief roamed free, getting more powerful every day, making it more difficult for the summoner to claim Malkhut, the “stolen” menorah, let alone defeat and confine him.

Of course, the true problem lied inside Raidou’s heart.

This meeting felt like the last chance. It would have been so easy to succeed: something as simple as shackling Naoki’s right ankle to the bed frame while he was showering the demon with kisses, locking the room before going to sleep, keeping his collar and chain on at all times—that alone had done the trick in Nyx’s Lounge. The boy would surely behave in the moment, and then he would learn his place in no time. For all his rebelliousness, Naoki craved the attention and the gentle-but-stern hand of the summoner.

But Raidou trusted him. Why wouldn’t he? The boy took the knee; he repented for his actions; he even accepted his punishment without as much as a scream. Why would he restrain him overnight without his consent? He thought it would be a sin to treat a half-breed teenage demon as if he were an animal, an irrational creature.  _He_ turned out to be the irrational one: consciously or not, Naoki had used the summoner’s feelings to gain his trust that night. He had played Raidou.

Raidou got dressed morosely. He didn’t have any significant injuries, but he felt as if a curse had been put on him. Gouto followed him with his eyes.

“What’s the plan now, then? Are we going to wait in the hospital?” he said. He wanted his pupil to bounce back.

“Wait? For what?”

“I wonder if he’ll come back to claim Cú Chulainn. They had a very close relationship, it seems.”

“I doubt it. He doesn’t need to seek any particular demons. Everyone in this world is looking for him right now: not to capture him, but to gain his favor. He can pick and choose.”

“I guess we’re small fry, then.”

“Thanks for the reminder. It’s exactly what I needed to hear now.”

“Raidou... You know that I have more experience in the art of summoning than you. Even if my skills are curtailed now for certain reasons...” He licked his paws. He couldn’t lead by example, but he wouldn’t refrain from giving advice.

“Well... What would Raidou Kuzunoha the First do in this situation?”

“Summoners have great powers. The Kuzunoha line has performed astonishing deeds throughout the centuries. We have managed to save the Imperial Capital from annihilation many times.”

“That is not going to help me at this stage. Spare me the duty discourse.” Raidou was holding his head by the temples, thinking hard.

“You must not forget your duty. But I’m not getting into that. Stop being stubborn and listen to me.”

“Sure... I’m listening.” _There he goes again._

“Despite all the feats achieved by the many Raidous, there is something in common to all of them. Regardless of the powers they acquire, they all start as humans. They are all embodied, fragile beings, their strength limited, their efforts often futile. Raidou, that applies to you too. You’re inherently weak... At least for now.”

“...Do you think I don’t feel that?”

“It seems that you don’t. It’s clear that you must defeat this demon in order to confine him. You can’t expect him to accept you peacefully. But you have used the wrong approach. You cannot crush Hitoshura by force alone, even if you need to weaken him before confinement.”

“Who can lend me the power I need then?”

“No one, Raidou. You need to use other tools. Humans get by without force. They gang up against powerful enemies when the odds are not in their favor. They betray, lie, stab in the back.”

“What a fantastic way of honoring the Kuzunoha line.”

“I hear you. But those strategies can also trick your enemies. Every demon, no matter how evil or how mighty, has weaknesses. If you can set a trap carefully, your foes will fall at some point, even if they are more powerful from the get-go. Demons lack the complex foresight we have. And Hitoshura... He’s mostly a demon at this point.”

“A trap. How?”

“You’ll need to plan carefully and take some risks. We were bestowed Da’at as our menorah precisely because of your decision skills.”

“I remember that.”

“I’m glad you do. Let’s use our brains. All you need is to do is to predict where Hitoshura will be going next and to set up an ambush. If you insist on fighting him as you did in Ikebukuro, he will win—that’s a given. If you give him any real options to escape, he will reject confinement. Even if you restrain him, there is a chance that he will break free. I know you’re not too fond of deceivers... But you’re going to shift to their side for now. Think of yourself as a trickster.”

“A trickster. I guess Loki was right all along. You can’t always play fair.” _Especially with that little_ ~~ _bastard bitch boy Naoki._~~ _I will get revenge. That’s a given too._

“Well. There’s a reason why he keeps showing up everywhere.”

*******

Naoki had finished his job at the Temple of Amala: Isamu had finally gained enough power to convince a god to sponsor his Reason of Musubi: all due to Naoki’s tireless efforts in defeating the gods that protected the magatsuhi stored in the temple. He recalled his friend’s words:  _“Don’t you ever get tired of being used by everybody?”_ Clearly, he didn’t.

Hijiri became collateral damage in the process. Just as Hitoshura thought, humans were setting up traps for each other, killing each other off, lying, backstabbing, using other people to achieve their ends, behaving exactly the way they were meant to behave. He was guilty as charged: he wanted to have sex with Raidou one more night, so he falsely promised that he would stay by his side while figuring things out.

The truth was more complex than that. He’d  ~~ wished his Sir ~~ expected him to curb his escape attempt one way or another.  ~~ Raidou would force irons on his wrists, or pin him down to the ground, or chain him to the bed frame like the bad boy he’d been, only to weave his hands through his raven hair right after. “Good boy. You’re mine now. For good.” ~~ None of it happened.

Naoki averted losing his freedom, but things were getting even worse out there. It seems that Chiaki would be next: she was heading to Mifunashiro, the holy land of the manikins, with the idea of taking over the magatsuhi stored there. Being acquainted with the tenets of her Reason and the way that the old Mantra demons operated, Naoki knew that the manikins didn’t stand a chance in hell.

On the other hand, he remembered that he was ready to enter the next Kalpa in the Labyrinth of Amala and move forward with his quest, getting one step closer to his own goal: accumulating enough power to enable his return home. It was high time to stop playing the hero and start saving himself. Now that he was running, he’d run all the way.

*******

Raidou went through a mental list with Gouto. None of the humans that came into the Vortex World with Naoki could be trusted—provided they were not insane. Demons were difficult to convince, especially once word had gotten around that there was a human summoner with a bad temper out there. Lucifer could potentially provide some assistance, but he would side with Hitoshura if things went to the hilt. It was his offspring, after all.

“The manikins.”

“They are powerless creatures.”

“Precisely. They will not stand against you. They might refuse to cooperate, but they will never become another threat. I think it’s time for a visit to Asakusa, Raidou.”

And just like that, Raidou and Gouto ended at the gate to Mifunashiro, the birthplace of the manikins. Their bodies had been shaped from the river clay and imbued with life, carrying in their flesh the human emotions that refused to dissolve in the whirlwind brought about by the Conception. Mifunashiro was also the sanctuary of their leader Futomimi, a prophet born from a passion strong enough to grant him powers that no one else had in the Vortex World.

“So you are Gouto-Douji... According to Futomimi’s words, I was expecting something other than a regular cat. How do you even survive in this world?”

“Well, I guess all cats talk in the Vortex World.” Gouto smirked. “I’m not alone. This boy behind me is a demon summoner. Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV.”

“A demon summoner... A few of us have tried our luck in that business, but it’s hard. Demons are dangerous.”

“We know all about demons. If your leader supports us, perhaps we’ll be able to teach you all some tricks of the trade.”

“That sounds nice, but you’ll need to wait here for now. Futomimi does not grant audiences to humans lightly. They’re even _more_ dangerous than demons, you know?”

_I fell in love with the best of both worlds,_ Raidou thought. His obsession with Naoki was only getting worse.

The manikin guarding the main gate at Mifunashiro waited for a watch relief and headed into the sanctuary. Before he even reached the inner gate, another manikin came out. He looked different from all the others that Raidou had met thus far: he stared firmly at the summoner and his cat with not even a hint of a twitch—the latter being a bodily trait shared by all the other manikins.

“You may let them in. I was expecting some ill-boding visitors... But these ones seem to have good intentions. At least towards us.”

Gouto looked up at Futomimi. “Hm. You can read that. That’s truly a remarkable power.”

“I can read many things. Your names are... Gouto-Douji and Raidou, correct?”

Raidou nodded.

“Follow me.”

They accompanied Futomimi into the Mifunashiro cave, deep inside the bowels of the Vortex World. The manikins might be weak, but they were well sheltered in this place. They arrived into a large room walled up by waterfalls, where the three sat on the ground, forming a circle. Futomimi meditated in a lotus position for a few minutes, apparently ignoring his guests. Raidou was eager to speak, but he understood that it was best to not meddle with the manikin’s ritual. This was his holy ground, after all. He meditated along, hoping to gain some peace of mind from this experience.

Futomimi opened his eyes. Raidou did the same.

“Summoner, what brings you to our sanctuary? You should know I usually refuse to support humans.”

“I don’t need much support. I am in search of a demon. Someone whom I have been tasked with defeating and capturing.”

“Is that so?” Futomimi’s gaze was an arrow. “I feel a rush of pain and anger coming from you when you address this matter.” He could see behind Raidou’s collected act.

“If your intuition is this sharp... you can probably tell what I want from this demon, can’t you?”

“I cannot read your intentions beyond the fact that you wish to make him your property. I also feel that this is not necessarily a task, but a promise you have made to yourself. Hence your deep frustration.”

“That’s accurate. You don’t need to see any further than that.” _I’d rather not have you know the details on Naoki’s future slave training._ Should he be entertaining such lewd thoughts in front of a prophet?

“Raidou, you must know about the peculiar nature of this demon. Hitoshura: half-demon, half-human.”

“I am well aware of that fact.”

“There is more to him than meets the eye. He is destined to be the Messiah of this world. He will bring about its destruction, and herald his rebirth—unless he chooses to stay here and prolong its lifespan.”

“Let’s suppose that I succeed in confining him. What would happen if he was taken away from this world?”

“I can only read what will happen in the near future. But if that comes to be, it is unlikely that any of the Reasons prevail. The Vortex World would remain in its current state of disarray until another Messiah arises.”

“Then perhaps that’s what will happen.”

“Hm. I wonder whether my people have anything to gain from that result.”

“Would you rather contribute to any of the Reasons that the other humans have brought forth? Do you trust them?”

“Certainly not. None of them have a place for us manikins. We will vanish as soon as Creation happens unless we can obtain our own Reason.”

“Well, then. If you let me know where Hitoshura is and where he’s heading next, I will confine him and carry him to my world.”

“That is a bold plan. For a summoner to claim such a special demon... That would cause quite a stir.”

“That’s beside the question. All I need now is the information. I can figure out the rest myself.”

He sensed it: the summoner was upset. He’d been always led by duty, but the Vortex World was making him into a somewhat selfish man. “Raidou... In the last few days, I have read into the near future, and I can see dark clouds gathering around Mifunashiro. This place holds a lot of magatsuhi, which humans require to support their Reasons. But ultimately it will be up to Hitoshura, the Messiah, to act as the catalyst of Creation and make the final move.”

“What are you waiting for, then?”

“I am unsure as to whether your plan will simply buy us some time, or backfire.”

Raidou was getting impatient. But he hesitated to break the negotiation. The manikins seemed to be peaceful people, and getting what he needed from them should only require a bit of coercion. He shouldn’t raise hell.

“Isn’t that exactly what you need, Futomimi? You cannot fight the Reasons that are rising in this world. As soon as Hitoshura gets behind any of them, your people will become just a casualty. Raidou is your best bet, even if he were to fail. Think of him as... a decoy.” Gouto changed the manikin’s point of view.

_I’m a decoy now. So I guess Naoki is not the only pawn in this game._

Futomimi had mixed feelings about his visitors. On the one hand, he knew that he would have qualms about handing them the demon’s head on a silver platter—he didn’t have any personal feuds with him. On the other hand, Hitoshura had joined the Mantra before changing course and rescuing the manikins from the Kabukicho prison where they were being tortured by those murderers: he was a tactical ally at best. Futomimi breathed deeply and focused once more.

“What is your prophecy, then? Where will he go next?” Raidou pushed his luck again. “You have nothing to lose by telling me.”

Futomimi opened his eyes and looked intently at Raidou. He could not make the summoner wait forever.

“Hitoshura will enter the Labyrinth of Amala again. He is lingering in the Temple of Amala, trying to save one of his allies... But he will not prevail; not this time. The Third Kalpa of the Labyrinth is his next destination.” He looked into the summoner’s eyes once more.

“There’s not much more that I can tell beyond that. All I see is... A coiled snake and a polished sword.”

“Ha.” Gouto pondered.

“If you intend to do this, you should make haste. Enter the depths of the Third Kalpa and wait there to assail the demon. Hitoshura must go through there: he probably wishes to proceed all the way down to the innermost part of the labyrinth. According to my people’s lore, anyone who arrives at its core will gain immense power.”

“That advice is helpful indeed. I will not disappoint you.”

“I appreciate your goodwill towards us. I am afraid that there isn’t enough of it to lead us to triumph in this world... But if you succeed in halting this demon, we might be a step closer.”

“Raidou... I think this has been a productive visit. We should not delay. Futomimi, we are indebted to you. We promise to come back with good tidings, at the very least.”

“I will hold you to that promise. Farewell.”

They left Futomimi’s chamber and the guard escorted them out of Mifunashiro. Raidou had a frown as they exited (guilt?), but Gouto knew that he would not hesitate.

*******

Demon life sure was hard, and nowhere was it harder than in the Labyrinth of Amala: no teleporting devices, no Fountain of Life, no chance of recruiting new allies, traps every step of the way. It truly felt like fucking hell.

Thank God that the team was getting closer to the end of this Kalpa—at least the ones that were still conscious. They entered a corridor that was eerily quiet, as if the many demons that roamed every section of the labyrinth had suddenly made room for Hitoshura to pass.

That shit  _never_ happened: something was fishy.

The flames of Malkhut started flickering wildly.

*******

Raidou had explored every nook and cranny in the depths of the Third Kalpa. It truly was an unusual place: it would take the demon a while to get acquainted with it. But he forced himself to wait and avoided rushing the attack until everything was in its place. Mishaguji, one of his most powerful demons—but one of the stealthiest as well—, staked out one of the corridors that Naoki would have to pass, waiting behind its walls.

**[Watch it happen:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGh1P0Pyqzg** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGh1P0Pyqzg) **; the plot of my story will diverge** _**a lot** _ **from the game after this]**

And soon enough, it happened: it was as if the demon boy had tripped a wire. Mishaguji sent a signal to Raidou, and Gouto and the summoner ran towards the door that Naoki had just crossed. They paused before entering: the flames of Da’at started flickering wildly. It was Hitoshura on the other side, no doubt about it.  _Showtime, one last time._

*******

_A fiend? Here in the labyrinth?_ Hitoshura had met the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in the previous Kalpa, truth be told, but he never had to fight them there. He wasn’t necessarily scared, but... Could it be just another messenger, like those fiends had been? Had Lucifer changed the rules of the game? Or...

A demon’s head plopped from the ceiling: it looked left and right, then grinned. The door behind Naoki opened. It was Raidou.

_I should have guessed. It’s the third time. Not a charm._

“Well, boy. It’s been a while. I was expecting to cuddle with you in the morning, but it seems that you were in a rush to get somewhere else.” Raidou stared at Naoki: the demon looked fatigued. Considering the number of enemies that the summoner found in the labyrinth—most of whom he was able to ignore—, he rightly assumed that his rival would be running on fumes. But that wouldn’t change the plan this time: he would show no mercy with him until he was restrained and defenseless. He drew his katana.

“Raidou...” Hitoshura shook his head. He was tapped out, physically and mentally. “Why you keep chasing me? Can’t you see that I got my own plans?”

“I can. But did you expect me to just sit in the hospital bed and mope until Creation happens? You misunderstand the kind of responsibility that I have towards you. It’s the order of things.”

“Raidou... I can’t trust you. I’ve been happy submitting to you, but... I don’t want you to impose your will on me. I have a home to go back to.” The demon clenched his fists. “I just... fucking wish we would have met there. This is so unfair. _So..._ fucked up.”

Naoki looked sad, angry, disheartened: all at the same time. He had never seen the demon like this. He didn’t pose a threat, since it seemed clear he would refuse to fight. For a moment, Raidou wanted to come up to him, hug him, pat his head, and make him come back to his Sir the way he had done before. But that was the wrong strategy. He had to keep a cool head.

“I’m not looking for your approval or your acquiescence, boy. I’m tired of trying to convince you.” Naoki’s eyes widened. “We’ll keep it simple. The exit lies a few doors ahead. Since I ambushed you, I will wait five seconds to give you a slight advantage. Then I will come after you. If you reach the exit, I will stop pursuing you and return to Tokyo. If you don’t...” Raidou lifted his blade and pause. He wanted to make himself perfectly clear.

The demon was surprised, but he didn’t seem to be running yet. His muscles tensed.

“Naoki, mark my words: unless you kill me, you will fall by my sword. I will do everything in my power to defeat you and confine you by force.”

“Raidou, please! What kind of fucked up game is this?!”

“Run, Naoki. This is not a game. I’m counting already. You know as well as I what happens when you don’t run.”

**[Cue “Tainted Love” by Shades Apart (the original is by Gloria Jones);** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZOqEMy1-h0** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZOqEMy1-h0) **]**

*******

Naoki fled. He was exhausted, low on supplies, and had no demons with full health, but the exit couldn’t be too far. And yet, already in the room where he met Raidou, he noticed something odd: the corridors here were confusing. They stretched and warped, they made strange loops, almost coiling around themselves the way snakes do. Without any warning, Raidou came out from hiding and attacked Hitoshura’s team. The summoner’s blow killed one of Naoki’s demons on the spot; Raidou fled instantly after attacking, all bite, no bark. Hitoshura was simmering with rage. Still, he could do nothing but keep running and scanning every corner.

_This fucking sadist bastard._ The next room was a square one, with a number of switches he would have to press to unlock the next door down the main corridor. He had three teammates left. Just as he was about to press the last switch, Raidou showed up again and slew yet another demon. This time it was Hitoshura who fled as fast as possible, pressing the switch as he was leaving, and trying to reach the corridor door before it was too late—he did in the nick of time.

The third room felt different. He noticed invisible glass walls that turned it into a labyrinth with an almost indecipherable path. He nervously probed every wall, knowing that he had to get through at some point. Just as he was midway, he heard Raidou’s steps advancing behind him. This time he didn’t even have to rush: Naoki was looking for an exit, while the summoner was calmly treading the path that the demon had opened. He seemed to know this section of Amala like the back of his hand. For the third time, he killed another demon.

Naoki was growing desperate. He escaped that trap narrowly and took a step back only to realize that he had to go  _through_ the room with the glass walls. The chase continued: the summoner wouldn’t relent for a second. Hitoshura was feeling weaker after every ambush, as Raidou had started taking more time and causing more damage before fleeing. His demon body was now wounded, covered in bruises, and he could barely run due to the pain. First, he’d tried not to fight his rival; now it was nearly impossible to avoid it.  _But I don’t want to._

After several battles, he found himself alone, cornered by the summoner, with no demons left to help him: even Queen Mab—Pixie’s descendant, who had been with him since the very beginning— had vanished. He’d run until the very end, but running only gets you so far when the path is blocked.

Naoki couldn’t even stop to mourn his losses: any hesitation would mean victory for the summoner, who seemed ready to battle him forever. He looked around and found a wall with a black hole: some sort of portal, perhaps. He had no idea whether it was the exit or not. Just as he was motioning towards it, the summoner run up to him quickly and slashed Naoki on the left side of his torso. The blade did not go right through, but it opened a large gash. Naoki disregarded the sharp pain and simply plunged into the black hole, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Raidou grinned.  _We’re almost there._

*******

_So this is it. This is how my life ends._

**[Cue “Requiem:** **Kyrie Eleison”** **by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dL-ttyIhSYk** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dL-ttyIhSYk) **]**

The black hole warped him into a different corridor indeed, but it closed behind him as soon as he went through. He seemed to be at the end of a narrow path in the shape of a spiral. A coiled snake. He started walking, but he noticed that he was seriously injured. He tried to ignore it, but his marks were now close to a dull shade of maroon, just the way they looked every time he felt at death’s door. He nevertheless stumbled forward. He wouldn’t give up.

Suddenly, he heard steps behind him. In the beginning, he thought he’d lost his mind since there was no one there, but then he recalled the shape of the corridor.  _It’s him. It must be him._ He knew the sound of those steps. This was game over.

Running wouldn’t get him anywhere. He sat on the floor, hunching over his wound, with his back turned towards what seemed to be the exit—which the summoner was blocking. He was panting, whimpering in pain, feeling that he didn’t have too much time left unless someone brought him healing supplies. Raidou’s steps echoed louder through the spiral. The demon made an effort to crawl towards the dead end as if he could warp back to the previous room and vanish. Instead, he was leaving blood all over the place.

There he was. Standing upright, with a smirk on his face, hand on his katana, the cat behind him. Naoki turned his head around.

“Naoki. Boy. Listen to what I am going to say.”

“Leave me be. I’d rather die alone than listen to you.” The demon was growling, feeling threatened. All he wanted was to disappear in peace. He was sure that Raidou wouldn’t offer any mercy, much less healing. He wouldn’t beg. The best he could wish for was a quick, painless death. The fact that the summoner didn’t mind having to dispose of him made him angry.

“I have good news and bad—”

“Spare me the lecture and fucking LEAVE!”

Raidou kicked the demon, who yelped in pain. Confident as he seemed, the summoner was growing desperate with the situation. But he had to keep his pose.

“Stop resisting me, you brat. Haven’t you seen where that leads? I’ll start with the good news.” He placed the blade on the demon’s chest.

“You are not going to die. I will see to it that you live at all costs. That’s the good news.”

The demon didn’t seem to care about it.

“The bad news is... You won’t have a say in what’s going to happen to you from now on. I’m going to confine you, regardless of whether you want it or not.” The summoner produced a kuda. He was ready. “Doing it now will save your life. If I wait any longer, it might be too late.” The kuda started flashing dull green between his fingers. “Your freedom is a small price to pay to stay alive.”

“It makes no difference to me.” The demon had curled up in a ball, trying to press down on his wound, visibly in pain, but still baring his fangs.

Raidou focused and tried not to look at the wounded, agonizing creature. He had anticipated this moment, and he felt that crushing this powerful demon was an accomplishment, but he never intended to take the fight this far or to be this cruel. And yet, the fight would serve its purpose.

The kuda was working: a warm aura surrounded the summoner, and the demon hissed nervously. Raidou felt his whole body in tension as if he was exerting himself, tensing his limbs like a rope. Naoki was still curled up, moaning. The eerie green glow around him was proof that the summoning tube was having some effect... But at some point, the glow grew dimmer, rather than brighter. Raidou felt as if the rope had tensed too much and was now fraying.

All of a sudden, the tube snapped in half. Raidou’s right arm flashed green, and he felt a burning sensation on his hand. He took a step back from the demon.

“Arghhhh... ghhhh... What the... What the fuck has just happened?” Raidou was madder than he’d ever been.

For a minute, Naoki looked up at the summoner, his eyes widened in amazement. He started laughing, first quietly, then chuckling loudly. But a sharp pain interrupted him: he was still hurt, still bleeding, still agonizing. This wasn’t a victory: he was going to die soon.

He looked up again: it was the last thing he would see for a while. The summoner had a stern look, his gun pointing straight at the demon’s head. Naoki had no time to react, much less speak. Raidou shifted his aim rapidly, pointing at his lower back: three gunshots, almost point blank. “You’ve made me do this.”

Gouto shook his head. “You had to put him down like a poor animal...”

Raidou clenched his teeth.

It all went dark for Naoki.

*******

“Well done, Raidou. Your help in retrieving Malkhut will certainly be rewarded.” The Lady in Black had a warm smile on her face.

“We are glad to hear that. However, I would like to remind you of our original deal...” Gouto was trying to start the negotiation on a good footing. “You mentioned that the demon that stole the menorah could become our property. We humbly request that you honor that promise.”

“We certainly promised that, but I see that you brought his corpse to us. I’m sad to hear that Hitoshura is no longer alive. He fought valiantly nonetheless.”

There was an awkward silence. Raidou was getting angrier by the minute. Gouto was getting tired of having to argue every little detail. He wasn’t some two-bit creature one can delude with words.

“Excuse me—are you trying to pull one on us?”

The Lady in Black gaped.

“You know full well that Hitoshura is not dead. He’s merely unconscious: his body is warm. Sleep bullets. We wouldn’t have bothered to carry a corpse along.” No reply came from the Lady in Black. “You’re merely feigning ignorance. Playing dumb. That won’t work with us.”

There was a pause. Raidou was standing next to Naoki’s bruised body, staring down at him, more worried with every passing second. He raised his head, stared at the Lady in Black and the Old Man, and made a gesture to Gouto so that he’d stop speaking.

“Miss, I will not allow you to turn back on your promise. I have fulfilled my duty. The least I could expect from you is that you reciprocate. It is due compensation.”

Lucifer, whose eyes seemed closed, returned the summoner’s gaze.

“Due compensation? I’m afraid you will have to speak with Narumi back in Tokyo. I owe nothing to you personally, summoner boy.’”

Raidou lost it. “How you dare?!”

“Kid... Do you have any idea who you’re speaking with? If your powers do not suffice to contain a young demon such as Naoki, what could you possibly do against me? Go back to Yatagarasu and forget about this... and about him.” He smirked. “He’ll only be trouble.”

“If you think I came all the way to the depths of Amala to calmly accept your will, you are wrong. If you do not honor your promise, I will fight you. I do not care who you are. I am not retreating until you grant me ownership over Hitoshura. If I die, so be it.”

Gouto didn’t know what to do. The summoner was certainly going to die quickly if he confronted Lucifer. But would the Old Man accept the duel? Was it worth leaving his wheelchair?

Lucifer’s expression was hard to decipher. He stared at the summoner and raised his wine glass in a puzzling gesture, as if he was trying to see him through a lens. There was a lull in the conversation. A breakthrough, perhaps?

“You’re a tough nut to crack.” The Old Man was smiling.

_Is he playing with me?_

“You humans are something else. I don’t even know what to do with you anymore.” He rubbed his finger around the rim of his glass. “Raidou, what do you want my boy for? Be honest.”

“That does not concern you.”

“You’re wrong, summoner. That handsome young creature, Hitoshura, is my creation. I had a destiny set for him. He was going to be the general of my armies. A mighty demon of chaos. And look at him now. How do you think I feel?”

“Do you think I wanted to do this to him? Why did you set him up against the fiends, then? Against _me_?”

“A great soldier needs to be tested in battle. You should know that. But I was not expecting you to... behave in the ways that you did with this boy. To manipulate him. Nor to best him in battle, for that matter. What do you intend to do?”

“You are merely my client. Whether you are the king of all demons or an old man in a wheelchair, we are bound by a verbal agreement. That’s all that matters.”

“Goodness gracious.” The summoner’s sheer stubbornness was beyond belief. Raidou could see Lucifer’s eyes glimmering behind the wine glass. He put it down on the table. “Fine.” He crossed his fingers over his lap. “Let’s say we make... an addendum to our agreement.”

“We are listening.” Gouto made sure that the summoner would not try his luck too hard.

“Let’s suppose that you cannot confine this demon. You would therefore be unable to take him back with you. In that case, unless you set him free at the right time, you will both perish once the new world is created.”

“So?” Raidou was unfazed.

“Unfortunately, I cannot help you confine him. I do not control this demon, even if I created him: I have merely encouraged him to follow the destiny I set for him thus far. It will be up to you to break him until he accepts your will as his own.”

“I could have guessed that.”

“It won’t be easy. Now... there is one thing I can do for you: I can buy you some time, and grant you some power.”

“Tell me how.”

“We shall make another promise. I vow to furnish the means that you need to keep the demon under your control until you are able to confine him. If you succeed, I will see to it that you two leave the Vortex World safely and get back to your beloved Imperial Capital.”

“Perfect. In fact, that sounds too good.”

“That’s because it’s not as good as it seems. If you fail... I will claim both you and Hitoshura, or whoever is still alive. I have plans for my boy. As for you, you would work as my indentured servant in Amala. A summoner with the guts to stand against me is worth keeping on my side. Yatagarasu will have a fit, but... Those are my terms.”

“Hmph. So you will honor your word.”

“I will, but only on the conditions stated. It is my last offer.”

Raidou looked at Gouto and nodded. The cat didn’t seem convinced, but he was at his wit’s end. “So be it. Make no mistake: I will find a way to confine him.”

Lucifer shrugged. “It will be up to you to do so.”

“But it will be up to you to assist me in keeping him alive. We must start at once.” He looked down at Naoki, unconscious and badly wounded, but still alive.

*******

First, they made sure that Naoki was out of danger, but still unaware of his surroundings. It didn’t take much effort for Lucifer to do that. Then, they sat down and ironed out the details over wine, like gentlemen: the location where Naoki was going to be kept, the staff that was going to watch over him, the proper way of restraining such a powerful creature, the tools needed to discipline him. The summoner felt a pang of guilt, but he also realized that the prospect of finally owning the boy aroused him. He secretly thanked Lucifer for going over the details in an oddly bureaucratic way. He would have... lost his focus otherwise.

But the Fallen Angel was equally enticed by the process—just short of sexually aroused.

“Master... I cannot believe that you agreed to that perverse arrangement.”

“Why not. It will all end well.”

“I hope you are right.”

“And this might be more entertaining than seeing my fiends falling one after the other. There is enough fighting as it is. Let these two handsome boys carouse instead.” He raised the glass. “To life! L’chayim!”

_Is he drunk again!?_ thought the Lady in Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, bookmarks, carrier pigeons, smoke signals: all are welcome, all help me get ideas. Yell on.
> 
> In Chapter 14, Naoki wakes up to meet his new Master. But he can’t even bow properly. We’re finally going into the real dungeon crawling, big time.


	14. He has walled me in and I cannot break out; He has weighted me down with chains (Lamentations 3.7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on _This Is My Servant, _Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend falls by Raidou’s sword in the Labyrinth of Amala. The summoner fails to confine him, but captures him nonetheless and makes yet another deal with Lucifer.__
> 
> __In tonight’s chapter, Naoki wakes up shackled, chained, caged, cursed, and helpless. Soon he will meet his new Master. We’re finally going into some BDSM dungeon crawling, big time._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Hannukah out there, and I bet Lucifer is lighting up his freshly recovered menorah, Malkhut. Things are less rosy for his “son” Naoki, the no longer all-powerful Demifiend.
> 
> **BEWARE:**
> 
> This chapter contains scenes of heavy bondage, sadomasochism, impact play, and rough oral sex. Most of it is either dubiously consensual or performed under extreme coercion, as Naoki is Raidou’s prisoner. Let me know if you think I should upgrade the warnings.

He opened his eyes in the dusky room. He wasn’t in Nyx’s Lounge this time, nor in the hospital. Raidou’s body was nowhere to be seen.

In fact, Naoki had no clue as to where he was, how much time had passed, or even whether he was dead or alive.

He started scanning his surroundings. He was laying on the floor, naked. His body felt weak: not too different from the couple of times he’d had severe flu as a child. Even sitting up felt difficult. It was best to analyze his situation from the ground.

He had heavy shackles on his wrists and on his ankles, and a thick metal collar on his neck too. All the restraints were locked and chained to rings on the floor. The chains were heavy, but they had just enough slack for him to find his usual resting position, even if they didn’t allow him to do much more. Not that the shackles mattered: he was trapped in a cage in the center of a square room with doors on two sides that seemed to be locked tight. Last but not least, he had a chastity device on his cock, preventing him from touching it—in case he felt like it, which he didn’t.

Whoever had kidnapped him wanted him to stay put for a long time.

The room itself had an eerie feeling. Soft light was coming in through narrow windows, merely slits on the walls covered by thick, translucent glass. It reminded him of the Mantra jail, but quieter. The fact that he wasn’t gagged meant that he was alone in this prison, or whatever the building was. The air was heavy with some sort of miasma: it didn’t seem to be deadly, but it must have been the cause of his weakness.

He rolled over and saw the silhouette of a cat with bright green eyes like flashlights. Gouto appeared in front of him. He must have been waiting in a corner of the room. “You finally woke up. It took a bit longer than we expected, but Raidou will be pleased. Everything is ready.”

 _So it was him._ “What the fuck is going on, you f—”

“Hitoshura... Or should I say Naoki? You and I aren’t friends, I’m aware of that. But I wish you didn’t have to go through... Well, you’ll see it for yourself. Hopefully, things will work out: you’re a very strong demon.”

“What is he going to do?”

“I cannot give you any details. For what it’s worth, though... Remember that Raidou cares deeply about you. He needs you. He just doesn’t like to show his feelings to his demons.” _To anyone, really. We’re the exception._

One of the doors opened and the cat vanished swiftly.

**[Cue “Meet Your Master”** **by** **Nine Inch Nails;[https://www.youtube.com/watch?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyZ9ykdVg28)[v=vyZ9ykdVg28](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyZ9ykdVg28)]**

Raidou stood at the doorstep, his silhouette drawn against the light. Naoki turned his face away from him as he got closer. The demon struggled not to shiver, not to show weakness: seeing his lover (?) had taken a different meaning since his defeat—he suddenly recalled the events that led him to his current misery, which he had blocked until now.

Raidou opened the cage. “Naoki, listen to me.” He grabbed the prisoner’s head firmly to force him to engage his captor. The demon’s face no longer had wounds or traces of blood. He looked as handsome as ever, but the summoner could tell he had been crying.

“There’s no point in hiding,” Raidou said, sternly.

“Where am I? What do you want from me?”

“I cannot answer the first question, but I will explain what’s going on. It’s all quite obvious. But first... How much do you recall from the last time we met?”

“I... we were in Amala. In the Labyrinth. You...” his voice was breaking. It was painful, but he had to remember. “You nearly killed me. I looked for a way out, but you cornered me. Then you tried to confine me... But that didn’t work.” He recaptured that strange feeling of victory and the way he laughed back then.

“That’s right. You were agonizing: no demon in your state would have been able to resist me, but you did somehow. That’s when I decided to put you to sleep and imprison you instead, at least for the time being. The main reason you are here is to prevent you from running away as you have done before. The alternative to this was either finishing you or leaving you to die in Amala.”

“What is all of this for? Haven’t you tortured me enough?”

“Call it torture if you want, but hear me out. Lucifer tasked me with defeating you and taking Malkhut, the menorah that you stole from him. According to Lucifer him _self,_ that is.”

“Bastard.”

“He is. Thus, I’m no longer doing his bidding. I have my own goals. I have captured you so that I can take you with me to the Imperial Capital. You will help me protect its citizens. But also...”

“What do I—”

Raidou smashed the bars with his katana.

“Do _not_ interrupt me. Don’t make this unnecessarily difficult. What I wanted to say is that... I will also make you my pleasure slave. Just as I said I would do. Until I can confine you, you will be my prisoner,” said Raidou, as he inched forward, his gloved hand reaching for Naoki’s head, caressing his face. “You owe me your life, boy. I could have easily finished you in Amala. I might have stripped you away from everything you had... but I would gladly give it all away. All I want in this world is you.”

Raidou felt an odd warmth, almost like hot sake running down his chest. He wasn’t used to expressing his needs so candidly. Not once in his life had his urges become so legitimate, so logical. Demon summoners were trained to relinquish their interests for the sake of their country and the defense of the Imperial Capital. What should he do when pursuing his darkest desires might help him acquire such a powerful “weapon”?

Naoki curled up in a ball, as if that would somehow prevent the summoner from controlling him, naked, chained, and caged as he was.

“You are a warrior—a brave one, at that. You must resent feeling powerless. In fact, you probably hate me for putting you in shackles inside a cage as if you were some sort of beast.” ~~_Which is what you are._~~ “Truth is, I wouldn’t have defeated you if I hadn’t prepared a stakeout. I’m not asking you to forgive me or anything of that sort. I don’t need it, just as I didn’t need your permission to capture you. You’ve been given a power that you cannot control. I know what’s the best path for you.”

He sounded more condescending than he ever had, as if he’d been waiting to say those words for a while. “Raidou... I don’t care about the fact that you defeated me. What’s done is done. Just do whatever you wanna do with me and set me free. Please. I must get out.”

“Boy... I’m afraid you still don’t understand your situation. You’re my property from now on: it’s up to me to decide when you get out.” He poked the demon with his katana. “If I ever let you. In spite of all your previous posturing... You still have a serious attitude problem.” Naoki growled angrily, his marks slowly turning orange.

“See? You need discipline badly. Also... do not plan to escape, or to deceive me. I’ve had enough of that.” Raidou paused and walked around the room. “Your shackles will remain on you at all times so that you can be easily restrained. There are guards all over this prison. Everything in it has been built with the sole purpose of keeping you here. That includes the tools I will be using on you...”

_So he’s definitely not done torturing me._ He felt a tinge of curiosity, which he immediately shut down.

“...as well as the curse on this cell, too: it only affects your kind. Any demon who trespasses will soon be debilitated as long as they remain inside. There isn’t any help coming from anywhere. Nobody knows you’re here.”

“So I’m dead to the world.”

“Not quite. The last thing I heard from the outside is that everyone’s wondering where the great Hitoshura ended up. They can’t quite believe that you have been killed—and they’re right. I could put you in the demon market right now and auction you for a fortune.”

Naoki was alarmed, but he kept the feeling to himself. “I’d rather be dead if that’s your plan.”

Raidou frowned. “Can’t you tell when it’s a joke? Rest assured: I will never release you. I promised myself I’d confine you soon after I collared you for the first time. I prayed that I didn’t kill you in Amala by accident. Fortunately, you survived my ambush and recovered. I wish things were easier... But this is a good start.”

“No. This is stupid. You _can’t_ confine me. You refuse to kill me. You’re not gonna sell me. What the hell are you planning to do with me in this place? Let me out already.” Hitoshura bared his fangs and attempted to shake off his chains, all to no avail.

Raidou put his hand to the sword, unfazed. He was ready to draw at a moments’ notice. “I cannot do it yet, that’s all. I should be mad at your attitude, but it’s somehow charming that you’re playing dumb. You will know my plans very soon.”

Raidou snapped his fingers. A couple of manikins showed up by the door. “Transfer my slave to the training room. Have the Raja Nagas secure him as we discussed, as fast as possible. He wants to know what the hell I plan to do with him.” The summoner sounded a bit irritated but excited as well.

“Yes, Lord Raidou.”

“Naoki... I’m not going to sugarcoat this. You will need to adapt quickly. I’d kill myself before killing you, but do not force me to choose. Please. Don’t test my patience.” The summoner left.

*******

The manikins pushed the cage, which was sitting on a wheeled platform, towards the door that led to the training room—whatever that was. On the other side, two Raja Nagas opened the door and banged on his cage.

“Come forward, slave!”

Naoki was disoriented. How was he supposed to—

“Quick! Don’t make us go get you. Our orders come from your Master.”

He realized that the chains had just enough slack for him to go through the door and access the training room, even if the cage itself couldn’t pass. He crawled out and the Raja Nagas seized him immediately, removing his chains and his chastity device—but not the shackles—and carrying his body, still limp and unable to resist, to the center of the room.

The training room was quite different from his cell. The walls had slits as well, but they looked more like some sections of the Labyrinth of Amala: red veins of magatsuhi ran through them, perspiring into the room itself, filling the moist air with an intoxicating vapor. It took a few minutes to hit, but Naoki’s body reacted to the red tide, and he felt his strength returning to his muscles. However, there wasn’t much he could do: two muscular Raja Nagas were holding him in place, while the other four were watching, spear in hand, ready to pierce the demon. It would have been suicidal to attempt an escape.

The guards worked quickly. They placed the prisoner in a contraption that resembled a gym horse: a leather strap secured his waist to a padded wood cylinder connected to the floor by a pillar that made a T-shape. His arms were stretched down, pushed back, and encased in a leather sheath, which was anchored to a ring on the floor and to his collar—they were rings everywhere, making it easy to restrain him, just as Raidou had mentioned. They put on him a metal head harness attached to the ceiling with ropes, furnished with a removable gag. Finally, a metal bar kept his legs spread.

Naoki noticed that there were mirrors on several spots of the walls, which allowed him to see his position. He had finally regained his form, but now he couldn’t move an inch—much less get out of his predicament. He could not speak, and his backside was fully exposed to whoever entered the room from the corridor. He concentrated on breathing and savoring the thickly scented, warm air of the training room. _Small fucking mercies._

He heard steps behind him: Raidou’s shoes. His body tensed immediately, since this time there was no chance for him to resist the summoner in the least, or to even say anything.

He felt something running through his legs: at first, he thought it was the katana, but then he saw a riding crop. ~~His Sir~~ Raidou had changed his attire: he’d taken off his cloak, his blazer and the kuda holster, and he’d rolled up his sleeves, leaving his blindingly white shirt partly unbuttoned. He had changed into riding boots. Along with the katana and the gun, he now carried a cane and a whip in addition to the crop he was using. He reminded him of a horseman; better, a lion tamer, ready to whip into submission the wildest of beasts: Hitoshura. But the once-powerful demon looked more like a lamb to the slaughter now.

Something inside Naoki feared Raidou even more, but he couldn’t stop gazing at him: ~~his Sir~~ the summoner had never looked this dazzling. At some point, he realized that what he dreaded the most was not his captor, nor the torment that he was going to suffer, not even the confirmation that he had lost his freedom: the scariest thing was the sudden urge he felt when the tip of the crop ran through his skin. The dark magatama inside him started to buzz.

“Naoki, Naoki... I said this the first time I tied you up, and I must repeat it: you were made for this. I’ll keep that in mind when it’s time to show you off.” Naoki’s marks flickered yellow for a second: he was angry, not so much about being restrained, which he enjoyed in the right circumstances, but about the fact that Raidou was right. His image on the mirror was sexy: his slender demon body highlighted by the odd contraption, his butt sticking out obscenely, almost begging for it. _For what?_

“You’ve had some training before, but now we’re starting in earnest. My plan is simple: I will do whatever I need to do in order to break you. I underestimated your will. I will only be able to confine you once you submit to me fully and willingly.”

Raidou kept walking and talking, lightly tapping the demon’s body with the riding crop, as if he was trying to keep his limbs from getting numb. Naoki’s marks were returning to their usual light green.

“I see your body is slowly adapting—good. I think you will enjoy your training for the most part as long as you take it seriously. There are a few rules to it.” He moved to the front, enjoying the view of his slave waiting for instructions. He put a pair of nipple clamps on him.

“First rule. In this room, the purpose of your existence is to please me. Keep that in mind. You shall not touch yourself. You are my property: therefore, your body is not yours to enjoy, unless I give you explicit permission.” He tugged the chain that connected the nipple clamps. Naoki hissed through the gag, letting out some drool.

“Second rule. You will not speak unless spoken to—at the times you’re able to speak, of course. Since I’m your owner, you will address me not as ‘Sir,’ but as ‘Master.’” Another tug, this time harder.

“Third rule. Whenever you have some range of motion, you shall not sit nor stand: you are only allowed to kneel or walk on all fours as a sign of respect. Being a slave, you’re inferior to me.” Tug, tug.

“And last.” He pressed on the clamps, making Naoki squeal. “You will obey my commands at once, as well as those of anyone who acts as my surrogate. You will abide by any new rule that I establish. If you behave, we will leave this prison soon. If you budge my authority, refuse my discipline, or act lazily, I will punish you with my own hands, and I will extend your training.” He opened the clamps. The demon screamed in pain. “You can yell all you want. Remember that I own you: I will torture you as much as I see fit.”

“Do you have any questions, slave?” Raidou asked, pulling out the gag from his mouth.

Naoki gasped for air. He swallowed before speaking. “N-no..., M-master.” He couldn’t believe that he’d just uttered those words without much thinking. _This IS real. This is not a game. Not by a far shot._

Seeing Naoki whimper in fear was priceless. But that was not the point. He reached for his cane.

“Good boy. But you should be glad you are here, rather than afraid. I’m sure you will get there eventually. As a first test...” Raidou snapped his fingers, and a Raja Naga got by Naoki’s side, putting his hand on the boy’s dick, massaging it slowly. He was only semi-hard, but the contact of the demon’s warm hand, previously lubed up, got him aroused quickly. He started moaning.

“...I will discipline you. You are going to say ‘thank you, Master’ after each blow. Understood, slave?”

“Yes, Master,” said Naoki, trying not to get lost in the feeling of being jacked off for the first time in... weeks? Months?

Raidou swooshed the cane a couple of times in the air, stepped back, and hit Naoki’s butt firmly, albeit not at full force. The whooshing sound was followed by the slap against Naoki’s skin. The demon contained a scream and said “thank you, Master” every time, just as his Master ordered. A flash of pain surged across him: he had spent many hours fighting powerful enemies, his body marked by countless blows worse than this, but this hurt almost as much as some of his worst battle injuries. _It’s all in your_ _head_ _, Naoki. You can handle this._ _Toughen up_ _._ Raidou continued, shifting the pace of the blows, driving the demon mad. The summoner did not count: he just made sure that all of Naoki’s backside was marked with bright red streaks.

“Good. You’re one tough slave.” He motioned to the front. His slave’s face was bathed in sweat, and his eyes were wet: more than tears of pain, these were tears of rage. The demon was feeling helpless, forced to comply with whatever Raidou dished out. And yet, a part of him urged him to not resist, to enjoy the feeling of the Raja Naga’s hands and go with the flow, pain and pleasure melding. It wasn’t the first time he faced this dilemma, but now he knew that this kind of discipline was going to be part of his routine. He tried to avert Raidou’s eyes, as well as the mirror in front of him.

“Are you ashamed of yourself? That’s good. The more humiliated you feel, the sooner you will accept me as your Master. Proudly.”

Raidou picked up a bucket filled with ice, submerged a gloved hand in it, and produced a large block, which he rubbed up and down Naoki’s backside. The demon hissed loudly and writhed strongly enough to make the gym horse shake. The Nagas were on alert, but Naoki wasn’t trying to break his restraints: the stinging pain and the burning sensation of the ice were the only things on his mind. He could not feel anything else. _Will I end up numb?_ he wondered.

The void was soon filled when he looked into the mirror and saw Raidou putting the ice aside and rubbing his clothed crotch against his demon’s butt. The contact made Naoki moan again, which Raidou read as the demon begging to be fucked.

“I think I know what’s in your mind, slave. I will certainly take you soon enough—and as often as I please. But remember: you don’t decide when. Today I want to use that mouth of yours. It has been a long time.” Raidou got in front of Naoki and pulled out his cock; more accurately, it sprung up from his pants as soon as he unbuttoned them. Naoki finally looked up and saw Raidou’s torso, his shirt pulled back, his hand stroking his cock, wet, dripping, heavy. _The thing is, I_ _want him_ _more than ever_ _. This is so fucked up_ _._ Naoki opened his mouth almost eagerly.

“Good to see that we are on the same page, slave. Now, let’s resume the training where we left off.” Raidou adjusted the position of Naoki’s head, as the demon was almost immobilized. He probed with his fingers, making sure that the fangs wouldn’t scrape his skin, and plugged his slave’s mouth in one swift move.

Naoki tried to arch the back of his throat as if he was yawning, but the Naga’s hands were making it difficult: too much stimulation to focus. It didn’t matter, since ~~his Sir his Master~~ Raidou was not going to settle for less this time. The summoner grunted and started pushing until he heard Naoki gag. He pulsed once, twice, three times, relentlessly. “Breathe through your nose, slave! You better make your Master come this time. You owe it to me.”

The third time (sometimes a charm), Raidou left his cock firmly in place until Naoki’s throat opened up and the last inch went in. “Ffffuck,” Raidou said, shocked at the sound of himself saying it. Naoki was surprised as well but tried to focus on tightening his throat as much as possible and syncing up to ~~Raidou’s~~ his Master’s movements. _No point in hiding that anymore, Naoki. This guy owns you,_ _even if you don’t want it_ _._ _Look_ _in_ _the mirror_ _._

The Naga had loosened the leather strap that kept Naoki’s waist in place, allowing for more space to pleasure the demon. His moans were louder and more high-pitched, and the summoner took note. “Yes! Moan like the bitch you are, slave! Choke on that meat!” Raidou was out of character, drunk with the rush of power that came with having the demon’s body at his mercy—this time for good. He wanted to close his eyes to focus on the feeling, but looking down was better. He started thrusting deeper, just to pull out all the way and thrust again, his slave’s plump lips driving him crazy, until he felt past the point of no return.

Raidou had gotten hard as a rock inside his mouth, but Naoki couldn’t tell whether his Master was about to come or not—he just felt it all of a sudden. He struggled to swallow, but this time it was easier than (say) the time he serviced Thor. ~~_And he wanted_~~ ~~ _every last drop_~~ ~~ _of_~~ ~~ _it_~~ ~~ _now_~~ ~~ _._~~ The Naga noticed Raidou’s orgasm; as if they had agreed upon it beforehand, he quickened the pace of his hands, and Naoki felt something like an electric shock running through his body, making him come instantly. _This is why he_ _hired_ _Nagas for_ _this prison, I guess_ _._

Raidou didn’t pull out until he made sure that the demon had drunk it all. He also wanted to enjoy the buzz of his slave’s moans as he came—the poor thing had been several weeks in the cell in strict chastity. Once Naoki’s breathing slowed down, he took off his head harness and scratched him like a pet.

“Good boy. You did well.” The demon wasn’t smiling, but Raidou could tell that he was forcibly keeping a frown on. He just needed time.

“Good work in keeping my slave happy. Store him up. You know the protocol.”

“Yes, Lord Raidou.”

 _Store me up?_ As the waves of pleasure subsided, Naoki had to face the facts: he was his Master’s property and had lost all freedom. They transferred him to a Saint Andrew’s cross in the corner of the room, threw two buckets of water over him, and started scrubbing. It seemed that the training room had space for everything. He was then chained up and put back in his cage without delay.

“This is just the beginning, slave: get used to your new life. We will continue tomorrow. We cannot waste time,” Raidou said, tapping the boy lightly with his cane.

Naoki’s cage was pushed inside his cell. He felt the miasma slowly weakening his body. It all went dark. _My new life._

*******

“All in order, Lord Raidou?”

“All is perfect, Cú Chulainn. You did a wonderful job in setting up this space and instructing the guards.”

“It’s my duty.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Don’t exert yourself, though: all you need to do now is to oversee the building and ensure that everyone does their job. You needn’t be directly concerned with the inmate.”

“Then I won’t.”

Raidou paused. Should he tell the hero? He probably knew the identity of the prisoner, after all. _Hm_ _. Let it be a surprise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you’ve enjoyed the smut. Comments, kudos, bookmarks, carrier pigeons, smoke signals: all are welcome, all help me get ideas. Yell on, stay safe, stay well.
> 
> In Chapter 15, Raidou doubles down on making sure his slave Naoki remembers who his Master is.


	15. Thus shall My covenant be marked in your flesh as an everlasting pact (Genesis 17.13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on _This Is My Servant, _Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend wakes up shackled, chained, caged, cursed, and generally helpless. Soon he meets his new Master.__
> 
> __In tonight’s chapter, Raidou finds a way to firmly instill in his slave the idea that he is the summoner’s property._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! Another Friday, more Raidou x Hitoshura shenanigans. The holidays are coming up, but the summoner is not slacking off. Thus...
> 
> **BEWARE:**
> 
> This chapter contains scenes of heavy bondage, sadomasochism, and sensory deprivation. Additionally, it refers to crucifixion and it contains an instance of branding, both non-consensual. Yes, it is pretty cruel behavior by Raidou, but I do feel it fits within SMT canon-typical violence.

A female manikin showed up at the prison gate in Kabukicho. The Raja Naga that was at the door came up front, alarmed. No one was allowed to enter the complex; no one should come near it, in fact. The orders were clear.

“Do _not_ worry. I’m here only as a messenger. I don’t wish to enter.”

“Say what you gotta say and go back to where you came from. Make it quick. This area is off-limits unless you work here, ya hear me?”

“I carry a message for whomever is in charge of Kabukicho right now. You should let them know that the Yosuga demons, led by Chiaki, have taken over Mifunashiro. Chiaki herself has killed our leader Futomimi with her own hands. Before dying, he instructed me to come here and let you know.”

“The manikins are done for!? Holy fuck.”

The manikin lowered his head. “This was bound to happen. It seems we’re only destined to suffer...” But she still looked the guard in the eye. “Fortunately, enough of us have survived. We’re not yielding anytime soon.”

“Good for you. But that doesn’t concern me. All I can do is pass on the news to the head warden. You gotta leave.” The Raja Naga changed his stance, making it clear that he was ready to expel the potential intruder.

There was an awkward pause. The manikin didn’t know what was happening in Kabukicho, why she had to deliver the news or to whom; the Raja Naga that took care of the gate ignored the identity of the prisoner that was so heavily guarded inside.  _Must be some crazy strong demon._ But the standoff could only end in one way. The manikin bid farewell and left.

When the Raja Naga crossed the portal that separated the gate area from the prison, he greeted Cú Chulainn—he was the head warden—and explained what had happened at the gate. The hero frowned.

Cú Chulainn spoke with Raidou as soon as he could. Ever since he had left Naoki, the summoner had kept him out of battle for the most part. He was aching for a good fight, but all he had to do is to order the guards around, keep a log, and make sure that things stayed quiet in the prison. A boring job, but orders are orders.

The news seemed to cast a shadow over his boss, who had looked happy ever since he arrived in Kabukicho. But orders...

“...summing up, that means that two of the humans vying for Creation have already gained a sponsor for their Reasons. I’m afraid things are moving faster than we expected. Lord Raidou, if there is any way I can assist you, do not hesitate to ask.”

“I appreciate your offer. There is only so much I can do to speed up the process here...” Raidou mumbled as if he was alone. Cú Chulainn had not yet seen the inmate whose cell stood at the center of the prison—whose training, in fact, was the sole purpose that this entire complex served. He had set up the head warden’s quarters all the way up on the top floor of the building, as far removed from Naoki as possible.

Raidou still wondered if this demon, who had been Hitoshura’s squire (and probably more than that, according to Gouto), would stay loyal to his new boss once confined. It wasn’t common practice for a summoner to shackle, torture, and sexually force a demon. Those were questionable deeds. And yet, Cú Chulainn had aided greatly in setting up the prison. Perhaps he could be even more helpful in the near future. Time was running short.

“I have an idea I’d like to try. I want you to find these items. I need them for a very specific task.” He gave a list to the hero: he had jotted everything down after waking up from a strange dream involving Naoki, who was still the Messiah, regardless of his current state.

Cú Chulainn gave a cursory glance at the paper. “This should be easy to obtain, Lord Raidou. I believe we have most of these in storage: the Mantra left plenty of materials behind. I will let you know when everything is ready.”  _This seems to be... Well, it’s not up to me to decide how to deal with the inmate._

“Excellent.”

*******

For all the guards, protocols, and security around the prison, Naoki’s new life was rather simple. He spent his days in his cell, dazed and confused by the miasma, his movements further limited by the heavy restraints. He had become so used to them that he imagined he would miss them once they were gone. That said, his Master gave the impression that he would never be a free demon again.

Occasionally, he would receive Raidou’s visits. The cell was some sort of aftercare space, where the summoner spoke freely with the demon and made sure that he was still willing to talk with his Master, despite his predicament. His routine was punctuated by the sessions in the training room, a moment that Naoki both feared and craved: there was no way to predict what kind of torment he was going to endure there, but he was always released from chastity as soon as he arrived.

Even if the miasma kept his sex drive down, his feelings for the summoner had deepened. He’d rather not think about the reason why. Raidou’s method was working: a part of Naoki despised him, but he couldn’t get him out of his head.

Speaking of the devil.

“Hello, Naoki.”

“Hello, Master.”

“How are you feeling today?”

“Weak... As always, Master.”

“Are you in pain?”

“No.”

“That’s what matters. You will always feel weakened in this room. But I don’t want you to be in pain. Unless I am the one inflicting it with my own hands.”

His prisoner recoiled a bit, making the chains clink.

“You needn’t be afraid of pain. It tells you that you’re still alive. And remember that it is an essential part of your discipline.”

“Yes, Master.” Naoki didn’t like where the conversation was heading today. But his Master didn’t seem to be in the mood for taking any complaints.

“Good boy. Now that I mention it... You’re going into the training room soon. I’m doing something special with you. Something that will help you understand what you mean to me. It will be painful, but it will not take long.”

Naoki was baffled.

“You’ll see. Do not worry.”

*******

He was transferred from his cell to the training room through the cage, as always. The Raja Nagas laid his body flat on a wooden cross, the same kind that Christ is usually depicted on. Naoki tensed, but he didn’t resist: he hadn’t recovered his strength yet, and he genuinely feared what could happen to him if he ever succeeded in knocking out the guards—which he knew he could do once recovered.

They tied him up to the beams: the rope was tightly coiled around his arms, his torso, his thighs, and his shins; his head, hands, chest, and feet were left untied. He noticed a mirror on the ceiling where he saw his body, ready to be crucified, at the same time that he heard clinking sounds coming from a corner of the room.

_Is this the “special” thing?_ His breathing accelerated. He tried his best not to panic, but he started whimpering, opening and closing his palms frantically, fearing that the guards would soon drive nails through them.

He wasn’t Christian, but he had seen enough images of Jesus Christ: an agonizing man, his body contorted on the cross, blood dripping from his hands and feet, his eyes aiming at the sky in search of non-existing mercy. He suddenly heard Raidou’s steps down the corridor: he was not the most merciful master, but he was the only one that he could plead with.

The summoner came into the training room and saw his slave sweating, shivering on the cross, whimpering like a scared animal. He sat on the floor and caressed his cheeks.

“M-master... Please... Don’t do this... I will be good, I promise. Please, have mercy, Master!”

Raidou looked into the demon’s eyes, trying to convey how much he cared about him—despite the methods he was using to train him. “Boy, I am  _not_ planning on crucifying you. It’s not the discipline that you need. Besides, I’d never do that to you.” He paused and kissed his forehead. Naoki seemed to calm down a bit.

“Still... I do not wish to cause you that kind of pain, but no one can stop me from doing it: you’re mine. Do you understand, my little slave?”

“Yes, I do, Master...” He kissed Raidou’s hands. He hated being subservient, but he had to show loyalty. It would be too easy for the summoner to change his mind, drive the nails himself, and watch him agonize.

“I’ve decided to have you tied up like this because I want you to stay put for today’s session. Remember, boy: do not move a muscle until you’re untied. Understood?” He started licking Naoki’s neck.

“Yes, Master... Mmmmhhhh...”

  
The demon went as quickly as always from near panic to arousal, his Master’s tongue eliciting sensations like nothing else would do. Well, almost nothing. His cock had pretty much the same effect—a bit more intense if anything.

Naoki was slowly learning to read the summoner’s intentions, his plans to break him, what sort of actions would be too stern, which ones would be too lenient. And yet, there was always something new keeping the demon on his toes.

The Raja Naga lifted Naoki, the cross now standing in the middle of the training room. He felt the weight of his body pressing against the ropes, but there were so many wrappings that it didn’t bother him. Raidou got on top of a stool so that he could still use his slave’s body, kissing him gently, playing with his nipples. It was the first time ever that Naoki stood above the summoner, who was a couple inches taller. Even if it was clear who dominated whom, the demon felt an odd sort of power, as if he was a  _kami,_ a pagan idol, or a votive figurine to a dark god. Unsurprisingly, he was getting hard.

“Are you enjoying yourself, boy?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. It’s fun playing with your body. You always look so good like this.”

“Mmmmmhhh... Thanks, Master.”

“I want you to feel comfortable for the next step.”

A cloud showed up on the horizon. The next step could be anything. He was bound up so tightly that wiggling, let alone avoiding whatever Raidou had in mind, was impossible. Their rough play back at Nyx’s Lounge seemed now innocent and harmless in comparison. The ropes and restraints Raidou had used back then were of a different quality, and Naoki could have freed himself in an emergency. This was the real deal: he’d have to do Raidou’s bidding whether he wanted or not if he wanted to stay alive.  _You had your chance to leave and you blew it, Naoki._

Wasn’t that what he had wished for time and again? Every time he’d been in the summoner’s hands, the dark magatama inside him relished the control, making Naoki yearn for the day in which running away would be impossible. Now that it had arrived, it was too much. And yet...

At the end of the day, Raidou still relied on his trickery. He drowned the demon in the attention he had craved since entering the Vortex World. He made Naoki’s predicament, his chains and shackles, his cage, his fear, and the torture he inflicted upon him into a path to wresting himself from a hostile, chaotic world in which the boy had to make life-or-death decisions every minute. A world that would run Naoki over unless he kept running.

All of that was brewing in their minds. Naoki was slowly understanding the hidden depths of their relation: what it meant for a demon to submit to a summoner, what it entailed for a demon to serve a man sexually, as well as the reasons he was driven to him in ways that would have seemed strange for a human. Raidou was learning too: he realized that his boy’s demonic nature resided primarily in his flesh, even when the humanity of his soul had started fading. Therefore, it was his body that he had to break first: it would be the pathway to his soul, veiled and twisted like that of any other human. So he would have to get his hands dirty.

He squeezed Naoki’s cock and started massaging it with his own precum. He kept kissing him too, a bit more forcefully than before, but still as a lover would do, adapting to his boy’s rhythm, tuning in to his moans, measuring the strokes in sync with his attempts at pushing his pelvis forward—in vain, for he was near immobilized. The spectacle was making Raidou hard as well, but this time he had to ensure that Naoki came first, for once.

“Boy, I want you to focus only on the pleasure I’m giving you.” He put a blindfold on him, then a gag: a hard rubber bit sheathed in tough leather, clearly ready to withstand his fangs. The demon barely registered these actions. _It’s better that way, boy._

Raidou ceded his spot to one of the Raja Nagas, whose hands had gotten soft: there was no fighting to be had in this prison, since no one had shown up to see what was going on inside, except for the manikin messenger. Once again, Naoki was lost in his feelings, delighted in the way he had suddenly become the one being serviced, rather than a tool for pleasure.

“Boy, I only have one command for today. It’s very straightforward. When you are about to come, do not just moan: scream. At the top of your lungs. But stay put. Understood?”

“Mmmmmhhh...”

“Boy! Answer!”

“Hmmmf, Muh-huh!”

“Perfect.”

One of the doors that led to the corridor opened. A Naga rolled in a cart.

Naoki was somewhat surprised by the events. He was feeling hands stroking his cock, softly probing his ass—not because he was going to get fucked today, but just to please him. All of it expertly done, making his body sink deeper into the rope wrappings, which were tight enough to not have any give, but also strangely comfortable. It felt as if wings were sprouting on his hands: he could just fly out of prison anytime.

He heard Raidou stepping on the stool again, his presence arousing the odd mixture of fear, awe, and love (?!) that he had experienced after the first time they had sex. The summoner’s hands traced the demon’s jawline, scooped the drool streaming out of his gag. His moans had almost turned into a high pitched squeal, and his way of contorting signaled what was going to happen soon. “You so pretty and helpless, slave.”

The demon started screaming.  _This is it._ Raidou put down his hand and one of the guards passed him the branding iron. Just as Naoki was coming all over him, the summoner pressed it into his chest, close to the sternum.

Naoki grimaced, yelling and biting down on the gag almost to the point of breaking it. He couldn’t tell what was happening: just as a familiar wave of pleasure came up from his groin, a different tide surged on his chest, a white-hot burn making his entire body scream in agony. Both subsided after a few seconds, coming back at the same time, just as waves do, as if they were one and the same feeling. The pressure in his chest had stopped, but the pain still raged, as if his breastbone had exploded, sending out shards that ravaged his nervous system.

The demon kept screaming: the bit gag could only mute so much of it. Tears were streaming down from the blindfold. His body was shaking, but he still couldn’t move. Raidou stayed close to him, paying attention to his boy’s reactions, and waited until the screams ceased. He then ordered the guards to lower his prisoner and cut the rope wrappings: Naoki seemed to be close to passing out, utterly shocked.

“Treat the wound and store him as quickly as possible. The miasma will make him feel less pain.” He looked at him. _Was this too much?_ “I will see you on the other side, boy.”

*******

Naoki calmed down a bit in his cell, the mist having an almost narcotic effect on him. All of a sudden, Raidou showed up. His prisoner started shivering and tried to retreat into a corner of his cage.

Raidou did something unexpected: he entered the cage, laid on the floor, and embraced his slave, careful not to touch the brand, which was bandaged. He kissed the demon right below his horn, trying as best as he could to show him affection. It took a few minutes of cuddling to make Naoki loosen his body and talk.

**[Cue aftercare music; “Possession” by Sarah McLachlan;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMTPrLNDgGc** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMTPrLNDgGc) **]**

“Raidou... Why are you doing this?”

“My boy... You’re so special to me. You’ll be my demon forever. All I want is to make sure that your body learns that. Do not worry: your wound will heal fast, leaving only the brand.”

“But Master... There’s no need... I’m not going to escape!”

“You _can’t_ escape, Naoki. But if you don’t fully acknowledge my ownership over you, it will be impossible for me to confine you and take you with me. You must trust me blindly: I know it takes courage, but once you learn your place... You will be happy with me—even if I’m all you have left.”

“Master... I’m scared...” The demon had started shivering again.

“Don’t be.” He kissed him on the cheek. “You’re in pain now, but it will be gone soon. I’ll help you fall asleep.”

One of the manikins that managed the cage set up a small sand platter with three incense sticks outside.

“These will help you calm down and recover faster. The manikins will remove your bandages once you feel better.”

Naoki turned around slowly and looked at him with a puzzled expression. He would be angry—no, livid—if he wasn’t still shocked by the branding.

The summoner kissed him gently and licked his cheeks, all salt. Perhaps demon bodies were not that different. “You’re mine, Naoki. Don’t forget that. I’m your Master, you’re my demon: no more, no less. It will take some pain to break you. I will have to discipline you every so often. But you will always be safe with me. I want you to stay by my side.” A part of the demon wanted to resist his Master’s tongue, but Raidou seemed sincere. Perhaps this was the closest Naoki could get to a declaration of love.

*******

It was always hard to tell, but the demon looked peacefully asleep in his arms. Raidou sighed and got out of the cage. He wondered if he had gone too far with this, but he remembered his menorah: Da’at, bestowing him with the power to make crucial decisions. He would show his feelings once in a while, but he wouldn’t relent. He knew the consequences. Time was running out.

Gouto was waiting outside.

“Raidou... That was... Pure cruelty, I can’t put it in other words. The guards outside were horrified.”

“Was it crueler than corralling that poor boy in Amala and letting him bleed to death?”

“That was combat. This is torture, plain and simple. You’ll drive the poor kid away from you. You’re forgetting that he’s not a regular demon.”

“What do you suggest instead? Should I take him to a shrink? This is the only thing that will work.” Raidou was mildly irritated on the outside—just the tip of the iceberg.

“To be honest... I’m more afraid of what things like this might do to you. Demon summoners can fall into darkness, you know that.”

“All I want is to take him with me, whatever the cost. If it takes some pain, so be it. I refuse to lose him this time.”

“You’re quite obsessed.”

“I don’t want to admit it, but...”

“...‘You were right, Gouto’?”

“You were. I’m falling for him, head over heels. I already have.” Raidou couldn’t look at his mentor when saying those words. But it had gotten to the point where it would be reckless to stay silent. This wasn’t business as usual.

“I guess you can’t do anything about that. Sometimes I forget you two are just teenagers. I can’t put myself in your shoes.”

Raidou didn’t lash out. The cat had a point. He would have cried if he had been all by himself, but that wasn’t going to happen with someone in the room. “Of course. You can’t wear shoes.” That would clear the air.

“Very funny. At any rate... I have been thinking about this whole training thing. It might be the case that both Naoki and you end up overwhelmed. Love is a dangerous thing. I have a suggestion.”

“I’m listening.”

“Perhaps others can help you bring him to your side... Without losing yourself in the process. Only a human can break Naoki’s will, we know that from Lucifer. But maybe a demon can make his body submit.”

“Others. Hm.”

“You’re not the only person he’s got in this world. And that’s not a bad thing. Trust Dr. Love.”

“I wasn’t expecting that from you. You’re quite the cat, Gouto.”

  
The cat licked his paws. He was one hell of a cat indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Yes, poor, poor Naoki. But fret not: there’s a major PWP show coming up. ‘Tis the season for giving.
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, carrier pigeons, smoke signals: all are welcome, all help me get ideas. Yell on, stay safe, stay well.
> 
> In Chapter 16, Raidou decides to reveal the identity of his prisoner to Cú Chulainn, pouring gasoline over an old flame. Come celebrate the winter solstice by watching these three get real cozy.


	16. His mouth is delicious and all of him is delightful (Song of Songs 5.16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on _This Is My Servant, _Raidou brands Naoki/Demifiend/Hitoshura in an attempt to reaffirm his ownership over his demon slave.__
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Naoki and Cú Chulainn meet again under the auspices of Lord Raidou and make up for lost time. Boy, do they. It’ll be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! I hope you have started the winter holidays on a good note—if you celebrate them. Whether you’re just chilling this Friday, or perhaps trying to get over a heavy meal, or even sad on account of not being able to celebrate properly (thanks, 2020), I hope you enjoy this story. Stay safe, sane, and entertained. By the time you read chapter 17 it will be a new year, so... Happy 2021 in advance!
> 
> Anyways—it’s been madness as usual in Kabukicho prison. Raidou has an idea to keep his demons happy (call it a holiday bonus) and to dispel potential drama between him and Naoki.
> 
> **BEWARE:**
> 
> This chapter contains scenes of bondage, discipline and punishment, forced prostitution, rough anal/oral sex, and mind break; most of it is dubiously consensual.
> 
> This is probably the smuttiest chapter thus far—I hope that’s a positive for some of you, but I realize others will want plot.

Naoki pondered the mark on his chest, taking stock of the situation. This man wanted him badly enough not just to collar him like a pet, but to brand him like cattle. The would below his sternum, shaped like a yin and yang symbol, had healed neatly and looked similar to a tattoo. He imagined that it hurt less than if he still had a human body. However, the summoner’s seal would stay there as a lasting reminder of the fact that Naoki was not his lover or his boyfriend, but his slave, his property. Aftercare helped, but it didn’t change that reality. Could he be all four things at once, perhaps?

**[Cue “Shellshock” by New Order;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcB_IqzUEaA** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcB_IqzUEaA) **]**

He was more confused than scared. He felt he was no longer able to understand what Raidou wanted, why had he taken such drastic measures with him, why was he keeping him in chains inside a cage, cut off from everything. He remembered one of his former teammates’ warning: “the darkness inside a human heart,” or something like that. It made no sense at all.

What was next? Chopping off one of his feet so that he wouldn’t run away? Blinding him so that he would be even more helpless? Cutting off his tongue so that he wouldn’t talk back? Castrating him so that...? Those were logical fears, but he had no nightmares this round, for there were no signs that his Master wanted him for anything else other than being his fighting companion...

Well, and his fuckpet. _Ow shit._ The thought had made him horny. The miasma was having less effect on him these days. It was full Kagutsuchi outside, clearly: his demon body wanted things that Naoki was too afraid to dwell upon, and that only Raidou could provide.

Would he run, if he was given the chance? He’d been thinking about it, and the conclusion was crystal cl—

The guards interrupted his thoughts, literally rattling his cage. It was another day in prison.

“Slave! Wake up. Your Master wants you.”

He rolled over, saw the door to the training room, and felt the manikins pushing his cage towards it: it was a familiar sight at this point. The skilled hands and the muscular arms of the Raja Nagas had gained confidence in handling him. For these demons, he was no longer the great Hitoshura, but just an inmate. They treated him accordingly, putting him into position with ease, like a doll—so much for his warrior courage.

That day, they started by tying him up to a large slab, spreadeagled, lying on his stomach, inches away from the floor. As he regained strength, he almost felt comfortable in this new position.

The guards were really sprucing him up today: they massaged his body thoroughly with a richly scented oil; they fixed his hair, making his raven spikes look full and shiny; they put a bulldog harness on him, thick leather with gold rivets, seemingly made for him; finally, they lubed up his ass carefully, and put a butt plug in him—large, but not uncomfortable.

The touch of the guards’ hands made Naoki want to purr, but he tried to show the indifference he usually displayed at the beginning of each session. His nonchalant act was cut short by an odd sense of anticipation when he heard his Master’s boots walking down the corridor. No, it was actually two pairs of shoes this time: Raidou and a man with a deep, alluring voice, speaking in friendly terms with Gouto. A familiar voice. “Give me a minute. Your gift is almost ready. I will go in and check,” Raidou said.

His body had recovered fully, and his marks had lit up all the way from maroon to light blue. The Raja Nagas tensed when they saw the demon wiggle more than the norm. For some reason, they weren’t guarding the doors; instead, they were lined up along the wall opposite the access to the main corridor. Had they just dressed him up to go out or what?

The door opened: it was Raidou in his Master attire, with his right hand resting on his katana as if he was expecting the inmate to start something. _Not a fucking chance._ His pace changed the moment he got in: now it was leisurely, walking in circles around his slave, inspecting his property carefully, his steps echoing on the walls. He inched closer to Naoki, pressed his right boot against his ass, and run the blade along his spine. His captive shivered. “Excellent work. He looks delightful. I can barely resist. You two can leave,” Raidou ordered. _Less security?_

*******

“Naoki... The stretches you make me go just to train you. But I don’t mind: I can be patient. In fact, today I have a surprise for you. Something pleasing.”

Naoki’s marks flickered blue. He was intrigued, enticed, curious. At least the summoner seemed to be in a cheery mood.

Raidou smirked. _Poor thing._

“Consider it a way to celebrate your branding as my property. It will make everyone happy: it will compensate for the hard work of your guards, it will improve your form as a slave, and it will delight my eyes. We all benefit from this arrangement.” Raidou undid the wrist knots and forced Naoki’s hands to his small back, where he locked his shackles together. He freed the demon’s ankles from the slab, joining them with a chain. With the help of a leash that he’d attached to the back of the harness, he maneuvered his slave until he was on his knees.

He took a minute to admire his property, kneeling down before his Master, the summoner’s brand on his chest. He pressed his hand on it. _We’re not done yet. But you’re mine already._ He licked his boy’s ear softly and whispered the next order.

“Now lift your ass, slave. But do _not_ dare stand upright. Rules are rules.” The demon complied and got up slowly, keeping his back bent, feeling the blade of the katana guiding his body. His position allowed for plenty of movement, but it was clear that Raidou would punish him if he broke the rules.

“Good boy.” Raidou blindfolded Naoki with a piece of soft red silk and called the man that came with him. “You may enter now, comrade. Your gift is ready and waiting for you.”

The other pair of shoes crossed the threshold. Naoki heard a gasp from the guest, who had just seen that naked, exposed ~~ass~~ body in front of him. Amusement? Surprise? Excitement? Who knows. _I do look stunning today._

“Lord Raidou, is this—” it was Naoki who audibly gasped now. He knew that voice well. Raidou tapped Naoki’s ass with a riding crop, sending a message: he better not embarrass his Master in the least. _Bad timing. Let’s behave._ ~~ _Also, in a way, this is... hot. So hot. Dammit._~~

“It is exactly who you think it is: your former commander, the mighty Hitoshura. After capturing him, I’ve made him into my most prized possession, my pleasure slave... and the finest battle spoils ever obtained in the Vortex World, wouldn’t you agree?” Raidou removed the blindfold so that Naoki could look in the wall mirrors.

The man was a demon: Cú Chulainn, as he had expected. It was great to see him again, but this wasn’t the way he had imagined their reunion. If anything, he had ventured that Raidou would order the demon to kill his former commander in Amala. Poetic justice. But the summoner would never finish Naoki without an attempt at enslaving him. At this point, he would never dispose of Naoki: not only because he was now his property, but also because their mutual feelings had become too obvious.

“This is the prisoner you are guarding. You now understand why this jail has such a complex security detail. Cú Chulainn, I believe that setting you up in this corner of Amala is an unfair decision. You could be doing greater deeds out there. But I asked you to obey me blindly, and you did not waver. That’s exemplary conduct for a demon.”

It made sense that Naoki was the inmate, but it was irrelevant to the hero. “Orders are orders, Lord Raidou. I am humbled by your praise, but I do not understand why you’ve brought me into the training room. Are there any issues with the prisoner that I should address?” Cú Chulainn was measuring every word, acting almost as if he had never spoken with the boy displayed in front of him. After all, Raidou was his boss. _Is he really offering me... No, can’t possibly be._

“Oh, there are no issues at all. But... allow me to explain.” Raidou cleared his throat.

 _Lecture time,_ Naoki thought. Raidou could get real chatty at times.

“You see, in my country, fellow warriors often considered love between men to be its purest expression. So much so that disagreements grew between male lovers, quarrels, jealousy. The lot. Blood was often spilled as a result. I wonder if that is common among warriors in your native isle.”

“Never heard of such a thing.” _Oh... I see now._

“Ah. Well, it’s never too late to learn. I hope that this offering proves that I can be magnanimous with my demons... when they show loyalty,” Raidou said, looking intently at Naoki. The demon wanted to bare his fangs, but he knew that there would be dire consequences—especially today.

“Are you saying that these are _my_ spoils now?”

“I shall be more precise... Hitoshura will always be my personal property. However, today I am sharing the boy’s body with you. All these days of hard, solitary work should be compensated.”

“...”

“In fact, it will be an honor for my slave to take you as his Sir henceforth. I brought you here so that you could claim him.”

Cú Chulainn’s expression changed. He understood Raidou’s intentions, but he still hesitated: he hadn’t defeated the boy himself, and he wondered what did “claim the spoils” mean in this context, given that this was his commander’s slave. He had occasionally taken young men as pleasure slaves after pillaging, as they were both docile and resilient, but... Also, why had he mentioned “love” in his explanation? _God, what do I do now?_

The summoner saw that the hero needed a nudge, and he started pushing the goods forcefully, ~~as if he was~~ pimping his slave out, leaving subtlety by the wayside. He walked around Naoki’s body, warming it up with the riding crop. “I understand your hesitation, but you needn’t be shy. My slave is absolutely ready to fit a manly Sir like you. He’s been trained for it.” He obscenely slid his sheathed sword between Naoki’s butt cheeks. “And he also has other talents.” The crop caressed his chin, then moved into his mouth. “Am I right, boy?”

Naoki licked it—that’s what ~~he~~ the summoner wanted. “Yes, Master.” He had to focus to not lash out at him. On the other hand... _Perhaps now Cú Chulainn will finally give me what I asked for._ ~~_Fucking finally, for chrissakes._ ~~

Fate works in strange ways.

“Come forth, scion of Lug. I have heard that you cannot refuse a meal from a woman... But I trust that you will find my slave more delectable than any woman you have ever tried,” Raidou said with a smirk, as he handed the leash to his guest. “Even if he must be restrained.”

Cú Chulainn was indeed a descendant of gods. He took pride in the reminder. He was also a demon, a warrior, and this was an opportunity he could not pass up. Never show mercy to the downed foe.

He wasn’t aroused by men or male demons that often, but this was Hitoshura himself, his green-blue marks outlining his body in the color of the Ulster cliffs; his arms were shackled together, his chest beautifully framed in leather and gold, his legs chained and spread, his warm flesh profusely lubed up, exuding a pleasing aroma of myrrh, as if his body was a sacrifice to the God of the Old Testament... Or even better, to a different god—to himself. _Ah, the days of yore, plundering with the lads..._

He took a deep breath, relishing the demon’s scent, looked at Raidou, and smiled as a sign of approval.

**[Cue “This Is Hardcore” by Pulp;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzK-UmrxefY** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzK-UmrxefY) **; ‘cause it is]**

The hero got closer to his former commander and started getting naked. His muscles expanded, his breathing deepened. He was transforming in the same way he did during every battle. _Ríastrad,_ they called it: his peculiar brand of frenzy. He licked his lips, removed the butt plug—whose handle was shaped like a magatama—and rolled the leash around his hand, leaving no slack. He gazed at the beautiful landscape on this boy: thin clouds of surprise and anticipation with a lining of fear. And a wild stream of pure, undiluted, uncontrollable lust below. _I am the western wind._

More than anything, he felt the softness of Naoki’s butt: he’d seen it countless times, always wrapped in those black shorts, except for some furtive glances at the Fountain of Life. Now it was naked, moist, glistening, inviting him, already rubbing against his dick. He placed his hands on the graceful, almost feminine waist of the boy. He pulled him closer, feeling up his chest, his taut abdomen, that tight, strong, but supple body that he was about to feast on: a meal fit for the gods, a boy that had come to him like manna from heavens to end his drought in this godforsaken corner of the Vortex World.

 _Fuck poetry. I am going to wreck this lad._ “What can I say, Lord Raidou... _Itadakimasu—_ isn’t that the local custom? Or _sláinte,_ as my people would say.”

Cú Chulainn was now fully hard. He slapped his engorged cock on the boy. “Ready for your Sir now, boy?” The sound of the hero’s flesh against his butt mortified Naoki: it reminded him of the fact that his owner was whoring him out to one of his former subordinates to “pay” for his slave training. Fucked up. _You can’t fall any lower than this._

And yet, he had been thoroughly prepared to serve his newly appointed Sir: not only by Raidou’s discipline but also by the Nagas’ massaging and lubing up that same day. Not to mention the fact that he had craved Cú Chulainn since the day they first met—just not enough to be his whore. _You are lying, Naoki._ ~~_You wanna be his whore through and through._ ~~“Yes, Sir.”

The hero had fully shifted his demeanor: the boy in front of him was no longer Hitoshura. It was neither the famed demon to whom he had been entrusted nor the powerful foe that Raidou had outwitted in Amala. It wasn’t even the gentle battle companion that he had been after the ice melted between the two—despite Cú Chulainn having kept the proper distance.

The body that he was rubbing his cock on was simply an offering—better, his due compensation. He was entitled to take it as he had taken other bodies during war campaigns. It would be his fuckpet while working here. His hands probed Naoki’s entrance twice: it was warm, dilated, and perfectly lubed up. He wouldn’t even need to force the boy—not that he would have hesitated.

Without further ado, he went in: he found some resistance at the beginning, but soon enough his twelve inches were buried inside the demon, who moaned in a high-pitched voice. Cú Chulainn relished the feeling: his fuckpet felt both tighter and more lavish than any woman, but his body had been tried in combat, and he’d be able to ravage him as he pleased.

Meanwhile, Raidou had taken off his shirt and had started masturbating. He couldn’t get enough of that view: Cú Chulainn slowly pumping his cock in and out of his slave, his hands firmly placed on those butt cheeks, pressing them together every time he rode the boy, molding the young flesh like soft clay. He saw the god grabbing the harness and whispering in the prisoner’s ears. “Boy, you feel so good now. I should’ve made you my bitch a while ago. You owe this to me.” He nearly pulled out and paused. “But you like your Sir’s cock up your ass, don’t you?” He suddenly went in all the way. Naoki gasped, but he still managed to say “yes, Sir,” despite not being able to register anything other than Cú Chulainn reaching deeper inside than anything else ever had. “You filthy fuckpet.”

The hero looked at Raidou: had he gone too far? Had that offended his boss? “My apologies, Lord Raidou. I got a bit carried away.”

“Oh, not at all, my comrade. Your designation is a fitting title for my slave. In fact, I see you holding back... Do not fear: the boy has more endurance than you can imagine.” Raidou changed position. “Still, if you are going to go faster... let me make sure he stays quiet enough.” Raidou grabbed Naoki’s head and forced himself in his mouth in one move. The summoner chuckled. “Goood boy. This will help you stay on your feet.”

Cú Chulainn took his boss’ advice to heart: he started thrusting hard enough to make the boy’s knees shake. In response, the hero yanked his leash and smacked his butt several times. “You lazy bitch. Lift your ass!” On the other side, Raidou tugged his hair. “You heard him, slave. Keep the proper position. Show some gratitude: you’re getting fucked by a god.” Naoki tried to comply to the best of his abilities, looking up to his Master ~~like the good, obedient slave he was~~. It was difficult to stand up, but Cú Chulainn’s grip on him helped—not to mention the fact that he was fully impaled on both sides. His moans of pleasure were muted, but Raidou noticed that his slave was getting more aroused with every thrust. He made a gesture to the other demon.

“Thanks, boss... I wanted to use his mouth too, now that you mention it.” Cú Chulainn and Raidou pulled out almost at the same time in order to exchange positions. Feeling that he was about to fall, Naoki sat down for a moment. Just as his butt made contact with his feet, he heard a swooshing sound, and the riding crop landed on him once, twice, three times. He crouched to protect himself but tried not to scream. Four, five, six blows. His Master kicked him into the ground and stepped on him. “Take your punishment, slave.” Seven, eight, nine, ten blows.

“Have you forgotten your rules? No sitting, boy.” _Swoosh._ “Never.” _Swoosh._ “Much less in front of your Sir.” _Swoosh._ Thirteen blows. “Get on your fucking knees and apologize to him.” Either Raidou was seriously pissed, or it was all theater in front of Cú Chulainn. He wasn’t hitting at full force. He spat on his slave, pulled him up by the harness until he was kneeling before his Sir, and grabbed his head so that he looked up. “Say it, slave. Now!” _Swoosh._ “And bow properly.”

Naoki trembled, feeling humiliated and degraded, the blows flaring on his body, but the dark magatama of desire was pulsing inside him, sending waves of pleasure, keeping him painfully hard. “I am deeply sorry, Sir. It will not happen again. What can I do to make it up for you, Sir?” The apology made things even harder.

Cú Chulainn pulled him up by the hair. “Better, boy. I want to see that pretty face of yours as I mark you. You better swallow till the last drop, or I’ll whip you myself this time.” Without even waiting for his boy’s answer, he rammed his cock in his mouth. Naoki’s throat miraculously adapted to it.

He knew why. Looking up, he saw his Sir’s glorious body, the marble-like skin, his sculpted muscles, his silky ebony mane; most of all, his eyes, owning him. He had seen him naked at the Fountain of Life, but this was different. He wished he could touch him and feel that he was real, but the 12-inch cock filling his mouth was proof enough that he was flesh and bone. Demon flesh, but hard nevertheless.

Cú Chulainn cupped the boy’s small head into his hands as he fucked his skull. Raidou was enthralled with the chemistry between the two demons. Rather than penetrating his slave, he decided to jack off while tapping his ass with the riding crop—a gentle reminder. He also looked closely at the other demon, who was pounding his slave’s skull faster, getting closer and closer to orgasm. He read his expression and timed his hand accordingly. Only when Cú Chulainn started grunting and burying his fingers into Naoki’s neck did Raidou start fucking his slave. The boy’s ass had been thoroughly used, but it still felt as snug as always.

Cú Chulainn and the summoner grinned at each other, with a feeling of being partners in crime when it came to breaking this boy. _Men that plunder together stay together._ They held hands over his back as if they were arm-wrestling, which helped them get in sync. After a few minutes of heavy thrusting, Cú Chulainn’s hands gripped his fuckpet’s head like claws, and he let his load flood the prisoner’s mouth.

The demon sealed his lips around his Sir’s length, struggling to keep the seed inside. When he felt it was over, he looked up, licked his lips, and swallowed in two gulps, his Adam’s apple moving conspicuously. Before he had the time to clean his Sir’s dick, Cú Chulainn was slapping it on his raven hair.

“Smile, boy! It’s a rare privilege for a bitch like you to suck me dry. And you get to be my cum rag on top of that. It’ll make you a lucky fuckpet!” His Sir’s dirty talk was making him plunge deeper into his headspace. “Thank you, Sir,” he said, smiling obscenely from ear to ear with his glossy lips, kissing that gorgeous cock. “ _You’re going off the deep end, Naoki.”_ So what if he was.

Just as he was thanking his Sir, he felt his Master grunting, pulling his ass closer: he was breeding him again, ~~blessing him for~~ the first time since the branding, the first time under the close watch of another demon, sending him further away from his previous life, both as the human Naoki and as the demon Hitoshura, further down the abyss.

So what. He had more urgent things to take care of.

“Thank you, Master,” he said, as Raidou hugged his waist, exhausted, leaning on the demon, still inside him. “Master, please... Can I come? Please, Master...” he begged. He hated begging, and it was against the rules, but he needed the release. Raidou didn’t respond. “Master, please... I want to come with the Master’s cock inside me.” That worked like a charm.

“Well, boy, you need to be more diligent... But I cannot resist your begging. Don’t forget that you have a guest, though: look at your Sir while I make you cum.” Raidou started pumping his slave’s dick.

Naoki didn’t just look: he grinned mischievously at Cú Chulainn, who was astonished, enjoying every second of the show. Raidou clenched his fist around his slave’s dick as he devoured his neck. The poor thing didn’t last one minute. He came loudly, spraying the slab beneath him, and melted in his Master’s arms, spent, his body limp, his tattoos a dull shade of green, his gaze lost in space. “You pretty little thing.” Raidou kissed his lips and his forehead and laid him on the ground, where he locked his harness to a ring, just to be on the safe side. _I’ll never let this boy run away._

“So... What is your verdict, comrade? Did you enjoy my slave?”

“Enjoy?! Raidou—if I may—, he might be a formidable warrior, but he’s... a superb whore, if you’ll excuse me. I bet you can’t find a finer ass in this world. A bit more training and... The boy will be a goldmine.”

Raidou had a smile on his face. “No need for excuses, my friend. I’m happy to hear that. From now on, you’ll be his Sir, taking care of the property while the Master is not around. Don’t hesitate to use him: he can still learn some skills. Even as a whore.” Raidou laughed—not a frequent thing.

He kicked his slave gently. _Clink._ “Boy!! Were you listening? Your Sir will be in charge of your training whenever I’m running errands. Remember that you’re his wage, too. Serve him in any way he demands. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master,” Naoki said, still panting.

“Good.” He turned his head to the Nagas outside. “You can come in. Wash my slave and store him up. Actually...” He looked at Cú Chulainn. “Do you mind doing the washing?”

“Orders are orders, my lord.” He rubbed his hands together. “You heard your Master. Time to get wet, boy.”

“Remember that I want my slave spotless.” Raidou winked at Cú Chulainn and left the room, feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

*******

Naoki expected his Sir to get seconds immediately. He didn’t really feel like it after the intense session, but it was not up to him to decide. He’d just keep quiet and let him pound away. At least he knew an easy way to keep him happy.

But it wasn’t exactly like that. It turns out that Cú Chulainn wanted more from his fuckpet. He lifted him from the floor, dragged him across the room, and locked him to the Saint Andrew’s cross in the “shower.” Was he going to wash him after all? “Finally the two of us now, boy. Let’s have some craic.”

He couldn’t help but notice the change in attitude in his Sir after Raidou “paired them up.” Even after sex, without the summoner around, this demon was making clear who was boss, manhandling him, restraining him, using every opportunity to feel him up: quite the opposite from the time that Naoki tried to lure him. ~~_He’s finally treating me right._ ~~

The Nagas showed up with buckets of water and soap and left them by Cú Chulainn, who poured the first bucket over his boy. Naoki woke up from his post-orgasmic stupor as soon as he felt the water: it was cold, but it soothed his body, overheated by the sex and by his Master’s punishment. Then he felt the hero’s hands slowly soaping him up, caressing every inch of his skin, probing into his ass, gentle at first, getting eager soon enough. His new life as a slave had been an emotional roller-coaster, but this feeling was unfamiliar: a mixture of powerlessness and safety, as if his Sir’s arms were a bosom or some sort of soft cocoon that was enfolding him. Well, not fully soft.

Cú Chulainn poured another bucket to rinse his boy, but they weren’t done. Naoki felt his Sir’s hands once more all over this body, this time to lube him up and to get him aroused again. “Good boy. Gooood bitch boy,” Cú Chulainn said, licking his ears, pulling back his head, kissing him sloppily, owning him completely. “See, boy? The less you fight it, the happier you’ll be... Open up that hole and get rid of that pride of yours. It’s poison for your body.” He pressed three fingers into his ass. “This is who you are now: my fuckpet.”

There he was: being washed like a baby, groped like a cheap whore, dragged around, fingered, abused, and helplessly handled like... _A fuckpet, yep._ For the great Hitoshura, the Messiah, to let oneself go in this manner without even flinching was the ultimate defeat, more degrading than any physical punishment Raidou could conceive. Canes, riding crops, whips: that was discipline, which could befit a warrior once in a while. What his Sir was doing was... Embarrassing. Dishonorable. Shameful. But...

It felt a bit different than with Raidou, but it was still there: the dark magatama, ravaging him from the inside. He was close to the breaking point. “ _Say it, Naoki. You want it.”_ He clenched his teeth one last time. _I can’t be like this. I’m destined to be a ruler, a king, a Messiah. I can’t be some demon’s fuckpet._ But he was already. His Sir was slapping his cock on the boy’s back dimples, ready to impale him anytime—but just ready. There was one thing left to do.

“Please, Sir... Fuck me, Sir. Hard, Sir. I beg you.” _Finally._ Naoki knocked out the great Hitoshura then and there, in one blow. The dark magatama shrieked inside, triumphant, in the dark root of the scream.

Cú Chulainn erupted in laughter and slapped his boy’s ass. “You little thirsty whore... It didn’t even take a minute.” He started thrusting brutally, pounding him against the cross, the chains clinking against the metal beams, chiming happily with the hero’s dirty talk. The boy’s ass was still dilated enough, but his green marks flickered blue in sheer pleasure as he felt his chest harness tighten with every breath.

“You’re a sleazy, obscene fuckpet.” _Clink._ “That’s why you drive me crazy, boy.” _Clink._ “So stupid to prevent myself from having this juicy boypussy...” _Clink._ “You know what? I’m going to take you out of here now. How does that sound?”

 _WTF??_ “Yes, Sir... Please...” _Are you sure, Naoki?_ He had lost it.

“You’re going to earn your keep alright with me now.” _Clink. Clink. Clink._

*******

He _almost_ lost it. Almost. Then, suddenly, he opened his eyes in the dusky room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As Sojiro Sakura would say, “hoo boy.”
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, carrier pigeons, smoke signals: all are welcome, all help me get ideas. Yell on, stay safe, stay well.
> 
> In Chapter 17, Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend share a dram or two of mead... for auld lang syne? You’ll have to read to know why.


	17. What man is like Job, who drinks mockery like water (Job 34.7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on _This Is My Servant,_ Naoki/Demifiend/Hitoshura, Cú Chulainn, and Raidou set the room on fire. Cú Chulainn goes the extra mile by pounding his demon boy silly. And then...
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Naoki and his Sir share a dram or two of cider, for auld lang syne. (Actually, for a whole other purpose. You know these two get frisky real quick). I was thinking whiskey, but whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, folks! To a saner 2021. Despite 2020 being quite the clusterfuck in general, I was able to gather the wits and start sharing my texts with you all. I have resolved (is that the verb for resolutions?) to publish at least one chapter/story per week in 2021, work permitting. ‘Cause everyone knows you don’t have enough smutty M/M stories out in the internets. I hope that you will enjoy mine, still. As for tonite...
> 
> **BEWARE:**
> 
> This chapter contains scenes of bondage, discipline and punishment, rough anal/oral sex, impact play, humiliation, and piss play/watersports; most of it is very dubiously consensual.
> 
> This is yet another chapter that might cross the kink line for some of you. Don’t worry: there will be plot down the road.

Finally, Raidou was back in Kabukicho. It had been a difficult trip: everyone knew that the summoner had been related to Hitoshura—even if they didn’t have the details—, which meant that his presence always raised questions. Being famous wasn’t a good thing in the Vortex World.

He mostly scouted and gathered intel: it was a crucial moment, as every Reason was carving its path. Some seemed to be inching towards the finish line, while others—such as Shijima, Hikawa’s Reason—still awaited a divine sponsor. There was only one piece of good news coming from that front: the minute that all Reasons were ready, they would lock horns for a while, giving the summoner some precious time to confine his slave once and for all and leave.

Roaming the landscapes of the Vortex World without him made Raidou feel empty, the nostalgia for the Imperial Capital hitting harder than ever—especially when he visited the tomb of Lord Taira no Masakado, a poignant reminder of the summoner’s mission as a protector of the city. It was another reason to train his slave harder, to make him finally embrace his new life, to have him subjugate the yearnings of his human soul (whatever was left of it) to the urges of his demon body. Naoki was a tough nut to crack.  _We aren’t that different after all._

He wondered what people back in his Tokyo would say when meeting this lovely creature.

*******

“Hey! Boy!” The demon was curled up almost into a ball, his rib cage going up and down placidly. He had never seen him sleep like that, but it was beautiful: a gentle shade of maroon glowing in the dark, very slowly lighting up.

Raidou rattled the cage with his katana. “Wake up! You must be awfully tired.”

The prisoner opened his eyes in the dusky room, yet again. He  saw his Master through the bars, sitting on a chair next to him.

“Master... Good morning,” he said, almost purring. He was exhausted, but happy.

“I see that you’re not in a bad mood. I guess you’re getting used to your new life.”

Naoki was conflicted. He was feeling good compared to other days, but he didn’t want to be reminded of his adaptive skills. He was still shackled, still in chains, still enslaved and imprisoned. Still, “I guess so, Master.”

At the same time, he remembered the last day they had sex, and the tender kiss his Master had placed on his forehead. He never knew what to expect from him: at times sweet and caring, even playful; other times a brutal sadist. He never knew how he was going to react himself, sometimes begging his Master for mercy, other times getting hard as soon as he felt the crop on his skin.

He simply laid on the ground, belly up, his head turned towards his Master. Just chillin’. What would it be today?

“I’m getting used to you as well, boy.” He tapped the brand on his slave’s chest with the crop, reaching through the bars. “Which is good. There is no turning back.”

“Master?”

“Yes.”

“When are we going outside?”

“Why do you want to leave? I know you’re a prisoner here, but is there anything that you need to do out there? Anything you miss?”

“Master... I’m just worried. Time is passing, and I don’t know who’s getting ready for Creation.”

_Everyone is. Except myself._ “That is something you shouldn’t be paying attention to. Your duty here is to obey me and to trust my guidance.”

“I know, Master. It’s just that... I miss home, Master.”

“Home? Do you mean that place that spiraled into destruction and cast you off into the Vortex World? Hm.”

He had a point. He was obviously trying to manipulate him, but that was true.

Raidou continued. “On the other hand... That’s the reason we met. I should be happy about it. But I’m not sure that you want that world back.”

Naoki changed his position, his chains clinking slightly. “You might be right, Master. If I can stop Hikawa and the others, though... There’s a chance for me to restore it. And save them.”

“That sounds noble, but... Have you forgotten where you are? Do you think I’m going to give up on you, Naoki? This is not a game for me. I have a home I must protect as well.”

“I know. Master... I... I don’t want to choose, but...”

Raidou got up from the chair. “Boy... It’s best if we stop the conversation here. You’re either stuck in the past or overly concerned about the future. As my slave, you should be thinking about the here and now: your Master. Your owner. You do understand that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master.” Raidou’s eyes pierced him.

“Soon enough, you will accept your chains and cut the cord. That will be the time for me to make decisions,” Raidou said, as he put his sheathed katana through the bars, tracing the marks on his slave’s side. “Remember that you aren’t free.”

He was very close to touching a nerve. He couldn’t help it: the stakes were high for both, and Raidou was no longer able to keep his cool act all the time.

“Yes, Master. Is there anything you need me to do?” Naoki asked as the summoner headed towards the door, at the risk of sounding impertinent.

Raidou chuckled. “As a matter of fact, yes. Your Sir wants to see you again.”

Naoki’s eyes widened, his marks flashing light blue for a second.

“I know you’ve grown fond of him. He said that ‘his fuckpet’ needs a little bit of training today.” Raidou paused. “Some stretching, at the very least.”

Naoki blushed in the dark. He felt embarrassed as if his mother had found out about the many gay porn websites on his browser history or something of the sort. Raidou was a smart cookie. He probably knew what had happened while he was away.

Right after washing Naoki up and pounding him in the training room “shower,” Cú Chulainn had done something unexpected: he put a hood on his boy and kidnapped him. Rather than taking him out of prison—as Naoki was  ~~ hoping ~~ imagining he’d do—, rather than storing him in the cell—as Raidou wanted—, he dragged him up to his own room on the top floor of the building, where he chained him to a bed, spreadeagled.

For the days that Raidou was absent, Naoki spent most of the time either tied up, or chained to the wall rings, or suspended from the ceiling: the hero fucked him with abandon in any position he could conceive, then returned him to the bed for “resting.” Cú Chulainn made the demon into his fuckpet, exactly as he had announced. But he never took him out of prison.

Naoki never had any choice: not so much because he felt weak—there was no miasma in the hero’s room—or because of his restraints, but because he was overwhelmed by his Sir’s presence. Wild and irrational as Cú Chulainn could behave in his “battle frenzy,” Naoki didn’t even think twice before giving in. He indulged in the demon’s heedless libido, in the sheer pleasure of submitting to his godlike body. The hero didn’t order around much, he didn’t chastise or threaten easily: for the most part, he just used the half-breed any way he wanted. The only promise he didn’t fulfill was taking Naoki out of prison.

It felt right. It felt hot. And he was damn sure that Raidou would have qualms about the hero’s behavior. But it was the summoner who had proposed the deal in the first place, right?

*******

Hours later, Naoki was on a gym horse, his wrists chained to the ceiling, anxiously waiting for his Sir, the thick air of the training room fueling his arousal.

“Evening, my boy. It’s time for you to earn your keep again.”

“Good evening, Sir.” Naoki’s marks were bright blue.

“You were waiting. You missed me now, didn’t you?”

“I did, Sir.”

“Good boy. My fuckpet.” Cú Chulainn got in front of him. He was in his underwear, carrying a pitcher of some liquor: it had a vinegary smell, probably hard cider or mead. He drank from it, and a few golden drops rolled down his chest. Naoki was getting hornier just by watching. Suddenly, his Sir offered him the pitcher.

“Drink up, boy. You’re old enough to kill, to fuck... why not get a dram of the good stuff.” He grabbed Naoki’s hair. “Come on now. Open up, bitch.”

Naoki obeyed immediately and the hero poured the liquid in the boy’s mouth. It was both refreshing and sour, tangy, not too strong. “ _Sláinte!_ ” Cú Chulainn took another swig himself and kissed his boy. Naoki responded eagerly to the hero’s tongue, recalling the days he spent locked up in his room. He was tempted to suggest that they should go back, but it would be asking too much.  _Be careful with what you wish for._

Cú Chulainn approached him from behind and spanked him. “I think I will breed that sweet ass of yours while I finish my drink. It was time for my evening wank... So I might as well use your hole instead now.” He didn’t ask for permission: it was said and done. Naoki’s ass was well lubed, and it fit the hero snugly, almost as if it had been designed to take him. Cú Chulainn was a bit sloppy: he smelled of liquor and was slurring his words slightly, but Naoki knew that demons were able to fake that. One could never tell.

Regardless of that, it felt good. Cú Chulainn’s thrusts were making Naoki’s shackles clink on the wooden gym horse. The younger demon heard his Sir taking big gulps from the pitcher and felt the drops raining on his back. He also noticed how the god was doing what he most enjoyed: cocooning his boy, making him into  ~~ the powerless, subservient fuckpet that he was ~~ .

It didn’t take much time. Cú Chulainn came gushing inside Naoki, making sure to let it all inside. He cleaned up with his right hand and put his fingers in front of the demon’s mouth. He didn’t have to say anything: his boy rolled his tongue around them, licking them clean, and smiled at him, knowing that this was his duty. “You learn quickly, boy. Remember it’s a divine seed.”

He freed Naoki’s wrists and put him on all fours. “Let’s wash you up now. Get on the tub, fuckpet,” he said. He didn’t wait for the demon to get there: he just poked him with his spear until he made it. He pulled his boy’s hair to put him into the slave position.

“You’re hard, eh? Filthy bastard.” He teased his cock with the spear handle. “I’m going to have some real good craic with you. Just do what I say. You’ll see.”

_Some real good what?_

There was a sense of expectation in Cú Chulainn’s gaze. His cock was semihard, as if he hadn’t come merely a few minutes ago. There were no buckets of water, which the Nagas brought every time they washed Naoki.

“ _What is he planning?”_ the boy wondered.

“You’re going to bend back now, boy. Keep your knees where they are. Just bend until your head reaches the floor. Keep your hands on your small back. Belly up.” His fuckpet got into the position—an awkward bridge—guided by the spear. Cú Chulainn started running the tip along his boy’s taut body, testing the demon as he had seen Raidou do with his katana.

Naoki did not shiver, but he was breathing heavily: the spear could skewer his body in a second. The only thing he had in his favor was the fact that his Sir wanted to keep his fuckpet in tip-top shape—as well as the fact that he was Raidou’s property, of course. “Good boy. Keep looking up. This is the fun part.”

There was a brief pause, some ten seconds. Naoki had no clue about his Sir’s intentions, but they became evident soon. A dense and warm stream of piss spouted from Cú Chulainn’s cock, landed on Naoki’s torso, then flowed to his shoulders, splashed his face, and doused his raven hair. The boy writhed in shock, but his cock started twitching too. Something stirred inside as well.

Cú Chulainn quickly lifted his boy from the ground, put him on all fours, plugged his now hard cock in his mouth, and continued pissing. The warm stream running down his body had felt odd to Naoki, but it was a test he could pass. Its flavor in his mouth was just plain nasty. He couldn’t help but cough, spraying it out.

His Sir grabbed him violently by the hair. “Swallow, you useless bitch! Earn your fucking keep!” The demon backhanded him so strongly that Naoki ended face down on the floor, where a puddle had formed. “Drink up now.” He tasted blood on his lips, but he didn’t even think twice: he started lapping the liquid the way dogs did, slurping greedily as if his Sir had spilled a bottle of champagne.  ~~ Or human blood ~~ . Cú Chulainn’s spear was pressed against his back, making sure that he followed orders.

“Good boy. Know your place, fuckpet.”

From the corner of his eye, Naoki looked up, drops dripping from his plump lips. His Sir was smirking, pleased at the sight. “Come here now.”

Naoki got up quick and knelt by the hero, shivering, hands behind his back. He felt defiled, abused, overwhelmed. He still looked up at Cú Chulainn patiently, showing no signs of defiance, his marks a calm green, led by the dark magatama inside him.

A bucket of water appeared behind Cú Chulainn. He poured it slowly over his fuckpet, who gasped when feeling the cold. The hero fixed his boy’s hair with one hand, grabbing his chin and looking at him with an odd mix of pity and praise. “You little slut. I’m just roughing you out a bit. You got to do that with prisoners once in a while, don’t you agree? I’d hate it if you came to think you were becoming my wife.”

He softened a bit as if he was coming out of his “battle mode.” “But hey—to be just a fuckpet... I like you a whole lot.” He fastened a leash to Naoki’s collar and tickled the demon above his horn; the boy responded by snuggling against his Sir’s palms, finding some respite in the soft skin.

“Good boy. Seeing you like this... I didn’t want to do it, but I think you’ll get to taste me again.” Cú Chulainn grabbed a chair and brought the demon closer to his cock, which was semi-erect. “Well, you know what to do. Touch if you will. You’ve earned it. Whaddya think, Raidou?”

“He has, that’s for sure. You had a bit of trouble with your Sir’s offering, but I am happy to see that you overcame it quickly. I’m glad that you’re my slave.” Raidou approached Naoki from behind in his Master uniform just as the demon was going down on Cú Chulainn’s cock, and teased him with the crop, tapping his ass. _He’s seen everything. Well... Not that it makes any difference._ “I was going to just watch, but I always end up falling for this.” He groped his slave’s ass. “You can use your hands today, boy. But remember that you can only touch either your Sir or your Master.”

“Thank you, Master.” Naoki turned his head and his hands reached back at Raidou. He backed up: he wanted to feel him inside to drive the session home, to relish the way in which Raidou expressed his devotion to his slave, even when he was filthy, used—still smelling, probably. The summoner pressed Naoki’s head onto Cú Chulainn’s cock, leaving the boy’s hands free to worship the hero’s body, while his ass was in his Master’s hands, ready to get fucked.

**[Cue “damn good sex” music; “Teardrop” by Massive Attack;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tb0MC0jFv6M** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tb0MC0jFv6M) **]**

Raidou spat on his cock and thrust into his slave at once, making him moan loudly into Cú Chulainn. The three were at it again. The hero was gazing at the summoner, always dazzling, then down to his fuckpet’s slender body, the boy’s lips driving him crazy. Raidou was mesmerized by his slave’s firm, pert butt cheeks, its marks shining blue, while the hero’s enormous cock went in and out of the demon’s mouth as if by magic, eliciting grunts from his Sir. The boy’s state—wet, filthy—did nothing but make the experience more raw, more authentic, something that he would never have with a human. Naoki’s hands couldn’t get enough of Cú Chulainn’s hard body, while he felt his Master fucking him slowly but deep, his backside flush with him.

It was too much. Raidou and Cú Chulainn came practically at the same time. Their prisoner felt his Master filling him up, and followed shortly, helped by the summoner’s deft right hand: at this point, the demon was trained to stay on edge as little or as much as needed.

After all three had come—Cú Chulainn preferred to smear his seed on the demon’s hair this time—Naoki felt weak and dropped to the floor, Raidou falling right above him. The hero erupted in laughter, and both Naoki and the summoner responded by giggling in unison, something that surprised both: it was as if all the pain and pleasure they shared (Naoki taking most of that pain, true) had forged in them hidden bonds.

_Or perhaps we’re not so different, even if he’s my demon slave._ Raidou gave Naoki a kiss, secured him, and got up. “What a great fuck he is.”

“Oh, I know. The finest. I’d miss that ass if he was to leave.” 

“Hm. We’ll have to talk about it... Just not yet, don’t you think?”

He called the guards. “You can store him. He’s a bit dirty: be sure to give him a thorough scrubbing.” He looked down. “I will see you tomorrow, slave.” Instead of kissing him, he put his thumb in the boy’s mouth.

Naoki felt the dark magatama jumping inside. He rolled his tongue obscenely around the finger until Raidou pulled out. “I look forward to it, Master.” He wasn’t lying.

He registered the comment, which the summoner uttered in an odd tone. Was his Master going to release him soon? Or was he simply leaving the prison and dragging him along? He felt empty and sad when considering the first option—and then he felt embarrassed by that. But he couldn’t help it: his attachment to his Master grew with every session, no matter how much he roughed him up, threatened him, or abuse him. He knew that Raidou was the person that loved him the most in this world, even though he’d never say it. His Master would never part with him—but Naoki prayed for that not to happen. Just in case.  _Then again, if it was my Sir kidnapping me..._

It was hard to imagine, but perhaps his imprisonment wasn’t just a down-slide into absolute depravity and degradation. Or perhaps  _that_ was precisely the way out: down was up. He remembered clearly the way he felt after nearly killing Raidou and how other demons saw it as a heroic deed. Up was down: up was desperation, loneliness, cold, a black hole inside his soul. He’d kill himself before going through that misery again. He’d rather be enslaved as he was now.  _But then again..._

The cold water and the Raja Naga’s roaming hands interrupted his thoughts. This one had gotten quite frisky lately.

*******

“The great Masakado. Who would have thought he was still here.”

“He is. I could not speak with him for long.”

“He probably doesn’t trust you all that much. He’s seen too many men failing to defend his city.”

“Gouto... I _will_ go back. And things will be better than ever if I have Naoki to fight alongside me.”

“I hope you’re right. Come think of it... Have you mentioned that to Lord Masakado?”

“Do you think I should?”

“He is a very powerful presence, and I doubt that he is siding with any Reason. We need all the help we can get for your cause.”

“Come with me, then. He’ll trust you. Even if you look like a cat.”

Gouto hissed. “Say that again and I’ll gouge your eyes, you punk.”

Raidou grinned.

“Listen: I’ll do it myself. You have plenty to do here with your... slave. I don’t think it’s safe for you to spend too much time out.”

“Thanks, Gouto.” After all, he did look after his pupil. And he was right. Naoki could make some wrong choices in his absence. _But that’s fixable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, bookmarks, carrier pigeons, smoke signals: all are welcome, all help me get ideas. Yell on, stay safe, stay well.
> 
> In Chapter 18, Gouto runs some errands, while Raidou comes up with new ideas for his slave’s physical discipline.


	18. If folly settles in the heart of a lad, the rod of discipline will remove it (Proverbs 22.15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on _This Is My Servant,_ Naoki/Demifiend/Hitoshura and his Sir Cú Chulainn share a dram or two of cider and get further acquainted.
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Gouto runs some errands, while Raidou comes up with new ideas for his slave’s physical discipline. Yes, filler alert. Extremely filthy filler. The summoner also spends some off time with his squire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TGIF! Well, it seems that my humble call for a saner 2021 fell on deaf ears. I was going to go on a rant about the intimate relation between kink and democracy, but I’ll stick to the writing. Raidou still has work to do.
> 
> **BEWARE:**
> 
> This chapter contains scenes of bondage, discipline and punishment, heavy impact play/whipping, electro, rough anal sex, and... tentacle sex (more or less). Yep. Most of it is dubiously consensual, as it happens with Naoki/Hitoshura still imprisoned.

He was growing restless. He feared that confinement would fail again: he recalled the burning pain he felt in the Third Kalpa, where he made his first attempt, the broken tube, Naoki’s laughter. Confining this creature could be a completely different story. His slave’s will was likely reaching its breaking point, but Raidou needed help to push him over the edge—and yet, it would be counterproductive to leave Kabukicho for too long. He had to keep tightening the boy’s screws, ensuring his loyalty. Fortunately, he wasn’t alone.

*******

**[From the SMT III soundtrack:[Heretic Mansion (Shining Heaven)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pr8uQrOjkdk)]**

“Gouto-Douji... Welcome to the Cathedral of Shadows... Where demons gather.”

“Of course. Where else would they gather?”

“Hm. Nyx Lounge?”

“Good point.”

“My apologies. It’s just our standard greeting. At any rate... I see you are still lingering in our world. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?”

“It is great to know that someone in the Vortex World still considers my presence an honor.”

“Why wouldn’t they?”

Gouto licked his right paw. “I have... a colorful past. And to be honest, we’ve met a great deal of hostility here. Especially Raidou.”

“Why hasn’t he joined you? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“He had some other commitments.”

“Ah. It’s truly an interesting time for humans, with all the Reasons trying to get stronger and whatnot. I wonder what will your pupil do.”

“I don’t think someone as sharp as you needs to wonder.” He would rather not comment on Raidou’s routine. It was enough that he was a human and a summoner. Being a pervy male teen who enjoyed tying up other guys and having sex with them would not earn him any sympathy points.

“You hold me in too high esteem. At any rate, please make yourself at home. This is a refuge for all demon summoners and their mentors. It is a hard life, even in a world where there are so many wonderful creatures that we can avail ourselves of.”

“That is an excellent segue, my friend.”

“Oh... I was going to offer some catnip—”

“Don’t even mention it.”

“Hm. Staying sober, I guess. So... Do you need assistance to fuse a new demon?”

“Not exactly. If only it were that easy. We have a much more complicated issue. May I request that you do not share the details with anyone? I don’t want to draw any more attention to Raidou.”

“Rest assured: whatever happens inside this chamber will stay here.”

“Good. We have a case that defies Raidou’s skills as a summoner. And probably those of any demon summoner that has ever existed.”

“Fascinating. I will provide you will all the help that I can.”

“In fact... What we need is for you to contact a colleague of yours. You must know doctor Victor von Frankenstein, correct?”

“That... person? My goodness. This must certainly be a tall order for Raidou.”

Gouto shrugged—mentally. “He’s a very stubborn kid.”

* ******

He was growing restless. He had lost track of time.  In the beginning, he had scratched  the bars of his cage  with his shackles, trying to keep a calendar of sorts, but soon enough he realized his body wasn’t keeping any particular schedule, the miasma flattening  the time periods , his Master’s visits  coming at irregular intervals, the training sessions messing with his perception of time.  Only  the  Kagutsuchi  phases  remained a constant, even though  they  seemed to have less effect  on him  now.

H e knew  that  he was not in charge of his own future.  At this point,  he had almost accepted it,  b ut  he wondered  whether his Master had any ideas  for him, beyond abusing him on an almost daily basis.  _Like you don’t_ _get hard on_ _that, Naoki._

“Good morning, slave. Time to wake up.”

“Good morning, Master.”

“Are you ready?”

“Ready, Master? Is it time to leave?”

“No, boy... You need to be patient. You must trust me. Ready for today’s training—that’s what I meant.”

“I am so sorry, Master. I’m ready.”

“Focus on the present, slave. Today I will try a new technique on you. That should give you something to look forward to.”

“I will, Master.” He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit on edge by that news. But he’d learned to accept whatever new tricks the summoner played on him.

“That’s what I wanted to hear. I will see you in the training room soon, boy.”

*******

He was transferred there as usual. The rush of magatsuhi that started right after he crawled out of his cage, a pair of guards restraining him promptly while others changed the layout of the room, his Master’s voice giving orders in the distance: all was part of a familiar routine, even if every session came with new thrills.

This time the guards did not restrain him much: he was spreadeagled standing up in the center of the room, his arms stretched to the maximum and secured to the ceiling, his legs parted all the way and chained to the floor. The Nagas adjusted the pulleys so that his body was in tension and fully exposed. Naoki felt the warm air of the room cocooning him.

Raidou entered the room, wearing his usual uniform, but carrying his whip in his hand.

“Hello, slave.” The summoner walked up to his prisoner and patted him, this time with his bare hands rather than a crop, warming up his flesh, making sure he had recovered fully from the effect of the miasma.

“Hello, Master.” Naoki closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the man’s soft hands on his skin, while the dark magatama hopped in the mouth of his stomach. His Master’s touch never failed to wake it up.

Raidou finished with two firm slaps on the boy’s ass. “Glad to see that you’re in high spirits today.” He looked down: his slave was half-hard already.

“I enjoy your touch, Master.”

“Good. Not as much as I enjoy using my property, I bet. I wanted to talk to you about that today. Enjoyment.”

_He’s going to punish me, I know._

“You have been fraternizing with Cú Chulainn a lot lately. Did you enjoy being his fuckpet for the time that I was traveling?”

“I did, Master.” Raidou knew, of course. Lying would only grant Naoki more punishment.

“I can only imagine. He took good care of you, as far as I can tell.” Raidou started running the whip’s tail along his slave’s back. Naoki squirmed and contorted, feeling as if that contact, gentle as it was, burned his skin.

“Did he taste better than me, slave?” The whip stopped. Raidou grabbed his boy by the hair.

Naoki responded immediately. “No, Master. No one does.” He was truthful. He liked Cú Chulainn’s hard body, not to mention his cock; he enjoyed his lack of ceremony, the way he took him in a totally casual and unashamed manner. But...

“Why?”

“Because, Master... You feel... different. I feel different about you.”

All stretched as he was now, Naoki suddenly thought of himself as a fiddle—taut and sensitive, sometimes screechy, other times mellow. Only Raidou knew how to fine-tune his slave. Not only he knew that body well, but he also could elicit any feelings he wanted from it, whenever he wanted. Cú Chulainn played some cheerful jigs and feisty dances. His Master went for crazy virtuoso stuff.

In Raidou’s arms, Naoki felt like a rare piece of art, something extraordinary. And expensive. He _was_ expensive: anything could be traded in the Vortex World, including demons. _“_ _I could auction you for a fortune,_ _boy._ _”_ He never would: he was too possessive, even if he agreed to share him on occasion. For good and bad, his Master would not release him.

“Good boy.” He pinched Naoki’s cheek. “I’m glad to know that. And yet...”

_I’ll be punished. It’s fine. I’ll take it._

“You have broken the rules that I imposed on you. Cú Chulainn offered to take you out of here, didn’t he?”

“...He did, Master.”

“And you agreed.”

“Yes, Master.”

“You could have resisted his proposition. It was merely the pleasure he gave you that made you want to leave with him.”

“...”

“You have been overindulgent. You have betrayed my trust.”

“I have, Master.” _There was nothing I could do, dammit._ Truth is, he didn’t resist at all when Cú Chulainn took him to his room. He felt like a blushing bride being taken from the family house to marry a gorgeous prince. Even if the honeymoon meant being chained to a bed-frame and brutally pounded several times a day. He would have gone anywhere with his Sir.

“I do like that you crave him, just as you crave my touch. That craving will only make you submit more willingly. But if I don’t punish you now, you might start thinking too much about your own pleasure... Even worse: you might forget about who owns you. That happens with demons.”

“I am sorry, Master. My Sir has certainly given me a lot of pleasure. I have been weak... I hope you can forgive me.”

“Well, boy... I don’t need an excuse to discipline you, but I feel it is fair to explain why I do it, even if it is somewhat belated. This will be less of a problem once you are confined, but for now... There are things that your body can only learn through the whip.”

As he said the last sentence, Raidou forced a ball gag in his slave’s mouth: a purple ball—his favorite color—and a tightly fitting leather strap. He also made sure that his boy was fully hard before starting. “No ‘thank you, Master’ this time. I just want you to focus and take in the pain quietly. I’ll know when to stop.”

 _I can do this._ It couldn’t be that bad. He saw his Master in the mirror, ready to start: it gave him the chills.

Raidou  took a few steps back from the center of the  r oom and uncoiled the whip, cracking it in the air twice. The sound ma d e Naoki open his eyes wide: that was going to  sting . But his demon body could take it.

Raidou  focused . The first blow thundered across the room, making the prisoner’s upper back  constrict : it had only been the tip,  but it was  charged with the momentum and the  full strength of his Master’s right arm.

“Come on, slave. Open up. Don’t resist. It will only earn you more lashes.”

Naoki bit the ball hard and  stretched his back in time for the second hit. It stung just as much as the first one. His Master seized the  occasion and went for three more on the top of his prisoner’s back,  drawing an arch over the two big  tattoos on his shoulder blades .

Naoki felt that his skin was starting to rip. He bit harder, a tear running down his face. _What is this thing made of?!_ Raidou wasn’t kidding when he said that everything in this prison, including the torture implements, had been designed in order to break him. But it could also be the way his body reacted to the summoner—and to no one else.

“Good boy. Not one scream.” Raidou reached up to his slave and tugged his hair slightly, then licked some of the blood from the boy’s back. It was almost imperceptible: barely one drop, slowly oozing from each mark, but Raidou’s touch made Naoki hiss. His dick, which had gone back to being half-hard with the whipping, went up again.

The summoner took a few steps back once more and continued. Another five hits, this time closer, making the whip coil around his slave’s chest, hugging him like a viper. Naoki recalled being slashed multiple times by Raidou down in the Third Kalpa. The whip felt almost as intense in the way it seemed to carve the skin—even though it didn’t. And yet, once his body got used to it, it became a slow burn radiating across his torso, more sensual than painful.

“We’re almost done, slave.” Naoki didn’t quite register the words: he was deep down in his headspace, attempting to process that suffering that was causing him to squirm in pleasure at the same time. If this had happened at the beginning of his training, he would’ve screamed in agony, but his body was harder now, his skin tougher: it almost chased the coil, dissipating its impact.

He got six more blows, three on each butt cheek.  Raidou adored his  demon , and Naoki’s  butt helped explain why he  got obsessed with the boy so early.  Way before he wanted to break his will to contain him, way before he wanted to own his body as property, it all  had  started  with lust :  his  backside ,  so  indecent, so open to anything ; the boy’s devilish grin the very first time they met; his pretended innocence, which turned out to be true, at least until the summoner defiled the boy as soon as he got his hands on him.  All of him: t he pretty little thing that Naoki was,  despite his lethal powers; the  ways  in which  the boy excelled in making the summoner lose his composure.

He still did, no question about that. Raidou enjoyed seeing his slave helpless, forced to take whatever wild ideas the summoner would throw at him. But eventually, he had channeled all that disorderly lust towards a goal. It would be just too easy to tie his slave up whenever he was horny and have his way with him, but this arrangement was more refined, more in line with the summoner’s values, with his way of life. He would make his slave slowly learn his place. He would wrest pleasure and pain from him in the same stroke. He would turn this horny sex machine into a courtesan, this feral creature into a handsome page that would obey him blindly, whether they were fighting side to side, spending time in the house, or in a dark basement.

He got a closer look: red bruises blossomed on the pale interstices between the demon’s marks, now shining blue. The faintest hint of blood. _A work of art, this boy. My work of art._ He moved to the front and saw his face relaxing, but still showing signs of pain, tears, teeth marks on the rubber ball. He took off the gag and kissed his slave, pushing aggressively. Meanwhile, a Raja Naga cast a healing spell on the demon’s back. The poor thing heaved a sigh of relief, his wounds slowly closing, his supple skin cooling down slightly. “Thank you, Master.”

“You’re welcome, boy. I expected nothing less from you. We’re done with your punishment... Do you understood why you were punished?”

“Yes, Master: because I accepted my Sir’s plan of taking me out of prison.”

“Very good. When in doubt, look down at the brand on your chest. It will help you remember who you belong to. However, we are not done yet.”

Naoki didn’t protest, but  the summoner must have seen his perplexity.

“Do not worry. I think the next part will be rather pleasurable. There’s something that I want to try on you.”

Naoki was intrigued. His body was swaying in sync with his Master’s kiss.  On his back, t he Raga Naga was taking his sweet time massaging his  butt , something guards didn’t usually do. He  inched  closer,  which could only mean one thing in that prison .  _OK, but... Does he even have... I mean, how do these creatures do it?_

It had taken him a long time to accept his imprisonment, but he didn’t mind the guards. The Raja Nagas were punks, but they had never been too hard on him. Every time that he’d been punished, it was his Master doing it, since those were the times in which he clearly established his ownership.

There was Cú Chulainn as well, but his Sir was just horny for the most part: abusing his boy was simply part and parcel of having sex with a war prisoner, more than discipline or punishment. The Raga Nagas, though...

He liked them, what the heck. They looked cool. Their bodies were human from the waist up, snake-like from the waist down. Their torso was absolutely ripped, adorned with jewels, framed by slender arms, just beautiful, ending in a thin waist; still, the fact that they weren’t humans threw Naoki off. _Well, it’s not like you_ _have_ _a boy-next-door look, you know._ _You’d have to bring Sakamoto-kun over to find that in this world_ _._

Point taken. He was a demon and so were they. But how would it feel to have sex with one of these? What would they even do?

One thing he knew about sex with demons is that they didn’t negotiate, cajole, plead, or even ask for permission unless they found it funnier that way. There was no consent in the demon world. One would have to threaten his partner to get out of a bad situation—the way he’d done with that oni he had serviced in exchange for goods. You either took or were taken.

The Raja Naga didn’t ask either. It wasn’t as if a prisoner had any right to expect that. He started running his soft, roaming hands—it was _that_ Raja Naga, _I’ll call him Roman—_ up and down Naoki’s torso, his waist now flush with the boy’s ass.

 _But_ _wait, dude..._ _there’s nothing down there._ _I want cock._ He blushed at the thought.

“Breathe, boy. Make your guard happy. He knows what to do.” Raidou kept tending to his slave, making sure that he relaxed and opened up for what was coming. Not that the summoner knew what was going to happen exactly, but he was excited to watch nonetheless.

Naoki noticed something making its way between his legs, while Roman—the Raja Naga—licked his neck. “Daaaamn, boy, you’re so soft and warm. Not slimy at all. Humans are kinda cold and gross, ya know?” He checked one of the mirrors: the creature was inserting the tip of his tail up his ass. He felt he was starring in one of those disgusting tentacle scenes in a sick hentai flick. _Oh fuck._ _No fucking way_ _._ He was startled: it wasn’t clear whether this was a punishment or a reward. So he went along.

It was weird. It was hot. It was hot _because_ it was weird. But so was Naoki: he would rather embrace the fact that he was a hopeless perv. Plus, he’d gotten pretty flexible during his training, so much that he could probably take Thor now.

But this was different. The tip was very thin at the beginning, almost like someone’s pinky fingering him. Hard, but not rock hard like regular cock. He also imagined this would just be some boring exercise for Roman, who complied because it was Raidou’s will. He didn’t see much of a point in prepping anyone’s ass unless something else was on its way—even though he knew big boys like his Sir enjoyed making him squirm with their fingers first. At any rate, Roman’s heavy breathing, his death grip on Naoki’s hair, as well as the staple dirty talk he was spewing, said otherwise. This creature was getting very horny and there was no way of knowing what it would do to him.

Regardless of the other demon’s sensations, Roman’s “cock” (that was how it seemed to work) was climbing inside him, filling him up very slowly, testing his limits. The diameter of the tail widened as it entered, while the tip was playing inside the half-breed’s ass, reaching far. Naoki was starting to lose it, gaping, emitting long, protracted moans, rolling back his eyes, the creature behind him owning him completely. He no longer felt any awkwardness, any disgust; he had given in one more time. _Here we go, Naoki._ _Another Lucky Ticket._

And then, it stalled. There was no room for more. Raidou noticed and adjusted the pulleys so that his slave could bend over. Since he was at it, it was absurd not to fill his mouth too. Once Naoki got used to Roman’s tail firmly lodged inside him, almost like a butt plug, his guard’s strong arms holding him in place, he was able to gather his wits and service his Master the way he liked. That is, the way both liked: looking up, flirty, his cheeks flushing red when seeing that body from its best angle, his man gazing back, consumed with desire. On top of that, the new position allowed Roman to push further in: Naoki struggled to keep his lips in place and not faint. He was being scraped in places he didn’t know he had.

**[Cue “Plug In Baby” by Muse;<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rf1Sj6EIFE>; hee, hee]**

As if that wasn’t enough, all of a sudden he felt a new sensation. _Oh-oh. Well, this was just to be expected._ Roman was sending electric pulses through his tail inside the demon, at the beginning very gentle, soon alarmingly strong. Naoki’s cock was twitching, dripping with precum.

As always, Raidou was amazed at his slave and at the ways he responded to other demons. His moans were making the blowjob all the more pleasurable, but it was clear that the boy wouldn’t last long at that rate: he might even lose control of his mouth once the Naga’s shocks started in earnest. He pulled out and jerked off lazily. Naoki tried to reach out with his tongue at first, but he was soon completely gone once Roman cranked up the power.

The Raja Naga was definitely having a good time: grunting with every pulse he sent through his tail, getting close to... An orgasm? The creature growled fiercely, crushed the demon into his arms, plugged his tail as deep as he could, and sent a final shock. Naoki responded with a high pitched moan and came in spurts, far enough to reach his Master’s pants. Raidou managed to sync perfectly to his slave and poured his load inside his mouth, closing it right after so that his boy would take every drop.

Naoki was trembling with the effects of the Naga’s shocks, very slowly regaining his senses, coming to terms with what had happened. Raidou lowered his body into the ground, securing him to the rings there. The kid’s body still twitched, his marks flickering a calmer shade of green now.

“Hey, boy. Are you conscious?”

“Mmm-master... AaaahhhAAAAHH...”

He gave him a gentle smack and pushed some of his seed inside his slave’s mouth. The boy sucked on the thumb greedily: it was a good sign, but Raidou could feel some electricity still there. His slave wasn’t able to articulate much, but at least he was conscious. He stayed with him on the floor while the Raja Naga wiped his brow.

“Wow, Lord Raidou... That was quite something. I remember trying that on some human prey once, but they didn’t make it. Your slave is a freakin’ champ.”

“Heh... I think so.” He gazed at Naoki: he sported an almost imperceptible grin. “Don’t fall asleep, boy. It’s cleanup time. I want to keep you spotless.”

“Yes... Master... Th-Th-Thanks.”

Roman poked the prisoner with his spear to see how much he would cooperate, but he had to call two other guards to handle the body and chain it to the Saint Andrew’s cross: Naoki was almost dead weight.

 _Poor thing. Beautiful, lovely thing,_ Raidou thought. He was probably listening. “Boy, you were amazing today. We are getting closer and closer to the finish line. You’re starting to convince your Master.” He gave his slave a goodbye hug once he was on the cross and left.

_Convince him of what? What did I ask for lately?_

*******

Raidou was working in his office at the prison for a couple more hours before bedtime just to make his body fall asleep. The more the deadline to confine Naoki approached, the more difficult it became to rest. He was tempted to take his slave out of the cell and use him again: nothing like the warm flood of an orgasm to relax.

Instead, he poured himself some whiskey: the good stuff. It would make an adequate ersatz. The summoner barely drank any of it when he toasted with Naoki in Nyx’s Lounge ( _God, that seem_ _s to have happened_ _eons ago_ ), but he had taken the habit of an evening dram ever since he became the new Lord of Kabukicho.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as he was hunching over his journal once more.

“Raidou... Aren’t you exhausted after that session?” Cú Chulainn was behind his boss. “Staying up won’t help you be in the right condition to confine your slave.” The Irish hero had become quite confident ever since taking Naoki as his boy—fuckpet, actually. While he was still one of Raidou’s demons, the summoner felt quite relaxed in his presence, and he treated him almost as a close friend—nothing more, as it was unlikely that they would ever have sex. Their strong bond stemmed from their shared responsibility in training the prisoner, rather than from sexual attraction.

 _It’s easier to raise the kid with two parents,_ Raidou thought. _Especially when he’s such a greedy bitch._ He smiled and put his hand over the demon’s.

“Thanks for the reminder... But I don’t think I can fall asleep right now. I’ll work a bit more.”

“Can I be of any help?” He didn’t mean to offer anything in particular, but he was genuinely concerned about the summoner. He gently massaged Raidou’s right shoulder.

“Well... Perhaps.” Perhaps it wasn’t that unlikely.

*******

Raidou came all over his demon’s stomach, kissing him harder. Cú Chulainn himself had finished just a few seconds before. They had only done a quick jerk off, something friendly and informal, but it was quite messy between them.

“I just wish that my slave could clean all of this...”

“Well, you should have brought him here. You know he’d lick it all off us in a minute now.”

“I don’t want to take him in a proper bed until he’s confined. I want to keep up the pressure on him. He could get lazy. You know that.”

Cú Chulainn put his hands behind his neck and laid on his back. “That half-breed is quite something. I have never heard of a demon who would resist a summoner so fiercely.”

“It’s in his nature. I’m still confident that we will succeed on time.” He ran his fingers distractedly over the hero’s abs. Cú Chulainn was certainly a handsome man with a noble air: he reminded him of a younger version of Satake, that yakuza boss from Fukagawa-cho. He had the looks, but the summoner could never do to him the things he did to Naoki. If it was his slave next to him right now, he would have the purple gag on, and Raidou would be tugging his chains, putting those fingers not on his belly but up his ass, ~~and then he would~~ He wouldn’t go to sleep if he kept thinking about him.

Just at the right time, someone knocked at the door. “Lord Raidou.”

“Is that a guard? Let me just check now. Perhaps there’s something wrong with the fuckpet.” Cú Chulainn raced to the door.

“No! You should stay in bed. I want to get the news myself. Also... It’s not what you think it is. There’s no reason for alarm.”

Raidou quickly put on a towel around his waist, opened the door, and saw Gouto with one of the Naga sentinels next to him.

“Delivery service, Raidou. Mission complete. The attendant of the Cathedral of Shadows attendant sends greetings.” Gouto was in a good mood.

“The cat brought you this.” The Naga handed Raidou a rolled up piece of paper.

“Watch your mouth, you monster snake,” Gouto hissed. It was so hard to earn some respect in his current form. “Anyways... Take a look at it. We were able to get some tips from Victor. Some pretty strange stuff, but I would trust him.”

Raidou looked back at the demon, who was still resting. “Well, friend... Let’s read this. I might need you to get me some more tools.” He felt giddy at the prospect of trying new things on his slave. But more than anything, he was happy to hear from that oddball genius Victor and from his hometown.

“Oh, and by the way... It’s fine that you two get along _so_ well, but you should clean yourself up before answering the door. I know it’s your sleeping pill, but...” _Teens,_ Gouto thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, bookmarks, carrier pigeons, smoke signals: all are welcome, all help me get ideas. Yell on, stay safe, stay well.
> 
> In Chapter 19, Raidou gives Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend the silent treatment (not what you think) as a final loyalty boost. His slave can’t get enough of it.


	19. Truly, wait quietly for God, O my soul (Psalms 62.6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on _This Is My Servant,_ Gouto runs some errands, while Raidou comes up with new ideas for his slave’s physical discipline. He also gets a letter.
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Raidou muses over what’s left to do in order to confine Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend and gives him the silent treatment as a final loyalty boost. His slave can’t get enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TGIF as usual. I hope it’s been a good week out there—as good as it gets these days. Another Friday, another step on the path down to utter depravity for Naoki/Demifiend. Don’t worry, we’re really close! A little bit of a poetic interlude today. I hope it’s not too much of a pain to read.
> 
> **BEWARE:**
> 
> This chapter contains scenes of bondage, impact play/whipping, oral sex, anal sex, spit play, and humiliation. Most of it is dubiously consensual, as it happens with Naoki/Hitoshura still imprisoned.

_Dear Raidou,_

_Greetings from the Imperial Capital! Things have not been quite the same since you left, my friend: Narumi claims that there are quite a few cases that could have used your skills, but I gather that the work that you are doing abroad is more important. There’s also Asakura-san: she would love to see you. I envy your ways with women!_

_But I must say, I greatly miss your business... And Gouto’s banter: alas, there are not a lot of demon summoners of your caliber left in the country. I cannot find any substitute for the things I could be learning from your adventures..._

_...Thus, I am elated at the fact that you are seeking my help—even from the distance. Gouto has given me the details of this particular demon that you wish to confine. It is a truly impressive and peculiar specimen, this Hitoshura. I am quite surprised that..._

It was a bit embarrassing to have Gouto communicate the details of Naoki’s training to Victor, but this letter was a breath of fresh air, a reminder of all the fine things he missed from the old Imperial Capital in this hellhole. And yet, not everything was good news. The letter did contain plenty of advice on how to work with demons that resisted confinement. For the most part, it confirmed that Raidou was on the right track—he needed to break the creature’s resolve—but Naoki’s case was one of a kind.

It would not be enough to simply break his slave’s body, which Raidou had already accomplished in a number of ways. It was not as simple as either showering the demon with praise and affection or putting him in his place with stern discipline. Raidou had attempted both (the latter, mostly), which had led Naoki to tacitly accept that his destiny was fully in the summoner’s hands. There weren’t any clear signs that this boy would rebel against his Master—at least while in prison.

In order to sway the demon’s will once and for all, Raidou would need not only to follow some ritual guidelines but also to make some serious concessions. It was going to take patience.

His slave was likely ready, and even willing. But Raidou had to get there too.

*******

_It must be winter back home. A quiet season, at least for me: if I could, I would rather leave the snow undisturbed than tread all over it._

_Here in the Vortex World, such a contemplative attitude is commonly shunned. This place cannot afford any more waiting. Creation is near, all humans are busy, and I must complete my task as soon as possible—or face the consequences. As much as I enjoy lingering at my demon, delighting in his sheer beauty while time passes, I have work to do. It is the fate of a detective._

_It is evident that my slave’s prospects regarding his training have not changed significantly. He has repeatedly voiced his intention of returning home—which happens to be a contemporary form of Tokyo, perhaps in a wholly different timeline—after attempting to restore his reality as it was prior to the Conception. This would certainly give him back not only his hometown, but also the friends that he lost, both in that grim event and here in the Vortex World. All seem to have fallen prey to their thirst for power, and for magatsuhi, that foul, sorrow-laden mist._

_Am I guilty of this very same crime, given that my lust feeds on exerting power over my slave? Have I been changed by the Vortex World? I have not ignored my duties towards my client: Malkhut is back with its rightful owner, regardless of whether it was stolen or simply lent to my slave—still Hitoshura, back then. I also have the feeling that Naoki would have been doomed if he stayed by Lucifer’s side._

_As for me, I have kept a steady pace in improving my battle techniques and my skills at demon confinement and training, partly thanks to Gouto’s mentorship._

_My all-consuming passion for this boy demands some introspection, nonetheless._

_I trust that we both have put our cards on the table: we share a common desire of returning to the place we called home. Fulfilling this desire would require for us to part ways, a step that I am unwilling to take: not only would I break a promise, but I would waste the fresh start that I have been granted._

_The stakes are high; so much that performing_ seppuku _would be the only honorable path if I fail in keeping Naoki by my side. I know where my will stands._

_But one question about his will still looms: what would my slave do if I were to set him free? Would confinement fail if his chains are the only thing preventing him from leaving? That seems to be what Victor implies. If he does leave, then there is only one path for me to take, which I succinctly stated in previous lines._

_Let’s imagine, on the other hand, that my slave accepts his fate and agrees to stay under my yoke once I remove his irons. Would that grant his loyalty after we arrive back into the Imperial Capital? Would losing his world cause him to fall into a permanent state of apathy? Or worse—would he make an attempt on his own life? He is still a warrior, after all. I have beaten every ounce of honor and pride out of him, but even the cruelest of tortures will fade in his memory as soon as he regains his fighting spirit, which he must do if he is to be of any use in combat._

_Ultimately, if he happily accepts me as his Master, as I think he will, I will carry all the weight of the decision. This boy is now my most crucial responsibility. I am afraid that I will have nobody to blame if I lose him—not even himself._

_Could it be that I am slowly enslaving myself to him, tethering myself to this powerful demon in ways that I will regret? Am I too young to get involved with somebody else this deeply? Only time will tell._

_Day 234 (?)_

*******

Roman—the Raja Naga with the soft hands—winked at him. “Wakey-wakey, slave. Time to service your Master again.” It took a few seconds for Naoki to come out of his stupor. “Come on, handsome, get out. Don’t be lazy.”

Just like his first day. He wasn’t exactly sad, but nostalgic—that’s the way he’d felt over the last few days. It was clear that some big change was on the horizon: both his Master and he knew that they would need to leave Kabukicho prison before Creation happened. They’d be toast if they didn’t. Both felt that confinement could work. At least, it had a better chance of working than the first time. It was just one last push.

Naoki felt conflicted when he realized the reason behind all that wistfulness: he feared missing his life as a prisoner.

It was a simple routine: letting his body be manhandled by the guards (just now), meeting Raidou for whatever crazy shit he had in mind, plunging back into the daze of his cell, and then seeing Raidou again, or perhaps his Sir, who never failed to knock him out—rinse and repeat.

It was OK to be vulnerable here: his Master could be cruel and stern, his Sir brutal and vicious, but he knew what to expect from them. These men could treat him like worthless scum, but the truth is that they would kill themselves before ditching him: a strange kind of love. He would have never taken it for such as a human, but his demon body and the dark magatama inside him had their own ideas. They got off on that kind of love, almost exclusively. Naoki no longer aspired to be someone’s boyfriend: he could do better than that.

The world outside his prison, the one that Raidou and he would have to face sooner or later, was hostile at best back in the day when Naoki commanded a team of friendly demons. But that was a mirage. Traveling as the summoner’s slave, as his “little demon lapdog” ( _that damn Sakahagi_ ), would mean hate, scorn, and ridicule coming from all corners, as well as constant fighting. It was only the prospect of getting  _out_ of the Vortex World that gave sense to his current predicament.

So yep—he’d eventually follow the summoner. He was pretty sure about it. What would come after that? He had imagined some possibilities. Raidou would prefer to keep him collared and clip a leash on him when needed. But he also was a traditional guy: he would enjoy seeing his boy all dressed up. Naoki pictured himself wearing a yukata, or any other seasonally appropriate clothing, living in an airy tatami room in a remote house on the outskirts of that Tokyo, a pretty boy forever trapped by his owner in a golden cage. He would entertain his Master every evening, his splendid demon body a prize to enjoy after a long workday. Some days Raidou would test him in battle; some nights he would strip him and take him to the basement where he would torture him as he often did in Kabukicho. When feeling lonely, the summoner would take his demon to bed just to have a warm (but hard) body next to him: another warrior, but one he could treat as a bitch if he felt like it. It’d be roses and thorns.

Eventually, Raidou would grow older, and Naoki would become an enigmatic attendant to this powerful lord of summoners, always one step behind him, like some sort of bodyguard. Or maybe he’d just be his domestic slave (and secret lover) once his Master got married (!). He’d rather not have to share his man with a wife.  _Naoki, you’re a jealous bitch._

It was a bizarre fantasy that he liked to indulge in. But perhaps he would still take any chance he had of going back home. He couldn’t see his future life without Raidou, but he feared having nothing but him in his future.

Only time would tell. Naoki decided to focus on the present, which was pretty intense: he was on his knees, hands behind his back, letting himself be tied by Roman’s deft fingers. Rough hemp girded his chest; it held his arms in place from the shoulders to the wrists; it framed his round butt cheeks beautifully; it snaked down to his crotch. He squirmed and moaned gently, finding a sweet spot, adjusting his body to the wrappings in the same way that he had gotten used to his shackles since he’d been captured. He had felt ashamed and embarrassed at being a prisoner at the beginning; he still expected to get out, but he had gotten over those feelings.

_Damn, do I look good or what._ He hissed strongly when Roman tested and tightened the knots; he was getting hard already. The creature smirked.

“Goddammit, you’re one pretty thing. You know what I have in mind right now, don’t you, slave?” He smacked the prisoner’s ass.

“I’m not your slave, asshole. I’m your inmate. Raidou is my only Master.”

“Ooooh, look at you.” Roman started poking at Naoki’s ass with his tail. “I know that, bitch. I’m teasing. I can only fuck you with your Master’s permission. But don’t you go pretending you didn’t like it the last time.”

Yes, he was pretending. Nope, Roman couldn’t. Playing a bit was OK, but orders are orders. Only Raidou got to use his slave whenever he wanted—unless he made an exception.

Speaking of the devil summoner.

Raidou showed at the door. “Is my slave ready?”

“Yes, Lord Raidou... Sorry that it took a while. It’s hard to focus once you see this boy all hard and wet like this.”

“Excellent rope work, I must say. I’d gladly invite you to take him, but I want my slave to spend some one-on-one time with me today.”

“As you wish.”

*******

Roman closed the door behind him. Naoki felt the dark magatama bounce with the slamming sound. He wasn’t alone with Raidou in the training room all that often.

The summoner got behind him and grabbed his dick violently, making the demon gasp. He saw his slave’s expression in the mirror. His prisoner was never this turned on at the beginning of a training session: the bindings and the absence of the guards seemed to be having an effect on him. His boy would deliver today.

“Naoki... The hour draws nigh. I feel that your soul is at peace now. Not only do you accept these ropes, but you crave them. I’ve taken your body countless times, and every time I do I feel a stronger urge in you. I will soon take not just your body, but your soul. This will be just a... rehearsal, for lack of a better word.”

“I am ready, Master.” He was. He would go along with anything that the summoner had in mind. He was too turned on to turn him down.

Raidou played with his slave’s nipples and put his fingers in his mouth. “Today, you will service me until I come, as usual. This time, however, I will not give you any instructions on what to do. The rules of your training still apply. You must follow my movements, read my intentions, and act accordingly to give me pleasure. Neither of us will speak. Understood?”

Naoki nodded. Raidou gave him a gentle slap on the cheek as a sign of approval.  _Game on._

_Why not._ The demon started right there. Just like a loyal dog would do, he followed his Master’s hand with his mouth and licked in between the fingers greedily. From there, he knelt towards the summoner’s crotch just as the man was grabbing it himself, feeling it stir beneath the cloth. Naoki looked at it: he was hungry, but... Not yet.

**[Cue “Rusty Nails” by Moderat;** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoxUiqUpkw4** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoxUiqUpkw4) **; quasi-tantric sex bop]**

*******

He started working on his boots instead, inebriated with the scent of leather, biting gently on them, feeling how Raidou started to push the tip inside his mouth, slowly letting himself be thrown on the floor, his Master’s boot firmly planted on his chest, pressing down on his brand, close to the heart, everything in its right place, then going up to his throat, tough but gentle, then the chin,  _submit, demon boy,_ and there it was,  _lick it,_ the sole inflamed his tongue, it tasted like the rubber bit gag he had nearly destroyed when he was branded, all the pain of this world, but the mere thought got him aroused and they kept dancing

and there was his slave crawling again,  _sneaky bastard,_ growling and snaking around his shin like a pipe fox, the good little beast that he was, his head snuggling up towards his crotch again,  _please Master I beg you,_ he can have it, he  _must_ take it, but no hands, so I open it for him, and he feigns choking even before the first lick but he doesn’t, innocent but lewd, his lips are dripping myrrh and blaze like a fire from the abyss, and the inside is almost as warm and tight as his ass, all of it delightful as he starts lazily waltzing

on my Master’s cock, down one second, up two seconds, the things I’ve done to be here, to have the privilege of serving him, to feel his left hand gripping my head that burns with fever, his right hand reaching for the whip, he who is a brother to me, a lover, a sentinel, my nemesis, a heartless torturer, a god all made of beating flesh filling my mouth, a human like the one I once was, the son of Lucifer that I am sucking him dry, bowing before him time and again and again

like the precious servant that he’s become, no longer refusing, but instead offering his demonic body to me, bursting with power, his human heart on the verge of being locked in by these shackles, not quite yet, but his tortured flesh shall show the path towards his once rebellious soul, as he turns his back to me, not in defiance, but waiting for the kiss of my whip to marry the blushing bride of his demon skin as they dance cheek to cheek

when the falls lick my body and hug it like a crown of thorns, a wild rose in black braided leather, my God marks the pace, his whip marks the place, my mouth sealed, only the softest hum, my marks glimmering pale blue, my pale flesh giving in, one drop of the red wine of pain that flows inside every body, all flesh is a bottomless pit of sorrow, but this time it’s joy, cause a new  demon will be born from pain and come into this world marching

like my hands march on his back, down to the greatest prize, wet and warm, I heal this broken skin, then up to his hair, dark and slick, and I grab a fistful of my slave, this firm, lustful flesh that is mine, this luscious hair that is mine, this filthy mouth that I have used and defiled and ravaged and now hums on my fingers as I start stretching my boy below for

the final number, tonight we dance till dawn, Master, you raise me up, my back forced against your chest, your hands jolting the cage of my body, clanging on its bars a melody to free my soul which is locked to yours tighter than ever, as I freely fly on stage though my flesh is sealed with yours closer than ever, sealed in sweat and sorrow, my tears that you’ve drunk like sweet syrup sweeter than ever, my body that glows in pain and pleasure brighter than ever as you enter me

softly for a second, then forcefully, crashing into you harder than ever, your body, all mine, outside and inside, my sword dancing inside you, my demon triumphantly defeated, your head bending back to meet your Master’s jaws, my slave that tastes like wild honey from desert orchids up above and fire and brimstone down below, a boy once running wild, now tamed and chained and collared and enslaved, but still bouncing happier than ever on me until the final flourish when

my Master sinks into me, his teeth, his nails, his flesh, engorged and pulsing, and it all comes to a close, as silently as possible, only a gasp, his and mine, as my body traps him like a vise, his seed explodes into me, his nectar that I crave and treasure every time since the very first night, for it is an offering from my Master, he’s mine to surrender to, I’m his so that I can fall to my knees, and drop to the floor as the lights on stage dim, as his breath calms down, and I raise quietly, patiently (he’s still inside me), just to gaze at my owner

with those eyes brimming with loyalty, so I sit back, breathe, and behold my slave, still standing after this final dance, waiting for me to drive him home—just a rehearsal before tomorrow’s glorious show.

“Good boy.” Raidou broke the silence first.

*******

He sat, trying to not disconnect completely. His heart was still pumping fast, his entire body twitching with the aftershocks of orgasm. His boy was still kneeling, waiting, looking up devotedly, relishing the feel of his Master’s hands, his body still tightly bound, abused, drenched in sweat, but without the slightest sign of discomfort.

“Look at you: the great, fearsome Hitoshura. Crushed in battle. Kept in a cage. Chained and shackled. Abused. Humiliated. Branded. Whored out to inferior demons. Stepped on by his human Master like some worthless trash.” Pause. “And yet you kneel before him as if he was a god.” He hesitated for a second, then spat on his slave’s face.

Naoki did not flinch: he might not have even closed his eyes. Instead, he licked his lips and smiled, almost defiant. Turned on. “You’ve come a long way, my demon. You have become my most beloved treasure. Behold!” With a sharp tug, he forced the boy to look into the ceiling mirror.

He saw everything his Master had said. That didn’t surprise him: the experiences were fresh in his mind and the mirrors in the training room were merciless. Every ounce of humiliation, every hit, every tear, every drop of blood, every scream: those silent witnesses had recorded everything—except for his honeymoon with his Sir.

He couldn’t ignore the facts. On the surface, he seemed to be the most wretched, miserable, lowly creature in this merciless world. But he wasn’t: any other demon weak enough to let himself be enslaved, tortured, and abused this way would die off quickly.

Not him: his Master had gone to great lengths to keep him alive with the only goal of keeping him down... Until the day when it wouldn’t be necessary to keep him down because Naoki would rather be crushed beneath Raidou’s boot than oppose him—despite the demon’s powers being clearly superior.

What caught Naoki by surprise was the sudden, vicious arousal that he experienced with that realization.  _If I wasn’t crazy before, this is where I finally snapped. For good._

But that was the wrong metaphor. He knew that from literature classes. He hadn’t heard anything snapping. Raidou’s katana had snapped in Ikebukuro—he’d done it, and he’d regretted it.

Better said: it was more like something clicking into place, like Raidou’s trigger when they fought in the Third Kalpa. That trigger marked the moment that he had become a slave to his former enemy, even if he hadn’t accepted it. He now felt as if those sleep bullets had just reached his innermost self, the dark root of the scream, that nondescript place in his belly where his dark, ethereal magatama was lodged. Could a human do that?

Probably. His soul was shifting. His slavery might never end, his freedom might never return. But his freedom in the Vortex World had been illusory: the true freedom was the way in which he had slowly captured the summoner’s will. No one else could be what he was for Raidou; no one would ever be, human or demon.

Raidou’s eyes were mesmerized by his slave’s gaze. He ran his hands along the boy’s chest and abdomen, gently playing with his nipples, feeling his veins pulsating in his neck. This boy was about to explode. His sinful, delicious flesh was well worth some sacrifices: he was ready.

“You’re such a treat, boy. I wish I could take a picture and have everyone see you. I’ve heard that you have many admirers. In the Mantra, for instance.”

_Well, there’s Twitter. We can split the royalties._ Naoki remembered Thor’s 20-inch cock about to impale him and the hungry eyes of the onis treating him as their service boy. He got so hard it was hurting. Raidou could read his body like an open book. His will would follow suit.

“But now... You’re here. You could submit to any demon, or follow any Reason, but you’ve abandoned all pride in the pursuit of serving your Master. You have fulfilled my darkest desires. You have humbled yourself fearlessly. Nothing holds you back. My demon... Tomorrow will be the day in which your pain and your pleasure will align for good. Just like right now.”

Raidou squeezed his slave’s right nipple while tugging his dick with the left hand. The demon squirmed and shivered helplessly, filled with desire, baring his fangs slightly, barely holding back his orgasm, but knowing full well that he had to, that it was not his to enjoy, that his body belonged to that man that was jacking him off carelessly and that was taking him beyond the—

Naoki howled and crouched, trying his best to stay in his slave position, even though his lower body felt like jelly.

“At ease, boy.”

Naoki rolled back his eyes and came like a fountain. He melted, dropping to the floor as if it was his spirit that was leaving the body in spurts. He sobbed ever so slightly as if this release had been painful, which prompted his Master to lay over him and kiss him, while closing his hand over his collar, like a claw.

“I adore you, Naoki.”

The demon could barely hear his Master, but he still smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, bookmarks, carrier pigeons, smoke signals: all are welcome, all help me get ideas. Yell on, stay safe, stay well.
> 
> In Chapter 20, Raidou tries to confine his demon boy again. And then... Well, read on.


	20. I the Lord, in My grace, have summoned you, and I have grasped you by the hand (Isaiah 42.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 19, Raidou muses over what’s left to do in order to confine Naoki/Hitoshura/Demifiend and gives him the silent treatment as a final loyalty boost. His slave can’t get enough of it.
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Raidou makes another attempt at confining his slave. Will the magic happen? Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday again, yay! A hella cold Friday at that, at least over here. I bring you a massive cartload of fluff to keep things warm. Wine works too, though. Or champagne, hopefully—keep reading and take your pick. Also...
> 
> **BEWARE:**
> 
> This episode contains examples of light bondage, anal sex, and Master/slave dynamics.

He took a peek at the back of Victor’s letter: there was a postscript.

_PS. Raidou, pay heed to these verses. I believe they convey what I have tried to explain in the previous paragraphs. I am aware that your people might find the Old Testament abhorrent, but I believe that there is sweet learning to be found between its lines._

_This is My servant, whom I uphold,_

_My chosen one, in whom I delight_

_I have put My spirit upon him._

_I the Lord, in My grace, have summoned you,_

_And I have grasped you by the hand._

_Isaiah 42.1_

He couldn’t possibly summon a demon that he hadn’t confined yet, but he understood the gist of Victor’s advice. It would take some affection—for lack of a better word. (Love was a word he feared using).

That night, he left his slave in the training room to keep his body in ideal condition: none of that debilitating miasma. It was far from being the only risk that Raidou was going to take before confining the boy.

Victor was not a pious man. He was trying to get to a different reading of this quote—more literal, after all. But Raidou could not believe a word written on that preposterous book; by the same token, he hadn’t believed a word from Naoki since the day the boy betrayed him at the hospital—and until he captured him in Amala.

Even at his tender age, Raidou had been trained to be skeptical, to stay vigilant, to spot the deceiver lurking around the corner: any harmless fellow human (a schoolgirl, even) could be possessed by demons, any respectable military man could be plotting the ruin of his nation. Even demon summoners themselves could fall prey to darkness or to delusions of grandeur. Those who believed, those who trusted blindly, they were often just gullible.

But it was time to be gullible: he would take a leap of faith and face the consequences if needed. He would trust his boy. They had to trust each other if they were to leave this world together.

*******

Gouto found him meditating that night. The cat thought he could risk breaking the summoner’s concentration just to humor him a bit. Raidou was deep in his thoughts, sitting on a half-lotus. Gouto was carrying something in his mouth; he dropped it on the floor in front of his pupil and jumped on his shoulder. The teen didn’t even flinch.

“Talk about focusing. Good work, Raidou. You will reach enlightenment in no time.”

“I don’t think so. But I cannot fail tomorrow.”

“You won’t. That is, unless the boy has been planning to dupe you since the day you locked him up. You see... whatever’s going to happen will happen.”

“I thought _you_ were the prudent one.” Raidou got up. He needed to stretch.

“I am. But part of that entails accepting the things that you can no longer change. You’ve molded your... slave beyond all expectations. He is waiting in that room for his Master eagerly. Your work _is_ done, except for confinement, which has laws none of us can fully understand.”

“I hope you are right.”

“That said... there is one extra step that might help.” He pushed the gift that he had brought for Raidou with his paw.

“What is this? A dead mouse?”

“Very mordant. I find that quite out of character. Besides, I’m pretty sure that you’ve seen these things before. Take a closer look.”

“Hm. Is that... A magatama?”

“Bingo. A souvenir from Lord Taira Masakado’s tomb. I took a detour on the way back from the Cathedral of Shadows.”

“So you did it. Gouto... Thank you very much.” Raidou bowed.

“Well, you did your job by staying here and keeping the boy to the straight and narrow.”

The summoner blushed, thinking of their wild session yesterday. _And how._

“Anyways... This will be a superb gift for him. Masakado wants to make sure that your favorite stays in top fighting shape to defend the city once you’re back.”

Raidou stared at the magatama. It looked like a small piece of jade with inlaid black onyx in the shape of a spiral: a jewel both lavish and simple. It seemed to mimic the colors of the marks on his slave’s body. But that was just its outer shell: the demonic creature that would soon meld with Naoki laid dormant inside, waiting for its host.

“Will it be dangerous to have him ingest it before confinement?”

“He is more powerful than you already and you know it. If he chooses to reject you, there is no way you can prevail. As soon as you give him some free rein, he will be gone—or worse. But if he accepts you, he will likely become your most loyal demon.”

“I do feel that has been the case all along.”

“Giving him this could convince him, nonetheless. You will need to bet on this horse.”

Raidou nodded.

*******

He was sleeping on his side, the only way he’d been sleeping (when he did) ever since he had a horn. For some reason, they hadn’t transferred him to his cell. His whole demon life went before his eyes: this could be an ideal time for escaping if there was one. He was alone in the training room, fully recovered from the last session. The guards were out. He was chained to rings on the floor with the same heavy restraints that they put on him while he was in his cage, but now he could try to force them open.

Thing is, he knew he wouldn’t. Not because he feared his Master, or because the prison corridors were teeming with guards, or because he didn’t have his demon crew to support him. All of these things were true or had been true at some point since becoming Raidou’s slave. But the main reason was simpler: he didn’t want to. It was too late for that. He waited patiently for his Master, eyes wide open in the dusky room.

He heard a door opening: quiet, but not enough. Raidou ( _it must be him_ ) tiptoed silently from the entrance towards the center of the room and set an incense burner on the floor. An intense, almost salty smell filled the air. Naoki stayed put and played along.

**[Cue “Palo Santo” by Years & Years; <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voy-q-5mLDo>]**

Raidou saw his demon’s marks glow peacefully. He remembered the words in a little book by Junichirō Tanizaki: it was all the rage among the Capital’s intellectuals. In its pages, Tanizaki-sensei praised the shadows and sung the aesthetic pleasure of appreciating things in the dark—a Japanese pursuit, if there was ever one.

In this room, surrounded by darkness, a creature as devastatingly handsome as Naoki could become the definition of beauty: his ribcage going up and down gently, his marks a dim green in the warm reddish glow of the training room, further filtered by the incense mist. Raidou kept getting closer, anticipating the heat of his slave’s soft skin, the musky scent of his demonic flesh.

“Master...”

Before the demon had any chance to break his restraints, Raidou pointed his gun at him, right below his horn. “Checkmate, boy,” he said, audibly smiling.

His slave didn’t reply. He knew what Raidou was doing. Instead, he squirmed, twisting and turning in his chains so that the gun barrel would touch his skin. He hissed when that happened, his overheated body feeling the ice-cold metal. Those bullets, again.

“Your flesh still remembers, my boy...” The demon was purring beneath him. He knew he wasn’t allowed to speak, so he simply rubbed against the summoner’s body: this would make him want to take his demon. _This is what I’m for_ _while I’m here_ _._ _It’s_ _what I want, too._

“Shhh, stay put, boy... Not now. We have things to do. It is a big day. You know that, right?”

“Yes, Master.”

“What do you know?”

“Today... is the day of my confinement, Master.”

“Indeed. There is more. I have brought you a present.”

Just as he was being spooned by the summoner, all his chains clinking, he felt Raidou’s hands pressing something small against his chest, roughly on the spot where he had been branded. It was some sort of gem, green and black. He recognized the shape.

“Master, is this...?”

“A magatama. Its name is Masakados. It was given to me by an ancient hero, a defender of my city... Our city. It shall be a gift for one of my demons...”

“Who is this demon, Master?” Naoki had the slightest grin.

“The only one capable of using it. The future guardian of Tokyo. And the most loyal I’ve ever had. And, well... you already know all the other things that I like about you.” The summoner’s hands were running up and down the demon’s body, which made Naoki wish they didn’t have homework. “Go ahead and take it.” ~~_Before I take that ass of yours._~~

“Now? We are not getting ready to fight, are we, Master?”

“Don’t question me. This is just part of the process.”

“Yes, Master.”

Naoki sat up, coughed up the magatama he had, and ingested Raidou’s present. He had done this many, many times, but not once since he’d been captured. Thankfully, he hadn’t lost practice. Magatamas were no big deal now: putting on would be ickier. He could tell the summoner was weirded out, though.

Masakados made him feel hot inside: it burned as if he had swallowed embers from a bonfire, or hot coals. He felt the magatama shaking—not his very own dark magatama, but the one he had just taken—, flourishing, sending a warm vibration from the hearth of his body to his limbs through his demonic nerve system, or whatever he had inside. He flexed his muscles, contorted, coughed a couple of times, as if his inner organs, his skin, his skeleton, his entire demon body was welcoming Masakados’ presence. Suddenly, he felt as if the chains that weighed him down were as light as cotton candy.

“Master... This is... Aaaaaaah...” He breathed: in, out, in, out. It wasn’t a jolt of energy, but a slow tide, filling him with vigor. He felt pressure on his rib cage as if he’d had some crazy strong mints. Or eucalyptus. _Am I evolving or what?_ _Perhaps I’m his pokemon after all._

Raidou looked closely at his slave: his pupils were dilated, and he seemed to be less present, as if the magatama was taking him somewhere else. His body was swelling, his slender figure becoming slightly more muscular by the minute: he looked as if he had just done some exercise. The summoner put his hand on the boy’s neck, while the other held his wrists together against the small of his back. “Are you still here, boy? Who am I? Whose are these hands?” He strengthened his grip. _I can’t lose him now._

“You are... my Master, and I am your slave.” Naoki felt power coursing through his body, but Raidou’s grip was still there. Masakados made him stronger than ever, but his Master’s hands would always tame him. Even the chains felt heavier again—it was Raidou who had ordered him to be restrained, after all.

“Good boy. Enjoy the gift... But never forget who you are and who you belong to.”

“Thanks, Master. I won’t forget.”

“Especially now. We are about to start.” _God, help me._

Without warning, Raidoutook offtheboy’s restraints as quick as he could, detaching the chains, unlocking the shackles,freeing the demon for the first time since he had been imprisoned. He then ordered Naoki to put on his shorts and his shoes, which were in a corner of the room.

Naoki was puzzled. Flabbergasted. He flexed his wrists unconsciously, and felt his ankles naked, as if he had been wearing socks for a long time and had suddenly found himself without them. He nevertheless dressed up and waited. Were they leaving like that?

“Now... Get out. Knock me over and run free. Take revenge as the warrior you are, Hitoshura.” Raidou hissed those orders almost forcefully.

Naoki sobbed. “Master... Wh-What’s going on? Is this a joke?”

“No. It is exactly what you have just heard.”

“Master! I... No, I can’t do that. I... I don’t want to. I refuse.” The magatama inside, Masakados, said otherwise. He growled strongly, fought it. _No. Not again._

“Slave, this is an order from your Master. You cannot refuse.” He got up. “Come at me right now. Fight me. Prove me that you can do it.”

It worked. His slave was very good at following orders, even if they went against his will. Naoki took a deep breath. He flexed his muscles, took a step back, and sucker-punched Raidou, leaving the summoner out of breath. He then kicked him to the ground.

Raidou unsheathed his katana as he was falling, but the demon sent a shock wave that made the sword fly across the room, spinning frantically, leaving the summoner unarmed. He would have reached for the gun or the tubes, but the demon threw himself over his Master immediately. They wrestled, tumbling on the floor for a minute, neither of the two capable of pinning down the other until Naoki took the upper hand and smashed the summoner’s head against the floor. His right fist was raised and ready to strike: a punch this close would easily leave the man helpless for a while, enough to take care of the guards.

The summoner was panting, agitated, dizzy from the hit, a thin line of blood running down from his lips—still, he was pleased to learn that his slave was in good fighting shape despite the strict slave training. And he hadn’t even used any special skills.

However, something in the demon’s eyes gave the reason that he was lashing out at Raidou. It was _precisely_ because the summonerordered him to do what was most forbidden to a demon: to overthrow his Master, to break the contract. Raidou had managed to enrage the demon, but he could still get him back.

Just as he was about to deliver his blow, Naoki growled, put down his fist,and tossed his head to the right, avoiding the summoner’s gaze. _I can’t do this again._ _No way_ _._

Naoki felt nauseous. In a few seconds, he gave in. He started kissing the summoner’s neck, moaning into his ear. “Master... forgive me, but... please, don’t make me do this... It hurts... I... I can’t take it anymore.” The demon was on the verge of tears. Raidou hugged him. “Master, I...”

“My boy... It’s alright. You will be loyal to me against all odds, it seems.”

“...”

Naoki was silently crying on his chest. He would never let his Master see that, but he was. Raidou was certain that demons had feelings, but seeing a fiend behaving in this manner was unheard of. This was a unique creature.

“Shhhhh. It’s fine, boy... You don’t have to go any further.” He waited until his slave calmed down. The demon was giving his Master a bear hug, leaving him breathless again, probably without even noticing. _God, this magatama is_ _powerful._

“Slave, listen. We need to proceed with the next step. We are almost there, but before I confine you... Go get my katana.”

“Yes, Master.” Naoki jumped to where the weapon had dropped. He fell odd wielding it: blades were useless to him.

“Good boy. Give it to me.”

Raidou unsheathed the sword and placed it between them, the sharp edge facing towards the demon, inches away from his face. Naoki felt more turned on than threatened, since the main thing that the summoner did to him with his weapon was swordplay. _If only he was running it along my_ _back_ _._

“Now touch the blade.”

He placed his palm on the blade, softly, appreciating the mirror-like sheen. There had been more than swordplay. He had almost forgotten that it was this blade that brought his downfall. _Or your salvation,_ _Naoki_ _._

“Close your fist around it, slave.”

Naoki was puzzled, but he wasn’t going to reject his Master’s orders. He clenched his teeth and did it, feeling sharp pain from the cut, but less than he anticipated. As soon as drips of blood started streaming downward, Raidou ordered him to stop.

He grabbed his slave’s wrist and licked the cut gently, mimicking one of those things animals (and some demons) do to heal wounds. Naoki was in pain, but the gesture itself was tender, soothing. The summoner’s mouth made the blood stop: the cut was fairly superficial. He applied medicine on it right away until his boy was healed.

Raidou knew that Naoki was now near invulnerable, but he also realized his ability to inflict pain on the demon: the magatama wouldn’t prevent the summoner from disciplining or punishing the boy. _And_ _I_ _will._ _As needed._

“Now, slave, it’s time for you to taste me. Come closer.”

The summoner hugged Naoki again and brought his head to his shoulder. The demon felt a chill: he understood what he needed to do, but his mind went back to the last time he tasted his Master’s blood. He recalled shivering helplessly, but Raidou’s firm hands would prevent that this time.

“Bite down, boy. Have a taste. It is part of the ritual. Trust me. I am trusting you too.”

 _It makes sense._ Naoki took a deep breath and placed his fangs at the base of his Master’s neck. More than biting, he started grazing, finding a way to make the smallest cut possible. He knew he could easily lose control if he drank too much. He punctured the velvety skin and heard his Master gasp. Soon, a small flow burned his lips more than the whiskey glasses he’d downed at Nyx’s, more than the iron that his Master had used to brand him. _FUCK, is this good_ _or what_ _._ He focused on pressing down his lips so that the wound would start healing immediately.

Naoki drank for merely five seconds, pushed his head down, and performed a healing spell to make sure that he wouldn’t be tempted to keep sucking—because he wanted, badly. He knelt down, feeling his Master’s hands weaving his hair. _Is he nervous?_ Raidou recovered fast: the wound was still there, but he was fine.

“Well done, my slave. We must continue.”

Raidou undressed the demon and tied him to a post, his arms stretched up, his torso firmly secured, his ankles parted with a spreader bar. The summoner hugged his slave, his entire body both claiming and cocooning his property, almost becoming one with him, as the blade does before piercing the skin. He opened his shirt, unbuttoned his pants, entered the boy slowly, his slave backing up just to feel his Master deeper inside, fitting like a glove.

Raidou grunted as he picked up the pace, but he made sure to save his breath: he hadto explain what was about to happen. “It’s time to go home, boy. I will lead you there.” Raidou continued leisurely pumping his cock in and out of the demon while holding a kuda against his back.

“My slave, you are still a great warrior. But you have chosen to give your powerful body to me, without fear, without hesitation. In return, I have broken it, disciplined it, and claimed it as my property.”

He pulled out and inched closer to his slave’s ears. “Accept me as your Master, and you shall fight and grow again. I will command you, but I shall see to it that you return to your world as it once was... with me in it. That is my Reason.”

 _What?! Is he..._ “Master... Is this for real?”

“Yes, Naoki... I will follow you. Wherever you go.”

“You’re so good to me... Raidou...” He turned back his head, looking for a kiss. Raidou obliged, but he also whispered something in his ear. _OK. I will say it. No hesitation._

“This will seal the deal, boy.”

“I am your slave, Master. I entrust to you my body and my soul: your sword shall be my will. I am at your command, Master.”

Raidou smirked. “Perfect job, my slave.”

Raidou started chanting quietly. The kuda between his fingers opened. Its glow matched that of Naoki’s marks: first bright green, then sky blue, then a silver sheen; finally, it flooded the entire room with a burst of blinding white light.

The burstwas followed by a shock wave: its noise pummeled the prison walls. The post to which Naoki was tied burned down instantly and the explosion pushed him and the summoner to the ground, knocking them unconscious.

It all went dark.

*******

“I think we lost connection, Sir.”

“Really? This summoner boy is truly a Wunderkind. I should have kept them both. Oh well.”

Lucifer swished the glass and squinted. “Hm. Send somebody to Kabukicho. I want to see how they get out.”

“That can be arranged.” The Lady in Black frowned behind the Old Man’s back. _More work._

_*******_

He woke up in the dusky room. It looked cavernous, unfamiliar. He somehow remembered the red strands of magatsuhi running through the walls, but they were gone. Only the white light from the outside, Kagutsuchi’s pale beams, filtered through the slits. The room was cold, but something—someone—had kept him warm during the time he had been unconscious; it was impossible to tell how long. He also felt a burning sensation on his hands, but it was dark, and the only reasonable thing to do was to sleep in. He looked at his slave: his eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. It was one of the rare moments in which the creature was in deep sleep. He reached for his cloak and threw it over both of them, hugging his demon again.

*******

He woke up in the dusky room. Things had changed: it was cold now, but his body was as warm as ever. He snuggled up to his Master, who was passed out, mumbling something. He’d thrown the cloak over them, that familiar, cozy, velvety feeling keeping both safe, along with its rich smell of incense. Magatsuhi too, of course: not fear, not anxiety, but devotion. The man looked exhausted after the ritual—or whatever they had done: a bruise on his neck, his silky hair unkempt and sweaty for once. For the first time in a long time, he felt the need to protect Raidou. _I_ _gotta_ _keep this guy. Whatever he did to me, this is_ _the real deal_ _._

 _We must go home. My place._ _It’s his_ _place_ _now._ _I am his, after all_ _._

_But he’s mine too._

As he was inspecting his Master, he smelled traces of blood on his neck. Almost without noticing, he started grazing the wound with his lips, licking it: just playing, but strong enough to taste that sweet red wine and get a bit lost in his thoughts.

He felt his Master’s hand on his hair, at first threading his fingers through it, but soon closing into a fist and pulling his head back.

“You little sneaky demon slave...” the summoner muttered.

Naoki blushed. He’d been caught in the act. “Sorry, Master... I was only... It’s just...” He growled, frustrated. “Grr... Why you gotta be _so tasty!_ ”

Raidou hugged him and laughed. He remembered how scared he’d been while waiting at Nyx’s Lounge for this boy to jump at his neck and kill him on the spot. The same handsome boy that was now ready to do anything the man could possibly want or demand. He might as well indulge the demon from time to time. He looked him in the eyes. _Wait, what?_

His slave’s eyes were now different: not golden, but a warm shade of purple, just as otherworldly, but calmer, softer, like an evening sky after the rain. It also happened to be the color of the lining on his cloak. The purple of ancient kings, according to Westerners. The color of murasaki flowers, according to him. They pressed their foreheads together, rubbing their noses. The boy joined hands with him.

**[Cue “Purple Rain” by Prince;<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvnYmWpD_T8>; cause I couldn’t help it, sorry]**

_W_ _hoa._ His Master had marks on his hands. Two letters that reminded Naoki of trigonometry lessons: ω on the left hand, α on the right. Omega and alpha. He shouldn’t have known what they meant, but something inside him did.

“Hm. It seems that you are not the only one that has been branded, slave.”

“Master... This is... Hm. The end and the beginning.”

“I see... Greek letters, correct?” He paused. “It is the mark of Hitoshura, I bet.”

Hitoshura suddenly recalled his mission, the primary reason he was brought to this world. One that no longer was at odds with being his Master’s slave, but that still had to be fulfilled. He had to destroy everything so that it could all be reborn.

“I think so, Master. Does it hurt?”

For a minute, his slave seemed a bit somber. _He’s still Hitoshura._ “You needn’t worry, boy. I might be human, but I have a strong will.”

 _And that body. Damn._ “I know, Master. I wouldn’t submit to anyone else. Well, OK... There’s my Sir, but...” A wide, playful, grin full of teeth dissipated the clouds.

Raidou grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. His hands run through the demon’s body: his marks were shining lavender, turning bright silver the more he caressed him, the same sheen of a newly forged katana. The summoner’s brand had turned into another mark in his “system,” shining the same color as the rest.

But those weren’t the only “upgrades.” Naoki’s neck displayed a platinum collar embossed with the summoner’s emblem, welded shut: it seemed to be part of the demon’s body. Raidou felt a tingle as he ran his fingers along the bright surface. As he was pulling his hand away from the collar ring, the sensation intensified: a chain appeared on his hand, as if by magic. He kept pulling back, rolling the chain around his fist: it ended in a leather handle, just the way he liked it.

“Ha. Such a pleasant surprise.”

“I like it, Master. It’s convenient.” The boy grinned again. He was getting there. “I like it every time you make me yours.” He pushed his butt back.

“I couldn’t tell. We might be done with the day’s tasks, but...” Raidou said, tugging the leash. “Let’s take you to my place.”

*******

Raidou didn’t just fuck his slave: he tested his new skills, putting a gag on him and adding a simple chest harness to make him easier to handle. They lingered in the summoner’s room after coming. They were still tired and sweaty from all the action, but they had finally crossed the bridge.

The training was over. Raidou would still discipline his slave regularly, but he now allowed him to stand and move naturally. His neck was going to stay collared permanently, and he also “made” shackles for his wrists and ankles. All it took was to will the chains or the ropes into existence, and his boy would be restrained then and there. By the same token, he could make the shackles disappear in an instant.

Eventually, they got up and started inspecting the room, seeing what things needed to be taken care of before leaving the prison. The building where Naoki was locked up had been in Amala: a portal connected it with the Kabukicho prison, which served as its outer shell. Now that training was complete, the connection had been severed, and both the cell and the training room were just two more rooms inside the prison.

Soon enough, demons started trickling into the area to see what was happening at the old Mantra torture chambers. Most of them approached the building cautiously, but this was the Vortex World, where news traveled quick. A mighty summoner once believed dead—a human—had confined Hitoshura and made him into his slave. He had even branded him as his property. After a fearsome ordeal (so they said), the all-powerful Messiah had been shamefully caged, collared, and shackled: a docile prisoner to a mere human.

And yet, strangely enough, he was not powerless: he intended to bring forth Creation under his Master’s steady hand, unleashing his wrath on whomever tried to stop them.

It had to be a lie.

*******

So much for rumors. After taking some time to inspect the facility, Master and slave were lazily cuddling in Raidou’s bed—a futon on the floor—like regular lovers. Except for the beautiful rope harness on Naoki’s chest. And the brand, now just another mark. And the collar. And the shackles, which Raidou hadn’t “removed” yet.

“Master... I have a question. Did you always know that I was the ‘thief’?”

“I didn’t. It caught me by surprise, just as it did for you, boy. And yet, I secretly wished for that thief to be you. I wanted a good excuse to collar you and lock you up.” He kissed him on the cheek. “And make you mine. Thank God I did.”

Hitoshura scratched his horn. “I’m sorry I gave you such a hard time, Master.”

“You made it hard indeed. Like a rock, boy.” He smiled. “But I’m happy you resisted. It was fun to break you. It _is_ fun to break you.” He paused to bite the demon’s neck again, tugging his hair, feeling the coldness of the collar, beautifully embossed with his mark, taking the time to savor his slave, a jewel like no other, now fully his.

“Hitoshura, when we go out there, you must remember that you are my property. You’re mine to do anything I want with you. But there’s more...” The summoner blushed (?!). “You should know as well that... I’m more proud of you than I’ve ever been of any demon. You’re the most precious thing I have now.” He paused. “If I could write that on your chest, I would. Just pretend I did.”

Naoki was beyond himself, turning puce. Speechless. But also turned on. His Master had developed a sudden case of roaming hands.

“I just hope that you’ll be proud of me,” Raidou added.

His slave’s eyes were shining. “I am, Master. A lot. In fact...” He looked at Raidou and... stayed red. But he _looked,_ intently. “When we get out... And you... Sh-show me off...” _Come on, Naoki. Ask for it._ _It’s nothing_ _._ “Please tie my hands up, Master. Or something like that. It... er... really gets me going when others _see_ that you own me. I have a few ideas.”

 _Goodness_ _gracious_ _._ “We’ll do as you please, boy.” _Flying colors, boy. Flying colors._ “I have a request, too. When we are alone... Call me Raidou, Naoki.”

“I will, Raidou.”

**[** **Cue “In the End” by Justin Bond;[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSn9hQKlBgc&t=46s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSn9hQKlBgc&t=46s); cause, drama and all, it’s a good ending, isn’t it?]**

*******

Cú Chulainn heard the door opening. There was his boy. His marks were now shining sky blue, his eyes were a kingly purple shade. His body sported beautiful shackles, almost like finery, and an intricate harness. His Master was behind him, the hand holding a platinum chain leash, firm and determined as always. The half-demon was going nowhere, but he had a serene, confident look. Very confident. As in “Sir-come-pound-me-against-the-wall-you-don’t-have-the-balls-to-snatch-me” determined. The hero returned the gaze, sizing the fiend up. _I’ll put_ _you in your place now, you_ _cocky little bitch_ _._

“Master, may I spend some time with my Sir before we leave the building?”

“You truly have become... A boy slut, haven’t you, slave?” Raidou slapped his demon’s butt with the sword and shook his harness. “I’ve created... I’ve _made_ you into more of a monster.”

Gouto intervened. “You do know that Cú Chulainn is coming along, right?” The fiend gasped. “Perhaps it’s a good arrangement after all. Just don’t overdo it, neither of you. You can’t fight if you spend the day fucking like rabbits.”

“Goodness, Gouto... You are one snarky cat. You needn’t worry. My boy, you’ll have to earn your keep somehow. There are lots of studly demons you can help me lure and keep happy. You got a way...” Raidou said while groping his slave’s butt, the shorts tighter than usual by the minute.

“...and it will keep _you_ happy. You can just liquidate the ones you don’t like. You have a way for that too.” His slave returned a devilish grin, all fangs. “At any rate... We might need to fill you up before we hit the long road ahead and put you to work.”

“With pleasure, Master.”

“And then... You’ll take care of the cleaning part, won’t you?”

Cú Chulainn was getting in the mood. “Of course. This filthy demon whore needs a thorough scrubbing.” The hero walked towards the pair and put his hand around Naoki’s neck.

Naoki licked his lips. Kagutsuchi could wait.

///

Thanks for reading! That was some ride on the smut train, my lord. Comments, kudos, bookmarks, carrier pigeons, smoke signals: all are welcome, all help me get ideas. Yell on, stay safe, stay well.

But wait—we aren’t done yet! In Chapter 21, an epilog of sorts, Raidou and Naoki blaze through the Tower of Kagutsuchi and get ready for... The End. Gird your loins.

(And there’s tons more to come. But it will be a different world then).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! That was some ride on the smut train, my lord. Comments, kudos, bookmarks, carrier pigeons, smoke signals: all are welcome, all help me get ideas. Yell on, stay safe, stay well.
> 
> But wait—we aren’t done yet! In Chapter 21, an epilog of sorts, Raidou and Naoki blaze through the Tower of Kagutsuchi and get ready for... The End. Gird your loins.
> 
> (And there’s tons more to come. But it will be a different world then).


	21. Epilog. "I say: My plan shall be fulfilled" (Isaiah 46.10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on _This Is My Servant,_ Raidou finally gets to confine his slave Naoki. There is fluff galore, and some beautifully unexpected things happen. But there’s still work to do.
> 
> In tonight’s chapter, Raidou and Naoki hit the Tower of Kagutsuchi and get ready to rock the Vortex World with the power of friendship and love. Well, that’s an overstatement. This ain’t Persona. (But that’s coming. You never saw it coming, did ya?).
> 
> This epilog is a double feature, mostly told in an episodic manner, with plenty of back-and-forths, not many action scenes, and some truly gratuitous smutty fanservice. But hey, ain’t that what we all wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Expect the first chapter of the sequel, “I Am the Alpha and the Omega,” on Saturday, February 6, time permitting. Updates here and *drumroll* on my Twitter: <https://twitter.com/with_sebastian>. Cause there weren’t enough Twitter accounts.
> 
> But... **BEWARE:**
> 
> This chapter contains predator/prey roleplay, Master/slave dynamics, light bondage, **very** rough anal sex, and oral sex.

The creature, some fifty meters away, jumped at the summoner baring its fangs, growling, gone berserk. Such manners were uncalled for. It had to be a stray demon: one of the most feral kind. A Beast, perhaps. Or a Wilder. But its shape told a different story: it was human-like, looking similar to a man in his late teens with a lithe physique, toned but not exceedingly muscular, athletic but not brawny, slender yet plump in the places that mattered. A perfectly balanced body, almost Apollonian. Did it just act like a Beast?

Furthermore, the collar on its neck indicated that he had an owner once—a summoner who was probably deceased now. The Tower of Kagutsuchi was teeming with demons, a fact that attracted visitors who sought them either as combat allies or as fusion fodder. It was natural to find creatures like this one running wild if one considered the potential casualties.

The competition was fierce but Raidou was well-prepared. The Kuzunoha summoner unsheathed his katana, determined to tame the demon all by himself. His squire, whom he had summoned not too long ago, raised to the occasion.

“ Allow me, Lord Raidou! I have dealt with stray dogs like this one before.”

“ You sure have, Cú Chulainn. Still.. I’d rather have the honors. I shall put this beast in its place.”

Would he? Cú Chulainn stayed vigilant. Raidou felt the sudden impact of the boylike demon’s fist on his stomach and stumbled. He narrowly avoided hitting the hard rock floor with the back of his head and recoiled just enough to prevent the creature from pinning him down. Given its strength, it was best to avoid all direct engagement with it. Raidou had enough space to wield his sword safely and suppress the threat.

But his rival was not only strong, but also quick, relentless: it dodged Raidou’s first slash, bounced, and jumped over his prey a second time, grabbing the summoner by the legs and making him lose balance.  _ Gotcha, you stupid human.  _ But there was a shadow lurking around. Was that the other demon Naoki had seen in the distance?

Not that this beast cared: the human’s young, tender flesh would make a great snack, better than any slimy demon that could be found in the tower. It turned its victim over and immobilize him with his claws: he tried to wiggle beneath the creature, who was breathing on his neck, licking him. “Soooo tasty... You smell nice, too. Stay put and I might only take a sip or two and leave.” Naoki was enthralled by the magatsuhi coming from this man, by the blood pumping furiously through his wrists, through his neck veins. He was a young guy, the pretty-boy kind: you could tell it was going to be difficult to just have a taste.  _ Oh welp. He should’ve never entered my domain. _

The feral demon froze when he felt something sharp and cold poking the center of his naked, unguarded back.  _ Ssssshit. _

“ Halt, you foul beast! How you dare assault this mighty summoner? Either you stop, or I shall pierce you like a snake.”

The creature growled first, then whimpered, arching its back just to alleviate the pressure of the spear that was pointed at him. It didn’t release the human, though. 

“ Now let him go and stay close to the ground. Do it!” Cú Chulainn raised his voice and pressed the spear. He wasn’t bluffing.

It obeyed. The spear followed its movements, a constant threat to his life, a finger pointing at its body as he crawled away from his prey.

But he was also feeling pressure somewhere else. His tight shorts were about to explode. He was pretty much a man down there. What was wrong with him, getting hard in the middle of a fight?

“ Get away from Lord Raidou at once. What kind of behavior is this? Do you even know who he is?”

Raidou stood up and wiped the dust from his uniform as if he had just stumbled. He looked down at the creature, effectively prostrated before him.  _ Hmmm. _

“ Speak up, you bastard!”

“ Can’t you see, idiot? FOOD!! He is my freakin’ dinner, that goddamn hum—“

The creature gasped when it felt the weight of the summoner’s boot, crushing its upper back against the ground, while the other demon propped its butt up with the spear. The tables had turned completely.

“ I don’t think I heard correctly, you savage beast. Who am I?” Raidou said, clenching his teeth. “Answer! Or do you not speak our language?” He pressed down on the demon boy as if it was a lizard.

“ Gghhhh... You are... A summoner.”

“ Getting closer, boy. Lord Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, demon summoner. And your owner, soon enough. You better learn my name and start addressing me properly if you want to live. Do you understand?”

“ Yes... Gghhh... Master.”

“ That sounds much better.” Raidou relented a bit and made a gesture to his squire, who started securing their captive by tying up his wrists, slowly working on a hogtie. “But don’t get too excited. I am  _ quite _ selective when it comes to recruiting demon slaves. Let me see...” Raidou leaned on and inspected the creature: he tugged its hair, tested its mouth, slapped its upper body. Save for some details, it did look like a guy: a handsome, fit young man, at that, despite being a bit uncouth. “Hm. I’m not too sold on your fighting prowess. You lack focus. But you might have... additional skills, for lack of a better word. Cú Chulainn?”

“ Yes, my Lord.”

“ Strip this boy. I’ll test him in my bed.”

“ NO! Don’t even  _ think _ of touching me, you fucking degenerate summoner! Grrrrr...”

Raidou was amused, his thumbs resting on his belt buckle. “Are you sure? Would you rather have me sell you to one of those shady demon brokers? You’re not worth taking up one of my tubes, but this ‘degenerate’ might still find some use for a cute demon boy like you. You’ll make me some macca. Once we clean you up, that is.” He pressed his boot again. “We can try, at least.”

“ No, you f—OW!” Naoki was interrupted by two lashes from Raidou’s belt. Despite the pain, the demon felt his shorts stretching at their limits, his erection almost unbearable.  _ What the FUCK is wrong with me? Arghh! _

“ Such unsightly behavior. But you needn’t worry. You needn’t even keep your clothes on. And I’ll make sure you can’t fight back.”

Without any warning, the spear-wielding demon tugged Naoki’s shorts, taking off the sneakers with them in one move. But it didn’t go well. On their way out, the shorts got stuck on the boy’s raging hard-on: his cock was bulging, unwieldy, dripping precum, and it twisted. The way it looked, it must have hurt like hell. 

“ OW, ow, owwwww!” Yes, it had.

“ Oops. Sorry, lord Raidou.” The Irish hero smirked. “I hope I didn’t damage the goods. Hey pet, you alright?”

The demon boy buried his face on the ground, embarrassed, but one could see him grinning ear to ear. “Uuuh... Yes. I’m sorry, Master... And Sir... It’s just... I’m sensitive today.” He wriggled to get slightly more comfortable and make room for his cock. “It’ll be OK in a few seconds. So sorry.”

Cú Chulainn erupted in laughter. “ _ You _ fucking perv. Raidou, this is what happens when you keep this bitch in chastity for any amount of time.”

Raidou crouched. “It’s fine... Cut.” He patted his slave on the head. “You pretty little thing, all hard and helpless.” Naoki blushed. His Master started scratching him behind his ears and clipped the leash on him. “It’s all good. It would have been lovely to capture a stray demon boy.” He traced Naoki’s lips with his fingers. “We’ll play some other time.”

“ Thank you, Master. Can we still...?”

“ Are you kidding me? Absolutely.” He gagged him—a spider gag this time. “Let’s find ourselves a room nearby. Make it cozy for us two and we shall be done soon. You still have to earn your keep, slave!” Raidou said, winking.

What an entrance in the Tower of Kagutsuchi.

Old habits die hard.

*******

Old habits? Not so much. To think that they had been together for... A few months, perhaps? It was hard to tell in the Vortex World. In any case, those “old habits” were fairly new still, but their bodies had developed almost perfect chemistry, even if humans and demons were not meant to mate, as Raidou knew well. Why was Naoki the first demon whose body he craved? Why not any other one, perhaps one of the many attractive female demons he had owned, like Leanan Sídhe? Even his dalliance with the Irish hero—a truly handsome fellow—had only been possible after the summoner had swayed the glowing boy’s will.

There was also the fact that Raidou accepted trading everything he had for his slave—which was even more inexplicable. It’s true that he mentioned it to Naoki after locking him up: “all I want is you.” Was he being honest at that point? Certainly not: he expected to drag the demon to his Imperial Capital back then. But all the trappings of his former world had slowly become meaningless, for they precluded the possibility of a full life with Naoki.

With time, Raidou would learn about that other Tokyo—perhaps even gain the opportunity to go back and forth with Yatagarasu’s help. Hijiri, the human he had met at the Shinjuku hospital, gave him a good primer on what he should expect from his future home, but he was also inquiring his slave about all kinds of things.

On the demon’s side, the summoner’s promise to follow him boosted his trust in the human. Hitoshura feared subservience and defended his freedom and his honor with zeal. The ruthless Messiah was still dormant somewhere inside Naoki’s demon body, but the boy’s soul—human or demonic, he had stopped wondering which—had been overtaken by an undying, fearless loyalty to this man.

Plus, he simply couldn’t get enough of him. In so many ways.  _ Well, he was my first. _

Raidou had imposed his rule over him, most of the time with Naoki’s collaboration, occasionally by force. The demon had been tamed, defeated, crushed—no question about it. And yet, the summoner seemed so fragile at times, so much in need of protection. In a way, Raidou was just a teenager that carried a big burden on his shoulders: Naoki knew the feeling and wanted to support his Master, offering him not only his body but also his company—even if they weren’t boyfriends.

As a consequence, they talked all the time. At times, Naoki felt odd teaching his Master about his own world. Not to mention the bedtime conversations, with Naoki nuzzling on the summoner’s chest (that damn horn) as Raidou fell asleep while listening.  _ Like an old married couple. _

Thankfully, Raidou reasserted his dominance whenever they had sex, or every time he disciplined his demon. Both things were a bodily reminder of who was boss, who was the owner. It was a strange balance, but Naoki wouldn’t have it any other way.

It hadn’t been an easy road to the tower, but they were still together, which had seemed impossible.

*******

Raidou and Naoki hadn’t separated since departing Kabukicho, but the day when they left no one would have mistaken them for lovers.

The demon convinced Raidou to leave the prison in style: he wanted to squeeze every drop of pleasure out of that demonic body. Naoki stood in the outer courtyard of the prison building and knelt before his Master. Raidou hogtied and gagged him, his gloved hands guided by the unique bond with his creature, making sure that the boy was completely helpless. He then ordered his guards to suspend Naoki’s body from an H-shaped metal frame that four Raja Nagas carried, two in the front and two in the back. The summoner led the march, followed by his slave; Cú Chulainn patrolled along from behind, ready to pierce this fearsome beast if he tried to wrest free from his predicament, and poking occasionally just for fun. As if Naoki would even attempt an escape. He was too busy drooling.

In the beginning, Raidou hesitated to fulfill his slave’s request. He had motives to deny it. He thought that this grotesque “parade” would be an outrage to many demons, who didn’t expect a righteous summoner to abuse, dishonor, and publicly humiliate a creature he had already defeated. He also felt jealous: why should anyone other than him enjoy the view of this handsome demon snugly tied up, his marks flaring in a silvery hue under the light of Kagutsuchi, as if he had trapped a bolt of lightning? Finally, flaunting his most prized possession as some random battle spoils—or worse, like a sacrificed animal—was not Raidou’s style.

But then he considered the positives: this could be a lesson for any demon out there who still mocked the summoner’s power—and there were plenty. Not even the Messiah, Hitoshura himself, the demon destined to be the catalyst of Creation, could escape from Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. Anyone facing him would be defeated and made into a caricature of its former self, suffering the scorn of all demonkind—blah, blah. In other words, the scene was too much of a power rush to pass it up.

_ All things considered... this is what Naoki wants. And he looks exceedingly gorgeous up there, I must admit. Period. _ The boy wasn’t lying when he claimed that he would enjoy being the star of the show. He couldn’t possibly fake that hard-on, nor the color of his marks.

The creatures that visited Kabukicho to bid Naoki goodbye were a ragtag group. There were some ex-Mantra demons, obsessed with a certain dazzling demon boy who was rumored to be a sex machine—and open to taking customers. There were some enticed Yosuga folks, always thirsty for power, even if it was on the wrong side this time. A number of summoners attended as well, misled by rumors that Raidou intended to auction Hitoshura on the spot, a once-in-a-lifetime sale. A good number of fairies came to see their most valiant soldier leave his post, but they were a bit disconcerted about his participation in this sleazy procession. Some manikins showed up too, just out of curiosity. Wasn’t Hitoshura partly human? Why humans went to such lengths to subjugate each other?

Finally, Heeho joined the audience: Lucifer needed a pair of eyes on the ground and no one would suspect anything from a Black Frost. The cute-but-lethal demon felt a pang of guilt about having tipped the summoner several times, but he looked into the eyes of the Messiah—whom he’d grown to respect—and saw no trace of sadness or regret.  _ Weird de-hee-mon. How can he enjoy being all tied up by a human, ho? _

“ Hey, Setanta!” an oni shouted from the sidelines. “Irish boy!”

The hero looked at the other demon with disdain.

“ C’mon, boyo! No hard feelings, right? You’re such a lucky bastard, man.” The oni made an obscene gesture. Barracks jokes.

“ I’m Irish. What did you expect now?” He looked at the two ex-Mantra oni—who were green with envy—with a triumphant smirk on his face. “ _ Boy, am I lucky. Look at those job benefits,” _ he told himself, tracing the ropes that framed Naoki’s pert ass.

“ Don’t you get cocky. I marked that boy way before you did. Smeared some oni DNA way up there.”

_ Disgusting. Thank God I scrubbed the boy thoroughly, _ Cú Chulainn thought.

“ Do you think we can take a gander at your pet? I miss him. Hey, Naoki!”

Raidou’s slave didn’t pay attention to the onis. Besides being suspended, he was lost in his own thoughts. And also thinking of the possibility of his Sir confronting him about his brief stint as a semi-professional hustler.

“ Go talk with Raidou. But I doubt rabble like you can afford my pet’s rates these days,” Cú Chulainn said.

This time Naoki did blush. None of the people down there—save for some in the Mantra contingent—knew the kind of demon he was, and how thirsty he’d turn out to be. He’d been outed as a whore.  _ It’s official now. And I forgot to print those business cards, dammit. Too bad I’m leaving town soon, folks. Last call. _

*******

How soon they would leave was difficult to determine. They left Kabukicho right after Hikawa acquired his Reason in the Diet Building. By the time they arrived there, they only found Yuko.

“ Naoki! I’m so glad you made it.”

“ And I’m so happy to see you alive.” Naoki kept some distance from his former teacher, but his expression conveyed his true feelings. Yuko was the last human that the demon could trust in the Vortex World—with the obvious exception of Raidou.

“ Your body has changed... Yet again.”

“ That’s right.” Naoki stretched, feeling powerful, the Masakados magatama doing its thing inside him. “But it’s all for the better. I’m stronger now. Master... Would you care to explain her?”

Raidou took a step forward. He always trod carefully when his slave encountered people related to his previous life. Gouto spoke first.

“ You must be Miss Takao, Naoki’s former teacher. Is that correct? This is his Master, Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, demon summoner.” The teen bowed. “We come from... a different Tokyo.”

“ So you... took him after all.” Yuko crossed her arms.  _ What a world.  _ “I heard conflicting versions. Everyone seems to be talking about it.”

Raidou got closer to the demon and put his right arm around his waist. Naoki was surprised, but he corresponded by joining hands with his Master. He felt a strong grasp. The summoner disliked holding hands in public—as if they were lovebirds—but this would dispel any doubts Yuko had about his former student’s feelings toward this man.

“ Oooh...” It dawned on her. “Naoki, I’m sorry I ignored this all along. It doesn’t surprise me. But I’m glad to see that you’re happy with him. He looks like fine boyfriend material, if I may say,” she joked.

Both boys blushed. “I don’t know what you have been told... But I wouldn’t call him my boyfriend....” Naoki paused. “He  _ is _ my owner, like Gouto said.”

“ He’s my slave,” Raidou said, exactly at the same time that Naoki spoke. He moved his hand up until he reached the horn. He scratched his boy, who smiled.

Yuko raised her eyebrows. “Hm. Does that explain your changes?”  _ Well. If he chose it... _ “I can’t tell how you feel, but you seem happy. Both of you.”

Naoki himself hadn’t sorted out his feelings completely, but one thing was clear. “I would never leave Master Raidou’s side.”

Raidou just nodded. He didn’t want to seem overbearing. After all, this person had had some sort of authority over his boy in the past.

“ Raidou... So you are human like me. Do you have a Reason?” She addressed the summoner directly.

“ It’s hard to answer that question.”

“ I can see what you mean. I was unable to stop Hikawa... Even after being possessed by Aradia, I do not have a Reason yet, nor the power to prevent others from acquiring it. It’s all happening before my very eyes... And all I do is sit here watching.”

“ But you have your god,” Naoki said.

“ I do.”

“ That will suffice. I do not have a Reason of my own,” Raidou said, caressing Naoki’s collar, the warm light of the building glinting on it. “Better said... He is my Reason. We will both return to his Tokyo. Which is yours as well, I presume.”

Yuko raised her eyebrows again, for a wholly different reason. “How can you...? You are leaving your own world behind?!”

“ That is correct.”

“ Naoki... I know he owns you, but... Keep this man... Master, or whatever you want to call him. In the event he doesn’t want you anymore, don’t let him go.”

“ You needn’t worry, Miss. That will never happen. I keep Naoki on a tight leash,” Raidou said.

Naoki turned red and scratched his horn. “He’s right, Yuko. I know he will keep me close. As for your Reason,” he changed his tone, “we will do everything we can to prevail over the others. My Master and I make a great team in battle.”

“ I will trust you. You will need to use this.” She produced an artifact that Naoki had almost forgotten. The moment when he obtained it seemed distant, but it was still there: the Yahirono Himorogi, the stone found at Yoyogi Park. “It will open the way to Kagutsuchi. You fill find Hikawa and the others there. I would face them myself, but only you have the power to defeat them.”

Naoki took the stone.

“ The future is literally in your hands, Naoki. Yours and your... I can’t get myself to say it.”

“ My Master’s. He did coerce me a bit, but... I’m proud of being his slave. Very proud.” Naoki looked at him. It was the first time he described himself as Raidou’s slave outside the prison, but he had no qualms about it. He trusted the summoner.

Raidou remained silent and lowered his hat.

*******

They set up shop in one of the top floors of the tower, not too far from the store of the flirty manikin that worked in the Great Underpass of Ginza. He was very glad to see Naoki pair up with such a handsome boy, although a bit concerned about that collar. Was the summoner as cruel as those Mantra thugs?

Both Raidou and Naoki were now mighty warriors. The summoner pleaded with Lucifer so that his boy would receive the same powers he would have gotten by becoming the Fallen Angel’s commander. Raidou himself had trained a great deal ever since entering the Vortex World and took a liking to spar with his demon on occasion. The sessions usually ended with Naoki on top of his summoner, pretending to be ready to chew his jugular and finish his victim on the spot; just when that was supposed to happen, he’d snuggle up to his chest and kiss his Master like a puppy who welcomes his owner. Other times, he feigned defeat, whimpering on the floor with Raidou’s sword on his throat, all the while rubbing his butt on his Master. No one understood what was going on between the two boys, which made it all the more fun.

Truth is, Hitoshura—or was it Naoki?—had the upper hand in these fights: Lucifer wasn’t kidding when he said that his power would have no match. But Raidou’s touch could always disarm him. In the days that followed his confinement, he had plenty of opportunities to test his “pact” with the summoner—his capitulation, no matter how willing. However, Raidou didn’t always exert his power: he often preferred Naoki to battle the way he wanted. When they both met Ahriman, Hikawa’s godlike form, he let the demon lead the charge. Naoki had been waiting for this since being reborn in the Vortex World.

“ Hitoshura... I knew we would meet again. I assume you aren’t here to support my cause.”

“ Damn right. I would have  _ never _ joined.”

“ Is this your decision to make? Or should you consult your Master first? I think you made a serious mistake in giving in to his rule... He might dissent with you.”

“ Not your call to—“

“ Boy! Wait. He’s right. It’s my decision.”

Naoki was shocked. But he still trusted his Master. He remained silent.

“ Ahriman... Or should I say, Hikawa. What leads you to think that I would support your Reason?”

“ I aspire to create a world of silence and stillness, where everyone subjugates their desires to a greater order. I trust that the Reason of Shijima could align with your interests. In my world, there would be neither the chaos that prevails in the Tokyo that you know nor the sheer decadence of Naoki’s world.”

“ What do you know about me? We might have lived in the same city, but we certainly do come from different dimensions. I know very well what happens in a world where one’s desires are not acknowledged in time.”

He got closer to Naoki. “I’ve acknowledged mine. I’ve embraced them. And I would never ask of others that they sacrifice theirs. Unless... These wishes entail surrendering to others. A world without passion, like that of Shijima, is not worth fighting for. It is a stillborn world.”

_ Whoa. That tongue. _ Naoki had heard some of Raidou’s discourses while in prison, but he didn’t expect him to get in lecture mode now.

“ Master... May I?”

“ Absolutely, my boy.”

“ If you think I’m some kind of robot because I’ve chosen to serve him, you’re fucking clueless.”

“ Ha. What a waste, Raidou.” Ahriman was making a groveling sound, something close to a cackle. The god certainly knew how to keep his temper. Thus far. “Hitoshura just turned out to be a brat.”

“ He’s mine. I won’t allow you to disrespect him. This is the end of the line for you and your dream,” Raidou said while staring fearlessly at Hikawa’s god. “Boy... Proceed.”

“ With pleasure, Master.”

A trumpet sounded. “Yay, judgement day!” The fiend Trumpeter had joined Raidou’s team when he heard that they were storming the Tower of Kagutsuchi. Like all fiends, he felt something in common with the boy.

Cú Chulainn joined as well, eager to protect both his boss and his fuckpet, who (treatment notwithstanding) he considered a thing to treasure. And a powerful warrior still, whenever not chained up to a wall.

Ahriman loomed big over Naoki’s team, but the half-breed was more pumped than ever. He remembered one of his first thoughts when he realized that Hikawa was in the Vortex World: revenge is always good, no matter how cold you get it.

*******

It felt strange to face Hikawa first, as if the one orchestrating such a fine mess was nothing but a bit player, rather than the hand behind all the machinations of Kagutsuchi. He didn’t last long in battle.

Two more Reasons awaited: Yosuga and Musubi. This time it was personal for Naoki. Chiaki and Isamu were his friends, and bringing them back into the fold of sanity was one of the main drives to restore his world. It was a good thing their bodies looked altered beyond recognition.

Except for the little details. There were always the little details. Naoki wondered why Isamu and Chiaki both trusted the demon in front of them at some point. Which of the things he had kept from his past self did the trick? His shorts? The somewhat pointy, jet-black hair? His good-natured humor, regardless of the situation? Details mattered: case in point, Isamu’s trademark hat. Naoki always found it somewhat annoying, but it was still there, now that his friend’s body was cocooned inside Noah, the god that sponsored Musubi.

Things as they were, two hat-wearing cuties were too many for Naoki. He would keep the one that owned him. If all went well, Isamu would be back to normal sometime soon.

“ Naoki... You made it here... I didn’t expect you to find this place.”

Raidou and Gouto stayed in the shadows with the rest of the team. The summoner could have felt a pang of jealousy if Isamu was his normal cocky self, but as the standard-bearer of Musubi, the hat-wearing boy couldn’t care less about seducing his friend, or even pretending to care about him.

“ It sure took us a while.”

“ I guess I should thank you, man. I wouldn’t have made it this far without your help in the Temple.”

“ To tell you the truth, I wouldn’t have done it if I knew we were going to fight.”

“ I don’t wanna fight.”

“ Me neither. But if I don’t, we will both lose the world we had. For good.”

“ You are always doing things for the sake of others... Like that summoner hiding over there.”

“ Don’t mess with him. Unless you want to piss me off.”

“ I never intended to, but...”

“ Let’s do it then.” Naoki looked behind him. “Master... I am ready.”

“ So am I, boy... It’s our duty.”

*******

Naoki had anticipated this fight with dread, but he had lost Isamu a while ago. He had always been a chill dude who didn’t like bothering anybody or having others mess with his life. But the whole Musubi thing was fucked up.

Not half as fucked up as Chiaki’s Reason, though. He learned about it after the fact: his “friend” visited Mifunashiro while Naoki was in jail and laid waste to the manikin’s lair, taking Futomimi’s life. Part of him wanted to lash out at Raidou when he discovered it, but that wasn’t fair, even if the summoner had made him his reluctant prisoner. The manikins were bound to suffer in the Vortex World. And yet, there were still plenty of them inexplicably roaming the Tower of Kagutsuchi, which means that Chiaki’s hand wasn’t that mighty.

She had clout, though. She’d always had it, even back when they were in high school. They would have made one hell of a power couple. In the Vortex World, there was no such thing, but she still lured many powerful demons, many more than either Hikawa or Isamu. Naoki was one of them, sort of: he was still an ex-Mantra, after all. Once a Mantra...

“ ...always a Mantra.”

The voice was coming from the other end of that floor, loud enough to get to Naoki and Raidou, who had just arrived from the block below.

Naoki’s marks flared silver—it had been aquamarine in the past, before Raidou... changed the demon into his color scheme, so to speak. The boy was looking left and right, scanning the space, his nostrils on high alert, his chest heaving a bit.

Raidou inched close to him. “Naoki... Is everything alright?” He put his hand on the demon’s small back.

“ Yes, Master... It’s just... I know that voice.”

The voice became a presence. Thor showed up around the corner.

“ Will you look at that boy. Long time no see, sweetheart. You’re looking hot. What happened to your marks, though?”

“ Hm. It’s you. I thought you would have died in one of Chiaki’s attacks.”

“ Do you think I’m a wimp, you little bitch? I’m her right hand, just like I was Gozu Tennoh’s general.”

“ Good for you.”

Gouto stepped forward. He smelled conflict. “So it’s safe to assume that you’re here as her general now.”

“ That’s right. Who the heck are you, cat?”

_ Yet again. _ Gouto shook his head. “Gouto-Douji. I’d rather not explain who I am. Suffice to say I’m not a cat. Currently, I’m working as this young man’s tutor.”

“ Naoki’s?”

“ No. Raidou, will you please...”

It was time to intervene. “Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, demon summoner.”

“ I know who you are, hotshot. And the cat. I was playing dumb. I got informants everywhere.”

“ Sure. Your brother, correct?”

“ Yep. He’s a piece of shit, but far from useless. Anyways...” He drew a triangle in the air with his finger. “What’s the deal with you three? Naoki, why are you dragging this kid and his cat along? You should be here on our side. That job opening is waiting,” Thor said with a wink.

“ I’m afraid that Naoki cannot join you freely.” Gouto was sticking to his diplomatic role.

“ My mentor is correct. Your ex-comrade is my slave now, in case you haven’t gotten word of it.”

Naoki blushed; he wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was because both of these men had abused and humiliated him. It felt as if everywhere he went in the Vortex World people would know that. Then again, he didn’t need to prove anything to anybody. He could simply punch in the face anyone who failed to acknowledge his power. So he inched close to his Master.  _ No shame in this.  _ Raidou got his hands on his boy, happy to see that he didn’t need to be told what to do.

“ Ha! To think that I spared this bitch just to see if he would serve me.”

“‘ This bitch’ was too much for you, it seems. But not for a mere human,” Raidou countered. “Borrowing your words, he is... ‘my bitch’ now.” Naoki stuck his tongue at the Thunder God.

“ Taunt all you want, you asshole.” He lifted Mjölnir. “You know I’m not here just to greet visitors, right? I don’t care about this twink master of yours. If you didn’t come to join Yosuga, I must stop you right here.”

“ Wait. We want to avoid as much fighting as possible. Our only goal is to get to Kagutsuchi and bring forth our own Reason,” Gouto said.

“ That’s the problem, cat.  _ That’s _ the problem. You can’t have two.”

“ But why do you insist on stopping us? You know full well that Hitoshura will prevail, even if he’s under Raidou’s control. Let us deal with Chiaki. Don’t waste your energy.”

“ Whatever you want with her is my business too.”

Gouto had exhausted his means, but...

“ What do you want?” Raidou was getting impatient, but he knew about Naoki and Thor.

“ Me?”

“ Yes. Everyone wants something. Demons too. Is there anything I can give you so that you let us enter Chiaki’s domain? Let’s negotiate.”

“ Hm. Anything, eh?”

“ Speak your mind.”

“ I don’t think you wanna hear it.”

“ I’ve heard all kinds of preposterous drivel coming from demons in this world. I don’t think you can be dumber than the rest.”

“ I’m simpler than you might think. Look...” He cleared his throat. “The thing I want the most is to shove my cock up your slave’s ass. He’s quite the treat, as you know.”

_ Of course he does, _ Naoki thought.

“ But you are—“

“ Yes, I’m very well endowed. Boy couldn’t fit me last time, the poor thing. Which makes me want it more.”

Naoki turned red. “M-master, I... Yeah, he’s right.”

Raidou would have blushed if he wasn’t just... getting curious.

“ Oh. And... Do you think...”

There was an awkward pause. The three men were looking at each other. Thor had stated his wishes clearly, but Raidou wondered whether he should force his boy to take the demon. And Naoki hesitated. A lot. But deep inside...

“ Yes. I think. I mean, yes, Master. I will take Thor.”

“ See? The old spark. Get it?” A small Zio spell crackled from his fingers and he winked at the summoner, who rolled his eyes.

“ Listen, it is fine. All I ask from you is that you do not cause any damage. This boy is my property.”

“ No problem at all. You can patrol. You’ll enjoy it. Tell you the truth, if you’ve trained him well, it’ll be as easy as pie. Right, bitch boy?”

Raidou nodded at Naoki. It was OK.

“ Right... Sir.”

“ Bingo. You two follow me. Cat, you stay out.”

*******

Thor had turned one of the rooms in the tower in his bedroom  _ and _ dungeon. It looked less bone-chilling than his space in the Mantra HQ: no skinning knives this time, but there was a good assortment of whips, crops, canes, and the like, which called Raidou’s attention.

“ Like the goods? Sorry, but nothing’s on sale,” Thor said.

“ Oh, don’t worry. I keep my own tools handy,” Raidou replied, matter-of-factly.

“ That’s the spirit. Naoki, I reckon you’re still a feisty little bitch, huh?”

“ Watch that mouth when you speak to my slave. We haven’t started yet.”

“ Damn. Well, I guess we’ll do less foreplay then.” He shrugged Raidou’s admonition and led them to a gym horse in the corner of the room. It was quite simple, but it looked sturdy. Thor slapped the leather surface. “What do you think? Is this good enough for your slave?”

Raidou looked at his boy from the corner of his eye. He seemed tempted, almost eager. “I think so.”

“ Awesome. So... I know you’re a very formal dude. Not me. Let’s keep it simple: can I put your slave up here and fuck him?”

“ Yes, you may. Boy, call him Sir. Remember your training. But don’t worry: I will keep an eye on him.”

“ Yes, Master.” Naoki looked up to his temporary Sir. His heart started pumping faster.

*******

“ Maaaaaaaan... It’s happening! That boy is a fucking machine.” The oni elbowed a Power who was sitting next to him, who felt embarrassed but curious. “Boss is going in!”

Inside Thor’s room, Naoki’s moans reverberated in the stone walls. Thor probed his boy repeatedly with his fingers: he was a lot more flexible than when he first had him, his body gently adapting to the pressure. Thor’s hands were almost static: even though Naoki was tied to the legs of the gym horse, he had enough freedom of movement to impale himself on the fingers, which flexed inside him, making him squirm.

Thor withdrew them very slowly and readied his weapon. Naoki couldn’t see it, but perhaps it was better this way. What he did see was Raidou: the summoner didn’t miss a chance at gazing at his slave, who was about to take quite the challenge. His right hand was inside his pants.

The Thunder God placed his head at Naoki’s gaping entrance. He didn’t want to thrash the demon in front of his Master, even if Raidou was giving no signals of concern for his property. What mattered most is to get all the way in first. He started entering the demon very slowly, in circles. To his amazement, this time it worked: Naoki’s body stretched and opened like a flower, engulfing his length millimeter by millimeter. Thor hissed, the boy’s tight muscles gripping him like a vise, his back shivering ever so slightly.

Naoki had no restraints on this time. At most, Thor kept his hands close to his small back, tightening the grip at times, but not focused on securing him. The demon tried to follow his Sir’s rhythm, not backing up fully, but instead gently repositioning, making sure that everything fit as comfortably as possible, difficult as it was to fit. It was a good thing that he was supported by the gym horse, as his legs were about to give up.

“ Hey boy, is everything alright? We’re almost there.”

_ Phew.  _ “Yessir... You can go...” Naoki said, barely articulating. His mouth had been opened during the entire process, sometimes softly moaning, other times loud enough to alert his Master, who kept getting closer.

Raidou couldn’t quite believe that his slave could fit so much—Thor had pretty much gone up to the hilt—, even after the intensive training with him and Cú Chulainn. He reached up to him.

“ Stay with me, boy. Here comes the best part.”

Naoki looked up and bit his lower lip. One could tell he was begging for something more; Raidou obliged and fed him his cock just so that the demon could start licking. On the other end of the boy, Thor started pumping: breathing in and out, feeling the skin of his cock tighten with the pressure of Naoki’s body, careful not to pull all the way out. The demon was still the same fit, slender, but compact boy he had abused back in the Mantra HQ, but he seemed bigger as he swallowed those two cocks—one very large, the other simply inhuman—at the same time.

Raidou grabbed his slave by the collar, producing a chain which he rolled around his fist, just for the sake of it, as if to display his power in front of Thor, reminding him that he was just loaning this precious boy, who offered himself to the Thunder God so joyously. Naoki was humming deliciously on his cock, no longer licking but sucking properly, timing his motions with Thor’s thrusts, and feeling the summoner’s fingertips slowly pressing on his head.

Thor was grunting with every movement, every inch that went in or out: it was getting easier, but he couldn’t go fast. Naoki’s muscles were relentless, and he was getting closer and closer to orgasm. His sounds were getting the attention of the demon, who looked back from the corner of his eye, perhaps wanting to see his Sir coming.

“ Ow, fuck... Boy, I think I wanna see that pretty face of yours covered in my juice again,” Thor said, as he pulled out one last time, very carefully. Naoki tensed his grip until the very end: his ass closed as soon as Thor was out. “A goddam professional, that’s what you are.” He smacked the boy and moved to the front. “So summoner, how about we see who can spray the boy more  _ thor _ oughly, eh?”

Raidou made an eyeroll. “Fine. You take the front. I will take care of his butt.”

Thor pressed his cock into Naoki’s face. The boy opened his mouth, even though he knew it would be physically impossible to swallow everything, but it was still worth a taste. Meanwhile, he felt Raidou sliding his skilled left hand inside him, scraping in the right spot, making him squirm dangerously close to release.

“ M-master... Slower... Mmmmhhm...”

“ No holds barred this time, boy. Neither of us is going to last long.”

Raidou inserted his fingers deeper and twisted them inside. Naoki squealed like a bird, and he spurted out several times, pushing his butt back while keeping his head tilted left, nuzzling against Thor’s enormous cock. The thing exploded all of a sudden, muffling the demon’s moans: just as before, it felt staticky, metallic, but not like blood. It was almost copper-like. He swallowed part of the load, some of it ended up on the floor, and quite a bit was plastered in his hair, heavy and warm.  _ I probably make a pretty picture right now. _

The summoner followed suit: he got closer to his boy on the right side and scratched him behind his ears, not minding the messy hair. Seeing that face, looking up eagerly even after the orgasm, made him come quickly. Naoki made a bigger effort to swallow this time: none of the odd static tinge of the Thunder God, just a mild, almost sweet flavor. It didn’t match the harshness that Raidou could show at times, but it still felt good.

The summoner reached down for a kiss. He carefully helped his slave lay on the ground—his legs weak like jelly—, and he buried his tongue in the demon’s mouth, tasting both himself and Thor. The other demon watched at a distance, feeling still dizzy after the intense orgasm, and realizing that these two had a very deep bond: there was nothing superficial on Raidou’s yoke, even if both Master and slave enjoyed all the physical trappings of the relation—collars, chains, shackles.

_ I should have kept the boy, but hey, I’ll take what I can get, _ he thought.  _ Damn. Am I jealous? _

“ So... Did I pass, Sir?” Naoki said, his eyes half-closed, Raidou still close to him, petting him.

“ You did better than last time. You sure you don’t want the job?”

“ I trust my boy could do it, but... We have places to be.”

“ I guess so. You see... After doing this, I will try to find a way to sneak out of here unnoticed.”

“ Good luck with that.”

“ You bet. My brother isn’t the only smart one in the family. I wanna make sure we can do this again, too.”

*******

They had to make sure, too. Naoki, Raidou, and Cú Chulainn took some time to recover in their room—Naoki, especially—and headed on to meet Chiaki, getting closer to the top of the Tower. It made sense that she was the last one standing. This world seemed made to order for the Reason of Yosuga that the girl embraced so wholeheartedly. It was a dog-eat-dog cruel dystopia in which only the strong prevailed—in fact, only the strongest.

She’d been a tough, suffer-no-fools girl and all, but this was too much. She needed an intervention.

“ Naoki... You are here. I never doubted you’d make it.”

“ Thanks, Chiaki. That’s very flattering.”

“ I didn’t find you in Mifunashiro, though.”

“ I was busy, that’s all.”

“ Aren’t you hiding something from me?”

“ Who are you, my damn girlfriend?”

Baal Avatar didn’t move, but Naoki could swear he’d seen it smirk gleefully.

“ No, don’t worry. I’m not jealous. I know what happened to you. A summoner happened to you.”

She wasn’t wrong. To be honest, she was right on point. Raidou had happened to him. In the beginning, he was a good high, a hot stud he’d been able to seduce. Soon after he became the faint hope of some sort of boyfriend. As soon as they had sex, he’d become a threat—eventually, an almost lethal one, a relentless hunter.

In the end, he’d become his everything.  _ How corny, _ Naoki thought, but he wasn’t wrong either.

“ Yeah, he kinda did. And that’s fine. See, we’re both right, that’s the problem. We’d be at each other throats if we were together. Didn’t you say that?”  _ BAM. _

_ Ha, so he actually had some sort of relationship with her in the past.  _ Raidou realized that he could own this boy, but he might never know his past in full.

“ Don’t worry, Master. I never had anything with Chiaki. I mean, anything... You know.” Naoki smiled. He felt some anxiety coming from the summoner: it’d be best to nip that in the bud. “I belong to you.”

Raidou looked reassured. That’s exactly what he needed to hear.

“ To think that you received all that power... And you squandered it. You capitulated to this slave driver, Naoki.”

“ I did. And thanks to him, I will save myself and save you too. Painlessly. You should be thankful.”

“ I see. If that’s the way you want it to be...” Baal Avatar started flashing. “Perhaps we  _ will _ be at each other throats. It’s the only fair thing to do.”

Naoki lowered his hands to the floor, slowly preparing for the battle that was about to start. He felt Raidou whispering in his ear.

“ I’m here with you, my boy. We are one step closer.”

*******

Another stone: three in total. The light of Kagutsuchi that looked pale and sickly down below was now radiant, almost like one of those World War II films about the atomic bombs.  _ That’s how it must have felt, _ thought Naoki. He recalled his parents back home talking about grandma’s childhood recollections of the war. He’d now been through something like war. Although not really: this was a war still. The most crucial battle was about to begin.

They both stood on the large rooftop that crowned the Tower of Kagutsuchi, keeping their eyes down so that they wouldn’t have to look at that agonizing sun. The star was alive, just as everything else in the Vortex World, and it must have been entranced with the feeling of anticipation of a new world to be created. The two humans—human and a quarter, maybe—standing below were nothing but moths for this emanation of God.  _ Not for long. This thing has stolen Naoki’s world, and will pay for it,  _ Raidou told himself.

“ The devil’s spawn... How come it is you the one that stands before me?”

“ It’s not just me. My Master is here: he is the bearer of our Reason.”

“ I see. You wish to repair the world.  _ Tikkun olam, _ as it is often said. But the world I destroyed was sullied beyond repair.”

Raidou got closer to the star, keeping his eyes covered by the brim of his hat. Naoki could feel his nervousness, but he knew the summoner excelled at keeping his shit together.

“ That is beside the point. It is my Reason, and it shall be realized.” He unsheathed his katana. “Boy—this is it. It’s time to get your kingdom back. I’ll let you do the honors first.”

“ Yes, Master!” Naoki’s marks started burning with a blinding light, almost to match that of Kagutsuchi.

A trumpet sounded.

*******

So this was it. The End: like the English intertitles in the darkness of the movie palace. Raidou looked up at Kagutsuchi, its face now melting, shattering in a billion pieces, glowing brighter than it ever had, but in a way that announced its demise. He returned his demons to his kuda, and approached his boy, his muscles still tense after all the exertion, but nevertheless looking triumphant. Gouto had jumped on his shoulder. The cat looked small, his tail curled up, his green eyes partly closed, anticipating the dimensional jump they were about to perform, likely the wildest ride of his long life.

“ Naoki. How are you feeling?” Raidou hugged the boy’s waist, interlacing his fingers, kissing him on the sides of his horn—always a bit inconvenient, but the source of his powers after all.

“ I’m... nervous. But alive. We’re both here. We’ll make it, Raidou.” He turned around and kissed his Master on the lips. “I’ll stay with you.”

“ You have to.” The summoner grinned. “I’ll hunt you if you don’t.”

Who knows. They’d make it, but it was a toss. A big toss.

Kagutsuchi’s surface fractured: a large crack split the star in two in the center of the Vortex World. Raidou and Naoki were two small specks next to this huge entity, sitting atop what must have looked like a needle from the perspective of this shard of God. The needle melted in thin air, and both boys fell into the ground, or perhaps were launched against the ground, or pushed towards the sky, or sucked into the blinding pearly light of the exploding star. There was no up and down anymore.

For a minute, their life went before their eyes, but they weren’t dying: both had known death close by, and this was more of a big test, which they had known too, especially Naoki. He still felt the summoner’s skin next to him. He felt his world, all the pain and suffering and despair that it had collected right before the Conception, but also its hopes and dreams, all of it channeling into Raidou, spinning around the dark root of the scream inside that demon boy, fleshing out a Reason, the summoner’s mind exploding in a million shards that then coalesced into a new sun, a bodily feeling like the strongest orgasm they’d ever had, all lights on before they all went dark.

He was lit up. So was Raidou. The summoner whispered something.

_ Remember who you are. And remember me. _

Naoki knew he would.

**[Cue “Contact” by Daft Punk;<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JI5noh4OyXc>** **; 'cause what a tumble]**

*******

He woke up in a dusky room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand... Cut!!
> 
> Phew. Folks, this has been quite the ride. I would have never bet on this fic reaching these many words, or taking the insane amount of time it has taken. It has been a most pleasant ride, but it wouldn’t have been half as fun without knowing that there were people on the other end of the screen—even for a fandom as small as that of _Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne_. Thank you for reading, commenting, giving kudos, eyerolls, glares—you name it.
> 
> Then again, who’s got the time for goodbyes? Not me. I’m not even giving these boys a week’s rest. (Well, perhaps I will give Naoki some rest after that... You know). Look out for the second part of their wonderful adventures, to be released Saturday, February 6, 8pm Central US. Updates here and on my Twitter, https://twitter.com/with_sebastian. Akira Kurusu and Ryuji Sakamoto will be elbowing into the starlight. Too many boys? We’ll see.
> 
> Later!

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS...**
> 
> A fanfic in 21 chapters about a master/slave relationship between Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV and Hitoshura/Naoki Kashima, aka “the Demifiend” (I use the Japanese name). They are one of the antagonists and the protagonist of _Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne,_ a mainline entry of the Megaten video game franchise released in 2003 for PS2. Note that the 2004 version released in the West features Dante from _Devil May Cry_ instead of Raidou; I use the latter as the base.
> 
> This story has a slow build: the characters meet in chapter 3, and things get bad/good in chapter 6, with chapter 14 pulling out all stops. Patience pays. I will bring in Akira Kurusu/Protagonist and Ryuji Sakamoto from Persona 5 as a guest couple in a sequel. Which reminds me... If you have played P5 and haven’t tried _SMT III: Nocturne,_ give it a try. It’s dark, it’s badass, it’s sexy—you will be happy you played it.
> 
> **THE THEMES**
> 
> As a half-demon and a demon summoner, Hitoshura and Raidou are bound (ha, ha) to have a thorny relationship, and you bet they do in this fanfic: B-D-S-M in all its filthy glory, with every letter and then some, at least onward from chapter 6. There is also quite a bit of humor to balance out the angst of these star-crossed lovers. Not that they’re monogamous, though: check the character tags. Both main characters are written as fairly mature teens (especially Raidou), but still teens. Technically, they are underage: however, Raidou is far from being your average human, and Naoki barely sees himself as human anymore.
> 
> As you know, this is fiction: the main relationship depicted in the story is **very far** from safe, sane, and consensual, and it doesn’t intend to be a representation of how things should work in real BDSM. **Check the warnings before you read each chapter if you want to know the specific things that will go down in it.**
> 
> If BDSM piques your interest... You probably know this already: do not attempt Raidou and Naoki’s activities in real life. Instead, get real information, talk with the person(s) you want to play with, and plan ahead. Discussing a session is half the fun of BDSM. As you read, remember: consent is hella sexy, and BDSM done right is life-giving for those who enjoy it.
> 
> And so is plot! I have followed the original story of SMT III to some extent, fleshing out the characters to the beat of my own drum. This requires plenty of OOC behavior, but what else would you expect from this kind of fanfic?
> 
> **THE PROCESS**
> 
> There are not that many fanfics/dōjinshis devoted to Raidou x Demifiend, much less with the half-demon as the bottom/sub/slave/boy, which I find unfortunate. However, as Toni Morrison said, “write the book you wanna read.”
> 
> I wanted to read it so badly that I tried. Oops. Two SMT fanfics in this site ( **“Untitled Megami Tensei”** and **“Dream Master”** ) provided some fuel to get started. What was going to be a one-shot ended surpassing 15,000 words after a demonic-possession-like writing binge... And I gave in.
> 
> This is my first published fanfic anywhere, and I’m not a native speaker of English, so get ready to cringe. Feedback of all kinds (including screaming) is more than welcome.
> 
> Credit roll: all chapter headings come from the Tanakh/Hebrew Bible (basically, the Old Testament), including the main title, Isaiah 42.1. I am also clumsily drawing cues from the Kabbalistic references in the game. Call it hoity-toity bullshit, but it feels right. I will also include some video/music connections for an immersive experience. Don’t forget your VR set.
> 
> **WORKS CITED (╭ರ_⊙)**
> 
> Atlus. Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax Chronicle Edition, 2008.  
> Berlin, Adele, and Marc Z. Brettler. The Jewish Study Bible, 2nd ed., Oxford UP, 2015.


End file.
